Paradise City
by Drace929
Summary: Becoming a wrestler was not something April had ever considered until one fateful summer where she began to question everything. Seven years later will be given the opportunity of a lifetime and run into old friends and old loves along the way. (Rated M)
1. Seven Years

**A/N: New story alert. It's half AU and half WWE universe. It's going to be rated M for obvious reasons. Just a heads up, I won't be able to update this one with four chapters a night like I've done in the past but I'm really excited about this one and don't want to rush it. And please try to bare with me as I get these first few chapters to really set the tone for the entire story. Thanks for your continued support and enjoy the new story :) ( _P.S- I don't own any of the characters except for the creepy psychopaths I create with my mind_ )**

 **Summary: Becoming a wrestler was not something April had ever considered until one faithful summer where she began to question everything. Seven years later will be given the opportunity of a lifetime and run into old friends and old loves along the way.**

* * *

 **Seven Years**

* * *

April Jeanette Mendez sat patiently in the small office of Michael Hayes. She was beyond nervous and trying to resist the urge to chew her finger nails. He was already five minutes late and she was starting to think they didn't want her anymore. This was a long shot for sure and she saw some of the other women in the lobby and she didn't compare. Barely over five feet, no makeup or heels on, not much of a body and no blonde hair. Eventually the man entered the office looking over a file and sat across from her.

"I apologize for my tardiness." he said not even looking at her and that's when AJ saw a woman sit next to him. "This is Jane and she's in charge of talent relations."

"Hi." AJ smiled shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hello..." Jane trailed off and leaned over Haye's shoulder. "...April." she finished and gave her a warm smile.

"So, April." Michael announced placing the file down and looking up at her then smirked. "You seem nervous."

"I am." She admitted.

"Do you have stage freight?" Jane asked her.

"No. I'm good in front of large groups, just two makes me sweat." She admitted with a small laugh.

"So let's start off with why you want to be a WWE Diva." Michael said leaning back in his chair and eyeing her.

"I don't." AJ said to him and both seemed confused and looked at each other. "I want to be a wrestler." she corrected.

"I like that." Hayes smirked writing something down.

"Being a Diva does come with the territory." Jane noted.

"Of course it is but the 'Diva' isn't just hair and nails. I'm not your typical woman's wrestler and that's why I'll appeal to the audience." She said to them. "There is no female currently in the company who has what Amy had or Molly Holly or even Luna."

"Amy?" Jane questioned.

"Lita." AJ corrected her slip up quickly. "She retired a few months back and no one has been able to fill her shoes."

"And you think you could?" Michael asked her.

"I know for a fact I could." She said confidently.

"This new NXT competition is just that." Michael warned her. "You need to appeal to our audience they''ll hold your fate in their hands."

"I'm not worried." AJ said to him and Jane smiled. "I can talk in front of a crowd and more importantly I can actually wrestle which is what the fans want to see. They're sick of two minute slap matches between the girls, they want to see them actually battle."

"You're awfully small." Michael noted and AJ tried to hide her smile.

"That's my advantage." she said to him and he nodded seemingly enjoying her confidence.

"Who trained you April?" Michael asked her.

"A few people." AJ said to him. "But I attended Jay Lethal's school."

"He's good." Michael nodded. "I saw some of your matches from a year back are you two still a thing? If that's too personal-"

"It's not." AJ assured him. "And no."

"You two were very good together." Michael noted. "In the ring that is."

"I'm good with anyone in the ring." She shot back and Jane's face lit up.

"I like you." Michael chuckled.

"What brought you here?" Jane asked her. "And I don't mean to WWE but to wrestling. Are you a long life fan?"

"No." AJ told her honestly. "I met a few wrestlers my summer home from college and I worked out with them and they taught me some things. After that I dropped out of college and looked for a wrestling school."

"Must have been some inspiring wrestlers." Jane noted.

"He was." She smiled then frowned. "I mean they." She corrected.

"What were you studying in college?" Michael asked her.

"Drama." AJ told him.

"Your application says Juilliard." Michael noted and AJ nodded. "You dropped out of Juilliard to wrestle?"

"I did." She said to them. "My parents weren't thrilled but wrestling school was a lot cheaper."

"Your parents were ok with this?" Jane asked astonished.

"My parents are very open minded people." AJ stated proudly. "Whatever makes me happy makes them happy."

"So tell us about that summer." Jane said to her. "What enticed you into the ring?"

* * *

 _Seven years earlier..._

 _AJ stepped out of the backseat of her parent's car and let out a groan. The last place she wanted to spend her summer was a snooty country club but her parents had spent the last three summers here and they guilted her into it. Her sister was backpacking across Europe and her brother was serving in the military and stationed in Iraq, which for the time was extremely dangerous. They didn't want to be alone this summer so AJ canceled her plans for the next eight weeks and joined her parents._

" _I hate it." AJ said not even removing her sunglasses._

 _"It's wonderful." Her mother Janet smiled as someone walked over to their car and took their bags._

" _We're not these people." AJ whispered seeing all the ritzy people walk by._

" _Don't ever judge a book by it's cover." AJ's father Robert reminded her sternly._

" _Your father finds it very relaxing." Janet said eyeing AJ subtly who nodded. Her father suffered a heart attack last September and knew he needed to relax. Running your own law firm was stressful._

" _I'm going to look around." AJ said to them._

" _Do you know what cabana we're in?" Robert asked her and she smiled and nodded. "Don't be too late we have dinner at six."_

" _I won't." AJ said then walked off._

 _The area was beautiful. There was a gorgeous lake she could look at for days and seemed so peaceful. Although it seemed peaceful she wasn't fond of being away from her friends the entire summer and she originally had planned on taking a few summer classes. Although AJ and her family were very well off, probably the wealthiest people at this ritzy club, she never fit in with that part of society. Most of her friends were struggling artists or nerds she read comics with and played video games._

 _AJ walked further down the rocks and away from everyone so she could be alone in her thoughts. She missed her sister but missed her brother more. If she ever stopped to think about him she'd wonder if he was even still alive. He was her best friend and if she didn't hear from him for longer than two days she'd become ill with fear, as would her parents but that's a big reason she agreed to come this summer, to take care of them._

 _AJ walked up the rocks where she assumed most people came to fish since the water was so much deeper but everyone was getting ready for dinner as the sun began to set. She thought it was so beautiful and snapped a photo quickly before putting the phone in her back pocket. She tipped closer to where the water was hitting in the rocks and heard a voice that startled her._

" _Don't jump." A man stated nervously and AJ turned around amused to look at the man covered in tattoos._

" _Could I even drown? Is it that deep?" AJ asked him smiling._

" _I don't know. All I know is someone would drown and it would probably be me." the man said cautiously walking over to her. "See, I don't know how to swim and if you fall in I'd have to jump in after you."_

" _You're a guest at a country club and you don't know how to swim?" AJ asked with a giggle._

" _I'm not a member, I'm staff." He said pointing to the name of the club on his shirt. "And I'm not staffed as a lifeguard."_

 _"What are you staffed as?" She asked curiously._

" _Handyman." The man told her. "So if you could please come away from the edge I'd greatly appreciate it."_

 _"Would you really jump in after me?" She asked curiously not moving._

" _Are you crazy?" the man chuckled. "I don't mean that in a bad way, I kind of dig crazy chicks."_

" _No just dramatic." She said backing away from the edge. "And don't worry I know how to swim."_

 _"Most members at the club do." Punk retorted. "Thank you for not making me embarrass myself by drowning in a lake."_

" _I would help you." AJ shrugged and he gave her an amused grin. "It's just a lake."_

" _You feel that wind?" he asked her and she sure did. "Makes the water rough because a big storm is coming in tonight. I was tasked to clear the area so you should get back."_

" _Ok." she said passing him and he couldn't help but check her out subtly as she passed. As she passed she read the name on the shirt. "Punk?" she asked and he rolled his eyes._

" _My boss thinks it's funny." Punk said to her._

" _So it's not your name?" She asked._

" _No, everyone calls me it." Punk said to her following her off the rocks._

" _I'm AJ." She introduced and stuck her hand out to him but he didn't accept it._

" _I can't mingle with the guests." Punk smirked. "Dinner is getting served soon." he said nodding towards the catering area._

" _I feel like you're trying to get rid of me." She noted folding her arms._

" _I'm doing my job." He defended. "I was told to make sure no one was near the water and now I'm done." he said simply. "Enjoy your summer."_

 _AJ walked away and looked back to see Punk watching her until she physically entered the hall. The minute she did he was across the way at the employee cabanas. AJ knew that was where all the fun was..._

 _Later that night the rain was pouring. She was sitting on the window bench and couldn't help but notice a few flashlights. It wasn't just employees running into a building that wasn't open to guests but a lot of guests were using flashlights to get there. She grabbed her jacket and checked on her parents who were on the couch watching a movie. She snuck out the back door and placed the jacket over her head in an attempt to shield her from the rain. She ran through the mud and pouring rain and knocked at the door everyone was entering._

" _Who's your bet?" someone asked opening the door on a crack._

" _My bet?" AJ asked confused._

" _I think you're in the wrong spot." The man said starting to close the door but AJ stuck her foot in._

" _If you don't let me in I'll find my own way in." AJ warned him. "Relax I'm not going to say anything." She assured the man who she had recognized as the waiter from dinner. He stepped aside and nodded for her to enter._

 _When AJ walked into the rundown large shed-like cabana she saw a wrestling ring and a ton of guests were surrounding the ring. She had no idea what she had just walked in on._

" _Are you lost?" A voice questioned._

" _No." AJ said looking up at the beautiful woman with long red hair._

" _We don't get many chicks in here." Amy said to her._

" _What is this?" AJ asked her but Amy remained quiet. "I'm not a rat." she assured her. "I'm not leaving either."_

" _It's wrestling night." Amy said to her._

" _Wrestling?" AJ asked her._

" _A bunch of guests come around and put money down on some matches." Amy said to her._

" _Who is wrestling?" AJ asked confused._

" _Do you know anything about wrestling?" Amy asked with a laugh._

" _Some." she lied._

" _What is she doing here?" Punk asked walking over._

" _I came to watch wrestling." AJ said almost proudly and he eyed her._

" _Let her stay." Amy said taking a liking to the girl for some reason. "She's cool, right?"_

" _Cooler than ice." She said seriously and Amy let out a laugh as Punk just shook his head in annoyance and walked away._

" _He's a grouch." Amy said to her._

" _He was nice earlier." AJ shrugged._

" _You must have gotten to meet him at a rare pleasant second." Amy teased. "It's alright though I'm sure he'll get his ass kicked a bit tonight."_

 _"He's wrestling?" AJ asked astonished. "He's so small." she cringed._

" _Don't let him hear you say that." Amy whispered. "Punk has always said that being small is his advantage."_

" _Interesting." She said genuinely intrigued._

 _She could feel the electricity in the small room and even though there were fewer than fifty people in the room to watch everyone was genuinely excited. She felt this surge inside of her that she couldn't describe as a man who she assumed was a ref read the rules aloud for the few people watching but they all seemed to already know. She was immediately enthralled._

* * *

"I think this went very well." Michael Hayes said to her and Jane nodded in agreement. "You have an amazing back story, charisma, talent, drama background- I have a feeling we'll be seeing you at final callbacks for NXT season 3."

"You won't regret it." AJ said standing up and shaking both of their hands.

"I hope not." Michael said.

"Thank you both for your time." She said then walked out of the office.

"Ms. Mendez!" Jane's voice shouted as she caught AJ just short of leaving the performance center.

"Yes?" AJ asked turning to face her.

"The man you met at the country club, what happened to him?" Jane asked curiously and AJ gave her a sad smile.

"We had a great summer." AJ smirked.

"Did he ever make it?" Jane asked him.

"You could say that." AJ said to her then looked towards the lobby area of the performance center where WWE champion's CM Punk's picture was blown up as his picture was the promotional art for the next pay-per-view. "I haven't seen or spoken to him since that summer." she told her and Jane nodded.

"Our current champion told me a story about how he worked a country club during the summers to help his father out and he would wrestle for the guests and make money off the bets." Jane noted with a knowing smirk.

"You don't say." AJ said with a laugh.

"I don't recall which country club you said you attended." Jane said to her.

"I didn't say." She shrugged cutely and Jane was amused.

"Think he'd remember you?" Jane asked her.

"I doubt it." AJ said to her brushing it off.

"I bet if you would have put in a call to him he could have helped you lock this spot." Jane pointed out.

"I want to do this myself and besides like I said I doubt he'd even remember me." she said to her. "He made it big- him and Amy both."

"They did." Jane agreed. "And the fact that you worked with them tells me you're going to be just as a big."

"That's the plan." She said to her. "Thank you again." She said then walked out the door.

"Everything ok?" Michael Hayes asked her.

"She's going to be a star." Jane said to him surely.

As AJ opened her car and pulled out of the lot she passed a car coming in and the driver did a double take.

"You alright?" Kofi asked from the passenger seat.

"Yea." Punk said shaking his head and looking in his rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of the car. "Thought I saw someone I knew."

"The woman you threw out of your bed this morning?" Kofi asked him and Punk cringed.

"No someone else." Punk said quietly pulling into the spot but again glanced out the mirror.

"The car is gone man." Kofi laughed taking his seat belt off. "Who did you think it was?"  
"A girl I used to know." Punk said getting out of the car.

"You know a lot of girls so I'm sure you knew that one." Kofi teased grabbing his gym bag.

"Eh she wasn't like that." Punk said to him. "She was more memorable."

"That good, huh?" Kofi asked with a cheeky grin.

"She was...I don't know." Punk said annoyed as they walked through the door. "I think she used to be a member of the country club I used to work in."

"And you remember her face?" Kofi asked with a laugh. "You must have slept with her."

"I slept with a lot of women during those summers." Punk smirked. "I mean a lot a lot."

"Yea I get it you're a slut." Kofi said seriously. "But you remember that girl?"

"She's a hard one to forget." Punk sighed remembering his last summer at the country club and the woman who made it amazing.

"Is she a wrestler?" Kofi asked him.

"Nah." Punk said shaking his head.

"So it wasn't her because she pulled out of here." Kofi pointed out. "It must have just looked like her."

"Yea you're right." Punk agreed gruffly.

* * *

AJ was laying in bed with her mind running a mile a minute. It had nothing to do with nerves for getting this incredible opportunity for WWE but since she told some of the story of her summer she couldn't stop thinking about her _'summer of Punk'_.

 _AJ sat in the back of the shed and watched the few matches in awe. It was like she opened her eyes for the first time. It was such a small show but everyone went out there and wrestled like it was their last match. It didn't matter that there were only fifty people, there could have been five or five thousand. The last match was Punk and he was just amazing. Not just in the ring but the way he grabbed the cheap microphone in the end and spoke to the few people and morphed into this character was amazing. Once everyone was done AJ helped the few people clean up the chairs and the mess the guests left behind with the other employees._

" _What are you still doing here?" Punk asked her, clearly coming out of the shower._

" _Helping." She shrugged holding a chair that he took from her and moved to the side._

" _That's not your job." He reminded her. "You can go back to your cabana now."_

 _"You were really good." AJ said chasing after him as he walked away._

" _Yea?" He asked with half a smile._

" _I thought it was amazing." She said to him enthusiastically. "When does this happen again?"_

" _It happens every Sunday night." He said not even looking back at her._

" _Just Sundays?" She asked and he finally turned to look back at her._

 _"Sundays are half days here at the club." Punk said to her._

" _So what about other nights?" She asked him._

 _"I work real paying shows." Punk said to her._

" _Can I come?" she asked him._

" _No." Punk laughed and began to walk again._

" _Why are you being so rude?" AJ asked him._

 _"I'm not trying to be." Punk said again stopping and turning to look back at her. "But you my dear are a guest and I'm the help and I can't be around you or trust you're not going to run off and rat us out. The few guests that come through here and place bets have a great time and I make good money off of it and won't risk you blowing it."_

 _"I'm not going to say anything." She said sighed. "I just want to watch." she insisted. "What's so wrong with that? I like it better here then out there."_

 _"You're better than being in here." Punk said to her._

" _You don't even know me." AJ argued._

" _I know your type." Punk noted. "I've been working here with my dad since I was kid."_

" _No you just think you know it all." AJ said to him. "I don't even know why I'm asking you permission. I'm an adult and can come and go as I please."_

 _"Oh really?" Punk asked with a laugh. "You're what? Sixteen? Seventeen? I know your not allowed to slum with the help and slumming with jail bait will not only get me and my old man canned but I'd probably get arrested for just breathing to close to you."_

 _"I'm nineteen." She informed him and he let out a loud laugh._

" _No way." He said to her and she narrowed his eyes at him._

" _I live in New York City by myself." She added. "I go to school there and take care of myself. And as for 'slumming' it with the help I wasn't raised that way. The only one judging here is you. My parents love this club and would never get you or your dad fired."_

" _Who are you parents? I've never seen you here before." Punk noted._

" _Robert and Janet Mendez." She informed him and Punk's face softened._

" _I know them." Punk admitted. "They're pretty cool."_

 _"I haven't been here before." AJ said to him._

 _"No but your brother and your sister were here last year, right?" Punk remembered she nodded. "Robbie was going into the service."_

 _"You must have spoken to him." AJ noted. "He loves wrestling."_

" _He always bet on me." Punk smirked. "I knew Robbie pretty well actually. How is he?"_

 _"Good." She said to him. "It's been a full 24 hours since I've heard from him and it makes me a little crazy with fear but so far so good."_

" _Alright." Punk sighed. "You can hang around."_

" _I was going to anyway." She shrugged innocently. "But thanks."_

 _"You're something else." He smirked. "Do you even know anything about wrestling?"_

 _"Just whatever Robbie has told me but I'd like to learn." She said to him. "This is the most fund I've had in a long time."_

" _It's amazing." Punk agreed. "But you don't have to stick around and cleanup you really should get back to your cabana."_

" _Ok." she said putting her jacket on and walked to the door then stopped herself._

" _You have no idea how to get back do you?" He asked her seriously and she looked back at him and he just shook his head. "Vince!" Punk yelled out._

" _What's up Punk?" An overeager kid around AJ's age asked running over to him._

" _Take Ms. Mendez back to her cabana." He said to him and he nodded._

" _Hello there." Vince smiled at AJ._

" _She's a guest here." Punk reminded him in a warning voice. "You know where the Mendez's stay, right?"_

" _Yea of course." Vince said walking over to AJ. "Your dad is a great tipper."_

 _AJ looked back at Punk one final time before leaving and caught his eyes before heading out the door._

When she thought back to that time she wasn't sure if the electricity she felt was from the excitement of the wrestling or Punk. It was pretty forbidden at the time but she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. That was not only the best summer of her life but the best time of her life period. What she experienced with him not just physically but emotionally changed her life. She'd never forget her first love...

* * *

 **A/N: It's very Dirty Dancing-ish but minus the dancing and more of the dirty. Every chapter will feature flashbacks to give you the Punk/AJ fill until they eventually come face to face in WWE. So, what happened that summer? How did they fall in love? How serious were they? Why did they end? Curious? Leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**


	2. Fill-In

**A/N: Wow! Your reviews made me smile! Thank you so much! The pressure is on to make each chapter as enjoyable as the first, so here's #2. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fill-In**

* * *

Punk sat up on his tour bus unable to stop thinking about the woman he swore he saw a few days ago in Tampa. Thinking of AJ was something he hadn't done for a long time. For the most part it was painful to think of 'what could have been' and how he let the only woman he truly connected to slip through his fingers. He had been with a lot of women before and after AJ but no one had ever compared to her. She was barely an adult when he met her but she was mature beyond her years. The last summer he spent at the country club was the best time of his life.

 _Two weeks into being at the club AJ was having a much better time then she thought. She literally hung out with staff after hours and during the day slept. She would sneak into their wrestling practices and Amy who she had gotten close to showed her a few things over the course of the 14 days. Today she walked into their usual practices and saw Amy sitting with her foot up and ice around her ankle._

" _What happened?" AJ frowned walking over to her._

" _I slipped by the pool." Amy said to her. "And by the pool I mean fell right into it as well. I messed up my ankle real bad."_

" _You should go to the hospital." AJ insisted._

" _I don't need to. I'm just going to keep it up." Amy said to her and AJ moved the ice pack and cringed. "Your ankle is swollen!"_

" _I have a match with Punk Friday night and it's a real good paying gig." Amy insisted._

" _How can you wrestle with a bad ankle?" AJ asked her._

" _I'll figure it out." Amy shrugged._

" _He can do it alone." AJ insisted._

" _No he can't it's an inter-gender match and if I can't make it he can't wrestle and he loses money." Amy argued. "He's saving up to get into this wrestling school and I won't blow it."_

" _You can't wrestle." AJ argued. "Isn't there anyone else?"_

" _Do you see any other women wrestling here?" Amy smirked then eyed her._

" _What?" AJ asked._

" _You've been practicing." Amy noted._

" _Who me? No way." AJ shook her head._

" _Come on! You're a natural!" Amy insisted with a smile. "You can fill my spot!"_

" _I'll get my ass kicked!" AJ argued._

" _It's not real." Amy reminded her and AJ sighed. "You just need to learn the basics. Let her throw you across the ring. You just have to practice taking bump you'll be fine."_

 _"I don't know." AJ said unsurely._

" _If you can't it's fine." Amy assured her and tried to stand up. "I'll do it." AJ caught her before she fell and helped her into the chair._

" _No I'll do it." AJ said to her quickly._

" _What's going on?" Punk asked walking over to them. "How's that ankle? Ready for me to take you to the hospital yet?"_

" _No I need to help AJ." Amy said to him and he looked over to her._

" _She's in no condition to work." Punk said to AJ. "I'm sure one of the other hundred employees can help serve you dinner." he snapped._

" _Don't be like that." Amy scolded. "AJ is going to fill in for me Friday night."_

" _Like hell she is." Punk laughed and AJ narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you I'm going to cancel."_

 _"You need that money." Amy pointed out._

" _We both need it but we'll make it somewhere else." Punk said to her._

" _I can do it." AJ assured him._

" _You don't know how to wrestle." Punk argued._

" _She knows the basics. I've showed her some stuff. She doesn't have to be on the level of Moolah or anything. She just needs to know how to take bumps." Amy pointed out._

" _No." Punk said sternly._

" _Why not? I can stand there and take a few hits." AJ shrugged._

" _Not only do you risk hurting the people you get into the ring with but you risk hurting yourself if you're not properly trained. Is that what you want?" Punk asked her._

" _I'll be fine and I won't hurt anyone I'll just a few hits." AJ shrugged._

" _Their called bumps." Punk corrected and AJ smiled at him. "Don't do that." He warned her._

" _Come on." Amy insisted. "If you agree to not cancel and let AJ fill the spot I'll let you take me to the hospital."_

" _I'll practice really hard and I won't hurt anybody." AJ promised him._

" _Fine." He gritted out and AJ cheered._

* * *

AJ had gotten the callback and was going to be featured on the new season of NXT. She sat in the performance center in the ring with the other girls as they were given instructions and were going to meet their coaches.

"Hey." the beautiful woman sitting next to AJ greeted.

"Hi." AJ smiled.

"I'm Trinity." She introduced and shook her hand.

"April." AJ introduced.

"That's Celeste." Trinity introduced to the muscular woman on AJ's other side.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

"Heard you're an actual wrestler." Trinity said to her. "Most of these girls are just models."

"I am." AJ confirmed. "I worked in WSU for a while."

"I've seen a few of your matches." Trinity said to her. "You're pretty bad ass."

"You think you'd get to just skip this." Celeste said.

"I don't mind. There's always more to learn." AJ shrugged. "You guys wrestle?"

"I have but Celeste there is a model." Trinity teased.

"Fitness model." Celeste corrected.

"That's cool." AJ said to her.

"I figured the three of us could all help each other." Trinity said to them. "Obviously we're all in competition but everyone else has kind of paired off. You have the experience." She said to AJ. "Celeste has the fitness stuff down and I have the style."

"Please." Celeste snorted a laugh.

"You're just jealous." Trinity smiled.

"Ok ladies meet your coaches." Jane announced and that's when AJ saw Amy step into the ring.

AJ had hoped Amy wouldn't recognize her but sure enough she did. She walked right over to AJ who stood up.

"AJ?" Amy asked with a smile and gave her a hug.

"Hi." AJ said as nicely as possible.

"I had no idea you were wrestling." Amy laughed.

"Yea the last few years." AJ admitted.

"I'm impressed." Amy noted. "Does Punk know?"

"No." AJ said to her. "I doubt he'd even remember me."

"I'm sure he would." Amy said trying not to laugh. "He's going to be happy to see you again."

"I doubt that." AJ smirked tucking her hair behind her ear. "If it's alright, would you mind keeping this quiet?"

"You want me to lie to him?" Amy asked amused.

"Not lie. I doubt he'd ask you out of nowhere if I was here." AJ said to her. "Just don't mention it to him."

"You're going to be filming before Raw which is where he's kind of a big deal, he's going to see you sooner or later." Amy warned her.

"I'll deal with it than but I seriously doubt he'd recognize me." AJ said to her.

"I seriously doubt your doubt." Amy teased. "He was so crazy about you."

"He really wasn't." AJ said with a shrug and Amy frowned. "Well it's just like the old days, you coaching me."

"I'm going to be extra hard on you." Amy warned her.

"Good." AJ said excitedly.

"But you'll get your own private coach too. A superstar or diva is going to be assigned to each of you and will work with you." Amy told her. "I'm just kind of general wrestling coach."

"I hope I get someone good." AJ said to her.

"When they told me there was a girl named April who they already thought was a favorite to win I had no idea it was you. I think they're going to make sure you get the best." Amy assured her. "Besides you always have me."

"Right." AJ forced out uncomfortably.

* * *

" _Come on AJ." Punk signed annoyed. "You can't keep dropping your head like that every time you hit the mat."_

 _"I'm trying." AJ sighed frustratingly and stood up._

 _It was close to two in the morning and it was the night before the match._

" _Try harder." Punk said to her._

" _I'm doing this to help you and Amy the least you could do is try to have a little patience with me." AJ said walking to the corner of the ring and grabbing her bottle of water. She was literally drenched in sweat._

" _You're right." Punk groaned falling onto the mat. "Can I have a sip?" he asked holding his hand out and AJ handed him her bottle of water. "Aren't you tired? We can practice before the show tomorrow."_

" _I can't sleep." She said sitting next to him in the center of the ring. "I haven't heard from Robbie."_

 _"Still?" Punk asked concerned. "No news is good news."_

 _"I guess." She said to him. "It's hard enough having him away but knowing he could be hurt is worse."_

" _Your family is pretty tight." Punk noted trying to get her mind off of it._

" _We are." AJ said to him with a faint smile. "You and your dad seem close."_

 _"He's all I have." Punk shrugged._

" _You have a lot of friends here and your girlfriend." She noted._

" _Girlfriend?" Punk asked with a laugh._

" _I just figured you and Amy were dating." AJ shrugged taking her water bottle back and sipping it._

" _She's my best friend." Punk said to her._

" _Is that even a thing?" AJ asked with a laugh. "Can a man and a woman even be just friends?"_

 _"Amy and I do ok." Punk smirked._

" _And you never get tempted?" She asked him._

 _"Do you have trouble keeping your hands to yourself around your male friends?" Punk questioned with a laugh._

" _No but I don't spend all of my time with my male friends." She shrugged._

" _Some people are just better off as friends." Punk said to her._

" _I hear that." AJ agreed._

" _Are you even old enough to have a boyfriend?" He asked her with a laugh._

" _I'm nineteen." She groaned annoyed._

" _That's right. Fancy school and loft in the City." Punk remembered. "You have a rich boyfriend back home?"_

 _"Not anymore." AJ said to him. "When my dad had his heart attack he was nowhere to be found."_

" _I didn't know your dad had a heart attack." Punk frowned. He really did like her parents._

" _Back in September. And Robbie had just left and he was sailing on a yacht somewhere and didn't even return my calls." AJ said to him._

" _Sounds like a loser." Punk scoffed. "You're better off."_

" _You don't think I was selfish?" She asked him._

" _Selfish to want your boyfriend with you when you're going through something so traumatic? No." Punk said to her. "He's the selfish one."_

 _"He's a member of the club. I'm glad he's not here this summer and hope it stays that way." AJ said to him._

" _Who is he?" Punk asked knowing most of the members._

" _Kip Dawson." She said to him and he let out a laugh._

" _That little asshole has been coming here since he was a kid." Punk said to her. "My dad told me the story about how he once fell in the lake then cried when his suit got wet. He was like eight."_

" _Sounds like Kip." AJ smirked._

" _Do you miss him?" Punk asked._

" _No. Tonight is the first night I even thought of him." She said to him._

" _Are you mad at him?" Punk asked._

" _A little." She admitted._

" _Good." Punk said standing up._

 _"What?" she asked._

" _Get up." Punk encouraged. "You should always work out when you're angry. Get that frustration out."_

" _Seriously?" She asked standing up slowly._

" _Let's go." He said holding his hands up for her._

Punk was backstage at Raw in catering as her remembered that time with AJ. That was the last 'innocent' time he had spent with her. He wished he could get her out of her mind right now and wasn't sure why she was consuming all over again. He was almost embarrassed when he remembered how obsessed he was with the 19 year old girl he met over the summer.

"Hey." Amy greeted walking into his private locker room.

"What's up?" Punk asked with a head nod and went back to looking at his phone.

"Something crawl up your ass?" Amy asked with a laugh sitting on the couch next to him.

"Nope." Punk said simply. "I thought you'd be busy with your coaching gig."

"That doesn't really start until next week." Amy shrugged. She wanted so badly to tell Punk AJ was in the company but she also wanted to keep her word to her. A few hints wouldn't hurt. "You know what I was thinking about?"

"How dating Adam is the worst decision of your life?" Punk asked with a laugh referring to Amy's retired boyfriend Edge.

"No." Amy said to him. "But you can be nicer to him."

"I am." Punk defended. "So seriously, what's been on your mind?"

"The country club." Amy said to him and Punk's head snapped up. "The last summer actually, you remember AJ?"

"Why would you bring her up?" Punk asked seriously. "Why the fuck would you bring her up out of nowhere?"

"Woah calm down." Amy laughed. "What's your problem?"

"Sorry." He said quickly. "It's just I thought I saw her leaving the performance center last week and haven't been able to get her out of my head."

"So you do remember her." Amy smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Punk asked her annoyed. "Why were you thinking about her?"

"One of the new girls look like her maybe that's why you thought you saw her." Amy shrugged.

"Yea I guess." Punk mumbled.

"Obviously you don't keep in touch with her." Amy noted.

"You remember what happened when I went to New York. That was the last time I saw her." Punk reminded her.

"You used to stalk her social media." Amy pointed out.

"Not my proudest moments but she deactived a few years ago." Punk said to her. "She's probably a big actress on Broadway or something."

"Imagine if she kept up with wrestling." Amy suggested innocently.

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "She was better than this."

"Don't be like that." Amy sighed.

"It's true. You should know better than anyone how prison like this place could be." Punk noted. "I wouldn't want to see her go through what you did."

"Being a woman back here isn't easy but I think she would-" Amy started.

"I really don't want to talk about her anymore." Punk said abruptly standing up. "I'm done with discussing AJ. I don't want to hear her name ever again."

"Fine." Amy said to him.

* * *

" _I was really good?" AJ asked as Punk followed her into the shed that housed the wrestling ring and where Punk slept at night._

" _You were amazing." Punk laughed. "Tonight was fucking awesome."_

 _"I didn't even hit her." AJ frowned._

" _No you didn't and you got your ass kicked but you took it like a pro and more importantly you looked like a pro." Punk said proudly and reached into his pocket and pulled out the cash he was given. "This is your cut." he said giving her exactly half._

" _Oh no give that to Amy." AJ said not accepting the money. "I don't need it."_

" _Take it." Punk insisted._

" _I only stepped in because you guys needed the money." AJ said to him. "I had a great time but I don't want the money. Thanks though."_

 _"You are something else." Punk smirked putting the money on the small table._

" _I'm too wired to sleep." she exclaimed excitedly. "There were so many people there! I didn't even care that they booed me and one guy slapped my ass on the way out."_

" _Don't let anyone touch you." Punk instructed._

" _It was just the entire vibe was like nothing I had ever been part of before!" AJ said to him. "Can you teach me more?"_

" _Sure." He agreed without hesitation. "There's a few more shows over the next few weeks and Amy's ankle is broken so she won't be-"_

 _"I'll do it!" AJ offered and he laughed._

" _We'll have to practice a lot more because even though you seemed to enjoy getting your butt kicked, kicking ass is a lot more fun." Punk said to her._

" _I can see why you and Amy love this." AJ said. "It's like acting but it's live and more artistic."_

 _"Artistic?" Punk laughed._

" _Acting does play a part in it." AJ pointed out._

" _Yes and if they gave Oscars to wrestlers you would have won one tonight." Punk teased._

" _You would have gotten one too." AJ said to him. "Best supporting actor."_

 _"Supporting?" Punk scoffed._

" _I out shined you." She teased._

" _Well it is hard to compete with a very pretty woman." Punk said to her._

" _You think I looked pretty?" She frowned._

 _"Are you insulted?" he laughed._

" _I wanted to look bad ass." she said hopping into the ring and getting into it._

" _Well your little jean shorts were bad ass, your pokemon t-shirt made you look cute so the mix is pretty." he said to her._

" _Whatever." She scoffed. "Get in the ring with me."_

" _Aren't you the least bit tired?" he asked climbing through the middle rope._

" _No I want more." She said to him as she bounced on her feet. "I want to be great."_

" _You'll be good." He assured her._

" _I said great." She corrected. "The best in the world."_

 _"Are you drunk?" He asked with a laugh._

" _I don't drink." She said simply. "I'm just happy."_

" _Calling yourself the best in the world is a little asshole-ish, no?" Punk asked her._

" _That's my character." AJ said dramatically._

" _Asshole?" He asked her. "I thought that was my gimmick?"_

" _No that's just your personality not your character." She teased._

" _Ouch." He teased with a grin placing his hand over his heart._

" _I'm kidding." She assured him still bouncing around the ring._

" _Are you going to strike me or what?" he asked her amused as his eyes followed her around the ring._

" _I want to keep the element of surprise on my side." AJ said to him giggling._

" _You won't surprise me." He said not moving from the center of the ring as she circled him._

" _Oh yea?" she asked and went to jump on his back but he turned quickly and she ended up jumping into his arms._

" _You can't surprise me." He remarked smugly as she wrapped her legs around his waist snugly._

" _I think I could." She said with a smile._

 _He leaned in first and she didn't back away. Their lips were all over each other in a matter of seconds. The kiss was like nothing either had before. AJ wasn't used to kissing such an experienced older man and Punk wasn't used to the innocent and boarder line shy kisses AJ gave him in return. Her hands moved to cup his face as his tongue slipped into her mouth and he began to lose balance and walked them to the corner of the ring. AJ's back against the turnbuckle kept them both standing but he wanted out of the ring and into the bed with her. His senses kicked in and he pulled away and she dropped from his body._

" _AJ-" He started as she climbed out of the ring. He watched with his hands on his hips as she walked over to his bed and pulled her shirt up over her head and sat on his bed. "This isn't a good idea." he warned her but she stood up again and instead of putting her shirt on she tugged her shorts down. "A really bad one." he choked out as he swallowed the lump in his throat. She sat back on the bed and he climbed out of the ring finally._

 _He walked over to the bed and watched as she now laid down and he removed his t-shirt and climbed over her body. He looked down at her excited eyes and knew this was wrong. Sure he slept with a lot of members at the club but AJ just seemed so young, but in reality she was a grown woman and he had never kicked a woman out of his bed before it's just that this felt different and he wasn't sure it was good different._

 _AJ's hands ran over his colorful chest and he leaned down to kiss her again. Punk's body crashed against hers and her legs wrapped around his waist and rubbed herself against him. Punk knew he couldn't stop now so he would worry about the consequences tomorrow, tonight she was his. He groaned about five minutes into the kiss as she continued to rub herself into his now hard member. She may have been young but she knew what she was doing. Punk's arm reached to the bottom of the bed where pushed underneath was a box of condoms which he did without breaking the kiss._

" _Touch me." She whispered pulling away from the kiss._

 _He still seemed hesitant and she pulled the condom from her hand and placed it into her bra. She wasn't this sweet little innocent girl he thought she was. He would have laughed at her antics if he wasn't so aroused and afraid of actually breaking through his jeans. He didn't touch her though and kissed the corner of her mouth. His mouth slipped and he kissed down on her neck and moved over the top of her breast. He used his hand to tug her bra cup down and placed his mouth over her nipple. She sighed happily and ran her fingers through his hair._

" _Like this?" he asked looking up at her then stuck his tongue out again._

" _Just like that." she said to him._

 _After stimulating her breast he moved on to the next while discarding of her bra for good, well at least for the evening. He grabbed the condom and tugged his jeans and boxers off. AJ pushed him so he was sitting and she moved into his lap and kissed him feverishly and stroked him before he could put the condom on. She was the sweetest thing to ever had touched him. He placed his hand over hers and forced it off of himself knowing he was too close to be teased any further. He slipped the condom on and saw AJ was back laying on the bed but on her stomach._

" _Oh god." Punk groaned licking his lips and lifting her hips so she was on her knees. "You are not the innocent little prude I thought you were."_

 _"Disappointed?" she asked looking from behind._

" _Do I feel disappointed?" he asked poking against her and she smiled. He pulled her panties down and she kicked them off._

 _AJ watched as he licked his fingers and teased her folds that were already so wet for him before slipping inside of her. AJ's knees dropped and Punk used his hands to hold himself up as he hovered over her body but he didn't do much. AJ used her hips and lifted her rear into him. He pushed her hair to the side so he could see the side of her face as they connected. She was moaning so loud as she rapidly moved up and down using the strength of her lower body. Punk had never been with a woman who was so confident in herself and didn't need him to take charge._

 _As much as he was enjoying this he didn't want her to have all the fun. Five minutes in he dropped his full weight onto her and kissed her as he slid out of her. He rolled her onto her back and slipped inside of her again. They wrapped their arms around each other and he buried his face into her neck and hair as he thrust inside of her. Her legs were spread as far as she could go as he hit her g-spot beautifully._

" _Ugh." She constantly groaned._

 _Punk's mouth moved over her earlobe and he sucked on it gently as he continued to move as he was sweet and tender with his movements inside of her. Her nails were now digging into his neck as she felt her eyes tear from the pleasure he was giving her. She knew he would be good but she wasn't expecting it to be this amazing. She wanted this to last forever, longer than the ten minutes at least and tried to keep her orgasm at bay for as long as possible but she couldn't control it._

 _AJ let out a pleasurable scream as she experienced the most pleasurable orgasm of her life. She wrapped her legs tightly around him now as he continued to move inside of her pushing for his own release. A few more thrusts he came and she just held him tighter._

" _Oh fuck." he groaned into her ear._

" _Good 'oh fuck' or bad 'oh fuck'?" she asked almost fearfully._

" _Oh it was good." He smirked sticking his head up so he could look down at her. "I just don't know what I got myself into."_

" _It's going to be a long summer." AJ pointed out._

" _I fucking hope so." he said seriously then leaned down to kiss her again._

AJ shook her head and jumped out of her bed as she tried to forget the best night of her sexual life. Punk wasn't her first and he wasn't the last but he was the absolute best. She knew it wasn't because he was so experienced but because they connected on a level she could describe. She knew he was not only her first love but probably the love of her life but did she know it all the way back then? The more she thought about it the more she realized she knew from the moment she laid eyes on him that he was the one. But of course him feeling the same might not have been the case. Regardless to how it ended that summer was amazing. It had its ups and downs, they fought like animals but made up like animals as well, that first night together was just the beginning...

* * *

 **A/N 2- The summer is only just starting...**


	3. Ghost

**Ghost**

* * *

Two weeks later AJ had finally made it. She knew no matter how the competition went she would leave her mark and this was only the beginning. She was backstage at Raw for the first time and they would be filming their first episode of NXT.

"April?" the bleached blonde Dolph Ziggler questioned as he approached her.

"That's me." AJ smiled sticking her hand out.

"I wanted to introduce myself." Dolph smiled.

"No need. I know exactly who you are." She said to him.

"Well did you know that I'm your coach?" Dolph asked and her eyes lit up.

"No way!" She cheered. "I won't let you down."  
"I have a feeling you won't." He smirked. "I've heard great things about you. I'm actually old buddies with Jay."

"Oh." AJ forced out with the bravest smile she could muster.

"He said you're amazing so I'm taking his word for it." Dolph smirked.

"Yea." AJ said casually.

"I'll see you out there." Dolph said to her.

"Yea ok." AJ said to him.

"So what was that about?" Amy asked coming up behind AJ.

"He was just introducing himself." AJ said to her. "He's going to be my coach."

"You're lucky." Amy said to her. "But I meant what was with your reaction to him mentioning your ex." she clarified.

"It was nothing." She said walking over to the catering table and grabbing a bottle of water.

"We used to be pretty good friends." Amy reminded her. "I can't help but feel like you're mad at me for something."

"I'm not." AJ lied and put on a smile. "I just don't like talking about my ex."

"You can talk to me." Amy assured her. "Remember when you stumbled upon our wrestling secret at the club? You told me that I could trust you and I did."

"I know." AJ said to her. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"What about Punk?" Amy asked her.

"Is he here?" She asked nervously and looked around.

"Not yet but he will be." Amy said to her. "He's going to see you eventually."

"I'll worry about that when eventually happens." AJ shrugged sipping her water.

"It's not fair to blindside him like this." Amy argued.

"Punk once told me life isn't fair." AJ said simply.

"He's Punk now?" Amy laughed. "You were the only person who was allowed to call him Phil." she remembered.

"I'm sure you did." AJ said surprising her. "I have to get ready, I'll see you later." She then brushed Amy leaving her shocked.

* * *

 _Punk and AJ were practicing in all of his free time and sleeping together most nights. Two weeks in and half the summer was already over but neither were even thinking about the end. They were enjoying the forbidden romance and wrestling gigs._

 _AJ was laying out by the pool reading a comic when she realized something was blocking her sun. She looked up and smirked when she saw Punk standing over her and looked back down at her comic._

" _Can I help you?" she asked keeping her eyes in her reading material._

" _No. I was thinking I could help you though." He said to her._

" _You want to sneak off to your room?" She asked intrigued._

" _I was going to say you're burning." He said passing her sunscreen._

" _Nah, I'm good." she said going back to reading._

" _You won't be comfortable at night with someone rubbing up against you while you're all burnt." He noted._

" _I don't burn." She said but took the sunscreen. "Want to put it on me?"_

 _"I'd love to put it on you." He whispered. "But I'll resist the urge to keep my job."_

" _Your loss." She shrugged._

" _Are you coming by tonight?" He asked her._

" _Of course." She said looking up at him._

" _There's my girl!" a voice boomed and AJ's face dropped._

" _Kip?" AJ asked._

" _I'm here for the weekend." He announced walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. When she looked up Punk was gone and Kip was left standing there. "I've missed you."_

 _"It's nice of you to spend time with your family but you won't be spending anytime with me." AJ said to him._

" _We're all having dinner together tonight." Kip informed her and AJ's face fell again. "You know your parents love me, not as much as you do."_

" _I don't love you." AJ said to him and stood up and walked away._

 _AJ attended dinner with Kip, his parents and her own and it was awful. His mother insisted AJ sit next to him and she spent most of the night battling his wandering hands and trying to remain civil. The worst part was that everyone saw her with him including Punk. After the last two weeks with Punk she couldn't remember what she saw in Kip at all._

" _So April how is Juilliard?" Kip's mother Rebecca asked._

" _It's great." She said with little enthusiasm._

" _You don't sound too pleased." AJ's own mother noted._

" _I don't know if I'm having a change of heart." She admitted._

" _What?" Robert asked astonished. "You didn't mention this to us?"_

 _"We can discuss it later." Janet said looking at Robert._

" _I'm transferring to NYU." Kip announced. "I thought I could crash at your place until I get set up."_

 _"No." AJ scoffed._

" _April." Janet scolded._

" _I don't entirely agree with a boy shacking up with my daughter." Robert added lightly._

" _Of course." Kip's father agreed. "Where are your manners?" he asked Kip._

" _I'm just real excited." Kip said happily. "I kind of lost my last year and I finally feel like I'm the right place."_

" _That's wonderful." Janet smiled._

" _Yea you went MIA for a while." AJ added a little coldly._

" _I know I missed some important things." Kip said to her. "I'm here now."_

 _"I don't know if I'm staying in New York." AJ announced._

" _Where is this coming from?" Janet asked dropping her fork._

" _I don't know." AJ admitted. "I just need a change."_

" _A change?" Robert questioned. "You worked so hard to get into that school."_

 _"I know it's just I'm conflicted." AJ sighed._

" _What would you like to do?" Janet asked her daughter with a sad smile seeing the confusion written all over her face._

" _I don't know." She admitted._

" _Don't be stupid." Kip said to her. "There's no better school than Juilliard for the arts."_

" _Don't call me stupid." AJ snapped._

" _He wasn't." Robert assured her._

" _Stop defending him!" AJ yelled. "And I"m not stupid. Anything I choose to do I know I'll succeed at."_

" _I don't blame you April." Kip's mother added sweetly. "Acting is very difficult."_

 _"If I wanted to pursue it I'd be the best." AJ told her confidently._

" _It's just it's a risky venture." Kip's father added. "Maybe something more solid would be a better a idea."_

 _"I think April would be a wonderful actress." Janet defended._

" _I'm sure she would it's just-" Kip's mother stopped herself and smiled. "Never mind."_

 _"No continue." Janet challenged with a smile._

" _It's just how many Hispanic actresses are out there?" Kip's mother asked and Janet's mouth dropped. "There are some but they aren't nearly as successful as-"_

 _"Don't you dare finish that." Janet hissed._

" _Mom." AJ whispered. "It's ok."_

" _It's not ok." Janet argued. "My daughter could do anything she wants and be anything she wants. April is Hispanic and she's beautiful and talented and smart and nothing will hold her back."_

" _I didn't mean to offend her or you for that matter." Kip's mother insisted._

" _It was very offensive." Robert said to them._

" _Come on Robert." Kip's father chuckled._

 _Before AJ knew it both parents were shouting and the employees and club owner rushed over to try to calm the situation. AJ slipped out not wanting to be a part of the scene but smiled to herself knowing her parents truly supported and believed in her. She headed across the grounds and walked into Punk's cabana._

" _Hey." AJ greeted but Punk's back was to her as he was sitting up on his bed. "Phil?" she asked walking further inside and he turned his head._

" _I thought you were at dinner." he noted and she moved onto the bed behind him and looked over his shoulder and saw he had a weight in his hand. She rested her chin on his shoulder and watched what he was doing._

" _It's over." She said simply._

" _You shouldn't be here." he said curling his arm._

" _Why?" She frowned._

" _Come on AJ." He sighed dropping the weight. "Your boyfriend is back."_

 _"You're jealous." She laughed._

" _I'm no jealous." He said in a warning voice standing up._

" _Yes you are." She laughed. "Thank you for making me laugh I needed it."_

" _Go back with Kip." He said to her and she rolled her eyes and took her light jacket off._

" _I told you that was over with him." AJ said to him._

" _You told me a few weeks ago that men and women can't be just friends." He reminded her._

" _Kip isn't my friend." AJ said to him with a weak smile._

" _Look, what we're doing is stupid." He said sitting back on the bed. "The summer will end and it will be over."_

" _Why?" she asked him. "We're both adults."_

" _I live in Chicago and you live in New York." he pointed out._

" _I think I'm scaring you." She smirked._

" _No." he scoffed._

" _Yes." She smiled wide. "I think you like me." she teased._

" _Barely." He mumbled under his breath. "I tolerate you because you're helping Amy out by filling in for her that's all."_

" _I think you like spending time with me and you're afraid of getting hurt." She teased. "That's really sweet."_

" _I never fucking said that!" He yelled._

" _Can't we worry about the end of the summer at the end of the summer?" She asked him. "And let's just enjoy our time together now."_

 _"You should go back to your dinner with your parents and future in-laws." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes. "That's the kind of life you deserve."_

 _"A life with a man who would never put me first?" She asked him. "Or in-laws who think I'll be limited in my career because I look more like their help."_

 _"They didn't say that." Punk snorted but she glared at him. "Did they?"_

 _"My mom almost hit his mom at dinner." she smirked sitting comfortably next to him._

" _They're idiots." He said to her._

" _Their comments didn't bother me as much as it bothered my parents." She shrugged. "I'm sure Kip's parents don't want him marrying a Puerto-Rican woman anyway. Not that I would marry him anyway. You have no reason to be jealous."_

" _I'm not jealous." He hissed._

" _You were." She smirked. "It's ok. I know the feeling."_

 _"I'm not sleeping with Amy and I never have." He groaned annoyed that this was mentioned again._

" _Sure." AJ remarked sarcastically._

" _I don't have any reason to lie to you." Punk pointed out._

" _I don't want to talk about this stuff anymore." She sighed. "I spent the entire night keeping Kip's hands off of me." she said moving to straddle him._

" _He was touching you?" Punk asked casually._

" _He was trying." she said wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Jealous?"_

 _He glared at her as she slowly smiled and leaned in to kiss him..._

* * *

Punk was running late when he arrived to arena. He had his headphones on and his bag slung over his shoulder. He walked right by catering and glanced in before walking further. When he glanced into the room he swear he saw her again. He stopped walking and froze. There was no way he thought to himself as he walked back and peered inside and sure enough she wasn't there. Now he thought he was going crazy.

"Something wrong?" Kofi asked coming up behind him.

"Just in my head." He mumbled and walked to his locker room.

"Seriously you've been so spaced out these last few weeks." Kofi said following him into his locker room.

"I thought I saw that woman again." Punk admitted dropping his bag to the floor and pulling off his headphones.

"The girl from the country club?" Kofi asked and he nodded. "You must have really dug her."

"I did at the time." Punk admitted. "Then Amy mentioned her to me not too long ago too. It's like I can't fucking escape her."

"Did you two end badly?" Kofi questioned. "Did she cheat on you or something?"

"No I ended it." Punk told him. "But I could have done it better."

"So you feel guilty." Kofi pointed out.

"No." Punk said simply. "I did what was best for her. She was studying at Juilliard." he told him.

"She must have been smart." Kofi said to him.

"She was." Punk had to admit with a small smile. "Talented too. She wanted to be an actress."

"Did she ever make it?" Kofi asked.

"I really don't know what happened to her." Punk admitted.

"You should look her up. Obviously you're thinking about her for a reason." Kofi said to him.

"Nah. She probably doesn't remember me." Punk said to him.

"She sounds pretty special to you." Kofi said to him. "I'm sure you were just as special."

"I'm sure if she does remember me she hates me." Punk said to him.

"Why did you break it off with her?" Kofi asked him.

"It really was for her own good. I didn't want her to give up her life for mine." Punk said to him. "She was the most loyal woman I had ever met but she was so young."

"Please tell me she was legal." Kofi cringed.

"Of course she was." Punk said annoyed. "I traveled like crazy after that summer and that wasn't fair to her. I'm sure she met someone else and probably has a family."

"Sounds like you're still hung up on her." Kofi said turning on his TV.

"It was seven years ago." Punk snorted.

"Doesn't mean you don't still have feelings for her." Kofi said to him.

"Turn that shit off." Punk groaned gesturing to the TV.

"The new NXT Diva show is starting tonight." Kofi said to him.

"I know that's why I said turn that shit off because that's what it is." Punk said opening up his bag.

"There are some cute ones. There's a whole pack of women you haven't slept with yet." Kofi teased.

"Funny." Punk remarked sarcastically. "I'm going to take a shower." he said walking into the bathroom just missing AJ's introduction.

* * *

 _Sunday night AJ was sitting ringside with a big grin on her face as she watched the guys wrestle. This was her favorite past time now._

" _I know you." A man said walking over to her. "You wrestled last weekend."_

 _"I don't know if you could really call it wrestling." AJ shrugged. "I pretty much threw myself on the mat."_

 _"You're very dramatic." the man noted. "How do I get you to be my valet?"_

 _"Valet?" AJ asked confused._

 _"Do you know anything about wrestling?" the man laughed. "When you get in that ring and do nothing it seems like that's whats your trying to do but now that I'm talking to you I'm starting to think you're just a stand-in for Amy."_

 _"I am." AJ admitted. "But I'm practicing everyday and I really want to learn."_

 _"I can teach you." The man said to her. "I'm Reid Rose."_

 _"That's not your real name." AJ scoffed._

" _We don't use our real names." Reid smirked._

" _I do." AJ told him proudly then looked towards the ring as Punk entered it. She shot him a big smile as the bell was rung._

" _Sweetheart." the man said gently cupping her chin so she would look at him. "I want you to work with me."_

" _I work with Punk." AJ reminded him._

" _No you fill in for him. I want you with me." Reid said to her but she turned her head to look back at the match. "I'm going to be signed in a few months." he said again forcing her to look at him. "I could use a pretty lady on my arm."_

 _"I'm not arm candy Mr. Rose." AJ informed him._

" _You've got spunk." Reid smirked. "I like that. That's what women do in our business. You seem to want to learn and be a part of it."_

 _"I do." AJ admitted for the first time out loud to this stranger._

" _If you work with me I'll work with you." Reid smiled. "Let's talk about this outside." he said standing up._

 _"I have nothing to say to you." AJ said to him._

" _Everything ok?" Amy asked hopping over on her crutch. "Are you bothering her Reid?"_

 _"No I just want to make her an offer." Reid defended._

 _"Yea, no." Amy said with a laugh. "She's with us. We'd never let a slime ball like you touch her."_

 _"This is business Amy." Reid smirked. "And I don't recall you thinking I was such a slime ball when we were working together."_

 _"You were." Amy informed him. "I just didn't realize it until Punk showed me the way."_

" _You act like he's some sort of god." Reid scoffed._

" _You're so jealous of him." Amy laughed. "That's why you scope out his matches and that's why you're trying to lure his new partner away."_

" _She's a bitter former partner." Reid said to AJ and grabbed her arm and forced her up. "Like I said talking in private will be better."_

" _I don't want-" She started but out of the corner of her eye Punk came flying out of the ring and dove into Reid._

" _What the fuck?" Reid hissed falling into the chairs._

 _"What are you doing here?" Punk asked out of breath._

" _Punk the match." Amy whispered._

 _"Fuck the match." Punk snapped. "Don't come around here anymore." he warned him._

" _Phil." AJ whispered now._

 _"This is why I didn't want you around." Punk said to her and her heart sank. "You can't handle this business you don't know how to say 'no' or even read warning signs!" he yelled as the bell was rung and he was counted out. "And you just fucked up my match. Go home." he then walked off._

* * *

Punk was by the curtain holding his belt getting ready to open Raw. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet to hype himself up while music blasted through his headphones. He saw a bunch of girls from NXT he presumed, walk backstage. He barely looked at any until the last one came through the curtain with Dolph's arm slung around her shoulders and now he was sure it was her. He looked at her as if she was ghost and this time she caught his eyes and knew he remembered her. She didn't say a thing and looked ahead as Dolph talked in her ear.

"You're up." Michael Hayes told Punk who was walking towards the group of new Divas.

"I-" Punk started wanting to catch her before she disappeared again.

"That's your music playing." Michael reminded him and pushed him towards the curtain. He looked back again and it was definitely _his_ AJ.

* * *

" _How dare you!" AJ yelled as Punk cleaned up._

 _"How dare I?" Punk asked throwing the chair he was about to fold. "How fucking dare you! You mingle with my enemies now?"_

 _"How was I supposed to know?" AJ asked. "You humiliated me!"_

 _"You humiliated me!" He argued back. "You fucked up my match!"_

 _"You screamed at me for no reason in front of everyone!" She yelled._

" _I told you to get out of here." He hissed getting in her face._

" _Why are you so mad at me?" she asked him. "What did I do to you? Why are you making me feel so bad?"_

" _Because you don't belong here." He repeated slowly and coldly. "You don't have to be around these people and you shouldn't be. I blame myself." He said to her. "I shouldn't have let you get so involved in this."_

 _"What's wrong with these people?" AJ asked him._

" _That man sitting next to you tonight used to sexually harass Amy." Punk informed her. "One of his former valet's accused him of rape. I don't want people like that around you, you're better than that!"_

 _"Why do you keep saying that?" AJ demanded. "Because my family has money?"_

 _"No because you are a smart and beautiful woman and you don't belong in sheds and you shouldn't have to put on little clothing to entertain a few pervy men in a crowd!" he yelled._

" _A lot of women wrestle." She defended. "You told me women wrestlers are sexy!"_

 _"Yes because that's what they're supposed to be. Sex objects." He said to her._

" _And I'm not sexy?" She asked him._

" _You are and you know it." He stated coldly. "You shouldn't have to be. You can do anything you want and be with anyone you want. Want more for yourself!"_

 _"I want you!" She yelled out and his face dropped. "Why are you making it so difficult for me?" he didn't respond and she just shook her head. "Why are you so hell bent on hurting me?" She asked and he saw a tear fall from her eye and he wanted to die right then and there. "I just want you."_

 _"And I want better for you." he said quietly._

" _It's just a summer." she reminded him. "But I don't want to see you screw up your matches and everything you've worked for either. Thank you for everything these last four weeks have been great." She forced out brushing the tears off of her cheek and turning around and rushing to the door._

 _The minute her hand grabbed the knob he placed his much larger hand over hers and his chest was pressed to her back._

" _I thought you wanted me gone?" She asked him._

 _"I don't know what the hell I want." He admitted. "It's just a summer." it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself that AJ's words were true._

" _Just a summer." She whispered. "Four more weeks. I'd like to spend them wrestling and hanging out with you but clearly you don't want me around."_

" _I want you around." he whispered dropping his lips to the top of her head and kissing the top of it._

" _Don't ever talk to me like that again." she practically begged still looking towards the door. "You're not Kip. You believe in me and I know you do."_

 _"I do." he admitted. "I'm sorry."_

 _She turned around but his body was still pressed against hers._

" _I didn't mean to make you cry but you're making me nuts." he confided. "I want you around but I don't want you around some of these people."_

" _Just tell me and I'll go. I won't cause a scene or mess you up." She said to him. "This is your life I'm intruding on."_

" _I like you intruding." He smirked causing her to give him a weak smile. "Smile for me." he encouraged. She grabbed onto his shoulders and lifted herself up and he took her into his arms as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He pressed her further against the door and kissed her..._

 _AJ came in through the backdoor of the cabana close to five in the morning and saw her father sitting up in the kitchen with a hot cop of coffee with the lights off._

" _I've been waiting for you." Robert said looking at AJ who couldn't believe she got caught. "I think we need to talk."_

* * *

The minute Punk was done with his promo he rushed backstage and saw Amy in catering.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk demanded.

"You saw her." Amy noted.

"You saw her?" Punk asked with a bitter laugh. "You fucking lied to me!"

"She didn't want me to tell you." Amy said following him as he stormed out of catering. "What are you doing?"

"Going to find her." Punk said heading towards the Diva's locker room.

"The girls are all gone they're filming stuff in studio." Amy said and he turned to look at her.

"Why wouldn't you give me a heads up?" Punk hissed.

"I already told you she asked me not to tell you. She didn't even think you'd remember her." Amy defended and Punk gave her a disbelieving look.

"She thought I would forget her? She knows that bullshit." Punk said to her. "And you asked me about her. What is she even doing here?"

"She's amazing." Amy told him and he laughed. "I'm not kidding. You know she was good."

"I remember and she was good but she didn't train enough to get into this." Punk laughed.

"Are you dumb?" Amy laughed. "She went to wrestling school!"

"Wrestling school?" Punk scoffed.

"You made her fall in love with wrestling." Amy reminded him. "She dropped out of Juilliard and went to wrestling school. She's been on the independent circuit."

"Why would she drop out of that school?" Punk hissed.

"She's amazing Punk." Amy smiled proudly. "You should look up some of her matches online. The company is already very interested in her. She's a favorite to win."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Punk asked. "And don't give me that shit that I wouldn't remember her."

"Maybe she didn't know how to reach you." Amy suggested. "I think it's all weird but she doesn't even seem to want to talk to me. I understand her being mad at you but not at me."

"Yea." Punk mumbled under his breath.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Amy asked him.

"Not tonight obviously." Punk said to her. "I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do."

"What's the big deal?" Amy asked him.

"You're right." Punk said to her. "Fuck her and this whole thing." he said coldly and Amy knew she struck a nerve. "She doesn't want to talk to me? Fine. Tell her I said good fucking luck making it here with me not on her side." he then stormed off.

* * *

 **A/N: AJ caught by her dad, Punk finding AJ and what the hell went down in New York? Stay tuned ;)**


	4. Mean Something

**Mean Something**

* * *

" _Is this how you wrestle?" AJ teased._

 _Punk had AJ's back pressed to the front of his body and she was in a gentle headlock._

" _Yes AJ." He said to her._

" _I'm too short for this." she frowned._

" _Being small is your greatest advantage." He assured her and released her. "Put me in a head lock._

" _I can't reach you from behind." She pointed out._

" _So bend me over and hold me sideways." He ordered which she did._

" _Like this?" She asked._

" _Yes." He choked out. "You don't really have to choke me."_

" _Yes I do." She grinned. "How would you get out of this?"_

" _Depends on who I'm wrestling." He noted and placed his hand between her thighs and cupped her sex._

" _Oh!" she shouted out and he smirked as she loosened his grip and he continued to massage her. "You do this with all the men?"_

" _Nah, just you." He said to her until she fully released him._

" _We're never going to practice if you keep doing things like this." She sighed as he stood tall but kept his hand where it was and kept her pressed to his body. He leaned down and just as he was about to kiss her she spoke. "My dad wants you to come to dinner."_

" _What?" he asked with a laugh._

" _I'm serious." She said and he took his hand off of her._

 _"You told him you've been hanging around me?" He asked her slowly._

" _Yea. So what?" She asked._

 _"AJ I can get fired." He reminded her. "My dad could get fired-"_

 _"My dad doesn't want you fired he wants you to come to dinner." She said to him._

" _Why would you tell him you've been with me?" He asked her._

" _He caught me coming in late last night and asked where I was." She shrugged._

" _And you just told him?" Punk asked stunned._

" _Of course. I don't lie to my parents." She said simply._

" _You told him you were with me in my bed?" he asked slowly still in shock._

" _I didn't use those words." She smirked. "I said you had been keeping me company and I really liked spending time with you. He's glad I was with you and not Kip."_

 _"AJ I'm not going to dinner with your family." He said to her. "This isn't what you think it is."_

 _"I know this isn't serious but-" She started._

" _But nothing." he said cutting her off. "I could get in a lot of trouble for sitting down and having dinner with your family."_

 _"He knows that. That's why he said to come to the cabana and he'll cook." She said to him and he just looked up at the ceiling. "I thought you liked my parents."_

 _"I do. I like your entire family. I just don't want to give them the wrong idea." He said to her._

" _We're friends aren't we?" She asked him._

 _"Yea." he sighed._

" _So have dinner with my parents. They want to thank you for keeping me company and sane during this summer." She said to him._

" _I can't, at least not tonight." Punk said quickly. "I have plans."_

 _"Oh." She said to him. "I'm not invited?"_

 _"No." He chuckled walking over to the ring and grabbing his bottle of water._

" _Why not?" She asked folding her arms._

" _I'm going out with the guys." He said to her._

 _"The guys?" she asked._

" _You know everyone that works here." He smirked. "We're all heading to that stupid country bar across town."_

 _"I thought you didn't drink." She pointed out._

" _I don't drink so I drive." He said to her._

" _I could keep you company." She offered._

" _No that's ok." he smirked and her heart fell._

" _Are you embarrassed by me?" She asked him._

" _Am I embarrassed to be seen with a hot, rich younger woman?" he asked teasingly tapping his chin._

" _You seem to be." She said to him. "You never want me around your friends."_

 _"They're really not my friends." He said to her. "I told you I'm just driving and besides you're not old enough to get into the bar."_

 _"I could get in." She scoffed. "But that's fine." She said brushing it off. "I won't go where I'm not wanted."_

 _"A sweet little thing like you hanging around a rowdy place like that won't end well." Punk said to her._

 _"Do you think I'm some helpless little girl?" She asked him. "Need I remind you I live on my own in New York City?"_

 _"I bet you live in a nice fancy building with a doorman." He smirked._

" _So what if I do?" She asked annoyed folding his arms._

" _You should." He said cupping her face. "You deserve the best of the best and your dad is good enough to make sure you get it. I don't think he'd be very fond of you sneaking into a crowded bar."_

 _"It's fine. I'll make plans for tonight." She said to him._

 _"Oh really?" He asked amused._

" _Yea. I have other friends here." She informed him and he laughed._

" _You hate every other guest here." He reminded her._

 _"I've made a lot of friends here." She said turning her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her._

" _So go have fun tonight." He said kissing her cheek._

" _Don't worry I'll have a blast." She said not reacting to his kisses to the side of her face. "Are you going to have dinner with my parents tomorrow night?"_

" _AJ it makes it sound so...I don't know." He sighed. "Can we talk about it later?"_

" _Fine." She said turning around to face him and let him kiss her..._

* * *

AJ was leaving the performance center when Amy followed her out.

"Hey wait up!" Amy yelled and AJ reluctantly stopped.

"Hey." AJ forced out.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day." Amy said to her.

"I've been busy." AJ said simply.

"Punk saw you." Amy told her.

"I saw him too." AJ said to her and Amy rolled her eyes.

"I think you should talk to him." Amy insisted. "He seemed really upset."

"Oh did he?" AJ smirked. "Did he happen to overreact? That would be out of character." She remarked sarcastically.

"What is going with you?" Amy asked her.

"If he wanted to talk to me he would know how to find me." AJ said to her. "He's always been embarrassed by me."

"No." Amy said quietly.

"You know it's true." AJ laughed bitterly. "He never would let me hang around you guys at the club, he didn't try after that summer."

"Why would he embarrassed?" Amy asked her.

"Because I'm not the type of woman who he's used to showing off." AJ said simply. "I wasn't poor like him and all of his friends-"

"I don't think he was embarrassed of you he was more embarrassed of himself." Amy said to her. "He never felt he was good enough for you. Just talk to him." she insisted.

"I have nothing to say to him." AJ said to her. "I'm done following him around and begging him for attention. All I had ever wanted from him was for him to fight for me. To want to be around me, to make the first move, to ask me out. I'm an adult now and I want make the same mistakes."

"Can we talk?" Amy asked grabbing onto her arm as she turned to get into her car.

"That's what we're doing." AJ said to her.

"You're mad at me." Amy noted. "I know you are and I want to get past this because you mean so much to Punk."

"I never meant anything to him." AJ said to her sadly then stepped into her car.

* * *

" _I'm so glad you wanted to hang out tonight." Vinny said pulling into the parking lot of the bar._

 _Vinny was an employee at the club but most of the other guys didn't pay him any mind. He was a little nerdy and goofy and most of the other guys just bossed him around. AJ knew he would be her ticket into the bar that Punk didn't want her at._

" _Yea this was a great idea." AJ said absentmindedly as she jumped out of the car. She was wearing a strapless short, tight white dress with strappy heels. She wanted to appear older so she got into the club. Her hair was long and wavy, makeup was subtle yet visible._

" _I think you're a little over dressed." Vinny smirked getting out of the car as well and walking her to the door._

" _I want to look 21." AJ whispered._

 _"I thought you dressed that way so they'd let you in." Vinny laughed. "As long as you look like that the bouncers won't care how old you are." he assured her._

 _AJ had no problems as the bouncer winked at her and let her in. Vinny was stopped and carded but AJ didn't even wait for him. It was a big bar where there was enough room for dancing and plenty of tables. AJ saw Punk in a corner booth with some of the guys from the club but Amy and a few girls were there as well and now she was angry. He didn't owe her anything but the jealousy was there._

" _He almost didn't let me in." Vinny laughed. "You want to get a table by Punk?" he asked her._

" _No I want to dance." AJ said passing him her purse._

" _I don't dance." Vinny smiled._

" _That's fine. I can dance on my own. Can you order me a sparkling cider?" she asked sweetly._

 _"What the hell is that?" Vinny mumbled to himself. "A sparkling what?" he asked walking away and AJ headed right to the dance floor._

 _Vinny walked over to the table and Punk looked up and laughed at him._

" _Nice purse." Punk teased._

" _Yea it's not really your color." Amy added with a laugh._

" _This is AJ's." Vinny groaned. "She wants a sparkling something...what sparkles?"_

 _"Did you say AJ?" Punk asked._

 _"I thought you said she couldn't make it?" Amy asked looking at Punk._

" _I didn't invite her." Punk snapped as his eyes wandered the bar looking for the troublesome nineteen year old._

" _Why not?" Amy asked. "I thought you liked her?"_

 _"I do like her. That's exactly why I didn't want her here." Punk hissed._

 _"Well she came with me." Vinny stated proudly and Punk looked at him._

" _So?" Punk asked._

" _I'll look out for her." Vinny smiled and Punk had to laugh. "She wanted to hang out with me tonight."_

" _No she wanted to hang out with me tonight." Punk remarked smugly. "She wanted you for a ride."_

" _She can ride me anytime." Vinny laughed clearly trying to fit in but no one at the table laughed as Punk stood up. "I was kidding." He said nervously and Punk just nodded coldly._

" _Where is she?" he practically hissed._

" _She went to dance." Vinny said pointing to the crowded dance floor._

" _I can give the guys a ride home." Amy said to him and he nodded. He snatched AJ's purse from Vinny and went in search of her._

 _Punk made it to the crowded dance floor but his eyes stopped when he saw a beautiful woman in a white dress. He shook his head to get back at the task at hand but he couldn't find her anywhere. He turned his head and saw the woman in white and tilted his head. Most people would think he was checking out the woman's ass but he actually recognized it. She turned in a man's arms and came face to face with Punk._

" _Oh hey." AJ smiled._

 _Punk placed his hand on her arm and pulled her off of the dance floor._

" _What are you doing?" AJ asked as he dragged her out the door._

" _Taking you back to the club." Punk said pulling her towards his car._

" _Get off of me!" She yelled pulling her arm away._

" _I told you not to come here!" Punk yelled. "Why are you so fucking stubborn!"_

 _"Vinny invited me!" AJ yelled back._

" _Vinny wants to fuck you." Punk scoffed. "These people don't have true intentions."_

 _"That's all you want from me." She pointed out. "You act like your my savior but you treat me the same way you warn me other people will treat me!"_

 _"No." he said shaking his head._

 _"Yes." She argued. "You don't want me around you or your friends? Fine! But don't stick your nose into my life like this anymore. We'll wrestle and that's it!"_

 _"You wanted me to have this reaction." Punk said annoyed. "You wanted me to pull you out of there and fly into a jealous rage!"_

 _"No I wanted you to invite me! I wanted you to want to be with me!" She yelled. "The summer is almost over and you're pushing me away!"_

 _"Because it's going to hurt so fucking bad when it's over!" He yelled at her. "Do you think it's going to be easy when I go back to Chicago knowing you're in New York? I would love to have dinner with your parents because you have a great family, I'd love to take you out properly, I'd love to make plans with you for after the summer but that's never going to happen. I've already grown way too attached to you as it is."_

" _Can't we try?" She asked stepping closer to him._

" _You're going to be in school and I'm going to be all over the country." He reminded her. "We'd never see each other and it would be worse for us. But I love having you in my life and I want to stay in touch with you and-" he stopped when he saw a tear fall from her eye. "Don't cry." he cringed. "I hate it when you do that." he begged but she continued to cry. "Alright, ok, just bring it in." He said pulling her against his chest._

" _If this is all we have can you stop avoiding me for these last few weeks?" She sniffled. "I'll worry about the pain later."_

" _You're right." He agreed holding her against his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you tonight. I thought about you all night."_

 _"Did you really?" She asked skeptically looking up at him._

" _Ask Amy." He said to her and she smiled._

" _Will you have dinner with my parents?" She asked him._

 _"Yea I'll have dinner with them." He promised and kissed the top of her head._

* * *

Punk was on his bus sitting on the couch peering out of the window as the rain hit it. He was now flooded with all of these memories of AJ that he wanted to escape so badly.

"Dude come on." Kofi groaned. "Talk to her."

"What makes you think it's about AJ?" Punk asked him.

"I can tell when you're thinking about a woman." Kofi laughed. "I know you were shocked to see her Monday."

"That's an understatement." Punk mumbled. "I thought she'd do so good for herself."

"Clearly she is." Kofi said looking at his tablet. "You should see some of these matches she had."

"I don't want to." Punk said to her.

"She's damn good." Kofi whistled as he looked at one of her matches. "You taught her to wrestle?"

"A little bit." Punk said to him. "Apparently she went to wrestling school."

"Jay Lethal's wrestling school." Kofi told him and Punk scrunched up his face.

"Isn't that all guys?" Punk asked.

"Yup. According to your girls bio she was the only girl there." Kofi said to him. "She had a gimmick going with Lethal and wrestled with him."

"I hate him." Punk muttered.

"Because he dated your girl?" Kofi asked with a laugh.

"No because he-" Punk stopped mid-sentence. "He dated her?" He asked Kofi.

"Yea for a while. Word on the street is that they were engaged." Kofi said passing Punk his tablet to read it for himself.

"No fucking way." Punk said looking it over. "She's getting married? To that lowlife?"

"No. They broke it off a few weeks before she got signed." Kofi said to him. "The internet world was crushed." Punk had a faint smile as he passed Kofi back the tablet. "Now is the perfect opportunity."

"I have nothing to say to her." Punk said simply and Kofi rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a baby about it man." Kofi said to him. "You clearly have her on your mind."

"It was a good summer." Punk said to him. "She's a great girl but she makes shit choices. Can't be around that anymore."

"What kind of bad choices?" Kofi asked him.

"For starters becoming a wrestler." Punk said to him.

"Why does that make you so upset?" Kofi asked him. "You are a wrestler and you've dated a ton of women wrestlers."

"She had different plans." Punk said to him. "I just thought she'd be this big movie star and I'd see her in a movie or something. She deserves to be pampered on set not thrown around a ring and sexualized on TV."

"Wow." Kofi laughed loudly. "You must have loved this girl."

"I don't want to talk about her anymore." Punk groaned.

"Are you going to say something to her at TV next week?" Kofi asked.

"Doubt it." Punk said to him. "She doesn't seem to fond of me anyway."

"Did you see the episode? She did awesome. She won the first competition." Kofi said to him.

"She'll win the whole thing." Punk said without hesitation. "People are going to fall in love with her." he said then whispered, "It's hard not to."

* * *

 _The night after the bar Punk snuck into AJ's cabana and had dinner with her parents. Her parents laughed when they saw he was dressed up and told him to relax. He actually had a great time with them. Her parents weren't the typical 'country club' members and treated Punk like they treated everyone else._

" _Did you have fun?" AJ asked sitting next to Punk on the couch. Her parents had gone to bed and they were finishing a movie._

" _I did actually." Punk told her honestly. "Your folks are great."_

 _"Your dad is great too." AJ smirked throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth._

" _I don't know how your dad could sit across the table from me knowing what I do to his baby girl most nights." Punk smirked._

" _I don't think he knows details." AJ smirked. "My parents trust me and my choices. I am an adult."_

 _"You are." Punk agreed._

" _So be honest, since I know you've spent every night of this summer with me, do you miss the other women?" she asked him._

" _What other women?" He asked innocently._

" _The older women here you used to sleep with." She smirked._

" _Nah." He said to her. "It's not just the sex." he said to her. "I've liked teaching you how to wrestle and watching you get better each and everyday."_

 _"So be honest, do you think I could be a pro?" She asked him anxiously._

" _You can be anything you want. You have to be the most stubborn woman I have ever met in my life." He smirked._

" _But am I good?" she asked him._

 _"You're better than good." He told her. "You have a natural gift. Have you liked it?"_

" _I've loved it." she admitted. "Two great things happened to me this summer. You and wrestling."_

" _I'm starting to think you've enjoyed wrestling more than me." he frowned._

" _I enjoy both. I like you wrestling you in bed though." She whispered but Punk felt it was still loud and he placed his hand over her mouth as she leaned in to kiss him._

" _Your parents are down the hall stop it." he whispered._

" _They're heavy sleepers." She said pushing his hand away and he laughed._

" _You really are crazy." he said amused._

" _Good thing you dig crazy chicks." She teased._

" _Sit at the other end of the couch and watch the movie." he ordered and she just rolled her rolls and sat all the way on the far end of the couch._

" _Is this far enough?" She asked him._

" _Maybe that's a little too far." He admitted._

" _You said the other end." she reminded him cutely._

" _You can be a little closer." He said quietly and kept one eye on the movie and one on her. She inched a little closer. "A little bit more." soon enough AJ's arm was touching his and quickly wrapped his arm around her and she curled into him and watched the movie with a satisfied smile._

* * *

 **A/N: After the summer is over I'll continue with some flashbacks. Thank you for your reviews! Excited to read about them coming face to face? Anxious to find out about New York and AJ's journey in wrestling school? Stay tuned ;)**


	5. Summer Nights

**Summer Nights**

* * *

Punk walked into his locker room that following Monday and Amy was already in there.

"Make yourself at home." He remarked dropping his bag to the floor.

"You need to talk to her." Amy said to her and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Stop talking about her." Punk said annoyed.

"I have to work with her and I don't know why she's so angry with me." Amy said to him. "Did you ever tell her about us?"

"What us?" Punk laughed.

"About what we did that one time..." she trailed off.

"Yea we discussed it in great detail." he said sarcastically. "She asked for a play by play actually."

"I'm serious Punk." Amy groaned. "She has to know."

"We had sex once." Punk said to her. "And so what if we did? I wasn't with her and we're all adults here. Well at least we are, not too sure about her."

"There's something wrong with her." Amy said sadly and Punk looked at her. "She's so sad and angry."

"I didn't do anything." Punk defended.

"I know you didn't but something has to be bothering her. If it isn't about us it's something else." Amy said to him and began to speak again but closed her mouth.

"What is it?" Punk asked her. "You obviously want to say something."

"Do you know Jay Lethal?" Amy questioned and Punk smiled.

"I don't want to talk about her boyfriend." Punk said to her.

"They're not together anymore but every time someone brings her up she acts weird." Amy said to him. "She hasn't even mentioned her parents. All the girls flew their parents in for the first show and she had no one there. Do her parents not support her?"

"I thought they would have." Punk said to her. "They were always very supportive of her. Look, if she doesn't want to talk to just leave it alone."

"She was my friend." Amy argued.

"And she hasn't been for years." Punk reminded her. "Stop trying to be her friend and just coach her."

"Why are you so cold?" Amy asked him. "She was this sweet little nineteen year old girl who was always giggling and now she barely smiles."

"I'm sure that's not true." Punk scoffed.

"It's true." Amy argued. "She's a different person."

"We all change." Punk shrugged. "I can't worry about someone who doesn't want to be bothered with me. I have more important things to worry about." He said gesturing to his title belt.

"You're right. We all change." Amy said coldly standing up and walking to the door. "The Punk I used to know wasn't such a chicken shit." She then stormed out of his locker room.

* * *

 _AJ was sitting by the rocks watching the sunset when she felt someone standing behind her and smiled._

" _It sure is beautiful." A voice said to her and she rolled her eyes._

" _What are you doing here?" AJ asked her ex-boyfriend._

" _We have a few days left and I really want to talk to you." Kip said to her._

" _I have nothing to say." AJ said to him and felt him tug her up to her feet by her arm._

" _You think I don't know what's going on?" Kip asked her. "You've been fooling around the help!"_

 _"What are you talking about?" She asked with a laugh and brushed past him._

" _Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Kip shouted chasing after her. "My friends have seen you at those wrestling shows! You've been wrestling with him too!"_

 _"So what?" AJ asked not turning around and head back towards the cabanas._

" _So what? Are you fucking stupid?" He asked tugging her arm again causing her to come face to face with him. "Are you so mad at me that you're hellbent on embarrassing me?"_

 _"What I do in my personal life has nothing to do with you." AJ reminded him._

" _We fight, we breakup and we get back together. It's what we do." Kip reminded her._

 _"You haven't even cared all summer." AJ scoffed. "You've been sleeping around all summer!"_

 _"So have you!" Kip yelled._

" _No I've been sleeping with man." AJ corrected. "Someone who his ten times better than you by the way."_

 _"Give me a break. I'm going to have him fired." Kip said to him and AJ rolled his eyes. "I am. I mean are you desperate for attention that you decided fucking the help is the best way to get it?"_

" _You're not going to get him fired." AJ laughed. "If you try I'll make sure your father hears all about the times you take his boat out and what you do on it. I'm sure he'd love to know where you hide your drugs-" she was stunned when he backhanded her and she hit the floor._

" _Don't you fucking dare." He hissed pointing at her. "You want to mingle with the lowlifes? Fine! He can keep his job and you can drop dead as far as I'm concerned."_

 _As Kip walked away AJ's head shot up and she used her hands to push her up and chased after him and started hitting his back until he turned around._

" _Don't you ever put your hands on me again!" She screamed throwing wild punches but clearly not hurting him._

" _Are you crazy?" Kip asked pushing her away and slapping her again and she fell again. AJ had never felt so small and weak before in her life. "I'll fucking kill you if you touch me again." He hissed then again walked away but this time AJ let him._

 _AJ was sitting on the grass holding her cheek and ran her fingers over her bottom lip and felt the blood. She wasn't crying though, she was furious. She wanted nothing more than to be ten times his size and hurt him just badly._

" _AJ?" Amy frowned walking over to her but she didn't respond. "AJ?" She asked again and moving to see her face. "Oh my god."_

" _It's fine." AJ said coldly._

" _No it's not." Amy said helping her up. "I saw that Kip guy, did he do this?"_

" _I don't want to make a big deal out of it." AJ said to her. "I just want to get ready to see Phil. We only have a few more days-"_

 _"If he sees your face like that he's going to flip out." Amy warned her._

" _I'll clean up first." AJ said to her. The last thing she wanted was for Punk to see how weak she truly was._

" _He's a good listener." Amy said to her._

" _He's never done that before and we're not even together." AJ confided. "I threatened him."_

 _"Doesn't mean he should have hit you." Amy argued._

" _I went after him." AJ told her. "After he hit me the first time and he was defending-"_

" _Stop." Amy hissed. "Don't defend abusers."_

" _He's not an abuser we were two friends having a disagreement." AJ said to her._

" _If you keep up with that kind of thinking you'll get yourself killed one day." Amy said to her. "Friend or not he shouldn't have hit you. I was with a guy for a long time AJ and he used to hit me."_

 _"That's terrible." AJ said to her. "Why did you stay with him?"_

 _"Because I thought I loved him and I thought I needed him. I used to make up excuses for him too." Amy told her._

" _I'm not making excuses. He's not even my boyfriend. I would never be with a man who hurt me." AJ said to her._

" _I'm glad to hear you say that." Amy said to her. "Come back to cabana and I'll help clean you up."_

" _Thank you." AJ said to her. "And thank you for being such a good friend to me."_

* * *

AJ was in the locker room when that memory popped into her head. She shook her head to clear it. She was going to be on TV tonight and she had to focus on the competition. She reached into her gym bag and pulled out a small diamond ring and examined it. Just holding it made her feel like her hand was burning.

"Pretty ring." a man said to her and AJ looked up and smiled.

"You're Kofi." AJ grinned pushing the ring into her bag and stood up to shake his hand. "I'm a huge fan!"

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Kofi smiled. "I saw your first show and you were fantastic."

"Thank you." She said to him.

"If you ever need advice or help back here feel free to ask." Kofi said to her.

"I really appreciate that." AJ smiled.

"So are you married?" Kofi asked quickly and she eyed him. "I'm not hitting on you or anything because I am married." he added quickly. "I just saw the ring and-"

"No I'm not married. Not even close." She smirked. "That belongs to someone else and I'm going to return it to them."

"Are you trying to scoop up my rookie?" Dolph asked walking over to her.

"No I was just telling her if she needed advice from a truly seasoned professional that I was always available." Kofi teased.

"Hey back off." Dolph laughed. "Me and little AJ here are going to win this whole thing." he said to him.

"I don't think you're going to win." Kofi said to him.

"Oh if my rookie wins..." Dolph trailed off.

AJ stopped listening halfway through and turned her head. There was Punk a few feet away. She couldn't remember the last time she was this close to him. He was talking to a producer and didn't even notice her there. Seeing him within arms length nearly killed her. She considered him to be one of her truest friends even to this day. There had been no one in her life that she had ever opened to like she had to him during those short eight weeks. It took all of her strength to not run into his arms and let out the tears she had been holding in for the past seven years. She knew he'd be the one to sit and listen to her and talk her through everything. She could have used him so badly because if there was one thing she needed it was good advice and just a shoulder to lean on.

Punk turned his head and finally caught her eye. The minute he locked eyes with her his face dropped. You didn't have to know AJ well to know something wasn't right. She gave him half a smile and turned her head and joined back in the conversation with Kofi and Dolph. Punk kept looking her way trying to figure out what was wrong when the producer got his attention again. He knew that face and those sad eyes, he wish he never did...

* * *

 _AJ was in Amy's very small cabana holding ice to her face while Amy grabbed her makeup._

 _"I'll cover up the bruise on the cheek but he might notice the lip." Amy warned her._

" _I'm more worried about my dad seeing it." AJ said to her. "He'll kill Kip."_

 _"So will Punk." Amy said to her. "Punk doesn't take kindly to men who hit women."_

" _Most good men don't." AJ said to her._

" _Ames I-" Punk started walking through her front door without even knocking and surprised both women. "AJ?" He asked concerned and she turned her face.  
"I saw your face already." He said to her._

" _Just give us a few minutes." Amy said stepping in his way._

" _No." Punk snapped. "I want to know what happened to her face!"_

 _"Stop yelling." Amy hissed._

" _It's fine." AJ said standing up and looking at him._

" _What happened?" He asked placing his fingertips on her chin and tilting her face to see the bruise and fat lip. "And do not lie to me." He warned her._

" _I got into an argument with Kip." She said to him._

" _He hit you?" Punk asked disgusted._

 _"I hit him too." AJ added._

" _Does he have a fat lip and bruised cheek too?" Punk demanded to know._

" _Phil-" She started but he turned and walked to the door._

 _"Don't Punk!" Amy yelled._

" _Phil he threatened to get you fired!" AJ yelled grabbing his arm to stop him from walking out the door._

 _"I made peace with my firing the second I saw your face." He said to her._

" _Don't do this." AJ begged crying refusing to let go of his arm._

" _Do you think it's ok he did that to you?" He asked her._

" _No." She said quietly._

" _You got into a fight over me and he hurt you." Punk said to her. "No one should hurt you I don't even know how someone is capable of it." he said then snatched his arm and took off._

* * *

Punk decided to watch NXT tonight. He kept his eyes locked on AJ the entire time. Clearly she still had the gift of acting and she played the crowd well. He could have done without having to watch Ziggler pick her up and swing her around the ring every time they celebrated something. She looked almost the same but her eyes were a little baggy and knew she wasn't sleeping. After talking to Amy and catching her eyes earlier he now knew he had to talk to her. It may have been years and it was a short eight weeks but he loved her just as much as he did that summer.

 _Punk walked back into his cabana and saw AJ sitting on the bed. She stood up with a worried face and walked over to him._

" _Tell me you didn't get fired." She begged._

" _Ok I won't." he smirked._

" _Phil." She sighed feeling herself ready to cry._

" _I wasn't planning on coming back next summer anyway." He said reaching under his bed and grabbing his bag._

" _You have to leave right now? What did you do?" AJ asked him._

" _I asked him if he hit you, he told me to fuck off and spit in my face and I clocked him." Punk said to her. "Worth it." He said proudly._

" _This is it for us?" She asked feeling her body shake. "I thought we'd have at least a few more days."_

" _Maybe it's for the best." he said to her._

" _How could you say that?" She asked him._

" _Because a long drawn out goodbye would hurt us both more." He said to her. "I have to pack my stuff and be gone in ten minutes or they're going to press charges."_

 _"We don't even get to have a chance to properly say goodbye?" She asked and he quickly pulled her against his body and kissed her lips._

 _"I'm going to see you again." He promised her._

" _You're lying." She said knowing he didn't plan on keeping that promise. "Don't you care about me?"_

 _"AJ I just blew my job for you." He said to her. "I would have killed him if security didn't jump me." he said seriously. "Don't ever doubt how much I care for you. I'll always be there for you." he said still holding her close._

" _How are you so calm about this?" she asked him._

 _"I always knew this place would fire me they only kept me around because of my old man, at least I'm going out with a smile." he said with a smirk and kissed her again. "I really want to lay you in my bed and show you how much I've appreciated having you with me this summer but I don't want to be arrested." He smirked. AJ nodded and began to help him pack. "Your dad offered to represent me." he said to her._

" _My dad knows?" AJ asked nervously._

 _"Yea. Sorry." He said to her. "He just wants to make sure you're ok."_

 _"Where are you going to go?" she asked him._

 _"Home." He said to her. "I'll get a few days off before I start traveling again."_

 _"Do you have anything in New York?" She asked him._

 _"I do next month." He said to her and watched her eyes light up._

" _Need a place to crash?" she offered hopefully._

" _I was hoping you'd offer." he said to her as he zipped up his bag. "Tell Amy that I'll see her back in Chicago."_

 _"Ok." she said following him to the door._

" _And don't let Kip hit you again." He practically warned. "Or I will come back here and get arrested."_

 _"I won't." She promised and stopped following him once he hit the door._

 _Punk dropped his bag and marched over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. AJ lifted herself up and wrapped her body around his and tried to enjoy what could be potentially their last kiss. She didn't need to have sex with him she just need to be connected with him and this was working._

" _I really have to get going." He said pulling his mouth away from hers. "You've been the best thing to ever happen to me." He said completely taking her by surprise. "You grounded me and made me very happy. I love you for that."_

 _"I love you too." She whispered as she cried and pulled him into one last kiss._

" _I'll see you soon." He said placing her to the floor._

" _Why do I feel like you're lying to me?" She asked sadly._

" _I meant every word I just said to you." he assured her and opened his cabana door and walked out with his one bag._

 _AJ walked to the doorway and watched as he ran uphill to his car and tossed his bag inside and took off. She knew deep down that would be the last moment she would ever spend with him._

* * *

After NXT was done AJ walked backstage and was upset with herself. She didn't win the nights competition and knew it was because she was off her game. She didn't want to stop and talk to anybody as she stormed passed the catering hall and pushed open the Exit door outback. She walked to the brick wall and scrunched down placing her face into her hands. She had come way too far to lose it all. She couldn't let her past dictate her future.

"AJ." A soft but deep voice got her attention she lifted her tear stained face from her hands and saw Punk standing over her...


	6. New York State Of Mind

**New York State Of Mind**

* * *

" _It's just a showcase." AJ's friend Darlene reminded her._

 _It was now the end of September and AJ was doing a short showcase which would be a dramatic reading. She was most excited because Punk was in town and promised to come see her. She made sure to send him a ticket two weeks ago and made sure to doll herself up._

" _I know but Phil is coming." AJ said happily. "I haven't seen him in so long."_

 _"It's been like five weeks." Darlene snorted.  
"When you see him you'll understand why I'm so excited." AJ grinned. _

" _I can't wait to meet your bad boy summer fling." Darlene teased._

" _He's so much more than that." AJ sighed. "I miss talking to him, watching him wrestle-"_

 _"The hot sex." Darlene added._

" _That too but like I said it's so much more." AJ said to him. "He got fired for me. Defending me!"_

 _"I know you've told me the story ten times." Darlene teased. "It's not like you haven't spoken to him. Haven't you been in touch?"_

 _"We've talked every single day." AJ stated proudly. "I mean I don't know if he's been with other women I'm sure he has but clearly I'm special to him."_

 _"He got fired for you and he's coming to this boring show tonight just to watch you. You have to be special." Darlene said to her._

" _He did say he loved me." AJ reminded her gleefully._

" _Do you love him?" Darlene questioned._

" _I do." AJ said to her._

" _After only a few weeks?" her friend asked skeptically._

" _Yea." AJ said to her. "It was the best seven weeks of my life. He was tender, he was sweet, he was rough around the edges, he didn't take my shit, he protected me." She trailed off._

" _Well, I'm excited to meet him." Darlene smiled._

 _A few hours later AJ was pacing behind the curtain as she was set to go on. She kept checking the seat she reserved for Punk and it was still empty. Her stomach was in knots and now she wasn't sure she could go on. She couldn't stop wondering where he was. She had never gotten stage fright before but right now she knew she was going to blow it._

 _Meanwhile Punk was not only there but he was dressed very formally, his hair was slicked back and he was a holding a dozen roses in the hand that wasn't holding his ticket. He let Amy talk him into dressing up but this wasn't him. He wanted to go and sit down and take that seat that he promised he would but where would this go? She had mentioned taking time off from school and maybe traveling with him while he worked but she was better than that._

 _His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding and he felt the tie Amy forced upon him tightening like a noose around his throat. He saw all of these ritzy people walk in and knew he'd never fit in. He wasn't good enough for her and he knew it. What he was doing was selfish. He didn't even plan on keeping touch with her but he called her the day after he left the country club and they ended up speaking everyday. He loved having her around and when he left the club he missed her terribly and still wasn't sure how he let this young woman wriggle into his heart._

 _He heard her name being announced and stayed close by the exit door in the shadows and watched her walk in. She was wearing a cute little black dress and flats. She was so beautiful and so out of his league. He wasn't good enough. He now felt the tie begin to strangle him and he pushed open the exit door not even realizing he made so much noise while doing so and AJ managed to see him leaving. She couldn't even open her mouth to deliver her monologue and jumped off of the stage and ran right out the doors Punk had but the street was crowded and couldn't find him._

* * *

"Are you ok?" Punk asked eyeing her and she slowly stood up.

"Punk we need you inside." A producer said opening the back exit door.

"I need a few minutes." Punk snapped at the director.

"They're bumping your segment you're going out in two minutes." The producer told him anxiously.

"I just need one-" he stopped when he turned his head and AJ was gone. "AJ?" he asked looking around.

"Punk, now!" the producer yelled and he turned and walked back inside.

AJ ran around back and once she was sure Punk was gone headed inside to grab her stuff. She walked into the Diva's locker room and saw all of those girls were gone.

"They left about ten minutes ago." Amy said to her who was the only one in the room.

"Crap." AJ mumbled.

"Rough night?" Amy asked.

"What gave it away?" AJ asked sarcastically.

"I'll give you a ride to the hotel." Amy offered.

"That's alright I'll just call a cab." AJ said to her.

"Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Amy asked reaching her breaking point. "What the hell have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?"

"You know what you did." AJ said bitterly gathering her stuff and roughly throwing into her gym bag.

"I really don't." Amy insisted. "We're going to be working together whether you like it or not and I would really like to help you out there because you have the most potential but if you keep pushing me away you're going to keep coming up short like you did tonight!"

"Why did you take him from him?" AJ asked heartbroken and Amy's face dropped.

"What?" Amy asked her.

"I loved him so much and I know we weren't great friends but why did you have to be with him when I was with him? Or at least thought I was." She cried finally letting it out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amy said confused. "I never took Punk from you. I never had him!"

"You didn't sleep with him?" AJ asked her.

"How do you even know that?" Amy questioned.

* * *

 _On Saturday night AJ drove to New Jersey where she knew Punk was having his show. With traffic she made it just as the show ended. It took all day for her to work up the nerve to even show her face. She promised herself this would be the last time she would put herself out here like this for him. She was tired of chasing him so this would be it. She just wanted to know why he walked out on her tonight._

 _She got out of her car and walked into the venue. Most people were cleaning up by now and she looked for Punk but didn't see him. She walked over to a man counting money and got his attention._

" _Hi I'm looking for Phil." she said sweetly and the man eyeballed her._

" _Who?" he asked._

" _I mean Punk." She corrected._

" _CM Punk?" the man asked and she nodded. "You're one of the groupies?" he chuckled and she her face fell. "I think he's occupied tonight."_

 _"What's that supposed mean?" AJ questioned._

" _He was outback with his girl." The man said to her._

" _His girl?" AJ asked and the man rolled his eyes._

" _Stop asking questions or I'm going to start charging you for answers." the man warned her._

" _Thanks." She mumbled and headed out back now. There were a few cars privately parked but she didn't see Punk. She did see his car tho._

 _It was dark and getting cold so she tightened her jacket around her body and walked over to his car to see if he was inside and she wish she hadn't. She saw Punk in the backseat but he wasn't alone. He had a shirt on but his pants were around his ankles as he had sex with Amy. AJ was absolutely horrified and backed away from the car quickly._

 _She turned around and bumped right into someone and landed right on her ass._

" _You alright?" a voice asked kneeling down to check on her._

" _Yea." She said quickly standing up and cleaning off her jeans. "I'm sorry." She said looking down._

 _"What's wrong? Are you lost?" the very attractive dark skinned man asked her._

" _You have no idea how lost I really am." She said with a sad laugh._

" _Are you hurt?" The man asked concerned and she nodded. "Where?" he asked trying to inspect her._

" _Not on the outside." She whispered. "I'm sorry I have to go-"_

" _Wait a second." He said stopping her. "What's your name?"_

 _"AJ." She told him._

" _I'm Jay." He smiled._

That night wasn't just bad because it was the night she saw Punk with another woman, not just another woman but a woman she concerned to be her friend but it was the night she met the most horrendous man she thought she'd ever meet.

"It was one time." Amy sighed. "I didn't know you knew or even saw us! It was a mistake and he told me that you ended things!"

"I didn't end anything!" AJ yelled back. "He walked out on me! He always walks out on me!"

"He didn't say that." Amy said feeling the guilt wash over her. "I swear. He was so out of it and sad and I was just there. It was one time and we realized how stupid it was and it never EVER happened again." "He walked out the minute I stepped onto the stage and I walked off to find him and failed my project." AJ told her.

"He said you both ended it. He suggested it, you agreed and that was that." Amy said to her sadly. "I am so sorry you had to see us."

"Me too." She whispered sadly and let Amy wrap her arms around her. "I really could use a friend." AJ sniffled.

"You've got one." Amy assured her.

* * *

Tuesday night Punk was at the Smackdown taping. He was signing photos to sell at the merchandise stand when Amy walked over to him and sat across from him.

"Ames." Punk smirked but she glared at him. "What?"

"You told me that you both decided to end it amicably." Amy hissed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Were you just so screwed up you were trying to get me to have sex with you?" Amy demanded to know.

"Seriously what are you talking about." Punk demanded.

"I spoke to AJ last night." Amy said to him. "She told me what happened in New York at her school."

"I didn't show, big deal?" Punk shrugged.

"She saw you." Amy said and he looked up at her. "She saw you walk out and followed you."

"No way." Punk scoffed with a laugh.

"Yes way!" Amy yelled surprising him. "She followed you all the way to Jersey. She was at our show."

"I didn't see her." Punk said to her.

"She sure as hell saw us in your car." Amy said to him and his face fell. "Maybe that's why she doesn't want to talk to you. Why did you walk out on her like that?"

"I'm not talking to you about." Punk said annoyed. "I have a lot of things to do here and I can't do it with you yapping in my ear!"

"You can't talk and write your own name? Maybe you are dumber than I thought." Amy mocked.

"Stop trying to piss me off." Punk warned her.

"I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm pissed off!" Amy yelled. "Why did you lie to me that night?"

"Because saying I wasn't good enough wasn't something I was proud to admit at the time." He admitted annoyed. "Are you happy now?"

"Not good enough?" Amy asked shocked.

"You should have seen those people sitting there and watching. I didn't fit in. I went dressed up and stuck out like a sore thumb. I didn't belong there and she didn't belong with me." Punk confided.

"You're insane." Amy said to him with a laugh. "She was nuts about you! And when have you ever felt you weren't good enough based on what you wore or how much you had in your wallet?"

"You weren't there and you don't know what it feels like." he warned her.

"You're right I don't because anytime I ever felt I wasn't good enough I had you to talk me up and knock sense into me." Amy said to him. "You could have been honest with me."

"It wasn't my proudest moment." Punk said to her then dropped his marker. "She was upset last night how is she?"

"She's having a rough time." Amy told him.

"I warned her that this wasn't for her." Punk said shaking his head.

"Wrestling is the only thing keeping her going." Amy told him. "She's in a bad place."

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned warily.

"I can't talk about it." Amy said to him and he leaned over the table.

"Talk to me." Punk demanded. "What's going on with her?"

"A lot but I promised I wouldn't say a word." Amy said to him and he glared at her. "It's nothing that you can fix anyway and it's stuff she has to work through alone."

"I want to know what's wrong." Punk said to her.

"You should ask her than." Amy shrugged.

"I don't want to upset her." Punk said to her. "I did see she was way off her game last night and she can't let her personal issues interfere with her professional life."

"She's new to all of this and she'll catch on. She has me helping her." Amy told him and he nodded.

"Is she here tonight?" Punk asked her.

"No. She's back home." Amy told him.

"Where is she living?" Punk questioned but Amy smirked. "You're really not going to tell me?"

"I told her I wouldn't tell you anything." Amy said to him. "Not that she thinks you care."

"Why wouldn't I care? She knew she was coming here and going to see me I'm the one who was unfairly caught off guard." Punk pointed out. "I haven't even had enough time to react to her being around. But if something is going on with her-"

"It's absolutely not your business." Amy finished for him.

"But you want me to talk to her." Punk reminded her.

"I'm sure you can think of a hundred other things to talk about like explaining to her why you walked out on her or offer advice about surviving here and let her know that you have her back." Amy suggested.

"That all seems logical." Punk said simply and Amy laughed.

"So you're definitely not going to bring any of that I'm sure." She laughed standing up.

"Look I'm sorry about not being honest with you that night we slept together." Punk forced out. "I wasn't trying to use you or get into your pants it just happened."

"I know." Amy said giving him a sad smile.

* * *

Punk was on his bus heading home and locked away in his private room. He kept looking at his phone and his finger lingered over AJ's number which he wasn't even sure was still the same and was more unsure of why he still had it. He knew he'd have to talk to her eventually otherwise he'd never be able to concentrate on work. He reluctantly hit the call button and placed the phone to his ear knowing there was no going back. The phone rang for a few moments before her voice mail came up and he sucked in a breath before speaking.

"Hey AJ it's me...Punk, Phil..." he wasn't even sure what she would call him now. "I just wanted to call and say...I don't know." he sighed and ran his hand through his messy short hair. "This is stupid to pretend we don't know each other because we do and I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am that you've made it. I'm here for you...always." then hung up quickly.


	7. Don't Speak

**Don't Speak**

* * *

AJ was at the performance center training as she was everyday of the week. Unbeknownst to her she had a fan watching from afar. Punk had found out she was spending the week there and flew out. He knew Amy was right and knew he had to talk to her eventually. Raw was just on an ideal place since both were busy, this was the right time and place. He watched from across the room as she ran ropes and took bumps with a trainer until they finally called it a day. She was alone in the ring and a sweaty mess. She seemed frustrated with herself as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"You have to remember to tuck your neck more during those bumps." Punk instructed and she whipped her neck around and saw him walking to the ring. "Hi AJ."  
"Hi." AJ said quietly, not with a smile but not with a frown.

"It's been a while." He said climbing onto the apron.

"Seven years." she informed him and he nodded and climbed through the middle rope.

"How have you been?" he asked stepping into the ring.

"That's the first thing you say to me after seven years?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well technically I said hi." He pointed out. "I'm not sure what to even say I just know I have to say something."

"You don't have to." She said to him. "I understand."

"What do you understand?" He questioned curiously.

"I understand why you left that night during my showcase and it took me a while but I was so naive and I was so much younger-" She rambled then stopped herself. "You just weren't into me and I'm sorry that I hung onto you like I did." she said genuinely.

"How do you expect me to respond to crap like that?" he asked casually.

"I really have to get going." She said getting out of the ring quickly.

"AJ I want to talk." He said following her out. "You have to talk to me here."

"Not here I don't." She said to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked following her all the way towards her bag.

"Home to pack." She said to him.

"You're moving to Tampa?" he asked her.

"No I was living in Tampa and now I'm moving back to New York." She said throwing her phone and water bottle into her bag and zipping it closed.

"Why would you move from Tampa when you're going to be spending most of your time here?" He asked her.

"I really can't-" she started but he gently tugged on her arm so she would turn and face him.

"I'll follow you." He warned her. "You know I will. So we can either talk while you pack or I can talk through your door."

"It's really not a good time." AJ said to him. "We'll talk but not today."

"We won't have time any other day." Punk insisted. "I think we need to clear the air."

"Why are you doing this on today of all days?" She asked with a sigh feeling defeated.

"I think this tension between us is screwing up your performance." Punk told her. "I don't want to cause you any problems let's just talk and try to get past this."

"I agree and I'd love that it's just today isn't the day." She said to him. "I have to pack."

"I'll help." He offered.

"It's not just my house." she said to him and he smiled to himself.

"You're still living with Lethal?" He asked her.

"I didn't think you knew about that." She said to him.

"I haven't lived with him for a couple of months I just haven't been able to get in there and pack properly." She said to him. "He's finally out of town for a few days while I'm in town so it worked out great. So maybe-"

"Do you want to drive or should I follow you?" he asked grabbing her gym bag for her and walking to the door.

* * *

Punk followed AJ in his car as they pulled up to the small one level home. She got out of the car and groaned when she saw Punk getting out of his own rental.

"Cute place." Punk said plastering on a smile.

"You really don't have to do this." She said to him. "I can do this alone and more importantly I should."

"I'm an expert packer." Punk informed her smugly. "You'll be done in an hour and think about all of the talking we'll get to do."

"Fine." AJ gritted out and walked towards the small house.

"I would have thought you'd live somewhere grander." He noted.

"Why? Because I'm spoiled?" She asked unlocking the door.

"Don't put words in my mouth." he warned in a teasing voice and followed her inside.

"Damn." She muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"He took Poncho with him." She sighed tossing the keys onto the messy table.

"Poncho?" Punk asked.

"Our dog. Well, my dog." She corrected. "Well technically his dog first but he liked me better."

"How long were you guys together?" Punk asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked walking into the bedroom and pulling a suitcase out of the closet.

"I don't even know." Punk admitted thinking about it. Did he really want details into her relationship?

"We met the night of your show." She told him not looking at him but hastily throwing clothes into the suitcase.

"Amy told me about that." Punk said to her. "I owe you an explanation."

"You really don't." AJ said to him. "I get it."

"I don't think you do." Punk said to her. "It's just not a conversation I want to have here."

"So why did you come along with me?" She asked him.

"We can talk about little things before we tackle the big ones." Punk suggested. "So is it true you two were engaged?"

"Yes." She said to him and he was surprised by how hurt he was by that answer. "Is it true you and Amy dated?"

"No it's not and you know it." He said sitting on the bed then realized what went on in that bed and quickly stood up. "I was upset and I used her."

"Can we talk about something else?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said simply as he watched her open the side bed drawers and picked up items. "How are your parents?"

"What parents?" She asked with a bitter laugh.

"AJ." He almost scolded.

"My dad died." AJ told him without looking at him.

"What?" He asked completely stunned.

"He had another heart attack a few weeks after my showcase." She said as she continued to pack. "My mom is getting remarried in three months."

"I'm real sorry AJ." He said feeling genuinely bad. "I always liked your dad."

"He liked you too." AJ had to admit with half a smile.

"You should have called." He said to her and she glared at him. "I would have made it to the service at least."

"I thought about it but I didn't think you'd show." She admitted.

"I deserve that." He agreed.

"That wasn't meant to be a dig." AJ said to him.

"So you're mad at your mom?" he asked and she gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"How's your dad?" AJ asked him.

"Good." Punk smirked. "He's still working at the country club."

"That's pretty cool." AJ smiled. "Your dad is a very loyal man."

"Must have skipped a generation." He joked on himself. "So why are you going back to New York? Why not just find another place out here?"

"I don't want to be out here anymore." She said with almost a shiver. "I want to be home."

"What about your brother and sister?" Punk asked. "Are they in New York?"

"Robbie moved to Puerto Rico and started a family and my sister lives in South Africa with her doctor husband who works there and gives free health care." She told him.

"Impressive." Punk said to her.

"I think that's it." She said zipping up the bag.

"You don't have anything else in the house?" He asked surprised.

"Nothing I want to keep." she said reaching for the suitcase but he took it from her sine he could tell it was heavy.

"Where are you staying?" he asked her.

"A hotel." She said to him.

"I want to sit down and have dinner." He said to her. "I want to talk more."

"I-" She stopped when she heard the door open and she froze.

"AJ?" Jay asked walking into the bedroom and then saw Punk. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping my friend pack." Punk said holding up the suitcase. "It's been a long time Lethal."

"Yea." He agreed. "Did you get everything?"

"I got everything I needed." She said to him and they were looking at each other and clearly wanted to say more but Punk was standing in-between them.

"Phil." She whispered.

"Yea?" Punk asked her unwilling to move.

"Where's Poncho?" AJ asked him.

"He's with a friend while I'm out of town." Jay said to her.

"You told me you wouldn't be here today." She noted. "You're supposed to be out of town."

"Surprise." he said simply and Punk glared at him.

"Ok we're done." AJ said and reached into her pocket. "The keys are on the table and this is yours." She said putting the ring in his hand and walking out of the room.

"This is ironic." Jay laughed as Punk began to walk by him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked him.

"We're leaving." AJ said tugging on his wrist and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Punk followed AJ to her hotel even though she tried to lose him along the way. He pulled into the parking spot next to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't get you." AJ said opening her trunk and pulling on her gym bag out.

"I told you I want to talk." He said to her.

"I don't have the energy." She said with a sad laugh. "Please just go away."

"We'll talk about wrestling." He assured her. "That's all. Let me help you with that at least."

"Seeing you hasn't been easy for me." AJ said leaning against her car as the sun began to set.

"Same here." He agreed. "I didn't see you in New York because I knew I wasn't good enough for you."

"You were there. I saw you." She pointed out.

"I was there." He admitted jumping onto her trunk and taking a seat. "I regret what I did and I know you saw me with Amy."

"Do you know what it felt like to see you walk out on me then the next night you were having sex with another woman?" she asked him. "You claim that I meant something to you, how would you have felt?"

"Honestly? I would have been pissed." He said to her then smirked. "Probably would have pulled you out of the car if you were with another man actually."

"I met Jay that night in the parking lot." She said to him and he mentally kicked himself. "So I'm also angry with you for basically introducing us."

"What happened between you two?" Punk asked and she jumped up on the trunk and sat next to him. "It clearly didn't end on good terms."

"It didn't." She said to him. "But it's nothing I want to talk about with you."

"How did you end up wrestling?" he asked.

"I missed it." She admitted with soft smile. "After my dad died I dropped out of school and started to get serious with Jay. He trained me."

"I trained you." Punk corrected. "He just kept you fresh."

"Sure." AJ snorted. "You're were a lot more interested in getting me into bed then training me."

"If I remember correctly you were the one hiding shit down your bra." He chuckled.

"Anyways I got really good and started wrestling on the independent scene and working more with Jay but I wanted more. I wanted to be in WWE I wanted to be with the best. I had a tryout and got called for NXT." she explained.

"You could have called me." He said to her. "I would have put in a good word for you."

"I didn't need your word." She remarked smugly.

"Clearly." He agreed.

"You've been doing fantastic. I've followed your career." She told him.

"I would have followed yours had I known you had one." He said to her. "I thought you'd be acting."

"I do act but I wrestle while doing it." She pointed out. "I get the best of both worlds."

"I want to help you." He offered.

"I have coaches and Dolph." She said to him. "But thank you."

"None of them are me." He said to her. "And not just in the ring stuff you're going to need to know how to survive the back. I started training you seven years ago and I'm going to finish."

"You're a busy man." She said to him.

"I want us to be friends." He said to her and she laughed under her breath. "I don't want to be enemies. I don't want to pretend I don't know you. I want to help you."

"Have we ever been friends?" She asked him.

"I always thought we had something real special and friendship played a big part in that." Punk said to her.

"I used to think so." She said looking down at her nails.

"I would have flown out here and followed you around today if I didn't care about you." Punk pointed out.

"I have to admit you surprised me today." She said to him. "But it was a good thing you were there with my today. I didn't think anyone would be at the house."

"You know you're just making me more and more curious." Punk said to her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Everyone hurt me." She said honestly.

"I'll clarify did he hurt you the way Kip did?" he asked and she laughed.

"I can't believe you remember him." She said still laughing.

"How could I forget?" Punk scoffed. "That little asshole pissed himself after I hit him for hitting you."

"He never spoke to me again." AJ said to him. "So I should thank you for that."

"It was my pleasure." Punk smiled proudly. "Want me to go make Jay piss himself?"

"You would do that for me?" she asked him.

"I'd do anything for you." He said without hesitation.

"We haven't spoken in seven years." She reminded him.

"Doesn't change the fact that you gave me the best summer of my life." He said to her. "I never laughed so much." he said remembering.

"Same." She agreed. "That was the last good summer I had or time I had. Everything just went downhill after that."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." He said genuinely. "I feel sick over your dad."

"Me too." She said to him. "Not my mom."

"It's been seven years AJ." Punk reminded her. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

"She started dating Francis about six months after my dad died." AJ said to him and the name sounded familiar.

"Francis? Francis Caldaron from the country club?" He asked her.

"You remember him?" AJ asked astonished.

"Yea he was a lousy tipper." Punk scoffed. "I thought he was good friends with your parents."

"He was. Apparently better friends with my mom though." AJ said bitterly.

"Want me to beat him up?" Punk offered and she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Is that your answer to everything?" She asked him.

"If it makes you smile it is." He said to her.

"I really have to get going." She said jumping off of the car. "I'm glad we talked."

"I flew all the way out here and I'm not leaving until tomorrow." He informed her.

"That's not a good idea." She said shaking her head and he laughed.

"I don't want to have sex with you AJ." He said to her amused and she was embarrassed. "I want to talk to you about NXT and give you some advice. Let's have dinner."

"And that's all we'll discuss?" She asked warily.

"Scouts honor." He promised mockingly and she noticed him looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him.

"You look exactly the same." He said to her. "It's unbelievable actually."

"You look different." She said to him. "You look much older."

"Gee thanks." He remarked sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding but your long blonde hair is gone and you may have added one or two or fifty more tattoos." She smirked. "And I'll have you know that my hair is at least three inches longer and darker."

"I apologize." he smirked.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up in AJ's hotel bed but he was full clothed and laying over the comforter. Him and AJ stayed up and spoke all night. It was mostly wrestling stuff. He told her old stories and gave her as much advice as he could think of. He felt her laying on his chest and he refused to move in case he woke her. He knew he missed her but he didn't realize how much until last night. They laughed and joked, talked about wrestling and was now going to dedicate himself to her to make sure she made it. He didn't just want her to win this competition because she wanted it more than anything or because in all fairness she was the best but because he wanted her around.

He had no intentions in turning this into anything romantic because that was the last thing he wanted or needed while he worked liked crazy and focused on being the champion. He wanted to be sure not to lead her on because clearly she had a lot of her own stuff to work through and she was just getting out of a very serious relationship herself. But he realized he wanted her around more. It was no secret he became moody once winning the title and closed himself off from most people but she made him feel lighter and at ease and he needed that and he knew she needed the same thing.

He wasn't going to pressure her to talk more or rehash the past, instead he was going to make she focused on the future and winning. He needed her to win more than she wanted the win. Sure he knew deep down none of that was going to be easy and there were going to be bumps along the way but he had no idea exactly how bumpy the road was going to be...

* * *

 **A/N: And oh boy will it be a bumpy and crazy road. The story is just getting started folks so stay tuned. And as usual your reviews are wonderful! Thank you all so much :)**


	8. Travel Woes

**Travel Woes**

* * *

Punk was backstage at Raw extra early. He knew NXT would be filming tonight and wanted to catch AJ first. Since they were able to actually sit and talk he couldn't get her out of his mind more than before. Being on the road for as many years as he has been and surrounded by a bunch of people that he didn't really like and only put up with them for the sake of work he found peace in AJ. She wasn't just someone he knew through 'wrestling' she knew him before he became 'CM Punk', he was still Phil to her and it was a nice different feeling for him.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked spotting Punk in catering.

"I work here." Punk retorted sarcastically.

"I meant this early." Amy said to him. "You're very early as a matter of fact." She noted looking at her watch.

"I had things to do." Punk shrugged. "Are you here with the NXT girls?"

"Just one of them." Amy said to him. "I came in with AJ."

"Oh." Punk said playing it off. "You two are traveling together?"

"For the time being." Amy said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Is she not getting along with the girls?" Punk asked concerned. "I thought she was."

"Wow you are full of nosy questions." Amy laughed. "She gets along with them fine but I was in New York and we flew in together."

"She all moved in?" Punk asked and Amy rolled her eyes.

"I thought you two talked about everything and are friends? Just ask her all of these questions yourself." Amy said to him.

"We did talk." Punk said to her and Amy smiled looking at him. "Did she tell you about it?"

"She mentioned you helped her pack." Amy said to him.

"Yea speaking of that-" He started.

"-no I don't know why she and Jay broke up." Amy answered before he finished his question and he sighed in annoyance. "I've asked and she said she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Punk said to her. "Where is she?"

"Getting her hair and makeup done." Amy told him.

"Do you know what the competition is tonight?" Punk asked her.

"I do and I think AJ has this one in the bag." Amy said to him.

"What is it? Maybe it's something I could help her with." Punk offered.

"I think you more than helped her with this seven years ago." Amy teased.

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"It's a kissing competition." Amy told him.

"Oh." Punk said blushing slightly. "Yea I guess she does has that one in the bag."

"Want to practice with her?" Amy asked and he rolled his eyes.

"No." Punk said to her. "Who is she kissing?"

"I think it's Cody." Amy said to him and Punk nodded. "You can go say hi to her." she laughed.

"I'll catch her later." Punk said brushing it off.

"You're doing New York Comic Con this weekend right?" Amy asked.

"Yea." He said to her.

"You should invite AJ." Amy suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Punk asked.

"You haven't dated anyone since Beth." Amy pointed out and Punk held his hand up.

"I'm not interested in dating." Punk said to her. "Especially not interested in dating AJ."

"Why?" Amy asked amused folding her arms.

"She's a distraction." Punk laughed. "The last time I dated AJ at a job I worked I got fired."

"So it's a work thing not a feeling thing?" Amy asked.

"I don't even know if I know her anymore." Punk said to her. "I'm interested in my title and doing my job." he said to her seriously. "AJ is an afterthought."

"Hi Phil." AJ smiled walking over to him and he melted.

"Hey." He smiled and Amy rolled her eyes and stepped off to the side.

"I wanted to thank you again for helping me out last week." She said to him.

"Don't mention it." Punk said brushing it off. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"It's a kissing competition." She shrugged. "I was hoping for more physical stuff."

"That will come in time." Punk assured her.

"I'll be at Smackdown tomorrow." She told him.

"Do you need a ride?" Punk offered.

"I'm riding with Amy." AJ told him.

"I'm actually skipping Smackdown." Amy said to her.

"My bus has plenty of room." Punk told AJ. "Kofi and a few of the guys ride with me but you'll have your own bunk."

"I don't know..." She trailed off.

"He also has a private shower." Amy said to her and that sealed the deal.

"I'd love to thanks." She said to Punk. "I better get going." She said.

"I'll see you after the show." Punk said waving at her and Amy laughed. "What?"

"She's a distraction and yet you invited her onto your bus?" Amy asked still laughing. "You have it so bad."

"At least I know she'll be on my bus safe." Punk said simply. "Her dad died and her brother is gone she needs someone to look out for her."

"And you're the man to do it?" Amy laughed.

"Why not?" Punk asked.

"She's a grown ass woman." Amy argued.

"I know that but she needs a little balance and stability in her life." Punk argued back.

"And the man who walked out on her seven years ago will provide that for her?" Amy asked cynically.

"I'm not going anywhere. I work here, I live here." Punk reminded her.

"Give her some room to fall." Amy warned him.

"She has plenty of room." Punk teased then walked away.

* * *

Punk watched NXT from backstage and saw the kissing segment. Of course AJ won he never had any doubt. He did turn his head when she jumped on Cody. He was surprised by how much it bothered him.

"I didn't realize you were such a big fan of NXT." Vince remarked coming up behind Punk who was watching the screen.

"I'm not." Punk said bluntly and Vince eyed him. "The girl, I know the girl."

"I'm sure you do." Vince remarked sarcastically.

"AJ." Punk clarified. "I taught her how to wrestle a few years ago."

"The country club?" Vince asked and Punk looked at him. "I know everything." he said plainly.

"What are her chances?" Punk asked him.

"Do you have a problem with her being here?" Vince asked curiously. "Bad blood? Do you need me to take her out of the competition?"

"You would do that?" Punk asked.

"You're the champion. I need you on your A-game." Vince said to him.

"I was actually wondering if you'd keep her if she came up short?" Punk asked him.

"Depends on how she does. Fans seem to like her." Vince noted.

"She deserves to be here." Punk said to him and Vince just nodded.

"We'll have to see if she learned anything from the best in the world." Vine smirked, slapped his arm and walked away.

* * *

AJ followed Punk's directions to his bus and stepped on. The minute she walked in all eyes were on her.

"AJ." Kofi greeted trying not to sound too surprised.

"AJ?" Ziggler asked surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Little AJ." Big E Langston smiled. "I'm Big E."

"Hi." She said to everyone nervously.

"Hey you made it." Punk greeted walking out from the back of the bus. "We can take off." He said to the driver.

"AJ." Kofi said with a big smile.

"You said her name twice she knows it." Punk said taking her bag from her. "E and Ziggler aren't usually here but their rental broke down."

"I didn't know you two had even met." Ziggler said looking from his rookie over to the champion.

"We met a few years ago." Punk said simply.

"Interesting." E said genuinely interested.

"Very." Kofi agreed with a big grin. "Punk did not tell us you'd be joining us."

"If there's no room I can catch a ride with one of the girls." AJ offered feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Don't be silly." Kofi said tugging her by the wrist and sitting her down. "I for one am thrilled to have you here. I hear you knew Punk before he was 'Punk'."

"Actually he was always Punk." AJ said to him.

"Stop pressing her for information." Punk warned him.

"I'd love to hear some old Punk stories." Ziggler said giving AJ his full attention.

"You said you needed to shower." Punk reminded AJ.

"She can do that later." Kofi scoffed. "We're getting to know the rookie."

"I don't mind." AJ said to Punk.

"I do." Punk said to her.

"Relax." Kofi laughed. "So AJ tell us how you first met Punk."

"He used to work at the country club." AJ said to him.

"You know the story already Kofi." Punk gritted out annoyed.

"I don't." E pointed out.

"Same." Ziggler said to him.

"It's nothing spectacular. He thought I was trying to jump into the lake and kill myself." She told them and they laughed.

"The lake?" Kofi asked Punk laughing.

"And he was nervous to jump in after me because he couldn't swim." AJ told them and everyone laughed.

"Alright story time is over." Punk said grabbing AJ's wrist and pulling her to her feet. "You can use my shower it's right through the back door." He pointed.

"Ok." She said grabbing her bag and heading to the back.

"I thought you weren't even going to talk to her." Kofi said once AJ was gone.

"How come she didn't tell me she knew you?" Ziggler asked confused. "I'm her pro."

"It's not much to tell." Punk said to him.

"Punk taught her how to wrestle." Kofi told them.

"Get out of here." E laughed.

"I did. Amy got hurt and AJ was a guest at the club and filled in for her for a few weeks." Punk shrugged. "She was good."

"You slept with her?" Ziggler asked and Punk glared at him.

"Isn't it possible for one male and one female to train and wrestle together without sleeping together?" Punk asked the group but they remained silent.

"Possible for other men? Sure." E nodded in agreement. "For you? No."

"I resent that." Punk scoffed. "She's a good kid."

"She's not a kid." Ziggler grinned. "She's all woman."

"Yea well just don't hound her while she's on here tonight." Punk warned them.

"Is she like with you, with you?" E questioned.

"No. She's a friend." Punk said to them. "So treat her with respect." he warned them.

"Relax." Kofi laughed.

* * *

Punk was laying in his room with the lights off trying to sleep but doing anything but. His door slid open and AJ poked her head in.

"Are you awake?" She asked. Best response would have been to say nothing and let her think he was sleeping but of course he didn't do that.

"I am." He confirmed and the door closed and she stepped inside.

"They're snoring." She told him.

"Who?" he asked with a laugh.

"All of them." She groaned.

"You snore too." Punk told her.

"I do not." She defended.

"You do too." He laughed. "Come on." He groaned moving to the side and she slipped into the bed.

"They're so loud." she said fluffing up one of his pillows and laying her head down.

"Again, you're the pot calling the kettle black." He said to her.

"You're lying." She insisted.

"You were so loud that I used to think we'd be found out." He teased.

"You're just trying to make me feel bad." she pouted.

"I'm not." He said to her with a small laugh. "Why would I want you to feel bad?"

"Why did you invite me tonight?" She asked him. "Were you expecting something more?"

"Was I expecting something?" He asked confused.

"I don't know why else you would have invited me here tonight." She said rolling onto her side and looking at him.

"Maybe I just wanted to make sure you had a safe ride and wanted to hang out." He shrugged. "Do you really believe that it was only about sex that summer?"

"No. At least not on my end." She said and he rolled onto his side so they were face to face.

"At the beginning it was." He said to her.

"Why have you been so nice to me?" She asked him. "You're not nice to anyone backstage."

"How would you know?" He scoffed.

"I hear things." She said simply. "I was told to steer clear of you altogether."

"Who the hell told you that?" Punk asked annoyed.

"What does it matter?" She asked.

"It doesn't." He said to her. "And it's not true. I may not get along with everyone but you're 'grandfathered' in. So what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sneaking into my bed like that summer." He said to her. "You did that every time you were worried about Robbie. Something on your mind?"

"Nope." She said simply. "It's just nice to have a familiar face around during all of this."

"You sure?" He asked skeptically. "You just seem different."

"I miss my dad." She confided.

"I know you do." he said sadly.

"I just made bad decision after decision after he died and I can't help but wonder if he's disappointed in me." She told him.

"Your dad loved you very much and supported everything you did. I'm sure he'd be proud of you right now getting so far with this." He said to her.

"I'm not talking about with wrestling." She said to him. "I know he'd be thrilled. Before he died we talked about me leaving school and possibly doing this and he told me to do what makes me happy."

"So what would he be disappointed in?" Punk asked her. "What have you done?"

"Nothing." She said to him quickly.

"Is this about Jay?" Punk asked.

"Why would you bring that up?" AJ groaned annoyed rolling onto her back.

"You were engaged." Punk pointed out. "Are we going to pretend that didn't happen and never discuss it?"

"Why would we have to discuss it?" she asked.

"Come on AJ." he said to her lightly. "A few months ago you were planning a wedding and now you're here with me."

"We're not together." AJ reminded him. "We were only together a few weeks and you think I owe you an explanation?"

"Yea." He said stubbornly.

"You know I don't owe you an explanation you just want one because you're curious." She said sitting up.

"I want to know because I should know." He argued.

"Maria is getting married." She said to him and he sat up.

"What?" he asked confused. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"You dated her for two years when you started in WWE, did you quiz her on her current fiance or past boyfriends?" She asked him.

"How did you even know about her?" Punk asked annoyed.

"You are in the public eye and I followed wrestling. I know about Maria, Beth, Daphne, Mickie-" she trailed off.

"I get it." he said annoyed.

"And not once have I asked you about being with any one of them." She pointed out.

"Maybe I care more about you than you do for me." He shrugged simply and she jumped out of the bed.

"You're the one that left me in New York!" She yelled and he jumped out of the bed now too.

"I explained to you why I did that!" He yelled. "Every time I bring up Jay you change the subject-"

"Because it's not your business!" She shouted.

"It is my business, _you_ are my business!" He yelled back.

"Since when am I your business?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "I knew what you were up to but you didn't even know I was wrestling! You never wondered about me?"

"I thought about you constantly." He told her coldly.

"But didn't even try to find out what I was up to. You were curious but not motivated." She spat.

"Why didn't you reach out to me?" he demanded. "You clearly knew what I was doing."

"I did and I found you banging your 'friend' in the backseat of your car!" She yelled tearfully. "That was me reaching out and seeing you like that it was over. Besides I was with someone from that day on."

"So that was it?" He asked her. "You met a new guy and forgot all about me?"

"You have so much nerve." She laughed coldly. "I didn't give up you gave up. I begged you to come see me in New York and you left me standing there. I was hurt!"

"I was scared!" He admitted yelling back.

"So here we are." She said to him simply. "Maybe this just isn't going to work." She said to him and eyed her. "I skeptical about us being friends because I know you-"

"Oh! You know me?" He laughed mockingly. "How fucking dare you! I'm trying here!"

"Congratulations you tried for four days! That must be a new personal record for you!" She cheered sarcastically. "Bravo!"

"You are still a spoiled nasty little brat." He snapped.

"And you are still a stubborn, self-centered, egotistical jerk!" She yelled. "This is it. After we get to the arena tomorrow stay the hell away from me just imagine me on a big stage in New York." she then stormed out of the room and he kicked his bed mattress in frustration.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Jay secret coming out soon because you can't move on when you refuse to confront the past. Will this secret come next chapter? (Probably, also I think it will surprise you all ;) )**


	9. Talk To Me

**Talk To Me**

* * *

AJ didn't speak to Punk the rest of the bus ride and avoided him during Smackdown and flew home to New York without saying a word. She was officially cutting him out of her life no matter how badly she wanted to keep him there. If she had learned one thing from her relationship with Jay it was that Punk may not have been perfect but he was perfect for her. Sure he was short tempered and cruel sometimes but never towards her intentionally.

She walked into her new apartment which was really just her old apartment that she had never sold and was relieved to be home. This apartment reminded her of happier times like when her parents and brother helped her move in, all the hope she had when she moved to New York to begin with. She was so innocent and naive but so hopeful at the same time.

She wasn't happy with how she left things off with Punk but the last thing she wanted to discuss with him was her ex-fiance. She was so lost when her father died she would have clung to anyone who gave her attention, unfortunately for her it was Jay. After meeting him at Punk's show the two exchanged numbers and met up a few times. He lived in New Jersey at the time so he wasn't far from AJ at all. He convinced her to drop out of school when she was still not sure she was going to but he convinced her.

They began to date before she even enrolled into his school and the two became very popular on the independent circuit. She was genuinely happy with him the first two years but after that they argued and broke up constantly. They even dated other people during that time when they weren't together. It wasn't the healthiest relationship from the start but she had learned after it was over that she was just afraid of being alone.

AJ placed a microwave dinner in the microwave and turned on the TV. This was going to be her life from here on out and she was making peace with it. She narrowed her eyes to the door when she heard someone knocking. She wasn't sure who even knew she had moved back in. She walked over to the door and peered out and saw it was Punk.

"I know you're in there." Punk said to her annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked through the door.

"I told you I'd be in town." Punk reminded her.

"Saturday is your event and it's only Wednesday." She pointed out.

"I obviously came early to talk to you." he said growing more and more annoyed.

"I think it's best if you just go." She said not opening the door.

"AJ I flew on a plane for hours with some little kid sitting behind me kicking my seat the entire time and then I got hounded at the airport." He warned her. "I didn't go through that to be sent away."

"Are you going to talk or yell?" She asked.

"I plan on talking in a nice low quiet voice." He forced out with a fake smile. "I hope you have the same plans."

"Fine." She said opening the door and he walked in.  
It wasn't a huge apartment but for New York it was big and decorated with dark walls and furniture, very AJ Punk thought to himself as he removed his jacket.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked sitting on the couch and turning off the TV.

"I think you know." He said sitting in the armchair next to it. "I'm sorry I snapped like that."

"Ok." She said to him and he let out a laugh.

"You don't want to apologize for yelling at me?" he asked her.

"No." She said simply and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are still very frustrating." he had to admit scratching the back of his head.

"Fine I'm sorry." she said to him and he smirked.

"You don't mean that." He teased and she shrugged.

"It's what you wanted to hear, isn't it?" She asked.

"I came in peace." He said to her in an exhausted voice. "And to say you were right."

"I like hearing that." She grinned happily. "Say it again."

"You were right." He played along. "It's not my business what happened between you and the love of your life." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she asked him. "If you can give me one good reason why I should tell you I promise I will."

"Ok." Punk said to her. "You need to tell someone."

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I thought it was your parents that were bothering you but it's not." He said to her. "It's him. I see it written all over your face whenever he's mentioned. It's not only making you hard to like backstage but it's affecting you while you work and you'll lose everything."

"I really don't want to tell you." She said admitted.

"Why? Besides blowing off New York- which by the way, here I am seven years late- have I ever betrayed you? Have I ever told anyone anything you have told me?" He asked her.

"I barely know you." She pointed out. "We slept together one summer seven years ago."

"Yet we know each other better than anyone else." He added. "And I think I know why you won't tell me."

"Don't keep me in suspense." She said to him.

"He used to hit you." Punk said to her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of and no one will think you're weak-"

"When Kip hit me you told me no one should and I've never forget it." She said to him. "He didn't hit me."

"So what could he have possibly done so horrible to you?" He asked her. "It's driving me crazy. So crazy that the next time I get on a plane I'm taking it to Tampa to talk to him myself. He was my friend during that time you know." he said to her. "Did you know that?"

"No." She said quietly.

"You didn't know we were travel buddies and worked hundreds of matches together?" He asked her.

"I know you two worked together." She said to him.

"Did he know about us?" he asked her.

"Yea he did." She said to him.

"Funny thing is he never mentioned you to me." He said to her. "I wonder why that is?" He asked sarcastically.

"He mentioned he worked with you but never said you were friends." She told him. "He didn't really like you."

"Most people don't." Punk stated rather proudly.

"We broke up a lot." AJ admitted to him and he remained in silence hoping she'd continue to tell the story. "I mean the first year or so we were solid but I was still grieving for my dad. He pushed me to leave Juilliard which was fine but once I stopped talking to my mother he was really all I had. My brother and sister moved on and started their own families and he was it for me." she shrugged.

"It's understandable." Punk forced out.

"Anyway after a year and a half we were just spending way too much time together. Training in his school, living with him, working together-" she trailed off.

"Where did you two live?" He asked and she just looked around the apartment and he laughed. "You let him live here with you? Did he pay rent?"

"Why would I need him to pay rent?" She asked him.

"So he meets you, dates you, gets to sleep with you then gets to live in this awesome apartment in New York City for free?" he asked with a laugh but she just glared at him.

"I told you I was grieving." She hissed. "I didn't realize I was being used."

"At least tell me he didn't make you pay for training." He said to her but she remained quiet. "He made a lot of money off of you." he noted.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" She asked annoyed.

"No I'm sorry." he replied quickly. "Please continue." he insisted giving her his full attention.

"We ended up moving to Tampa and that's when things just got even worse." She told him. "He hated all the attention and offers I was getting and he was such a jealous man. It wasn't just professional jealousy, if a man even said hello to me he used it as an excuse to argue with me. We even lived apart in Tampa for a couple of months."

"But you always went back." he noted.

"He always came with flowers and nice words." She shrugged. "But one night we went out with a group of our friends and they were all drinking and one our friends pulled me out of my chair to dance. It was harmless but he flipped out. He beat him so bad that he was actually arrested. I had never seen someone so violent and angry like that before." She cringed.

"Was your friend hurt badly?" Punk asked her.

"He had a broken jaw." AJ said to him. "Among other smaller injuries. I didn't bail him out and I moved into a hotel that night."

"I can see why you called off the wedding." Punk said proudly.

"We weren't even engaged at that point." She said to him and he frowned. "Two weeks into living away I found out I was pregnant." Punk's face went completely pale and had no idea what to say. "So there's my big secret." She announced with a laugh but was beginning to cry. "Are you happy?"

"No AJ." He said shaking his head unsure of what to say. "I don't know what to say to that."

"I realized I had to go home because I didn't want to raise a baby alone." She told him. "I was terrified." She admitted and she felt Punk reach over and grab her hand as she told the story and she clung to it. "Jay was shocked. He didn't want me to have the baby and told me it would ruin my career and his."

"Classy." Punk remarked coldly.

"I didn't know what to do." She said looking up at him with tears. "My dad was gone, I couldn't talk to my mother and Jay walked out on me."

"I don't blame you for being scared." He sympathized.

"Jay came back the next morning and apologized and gave me a ring." She said with a shrug. "I wanted my baby to have a mother and father like I did so I said yes. A week later I had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry." he said genuinely feeling her pain. "So sorry." he added picking her small hand up and kissing it.

"It was about one in the morning and I woke up in such pain and he wasn't there." AJ said to him. "I didn't even know he had gone out. He literally snuck out of the house. I was in so much pain I couldn't even get to my phone. I started to scream when I saw the blood and my neighbor heard me thankfully and ran over to check on me. The hospital called Jay and he came right over. I told him I lost the baby and he seemed relieved."

"Excuse me?" Punk asked her hoping he misheard.

"I told him and while I cried he closed his eyes and let out a relieved breath." she told him. "He didn't hold me or kiss me or tell me he was sorry he said 'I guess it wasn't meant to be'."

"Son of a bitch." Punk hissed.

"We got into a huge fight in the hospital room. I mean it was really bad I was so furious at him I just wanted to kill him." She admitted. "Nurses came in and Jay was thrown out. But when I got home it really came to ahead." She said to him. "He dumped me." She told him and his eyes shot open.

"This all can't be true." Punk said to her shaking his head. "He's a prick but he's not a fucking monster."

"I wish it wasn't true." She said to him. "He told me that we were toxic together and he wasn't wrong."

"Don't defend it." Punk warned her.

"The night I miscarried he was with another woman." She told him. "He had been seeing this woman for months. He's still with her to this very day. When I found out I didn't even cry." She told Punk. "I didn't even show emotion I was just so over him and everything."

"Wow." Punk said as she finished the story. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I deserved it." She said to him and he frowned. "I ran out of state with a man I knew wasn't right for me."

"No one deserves what you went through." He said to her shaking his head. "I'm sorry I pushed you so much I had no idea."

"Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded. "No one knows but me and Jay."

"I would never tell anyone." He promised her.

"You were right you know." She said to him.

"About what?" he questioned.

"About surviving in this world." She reminded him. "You told me at the country club that I didn't belong in the wrestling business."

"No what I said was that you were too good for it." Punk corrected. "Clearly you survived it. Because here you are working at NXT and getting a chance of a lifetime."

"I can't let it go." She admitted shaking her head and crying. "I want to go one night without thinking about it."

"Last week when you kind of freaked out during the show and I found you out back crying..." he trailed off.

"It was my due date." she confided. "I thought on that day I'd be a mom but I wasn't. I was standing in a ring pretending like the last nine months never happened. I didn't wrestle again until I auditioned for WWE. I decided I wasn't going to waste any more time and take more chances so I took one on this."

"You never told your mom?" he asked her.

"I told you that no one knew. Not any of my friends, not my mom, not my brother or sister- just me and Jay." she told him. "And now you."

"I'm glad you told me." he said to her.

"Why?" She asked seriously. "Is this what you wanted to hear?"

"No but I think talking about could help you." He said to her. "You shouldn't have gone through that alone no one should have. You said you can't let it go maybe getting it out will help."

"Maybe." She said hopefully. "I don't even know why I told you. I swore I would never talk about it."

"Maybe you realized that I have your back and you can trust me." He said to her simply. "Because I do."

"I hated you." AJ said to him and he was taken by surprise. "It's stupid when I look back at it now but I thought that if you never walked out of my showcase in New York I never would have met Jay or if I didn't find you having sex with Amy I still would have avoided him."

"I can understand that." Punk agreed but didn't want to.

"It was wrong to blame you." She said looking at him. "I made those decisions on my own so for that I'm sorry."

"I didn't know you hated me." Punk said to her. "Do you still?"

"No." She said to him. "I was just looking to hate everyone."

"If I could go back in time and fix things for you I would have." Punk told her honestly. "If I had known you were working with him I would have come to see you. I would have gotten you in somewhere else or warned you about him at least."

"It's really not his fault." AJ pointed out.

"I think a lot of the pain you're feeling is his fault." Punk said to her.

"I can't keep blaming everyone for my mistakes." She said to him. "I'm the one who dated Jay, I'm the one who moved out of state with him, I'm the one that got pregnant, I'm the one who agreed to marry him and I'm the one who lost the baby."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Punk asked disgusted. "You didn't choose to lose your baby and you certainly didn't get pregnant on your own."

"I lost the baby. I was carrying the baby and I didn't do a good job obviously." She told him and he shook his head. "You don't know what it's like to one minute be carrying a life inside of you and within a blink of an eye it be gone. The pain is absolutely agonizing."

"I can't even imagine and I would never want to." He told her. "But I know enough to know it wasn't your fault."

"I didn't tell you this story so you could make me feel better I told you it so you'd stop asking me." She said to him. "I want to be able to look at you at work and not think about any of this stuff anymore. I want to work at WWE and you are champion there so I have to learn-"

"You see me and it brings you pain?" Punk questioned feeling hurt.

"No it just brings up a lot of these memories though." she honestly told him.

Punk once again kissed the top of her hand but then let it go and stood up. He put on his jacket and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked chasing him before he reached the door.

"I don't want to cause you anymore pain." He said to her. "I don't like that I hurt you but I can understand it."

"I don't want you to go." AJ insisted.

"And I don't want you to hurt." Punk argued lightly.

"If you walk out on me one more time so help me god Phil I will-" She couldn't finish because she began to cry and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I would make it all go away for you if I could." He told her holding her close.

"I know." She cried against his chest. "You need to stay and we need to talk about other things because I can't have all of my memories of you walking out on me. I don't want to hate you, I don't want to blame you, I want us to be the way we used to be. I want to remember the good stuff."

"Like how after you convinced Vinny to sneak you into the bar and I pulled you out of there we ended up at that awful club?" Punk asked and he heard giggle against his chest.

"You took me to a strip club." She remembered.

"I didn't know that's what it was." He laughed at the memory himself.

* * *

" _I don't want to go back to the cabana yet." AJ whined as Punk began the drive back to the country club. "Can't we just go back to the bar?"_

 _"No." Punk scoffed. "That place isn't good for you."_

 _"Come on." She again whined. "I got all dressed up and I want one fun night being out."_

 _"I thought you got all dressed up for me." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes._

" _Yea I did..." she trailed off. "I really want to go back to the bar."_

 _"You don't even drink." Punk pointed out. "What are you going to do there?"_

" _Dance." She shrugged._

 _"But I don't dance." He argued._

" _Who said I was dancing with you?" AJ asked him seriously and he shot her a glare. "I'm kidding." She said then grabbed his arm._

" _AJ I'm driving!" He yelled._

" _Look pull in there! It's a club!" She cheered pointing and he turned into the parking lot._

" _You're not 21." Punk reminded her. "And even if you do get in what are we going to do? I'm not dancing and that means you're not dancing."_

" _Wouldn't it be fun to just be out together? We don't have to hide in front of people we can just curl up in a booth together, order some food and be in a fun environment." she said and stuck her bottom lip out at him._

" _If they don't let you in we're not sneaking in." He warned her annoyed as he took off his seat belt and she quickly jumped out of the car._

 _As they approached the door they noticed the bouncer holding a list._

" _I hate to break it to you but we're not on that list." Punk whispered into her ear._

" _How do I look?" She asked turning to face him before reaching the door._

" _You look great. Not a day over sixteen." He said seriously and she shot him a dirty look._

" _Well you better hope I at least look my age or you'll get arrested." She warned him then walked towards the door. "Hi." AJ greeted the bouncer and he looked up as Punk stood behind her._

" _Name?" The bouncer asked unimpressed by her appearance._

" _I think they left my name off the list actually." She said to him sweetly. "You see, I'm supposed to start work tonight..." she began to tell the bouncer and Punk eyed her like she was crazy._

" _You're the new girl." The bouncer smiled stepping aside so she could enter. "You're early." he noted looking at his watch. "They weren't expecting you until midnight."_

" _Oh, well I like to be prompt." AJ said grabbing Punk's hand before stepping inside. "See?" She said to Punk as they entered the fancy upscale club that a had a huge stage. "I guess a band is going to play."_

 _"Where did you learn to lie like that?" He asked her but she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist which made him lean down to kiss her._

" _I've snuck into a few clubs before." She said to him simply. "Thank you."_

 _"You got us in." Punk retorted with a chuckle._

" _Tanya." a man greeted walking over to her. "You can head back."_

 _"Oh I'm not Tanya." AJ said to him._

" _Are you sure?" the man asked eyeing her. "The bouncer just let you in and said you were starting tonight. I'm only expecting Tanya tonight."_

" _Yea ok." AJ said and Punk rolled his eyes._

" _We don't really recommend the girls bringing their boyfriends." The man said to her and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "They tend to get a little heated."_

 _"He doesn't care." AJ shrugged._

 _"Alright." The man said to her. "Do you have a bra on?"_

" _Excuse me?" Punk asked before AJ could._

" _We told you to bring your own bra and pantie set." The man groaned. "Maybe the girls have a spare-"_

 _"I'm sorry what job is this?" AJ asked him._

 _"I told you over the phone you'll waitress for a bit then hit the stage." He said and a waitress walked by dressed in only her bra and underwear._

" _This is a strip club." Punk whispered to AJ and her jaw dropped._

" _Or if you're more comfortable we can start you off in the private gentleman's rooms." The man said looking at his clipboard._

" _I-" AJ started._

" _She's nineteen." Punk told the guy and now his face dropped._

" _Are you sure?" The man asked tilting his head to examine AJ closer._

" _You know what? You're right he's already heated." AJ said stepping in front of Punk before he did something stupid the manager. "I'm going to cool him off outside." she quickly grabbed his wrist and tugged him out of the club._

" _I can't believe you were going to let me strip!" AJ said the second they stepped outside._

" _You thought I was going to let you strip?" Punk asked with a laugh._

" _I need your jacket." She said covering herself with her arms._

" _Cold?" he asked removing his jacket and helping her into it._

" _No. I just didn't realize I looked like a stripper." she said bitterly._

" _You look beautiful." He assured her walking her back to the car._

" _Tonight blew." She frowned as they reached the car._

" _You're so young you have so much time to enjoy being 21 when you actually turn 21." he reminded her._

" _But I wanted to have fun with you." She said and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms._

" _We have plenty of time for that." He promised her._

* * *

"You didn't look like a stripper." Punk said still holding her.

"I did." She laughed resting her head against him as she just let him hold her. "I just wanted to look older for you and do adult things to keep you interested."

"Bars and clubs have never interested me." He told her. "You interested me."

"Do you want to split my TV dinner with me and watch a movie?" She offered and looked up at him hopefully.

"No." He said to her and she tried to hide her disappointment. "I'd rather order a pizza and watch the movie. I don't like microwavable meals." He said pulling away and walking back further into the apartment.

AJ locked the door and looked towards Punk with relief. She was glad he knew everything and knew she could trust him. Tonight was the beginning of her and Punk starting their friendship over...


	10. Safe Place

**Safe Place**

* * *

A few weeks later Punk and AJ had become inseparable. She traveled with him and Kofi, worked out before shows together and spent a lot of time getting to know each other again. Punk also kept his word to AJ and didn't tell a soul about what she told him. He had at one point considered Jay to be a friend of his but not anymore, not after what AJ told him. He had thought AJ would tell him how Jay hit her or yelled at her all of the time but he was swerved with what actually went down. Punk wanted nothing more than to fly down to Tampa and beat the shit out of Jay but keeping his word to AJ trumped his violent desire. He loved having AJ back like the way he remembered her.

"Tonight is a big night." AJ said to Punk as she freely walked into his locker room.

"Why?" He asked her.

"There's only three of us left." AJ pointed out. "After I make it through tonight there's only one more show." she said sitting on the large couch.

"You're going to win the whole damn thing." Punk assured her.

"Of course I am." She smirked. "Even though Trinity and Celeste are amazing."

"You're better." Punk said simply.

"You're only saying that because you like me the best." She teased.

"Obviously." He snorted. "And you're the best."

"The best in the world." She said to him and he smirked.

"No matter what happens though you have a place here." He said to her.

"I need this." AJ said to him. "These last few weeks I finally feel like myself again. Being in that ring and in front of those people have made me feel alive. If I don't win and have to go home I don't know what I'll do. I don't have a plan B."

"You won't need a plan B and you're not going home." Punk assured her. "You belong here. Now stop talking negative and get ready to win."

"Ok." She said standing up. "Are you going to be watching?"

"Of course I am." Punk smirked walking her to the door and as he opened it his blonde ex walked in. "Do you mind?" He asked the rude women's champion.

"No." Beth said sitting on the couch.

"I should get going." AJ said to Punk.

"Good luck." He whispered to her and she walked out of the locker room. "You can go too." He said keeping the door open.

"I wanted to talk about your interview." Beth said to him. "Why did you trash me?"

"I didn't say your name." Punk pointed out. "But if you felt I was talking about you..."

"Everyone knows you were talking about me." Beth spat. "I want an apology."

"And I want to be off every Blackhawks game." Punk responded sarcastically.

"You know I heard the rumors but didn't believe it until I saw it walking out of your locker room." Beth smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked her.

"Little rookie AJ." Beth laughed. "You're sleeping with her."

"I'm not sleeping with AJ." Punk said with a smile. "Not that it's your business."

"You're always with her." Beth pointed out.

"She's an old friend." Punk shrugged. "I've known her since she was nineteen."

"No way." Beth scoffed.

"Yes way." Punk said to her simply. "You can spread that around now too if you want."

"She's not going to win." Beth said to him and he rolled his eyes. "You know these competitions are as rigged as the polls online. They hand picked their winner week one."

"You're full of shit." Punk scoffed.

"Fine." Beth said walking towards the door. "But when your little girl gets sent packing don't say I didn't warn you."

"If they were going to handpick anyone to win it would be her." Punk said not wanting to believe it.

"Yea it would totally be your tiny friend who has no body shape, no desire to put on makeup and a dress and looks barely old enough to enter a bar let alone a ring." Beth chuckled. "Vince and Hunter want strong looking women in this division to give me competition. Celeste has it in the bag." she told him then walked away.

* * *

Punk was in his locker room watching NXT nervously. He would normally never believe Beth but she had a point. Everything was rigged in the company and contests were no different. AJ was so over with the crowd but she didn't fit their vision of a 'Diva'.

"You alright man?" Kofi asked making himself comfortable.

"I'm worried." Punk admitted.

"She's the best one." Kofi reminded him. "Besides even if she doesn't win it doesn't mean she won't get signed."

"She needs to get signed." Punk said keeping his eyes locked on the screen.

"She needs it or you need it?" Kofi asked and Punk looked back at him.

"She needs it. Why would I need it?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. You two have been attached by the hip lately." Kofi pointed out. "I think you really like having her around."

"Of course I do." Punk shrugged. "But she really needs this. If she didn't win and went home and was ok with it I would be ok with it."

"Oh really?" Kofi asked laughing.

"Yea really. She doesn't have to be here to be my friend." Punk reasoned.

"Now you're friends?" Kofi asked.

"We've always been friends." Punk said to him.

"You loved her." Kofi reminded him. "You told me about her before you knew she was here. You must still feel that."

"Of course I love her." Punk said to him. "Same as I love Amy."

"It is not the same." Kofi argued. "You and Amy are like brother and sister, you don't look at AJ the way you look at Amy."

"I don't look at AJ in any weird way." Punk defended.

"When she bends over you're looking at her ass." Kofi told him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I'd look at any woman's ass." Punk defended.

"You smile at her when she's not looking." Kofi said to him and Punk had to laugh.

"I do not." Punk stated very amused.

"Yes you do!" Kofi laughed back pointing at him. "You do it all of the time on the bus!"

"Whatever man." Punk groaned looking back towards the TV.

"People are talking you know." Kofi warned him.

"Yea I heard." Punk said watching the screen. "I don't give a shit what people think."

"Could have done her in if she does get cut." Kofi mumbled and Punk looked back towards him.

"What?" Punk asked him.

"It's just word around the back is the big bosses want her gone." Kofi said to to him.

"Because of me?" Punk asked stunned.

"I really don't know man." Kofi said nervously wishing he never bought it up.

"You know something, fucking talk!" Punk yelled.

"You know how Hunter feels about you man." Kofi sighed. "He doesn't like you as it is and from what I heard he was never a big fan of AJ. He likes tones big women and AJ is small. It's like a two for one if she goes."

"Fuck that." Punk snapped standing up.

"Relax it's all just rumors." Kofi assured him.

"AJ looks fine why does everyone keep calling her small." Punk argued.

"She is small." Kofi pointed out. "Have you ever seen a diva her size before actually wrestle?"

"Sure. Jacqueline." Punk said to him.

"Jackie was fucking ripped." Kofi pointed out.

"Give her a little fucking time!" Punk yelled.

"I love AJ- not like you do of course- I would give her all of the time in the world." Kofi said to him.

"None of those girls can work a crowd like her." Punk insisted. "Why wouldn't they want her?"

"She doesn't fit the mold." Kofi shrugged. "I hear Vince likes her though so he could out rule Hunter."

"What mold? What are you trying to say? She's not pretty enough to work here?" Punk demanded.

"She's beautiful man." Kofi told him honestly. "The boys backstage sure like watching her but like I said you know Hunter and Vince have tunnel vision when it comes to the talent. It's their way or no way."

"That doesn't fly with me. She deserves to be here." Punk argued.

"If it doesn't work she can go back on the independent circuit." Kofi suggested. "I mean she was so big with Jay I'm sure it would be easy for her to get back."

Punk's heart dropped realizing that if AJ didn't get a contract with WWE she might be forced to work the same events as Jay Lethal and he couldn't have that. He let her down seven years ago and sent her straight into his arms, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"She can't do that." Punk said to him.

"Maybe you should just stay out of it." Kofi said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why should I?" Punk snorted. "She's my friend."

"Yea and the more upset you get the more people will realize how much you do like her." Kofi said to him.

"What part of 'I don't give a shit what people think' don't you get?" Punk asked him slowly.

"She's already a target for Hunter." Kofi pointed out. "Everyone back here wants a piece of your title and a chance. What could piss you off to the point of demanding to get into the ring with one of them?" he asked mockingly.

"AJ is my friend." Punk said to him and again Kofi rolled his eyes.

"I believe ya man." He forced out and Punk glared at him.

"I've known her for seven years! She's going through a lot and I'm the only one she knows here besides Amy!" Punk yelled.

"I'm not saying it's wrong. I actually think you should date her." Kofi said to him.

"I don't want to date her I want to help her." Punk told him and Kofi just nodded. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you." Kofi said to him.

"Trust me she's not ready for a relationship and like you pointed out I know if I dated her I'd be painting a big target on her back." Punk said to him.

"Oh damn." Kofi said looking at the screen and Punk looked back to see AJ being eliminated from the competition.

"Fuck." Punk groaned as he watched AJ hug Ziggler and then the other girls still left in the competition.

"Look-" Kofi started but Punk was already out of the locker room.

* * *

Punk headed towards the curtain where AJ was coming through and quickly grabbed her before anyone could say anything to her and pulled her into a private room.

"Let it out in here. Not out there where everyone is going to see." Punk ordered.

"Phil-" She started trying not to cry.

"This is your safe place here with me." Punk promised her. "Cry about here but don't give any of those people out there any excuse to say anything to you. Don't let them see that you're human."

AJ wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest and he held her tightly.

"I thought I was going to win." She cried into his chest.

"You should have. This company is bullshit." Punk hissed coldly. "You're going to make it here whether they want it or not."

"I think that's impossible." She said to him.

"Nothing is impossible. They didn't want me to make it either and look where I am now." Punk told her as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"I can't believe I have to go back home." She said to him. "I just got used to being on the road and having you around."

"I'm going to be around." he promised her. "I won't fuck up twice. And you're going to be sticking around I promise you that."

"I lost." She reminded him pulling away and wiping her tears away. "Jay was right." She said sitting in a chair. "He told me I'd never make it here. You told me it too."

"I never said that." he groaned. "I said you were too good to be here and I still believe that. But it doesn't mean I don't want you here. They'll sign you to a deal. Just because you didn't win this stupid competition doesn't mean they won't keep you."

"Why would they keep me?" she asked him and he kneeled down in front of her while she sat.

"Because they'd be stupid not to." Punk said simply. "You're the most talented in the ring, you're charismatic, you can act, you're beautiful, you're strong, you're smart, do you get the point?"

"Thank you." She said with a sad smile. "You know what? It's ok. Maybe I just wasn't meant to win maybe me doing this was just the universe's way of bringing you back into my life and if that's all I got out of this than I'm ok with it."

"You're going to get everything out of this that you deserve which is so much more." He told her. "You made a big impact here and I know they'll want to keep you."

"I don't think they're going to sign me anytime soon." She sighed calming down. "I have to go back to New York and try to avoid my mother." She said forcing half a smirk.

"You don't have to." Punk said to her. "You can stay on the road with me."

"Oh no." She laughed. "I learned seven years ago to stop showing up at places I wasn't wanted."

"You're wanted here. I want you here." He said to her. "I like having you on my bus with me."

"Only because I clean it." She said seriously.

"Well that is an added bonus." He said to her. "It's just not to have a friend on the road with me."

"You'll have Kofi." She pointed out.

"It's not the same." he said to her. "He doesn't know me like you do. You knew me before all of this."

"Promise me one thing." She began grabbing his hands. "Promise that even if I don't get signed you won't forget about me."

"I've never forgotten you." He sighed. "And trust me I've tried in the past. You're locked in with me for good."

"I can't talk to anyone like I can talk to you and I know it sounds selfish but you've really helped me these last few weeks and not just with the wrestling, with everything." She admitted.

"That's all I wanted." He said to her.

"Jay is probably gloating right now." She said bitterly.

"Fuck him." Punk spat. "You're going to be the most talked about WWE superstar soon."

"You should get going." AJ said quickly standing up. "And I should get my stuff and hide out on the bus."

"I'll skip out early if I can." Punk said to her. "Just go into my room and try to relax."

"Thanks." She said to him and he kissed her forehead sweetly.

* * *

Punk ended up working until the end of the show and even the dark match so he didn't get a chance to get back to the bus until close to midnight. The second he stepped on he saw Kofi was already on there.

"Has she come out?" Punk asked him.

"Who?" Kofi asked.

"AJ." Punk said dropping his bag onto the couch as the bus started to take off.

"She's not on the bus." Kofi said to him.

"Hey don't leave the lot yet." Punk instructed the driver and headed to the back room.

"I went in there and she wasn't there." Kofi said but Punk went inside and checked anyway.

"She has to be." Punk said then spotted a note on his bed and picked it up.

 _Phil,_

 _I had to go home and clear my head. Thank you for the pep talk and having my back these last few weeks. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

 _Love,_

 _April_

"She went home?" Kofi asked him and Punk put the note down.

"Yea she did." he said crumpling up the note and throwing it in the trash.

"So when are you flying out to get her?" Kofi asked.

"I'm not." He said to him. "She needs to clear her mind and I'm going to let her. If she wanted to be around me she'd be here now."

"Go to New York." Kofi said to him. "Talk to her, tell her how you feel and don't pussy out like you did seven years ago."

"I'm not flying out to New York again." Punk chuckled. "I'm done flying out to New York."

"Didn't you tell me she used to follow you around and pursued you that summer?" Kofi asked him.

"Sort of." Punk said to him.

"It's your turn." Kofi said to him. "You didn't go to New York seven years ago and look what happened. There's a reason she showed up here now in your life. Go to her."

"I went to see her a few weeks there." Punk reasoned.

"And you told me you had this great talk with her and talked about the past and that's great. You both can finally move on from the past and focus on the present." Kofi said to him.

"Why are you pushing me on this?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Because since she's been back you haven't been with anyone." Kofi said to him. "I've never seen you go longer than a week without a woman before and you're happy when she's around and now with her gone I fear for my own sanity. You're not working Smackdown, go to the airline and meet her in New York."

"No matter how I feel about her doesn't change the fact that she doesn't feel the same about me." Punk said to him.

"How do you know that?" Kofi scoffed.

"She's not ready for anything yet." Punk said to her. "She went through a lot and it's too soon."

"Alright." Kofi shrugged sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. "I had no idea you were such a chicken shit though."

"I'm not a chicken shit." Punk spat.

"You're afraid of getting turned down." Kofi laughed slightly. "If it wasn't so pathetic I would think it was cute."

Punk didn't respond but turned and headed into his room and made sure to slam the door as hard as he could and Kofi laughed out loud.

* * *

 **A/N: Is Kofi right, is Punk just afraid of the rejection? Will he got to New York?**


	11. Seven Years Too Long

**Seven Years Too Long**

* * *

After giving it some thought, Punk opted to not fly to New York but it was weighing on him. He kept checking his phone to see if AJ had called and wondered how she was doing. He wanted to call her but he was pretty pissed she left without saying goodbye. Sure she was upset about being eliminated but she didn't have to take off the way she did. Punk decided that this was on her this time and he wouldn't let it bother him.

But sure enough as the bus entered the city of Chicago he was starting to sweat and began to flip on everything he talked himself into the last two days. He had the airline number showing on his phone and ready to hit dial as he contemplated calling it and going to New York. Of course it was pouring out and the weather was only going to get worse so he was sure getting a flight wouldn't be easy. By the time the bus pulled up in front of his house he was already arguing with the airline.

"I need a flight tonight." Punk argued as he fished his keys out of his pocket. "Well how long is the delay?" he groaned stepping into the house already drenched from the short amount of time he was outside. "That's not good enough. Oh, you want me to hold again? Yea I clearly have nothing but time." He remarked sarcastically.

Punk walked back over to the door when someone knocked and he was sure it was his driver and ran over to open it but keeping the phone to his ear the entire time. When he opened the door it wasn't his driver but AJ who was soaked.

"No I don't need that flight anymore." Punk said into the phone and turned it off. "AJ." he said surprised and stepped aside to let her in.

"Sorry for just dropping in." She said not moving too far in because she was wet.

"It's fine come in." He insisted closing the door. "How long were you outside?"

"Well I took a cab here a few hours ago and was across the street watching your place like a crazy fan until I saw your bus." She said as he helped her remove her damp jacket. "Speaking of, did you know you can google your address?"

"Yea." He said hanging her jacket up.

"Wow." AJ said looking around the house. "This place is so you."

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked not even taking into account he had plans.

"No of course not." He said to her. "I'm just surprised."

"You were booking a flight when I came in." She noted kicking off her wet shoes.

"To New York to see you." He said to her. "Why did you leave like that?"

"I was upset." She shrugged. "I made it to the airport and took a flight out here and slept in a hotel. I didn't want to go back there and realize I failed."

"You didn't fail." he said to her. "Give it some time AJ they're going to sign you."

"I also decided that maybe I shouldn't give up on the chase after all." She said to him quietly.

"You shouldn't." Punk agreed. "Keep chasing WWE-"

"I'm not talking about wrestling." AJ said cutting him off. "I don't know what's going on with you or with Beth-"

"She's nothing." Punk said quickly.

"I like being around you and these last few months bonding with you again have been everything to me. When I lost so much you gave me something back that I can't describe and I'm not trying to guilt you so if you don't feel the same-" She couldn't finish because he cupped her face and kissed her.

Punk's arm wrapped around her small frame and tugged her against his body as he deepened the kiss. Both were still wet from the rain and their clothes were sticking to each other as they kissed. Punk pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her.

"Is this what you want?" he asked her.

"I'm here aren't I?" She asked and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes you are." He said to cupping her face with one hand.

"I don't want you to think I'm here for a favor for WWE or anything else like that." She said to him and he would have rolled his eyes at it but he was locked on her eyes.

"I know why you're here. The same reason I wanted to be in New York." He said to her. "I can't stop thinking about you. I really thought after seven years you'd be out of my system but here you are all grown up and back in my life."

"I'm not perfect." She said to him and he frowned. "I know you used to think I was this spoiled little princess who always got her way but I've made some bad choices the last seven years and I'll probably make more. I don't want you to think I'm the same girl you met down by the lake all of those years ago because I'm not."

"I think you are." He said to her. "I never thought you were perfect or spoiled, I did and still do believe you always get what you want." He added teasingly causing her to smile slightly. "We don't have to rush anything AJ."

"Isn't that what we're kind of known for?" She smirked. "Take me upstairs."

That's all the confirmation Punk needed. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the stairs. As he carried her up she kissed over his neck and he hurried down the hall to his bedroom and opened the door and placed her in the center of his bed. He didn't move off of her too much and just pulled his shirt off of his body while he pressed his lower half against hers. She went to remove her own soaking shirt but he moved quicker and tugged it off of her.

"It's been a really long time." She reminded him as she placed her hand in the center of his chest.

"Seven years." He added falling onto her body more and kissed her.

"Seven years too long." She moaned as he kissed her neck then down her body.

AJ spread and bent her legs so her feet were pressed against the mattress. Punk intertwined both of his hands with each of hers and kept his eyes on her as he bit over her panties and pressed his tongue over the thin garment. He kissed and licked the inside of her thighs and teased her over her panties for a few more minutes. He knew she was getting needy and kissed up her stomach and once he reached her breasts he removed his hands from her and pushed her bra up so he could place his mouth over her breast.

One of Punk's hands dipped into her panties and massaged between her lips while he kept his mouth clamped over her right breast. AJ's body wasn't foreign to him but it had been such a long time since he had her that he didn't want to rush this. AJ's fingers were clawing at his scalp as her hips wriggled under his touch and his mouth turned her on further. Punk slipped two fingers into her hot core and she moaned out loudly as his mouth switched breasts.

"Phil." She cried out as his thumb rubbed her clit perfectly.

Her body began to shake as she hit her first orgasm and he let her ride out the pleasure for a few minutes before beginning the journey to his own release. Punk kicked his jeans and boxers off before joining her back on the bed and her hand stuck out and began to stroke him lovingly.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked and he nodded and reached over her body and opened the side drawer. AJ reached her hand inside and pulled out a condom and placed it down her soaking panties. It was a very similar move she did the first time they had slept together.

Punk pulled off the rest of her bra and dropped it to the floor and then pulled her underwear down her legs and lifted the condom with his teeth. He sat up on his knees and ripped the foil open and slipped the condom onto himself. Punk leaned down and kissed her as he slowly slid into her body fully. AJ wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he filled her.

"Oh fuck." He muttered between kissed. "It's been too long."

"Too long." AJ agreed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Punk gently moved in and out of her body.

Punk's hips rose up and dropped into her repeatedly as she accepted everything he offered her body. He kissed her none stop as he weaved in and out of her...

* * *

An hour later AJ was resting her head against his chest while he twirled a strand of her hair with his finger.

"Let's promise to not go seven years again." She suggested.

"I don't want to go seven minutes without it." Punk said seriously causing her to smile.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked looking up at him.

"This?" he suggested hopefully.

"No I mean in general." She smirked.

"They're going to contact you and sign you to a deal." Punk assured her. "They're just going to wait for the whole thing to be over."

"Well I have to go back Monday for the last show." She told him. "Kind of a reunion type of thing."

"You can stay with him until thing." He offered.

"Don't you have live events Friday thru Sunday?" AJ asked.

"Yea but you can still come along." Punk said to her. "Let your presence be felt."

"Or they'll think they're doing me a favor by signing me because I'm with you." She argued. "And that's not what I want."

"You made all the way to NXT on your own." Punk pointed out. "Trust me they're going to sign half the girls anyway and it won't have anything to do with me."

"I have to be back in New York by next weekend." AJ said to him. "It's my mom's wedding."

"And you're going?" he asked surprised.

"I promised Robbie I would. I haven't seen him in so long and at least I'll get to see him." She shrugged. "Want to come?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea I'll see what I can do." He said to her.

"I really like your place." AJ said to him.

"All you've seen is the bedroom and living room." He smirked.

"It's better than the cabana." AJ said to him. "Speaking of, that's where the wedding is."

"At the country club?" Punk asked. "Gee I hope I'm not still banned." He asked teasingly.

"You haven't been back?" She asked him.

"Nope." He said simply. "You?"

"Nah." She said to him. "I didn't want to go to begin with I just lucked out with meeting you."

"If we're going to really do this and and give it a true chance I need to warn you about working with me." He began. "People aren't going to be easy on you. The girls will be jealous and the guys will bash me to you."

"I don't really care as long as you don't." She said to him simply.

"Hey I-" a man said walking into the bedroom freely causing AJ to yell and Punk pulled the bed sheets up over AJ.

"Do you mind?" Punk demanded.

"You just got home I didn't expect you to have company." The man defended. "Was that AJ?"

"Hi Mr. Brooks." AJ said but was still kept the sheets pulled up over her head. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, maybe a little more next time." Punk's father teased.

"Seriously?" Punk asked his father annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry." he said walking out the door and closing it.

"I didn't know your father lived with you." AJ said and Punk tugged the sheet down so he could see her face.

"He doesn't. He gets my mail and checks in on the place when I'm out of town though so he has a key." Punk told her.

"I think it's really sweet that you and your father are still so close." She said to him.

"He's all I've got." Punk shrugged simply.

"He's not all you have." AJ assured him then got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked with a frown.

"Your father is in the house I'm not having sex with you again." She laughed reaching for her clothes but they were still wet.

"Looks like your clothes are still wet." Punk said placing his folded arms behind his head and reaching for the TV remote.

"Can I borrow something? My bag is at the hotel." She asked sweetly but he ignored her. "Phil!" She scolded with a laugh. "I want to say hello to your father properly."

"He won't mind." Punk scoffed and AJ placed her hands on her hips. "The closet." He pointed to the mirrors across the room.

"How do you not have a dresser?" she snorted and then opened the glass door to reveal a huge room that she guessed was the closet. "This isn't a closet it's a dressing room the size of a small home." she said walking inside and turning on the light.

Punk followed her inside and reached over her head for a t-shirt. Before he put it on he slipped on a pair of boxers and when he turned around the shirt he pulled out was gone.

"I like this one." She said wearing his old Cubs t-shirt.

"So do I." Punk smirked. "That's why I picked it out for myself."

"This is super old. You used to wear this around the club." She noted.

"Yea it's my absolute favorite." Punk forced out. "I still wear it all of the time."

"And I can see why." She said happily. "So comfortable." she then found a pair of his sweats and slipped them on.

"You can wear the shirt for now but just know I plan on taking it off of you before the night is over." He warned her as she skipped out of the closet.

* * *

When Punk made it downstairs AJ was sitting at the kitchen counter with his father laughing about something.

"You did not tell me you were seeing AJ again." His father said to Punk as he walked in.

"It really only just happened today." AJ said to him.

"I always told him that you were the right one for him." Dan Brooks said to her.

"Can you not?" Punk asked his father annoyed.

"He's always crabby when he gets home." Dan said to AJ.

"He's just always crabby." AJ teased.

"Really? You're both going to pick on me?" Punk asked. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came by to check on the place. You told me you'd be in New York." Dan reminded him.

"Oh that's right." Punk said scratching the back of his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well I'm home so..."

"We're catching up." AJ said to Punk.

"It's alright I have to get going anyway." Dan said standing up. "It was lovely seeing you again AJ."

"I'll walk you out." Punk said walking his father to the door.

"So you and little AJ Mendez huh?" His father asked grabbing his umbrella.

"You have a comment about it?" Punk asked her.

"Nope. I like AJ you know that. She comes from a good family and had a good head on her shoulder when she was nineteen." Dan said to him. "Just be careful."

"Why's that?" Punk asked opening the door.

"You don't love a little bit or half way. You always jump into relationships feet first- no hesitation." Dan reminded him. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I think I can take care of myself." Punk remarked. "She's not like other women." he reminded his father who nodded.

"No. This one came back." Dan teased then walked out the door.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked stepping out of the kitchen.

"Yea." He said closing and locking the door.

"I really should get going myself." She said to him and grabbed her bag.

"Where?" He asked her.

"My hotel. I have all of my stuff there." She told him.

"Just stay the night. The weather is shit and I can take you there in the morning." He offered.

"You want me to stay the night?" she asked him.

"Yea I kind of do." He smirked.

"Ok give me a grand tour at least because I got lost looking for the kitchen before."

* * *

The following Monday they were backstage at Raw eating in catering.

"That looks so bad." AJ said looking over to Punk's dish of broiled fish.

"It tastes bad too." He said forcing it down. "Nervous for tonight?"

"No." She said simply. "A lot of pressure has been lifted since I already lost. I'm just working a match and with Dolph again."

"Good." Punk said to her.

"Mark Corrana wants to see me afterwards." AJ said to him.

"Well, there's your contract." Punk smirked.

"Do you think I'll wrestle? Or will I be a valet? Or a backstage interviewer?" she questioned nervously.

"I have no idea but whatever it is you'll blow them away." Punk assured her.

"If this is a contract it's really going to be happening." AJ said happily. "Seven years of blood, sweat and tears."

"And after you sign on the dotted line you're going to be a huge star." He said to her. "One second it feels like nothing is going on and the next you're going to be everywhere."

"Punk, AJ." Kofi grinned standing over the two looking back to each of them. "How interesting to see you two sitting together-"

"Shut up and sit down." Punk said annoyed and Kofi took the seat across from Punk.

"I really should get going and try to see Mark before I go out." AJ said to him.

"Come see me after." Punk said to her.

"I'll see you on the bus Kofi." AJ smiled then walked out of catering.

"So you two..." Kofi trailed off.

"Yes." Punk said to him. "Happy?"

"Not as happy as you must be." Kofi smirked. "She's getting a deal I heard too."

"Looks that way." Punk said to him.

"Did you pull strings to make that happen?" Kofi asked.

"Nope." Punk told him honestly. "They just realize how good AJ is."

"I heard they're in talks with her ex too." Kofi said to him and Punk's head shot up.

"With who?" Punk asked slowly.

"Lethal." Kofi said to him. "Word is he had a meeting with Hunter in Tampa a few days ago."

"No fucking way." Punk hissed under his breath.

"I don't think she's going leave you for him." Kofi laughed.

"It's not that." Punk said shaking his head. "She just can't be around him."

"Well she might have to get used to him." Kofi told him and Punk stood up and stormed right out of catering.


	12. My Enemies Friend

**My Enemies Friend**

* * *

Punk wandered into Mark's office since he was in charge of talent relations in hopes of getting confirmation that what Kofi told him wasn't true. But when he walked in without knocking AJ was still in there.

"Sorry." Punk said to him.

"It's alright we were just finishing up." Mark said to him.

"I got signed." She mouthed to Punk happily.

"Have you met our newest Diva?" Mark asked Punk who smirked.

"Yea I've met her." Punk said to him amused.

"Check it out. I have a schedule." She said waving the paper in his face and he looked at it.

"You can't work this weekend." he reminded her.

"It's fine." She shrugged.

"You have something this weekend?" Mark asked her.

"Yea she does. Her mom's wedding." Punk said passing the schedule to Mark. "I can't make Saturday either."

"It's not a big deal." AJ assured Mark and Punk eyed her.

"It's fine we can take you off." Mark chuckled. "What do you need off for?" he asked Punk.

"I have a wedding." Punk said to him and Mark seemed confused then it hit him.

"Oh." Mark said uncomfortably. "Got it. I'll take care of it."

"If you can't rearrange it I'm fine with it." AJ said to Mark.

"It's no problem." Mark assured her. "You might be." he said to Punk.

"I'm sure you'll work something out." Punk said simply. "If you're all done do you mind if I have a word with you?" he asked Mark.

"Yea ok." Mark said to him. "Have fun tonight AJ."

"Thanks." She smiled as he handed her back her schedule she made sure to glare at Punk for getting her off for her mothers wedding before leaving.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked him.

"Are you signing Jay Lethal?" Punk asked him.

"You know I can't talk about stuff like that." Mark said to him.

"You can't sign him." Punk told him sternly.

"That's not up to me or you." Mark said to him.

"It's a mistake." Punk insisted. "This guy is bad news I've worked with him and we don't have a good history at all. You're going to make me really question my own contract."

"Relax." Mark laughed nervously. "I'll pass the word along to Hunter and Vince but you know most of what you hear is just rumors." he assured him.

"They better be." Punk warned him. "I mean not just for my own benefit but WWE has a brand new PG reputation to uphold and I can't imagine what signing him would do to it." he shrugged innocently. "Make sure you get me off Saturday and Friday night."

"Friday night too?" Mark asked glaring at him.

"I have to fly out." Punk said to him.

"I didn't know you and AJ were dating." Mark said to him.

"I didn't say we were." Punk said to him simply. "I could be going to an entirely different wedding."

"You should have told us." Mark said to him.

"Why?" Punk scoffed.

"It's just always a good thing to know." Mark reasoned.

"I've known her a very long time." Punk informed him. "She's an old friend of mine."

"Ok." Mark said to him. "I'll see what I can do about Friday and Saturday."

"And make sure to spread the word on Lethal." Punk reminded him then left.

* * *

Amy was in catering with AJ watching Raw together as she waited for Punk to finish up for the night.

"I'm glad you and Punk are trying again." Amy said to her after AJ told her the story of Chicago.

"Me too." AJ said to her. "It just feels right. He's coming to my mom's wedding with me."

"Fancy." Amy smirked. "Are you ok with it at all?"

"No." AJ said to her. "She wanted me to be a bridesmaid but I refused. She's lucky I'm going at all."

"She has a right to be happy." Amy reminded her.

"Six months after my father died she was out with him." AJ said to her. "How can you be married to someone for 28 years, lose them then move on so quickly? It doesn't help that the man she's marrying is a complete asshole. I always hated Francis and now she's marrying him." she cringed.

"Wasn't he a family friend? Your parents used to always hang out with his family." Amy remembered.

"Yea. He left his wife for my mom." AJ told her. "So not only do I hate him for trying to replace my dad or at least not waiting for the grass to fully grow in on his grave before moving in on my mom, but his children hate my mom for breaking up his marriage. And I naturally hate them all." She smirked.

"Sounds like it's going to be one hell of a wedding." Amy laughed. "Good thing Punk will be there with you."

"I suppose he'll keep me from hitting someone there." AJ said giving it some thought.

"Does your mom know you're bringing Punk?" Amy asked.

"No." AJ scoffed. "She probably still thinks I'm with Jay."

"Speaking of that I thought I should tell you what I heard." Amy began nervously. "I heard through the grapevine that WWE is going to sign Jay."

"What?" AJ asked quietly. "Like to the company?"

"Yea." Amy said to her sadly.

"You mean I'm going to have to work with him every day? Go back on the road with him-" she rambled growing more and more upset.

"You wouldn't have to travel with him." Amy assured her. "You travel with Punk."

"What if Phil and I are on different tours and I'm on the same with Jay?" AJ asked fearfully.

"So you travel with the some of the other girls." Amy instructed.

"You don't understand." AJ said to her. "I can't work with him. I can't be around him."

"So talk to Punk." Amy suggested. "Tell him and he'll talk to Vince or something."

"They're not going to not sign Jay because some new Diva doesn't want him around." AJ said shaking her head.

"You're not just a new Diva." Amy whispered. "I know you won't use your new found popularity but you are the girlfriend of the WWE champion and whether you or anyone else wants to admit it you have some pull here."

"I don't want to use any pull." AJ said to her. "And I'm not even sure if Phil could work with him after what I told him about him. I could have made those really bad for him. If I had known Jay was coming here I wouldn't have told Phil."

"Don't be ridiculous." Amy disagreed. "He's your boyfriend you should tell him things."

"What should you tell him?" Punk asked interrupting.

"You're done already?" AJ asked looking up at him.

"No but I have a break." Punk said pulling up a chair. "What were you talking about?"

"My mom's wedding." AJ said before Amy could say anything. "Amy thought I should give you the heads up how my family is plotting to kill the grooms family but I thought it would be funnier to surprise you."

"I would have appreciated the surprise." He said to her. "Isn't your coaching gig up now?" he asked Amy.

"Yea I'm flying home for good after this." Amy said to him. "Just wanted to check in on AJ and tell her everything I heard."

"What did you hear?" Punk asked and AJ gave her a threatening look.

"That creative is thinking about putting her with Dolph onscreen." Amy said to them surprising AJ.

"Really?" AJ asked.

"They really liked your chemistry you guys had as pro/rookie." Amy told her.

"But I thought he was working with E." AJ noted confused.

"He is but they want to add you to the mix. It's not a hundred percent but they asked my opinion on the matter." Amy stated happily.

"That's so cool!" AJ squealed. "Isn't it cool?" She asked Punk who nodded.

"What was your opinion Ames?" Punk asked with a big forced smile.

"That I think they had crazy good chemistry and with AJ's background in acting she could sell any story." Amy said to them.

"So we'd be like a couple?" AJ asked her and Amy nodded.

"Yea they want to go this whole crazy gimmick for you." Amy told her.

"Cute." Punk smiled forcefully.

"At least I already know him." AJ said to them.

"That does make it easier." Punk agreed trying to smile.

"There's Celeste, I should go congratulate her." AJ said excusing herself.

"Really Amy?" Punk asked.

"What?" Amy defended. "Don't be a jealous boyfriend."

"I'm not jealous but did you really have to push the Ziggler thing?" Punk whispered.

"I didn't push it creative pushed it." Amy argued. "Besides you have bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" Punk asked her.

"The wedding." Amy covered quickly. "Seems like it's going to be tough on AJ."

"She's tough. She'll be fine." Punk said simply. "Maybe Ziggler should take her in my place."

"I mean it Phillip." Amy scolded.

"Woah, full name." Punk said a little scared. "What's going on?"

"It's not my place to say." Amy said to him.

"But you clearly want to so just say it." Punk insisted.

"I heard Jay Lethal is getting signed." Amy said to him but he didn't have a reaction. "You already knew, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew." Punk said to her. "And it's not going to happen. I'll see to it that sleazy son of a bitch doesn't get signed here."

"I don't know what went on between the two of them but maybe you shouldn't let anger blind you here." Amy suggested.

"I promised AJ that I would never bring up what she told me about him but I still have the right to bring up the fact that he was a friend of mine who clearly had no problem swooping up my ex." Punk pointed out. "I had seen him while he was dating her and he never mentioned yet knew I was with her first."

"What are you in high school?" Amy laughed.

"He seized the moment when he found her that night and bashed me to get into her pants then lived off of her for years." Punk said disgusted. "There's a lot of reasons I don't want him here it's not just personal ones. He won't get signed here."

"I hope not." Amy said to him. "Because she freaked out just when I mentioned his name."

"She has nothing to worry about because I'll take care of it and her." Punk whispered looking over to AJ who was laughing with Celeste.

* * *

At the end of the night Punk and AJ were walking through the arena towards the exit. They were laughing about something when he heard something behind him.

"You're not going to say hello to your old friend?" a voice asked and Punk turned around to see Paul Heyman.

"Holy shit." Punk grinned and pulled Paul into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Business meeting." Paul said to him. "And you are AJ." He greeted sticking his hand out to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." AJ smiled politely.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you." Paul said to her. "And I saw your stuff, you know how to work a camera in your favor." he said proudly.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"Do you have a minute Punk?" Paul asked looking at Punk. "I need to speak to you about something privately."

"We were just heading out." Punk said to him. "Give me a call and if you're around tomorrow-"

"It won't take long I assure you." Paul smiled.

"I'll just meet you at the bus." AJ offered. "Nice meeting you." she said to Paul who gave her a smile.

"What's up?" Punk asked Paul.

"I was trying to get a few guys signed here and word has it you're blocking one of my deals." Paul said to him and Punk was confused.

"I didn't know you were doing anything with WWE anymore." Punk shrugged.

"I've been setting up some talent here." Paul said to him. "So why are you blocking my deal and what do I have to do to get you to stop it?"

"I'm not blocking anything." Punk said to him.

"You didn't speak to anyone here about the potential signing of Jay Lethal?" Paul questioned.

"Oh yea I did." Punk said to him. "Wow word travels fast." He smirked.

"It does because I was here earlier setting up a deal and was given a call later that it was halted due to you." Paul said to him. "Would you mind just taking it back?"

"Yea I would." Punk laughed. "Since when are you his advocate?"

"Since I get big bucks for getting people signed." Paul said to him. "Plus I've gotten to know him and he's a great wrestler. You should know you've worked with him."

"I don't want him here." Punk said simply. "I like you and I respect you but I won't change my mind."

"I mentioned this to Jay and he thinks it may have to do with the girl." Paul whispered.

"Oh does he? That's very perceptive of him." Punk laughed.

"Are you going to sacrifice a man's career for some girl?" Paul asked him.

"Yea." Punk said to him with a casual shrug. "But it's more than that."

"He told me." Paul said to him.

"Told you what?" Punk asked.

"Told me about his relationship with her." Paul then leaned in close. "About the baby, did she mention the baby?"

"You're looking to cause trouble. But that's ok I already know the story and don't talk about that." Punk warned him.

"I would never." Paul assured him. "It's not my place."

"You're damn right it isn't." Punk said to him.

"The point is I'm sure you know the story and I know you're casting blame on Jay but Jay wasn't carrying that baby." Paul reminded him quietly. "Jay wanted to marry her and was committed to having that baby he was devastated when AJ lost it."

"I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened." Punk said plastering on a smile. "Because if I think about it I'm going to think that you blame AJ for what went wrong and that is going to make me very angry and you're a good friend and I don't want to be angry with you. What I suggest you do is go back to Jay and tell him WWE isn't in his future and it's just not the right fit. I'm sure TNA would love to have him back."

"Don't do this." Paul sighed. "Don't start a fight with me over some woman you barely know."

"I've known AJ for seven years." Punk informed him. "Did Jay not mention that to you?"

"He may have left that part out." Paul smirked scratching the back of his head. "Point is I think we're all adults here and if we all set down together-"

"You're a great talker and a great friend but nothing you say will get me to not only get him in here but to even sit down with him." Punk said slapping his shoulder. "I'll see you around." He said then walked out of the arena.

* * *

Back on the bus Punk passed Kofi who was playing video games on the TV and headed to the back bedroom where AJ was changing.

"How was Paul?" AJ asked pulling a baggy shirt over her body to sleep in.

"He's fine." Punk shrugged.

"I know he was working with Jay." AJ said to him. "I never met him before-"

"You don't have to worry about Paul or Jay." Punk assured her cutting her off. "I know Amy told you that Jay was getting signed but he's not."

"Did you stop it? Is that why Paul wanted to speak to you?" AJ asked him. "I don't want you getting in trouble over this or cause a problem between you and Paul. I can handle it."

"I didn't do a thing." Punk shrugged and AJ eyed him. "And if I did it's nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"I'd feel guilty if you threw a wrench in Jay's career over me." AJ said adjusting the pillows and pulling the comforter down.

"Why?" Punk snorted.

"Because unlike him I have feelings." AJ said to him. "I know he wanted to be here just as much as I did."

"You're a good person it's a shame he took advantage of it." Punk said to her. "I'll tell you like I told Amy you're just one of many reasons I don't want Jay here besides if they decide not to sign him that's on Vince not me or you."

"He's going to be so pissed." AJ said getting into the bed as Punk removed his own shirt and kicked off his shorts and slid into the bed from the other side.

"You don't have to worry about that." Punk reminded her facing her in bed. "You just worry about you and worry about your new story."

"I'm actually not even nervous." AJ admitted to him. "I know Nick so well now."

"Nick." Punk scoffed.

"You're jealous." She laughed.

"I am not jealous." He said rolling onto his back.

"You got like this when my family had dinner with Kip and his family." AJ smiled.

"You're going to kick ass in this story and it's a big deal. Don't worry about me either, worry about you." Punk told her.

"You know you're my number one guy." She smiled rolling half onto his chest so he would look at her.

"I am?" He asked unsurely and she nodded.

"You're my only guy." She smirked and kissed his cheek. "Don't be jealous and don't act like Jay." She begged.

"I would never get to the level of jealousy that Jay did." Punk scoffed. "It's not even jealousy I'm feeling it's just concern."

"Jay wouldn't even want me talking to other guys." AJ said to him. "Let alone wrestling or working with them which is why I only worked with him. You wouldn't do that to me."

"I would never." Punk assured her. "Jay was an insecure man and I am very secure and I trust you and Dolph completely."

"Thank you." She said relieved leaning in to kiss him.

Punk placed his hand behind her head so she would continue to kiss him but she pulled away to his dismay.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"We can't have sex here." She giggled.

"Why not? We're in a bed." He asked.

"Kofi is five feet away outside." AJ reminded him.

"He's on the couch playing games." Punk pointed out. "That's easily fifteen feet." he corrected.

"He's playing games?" She asked sticking her head up and about to get out of the bed but he grabbed her wrist. "I'm not having sex on the bus." She said simply.

"Ever?" He asked horrified. "I'm going to have to start stopping at hotels?"

"At least not while you have guests." She said to him.

"I don't feel right about it but I guess I'll tell Kofi he's out..." Punk trailed off and AJ pinched him and laughed.

"He's not going anywhere." She warned him still laughing.

"He has really bad hearing." Punk lied. "He's actually deaf in one ear."

"Stop." She giggled as he rolled on top of her. "It's not happening." She said to him and then he kissed her and she responded well to the kiss.

"What about now?" he asked smugly.

"Nope." She said lightly pushing him and he dramatically rolled back onto his back. "I'm going to go play with Kofi." she smiled and ran out of the room.

He wanted to be annoyed but he just laughed. He was going to make sure she remained this carefree and happy.


	13. Wedding From Hell

**Wedding From Hell**

* * *

"What do you think?" AJ asked walking out of the bedroom of her New York City apartment. They were getting ready for AJ's mother's wedding. It was like pulling teeth to get her to even get dressed and when she stepped out of the room his mouth dropped.

"I don't know a lot about weddings or what you should wear to them but I know enough to know that you can't wear that." He said eyeing her and watched as she walked over to the mirror and inspected her dress.

"You don't think I look good?" She asked turning to the side to view herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Punk insisted. "It's just the color and the shortness doesn't seem appropriate."

"It's casual." AJ reminded turning to look at him.

"That's a white dress AJ." Punk scolded. "You can't wear white to a wedding."

"Why? It's not like my mother can wear white." AJ scoffed.

"And the dress is too short." Punk argued. "I know that dress. That's the dress you wore to the bar then the club where they mistook you for a stripper." he said to her.

"I can't believe you remember what I wore." She smiled.

"I could never forget this dress because it isn't much dress." He said eyeing the strapless short white dress. "Change, please?"

"Fine." She groaned and walked into the bedroom and slammed the door causing him to cringe.

Ten minutes went by and Punk was tapping his foot anxiously until another five minutes went by and he knocked on the door.

"AJ we're going to be late." he warned.

"I'll get over it!" She yelled from inside the bedroom. "Because I changed my dress I had to redo my hair!" she informed him.

"Of course you did." He laughed starting to get annoyed. "I thought this wasn't a fancy wedding."

"It's not but I'd like to look better than my mother at least." AJ said and he had to laugh.

"At least you're handling this maturely." He remarked quietly.

"I heard that!" she yelled causing him to jump slightly.

A few more minutes later and AJ stepped out of the bedroom in a long sleeved but short black cocktail dress. The cherry on top was the fact that she had a small black veil covering her face and he again laughed.

"Are you kidding?" he asked amused. "You're not going to a funeral."

"You think the veil is too much?" she asked concerned.

"A tad." He remarked mockingly. "You shouldn't hide your pretty face anyway." he said removing the veil carefully so he wouldn't mess up her hair.

"You like the dress?" She asked him twirling for him.

"You could wear a potato sack to the wedding and you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the room." He replied smoothly.

"It's raining." She frowned looking out the large windows in her living room. "Even god knows today is a bad day."

"Cheer up." he said grabbing her jacket and holding it open for her to slip on. "You'll get to see your family at least."

"I suppose." AJ sighed buttoning her jacket. "And we'll be back where we first met which I think is fitting. Are you sure you're not in trouble for taking off this weekend?"

"Nope. I'm the champion they can't stay mad at me." Punk reminded her as he grabbed her umbrella.

"What about the Jay thing?" she asked as he opened the door trying to rush her now.

"What did I tell you about that?" He asked her. "Don't worry about it. You're never going to have to worry about him again."

"And just one more thing." She said as he tried to get her out the door. "Just remember I didn't tell anyone in my family about the baby or why Jay and I really broke up."

"I would never talk to them about that." Punk assured her. "But what did you tell them?"

"I told them that it just wasn't working out." AJ shrugged. "Robbie and Erica hated him anyway, my mom found him charming." she said to Punk. "See? She has the worst taste."

"Your mom liked me if I recall." Punk noted.

"She probably just wanted to sleep with you too." AJ remarked and Punk's eyes perked up and she slapped his arm.

"I was kidding." He laughed rubbing his arm and following her out.

* * *

The three hour drive to the country club was short due to most cars being off the road due to bad weather but they still missed the ceremony.

"Thank god." AJ smiled relieved realizing people were flooding into the reception area.

"You told me the ceremony was at 6." Punk whispered. "It's five after."

"I meant 5." AJ shrugged innocently walking over to the table that had the place cards. "Table 1." She laughed.

"You think the Jay card is for me?" Punk asked picking up the card next to AJ's that said table 1. "Didn't you tell her you two were over?"

"Of course I did. She's probably in denial." AJ said annoyed as she pulled out a pen from her purse. "We're now table 11." She smiled and picked up two cards from table 11 and changed them to 1.

"Are you at least going to say hello to your mom?" Punk asked her.

"Not unless I have to." She said and watched as Punk placed a card into the collection cage. "You got her a gift?"

"Of course I did." He laughed. "Don't worry I had a feeling you didn't spring for a gift so I put your name."

"How thoughtful." She remarked then looked over and saw Robbie. "Robbie!" She cheered happily and her brother made his way over and she opened her arms but he passed her and hugged Punk who was just anxious.

"It's been a long time!" Robbie said as Punk let go of him.

"Holy crap you've gotten big." Punk said feeling his arm muscle. "You could kick my ass now." He laughed.

"I have been hitting the gym but mostly MMA stuff." Robbie told him.

"No kidding. I do a little myself what-" Punk began to ask but AJ cut him off.

"I'm here too." AJ pointed out.

"Sorry I thought you were mourner who took a wrong turn trying to get to a wake." Robbie teased making fun of her dark dress then pulled her into a hug.  
"You look different on TV." he said scrunching his nose up. "Tell them you don't need all of that makeup."

"I don't tell the people at WWE what to do they tell me what to do." She reminded him.

"Hey tell them to stop caking makeup on my sisters face." Robbie said to Punk who smirked. "I'm real glad to see you." He said to Punk.

"I am standing right here." AJ pointed out breaking up their love fest.

"I talk to you all of the time, I haven't seen or spoken to Punk in...it has to be what? Nine years?" Robbie asked.

"Yea. You used to watch my matches." Punk said to him.

"Easiest fifty bucks a week I had ever made." Robbie grinned remembering.

"Where's Erica?" AJ asked.

"Her flight got canceled and can't make it." Robbie told her. "Mom is inside if you want to say hello."

"With King Francis." She mocked. "Or did she fall in loved with a richer friend?"

"Come on now April." He said in a fatherly tone. "This is important to her and dad would want her to be happy."

"Let's go inside." Punk said wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her inside the grand room.

"Phillip Brooks." A voice greeted and it was the country club's owner. "Pretty sure I banned you from here." he laughed and shook his hand.

"I'm a guest tonight." Punk reminded his former boss proudly.

"My guest." AJ added just as happily.

"I always knew something was going between the two of you." The owner smirked. "I've seen all of your matches. When you have a pay-per-view we get and all sit and watch with your dad. He's so proud of you."

"You should have seen him at my little league games." Punk joked.

"Enjoy yourself tonight." he said to Punk then walked away.

"Let's hurry and sit before my mom sees us." AJ said grabbing his hand.

"Too late." A woman said from AJ and she turned around. "I was expecting you to show up in white to spite me." She smiled knowingly.

"I tried." AJ admitted without a care. "Phil talked me out of here."

"I thought that was you." Janet said and gave Punk a hug. "It's good to see you and my oh my how you've grown." she complimented.

"She smells your money." AJ whispered to Punk.

"I heard that April." Janet said forcing a smile. "Why don't you come over and say hi to Francis and his children?"

"I hate his children." AJ said to her and Janet frowned.

"Please baby." Janet pleaded. "Just tonight, just this once try?"

"I really want to keep Phil company." AJ said wrapping her arms around his one arm.

"He can come say hello too." Janet said to her. "And I apologize I think I wrote the wrong name on your card. April didn't mention she was bringing you I thought she'd be bringing her boyfriend."

"Phil is my boyfriend." AJ said annoyed.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't talk to me?" Janet asked. "I only hear your voice when you're on TV."

"And you said she wouldn't come." Francis greeted walking over and gave AJ a big kiss on the cheek. "It's wonderful to have you here."

"Right." AJ said cleaning off her cheek.

"I know you." Francis said looking at Punk and shaking his hand. "Weren't you the handyman?"

"Don't be rude." AJ scolded.

"AJ it's fine." Punk said to her.

"He's not being rude." Janet said to AJ.

"I used to be." Punk said to Francis.

"And you're with April?" Francis asked oddly.

"AJ." AJ corrected.

"Did you know about this?" Francis asked Janet.

"What's the big deal?" AJ asked.

"It's nothing." Francis said forcing a smile. "Enjoy your evening."

"No explain yourself." AJ demanded.

"You're family now April I'm just concerned." Francis defended gently.

"You're worried because I'm mingling with the help?" AJ asked and he remained silent. "I'll have you know my father loved Phil." She informed him. "And Phil is probably worth just about what you're worth if not more. He's an athlete and extremely successful!"

"AJ it's fine." Punk said to her.

"No it's not fine. This is why I didn't want to come." AJ said to him.

"No you didn't want to come because you're spoiled." Francis said to her. "You've done nothing to support your mother or our new family because you didn't get your way and your father-"

"Don't talk to me about him." AJ warned pointing at his face.

"AJ let's go for a walk." Punk said to her.

"AJ please just get some fresh air." Janet pleaded.

AJ didn't respond but instead turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

"Make sure she's ok?" Janet asked Punk who just nodded.

"She's not spoiled." Punk said to Francis. "She misses her dad. Her brother and sister had a lot more time with him than she did." he reminded him. "This isn't easy for her but the fact that she came at all proves deep down she wants to try." he told him then went to find AJ.

* * *

AJ was sitting in Punk's old cabana that was exactly the same but the ring was gone and so was the bed. Instead there was a few chairs and a bunch of random storage. She heard the door open and knew he had found her. He reached for the light switch but nothing happened.

"There's no power in here." AJ said to him and he closed the door behind him and tried to dry himself from the rain by shaking his arms out.

"I had a feeling you'd come back in here." Punk said slowly walking around his old home away from home. "Seems so much smaller."

"It really does." She agreed.

"I know this isn't easy for you." Punk said making his way over to her.

"She had to get married here? The place where they vacationed?" AJ asked him.

"Your dad was a great man and would want your mom to be happy but she's not because you're so sad." Punk pointed out.

"I can't help but not to be sad." She sighed.

"You can be sad." He said to her. "But can you be a little nicer?"

"Doubt it." She said stubbornly then smirked. "Maybe I am spoiled."

"You deserve to be." he said simply.

"Remember our first night in here?" she asked wanting to get off that subject.

"How could I forget?" He smiled. "The bed used to be right over there." he pointed out. "We had a lot of great nights in here."

"Maybe we can become members here." She suggested.

"I'm not a country club man and you are not a country club girl." He said to her.

"True." She agreed and stood up.

"But just because we're not members here anymore doesn't mean we can't have one last great night here." He said pulling her against his body.

"You read my mind." She said eagerly pulling him down by the face and kissing him.

"I meant at the wedding." He said to her with a laugh as she pushed him into the nearest chair.

"I think I'm tense." She said kissing his neck as the lightening striking every few minutes was the only light.

"You are." He agreed leaning back in the chair and craning his neck so she could kiss over his sweet spot. "This is a bad idea." He said running his hands over her smooth thighs as her dress began to rise up as she straddled him.

"You said that seven years ago." She teased against his flesh then gently bit over his sweet spot and her tongue followed the sting.

"And here I am again." He groaned as his hands traveled higher now. "But this could help you relax."

"Yes you'd be doing a service." She said moving her lips back at over his while her hand moved to his dress pants and unzipped him and dug in until she pulled him out fully.

Punk watched as she licked her hand then began to stroke him.

"Do you remember what you last said to me as you were leaving?" She asked a she kissed behind his ear.

"Yes." he said to her. "I still mean it."

"You actually remember?" She asked surprised.

"I haven't told any woman I loved her except for you." He said to her. "I still love you."

"Even though I'm a spoiled brat?" She asked.

"Yup." He said and she kissed his lips again.

"I love you too." She whispered and nipped at his bottom lip.

"I know you do." He said to her as he pushed her tight dress up over her waist and pushed her panties to the side.

Punk placed two fingers into his mouth then moved them over her entrance and teased it to make sure she was properly lubricated.

"This has to be fast." he warned her.

"I can do fast." She said lifting her hips and dropping onto him.

"Jesus." He groaned as his nails dug into her hips as she began to move on top of him.

She placed each of her hands on each of his shoulders and rested her forehead against his and tried to find his eyes as she made love to him. AJ was gasping as she moved as fast as she could and she knew she took him by surprise.

"Fuck AJ." He groaned keeping his eyes on hers as well. "Faster." he requested and she used his shoulders for purchase as she went as fast as her small body would allow. "That's so fucking good."

"You like that?" She asked licking his lips and that visual alone could have made him bust alone. All he could do was nod as she took full control.

"Yea baby." he grunted and began to lift up his own hips as much as he could to match her pace.

AJ moved her hand over herself and rubbed as she dropped her head onto his shoulder to force her orgasm quicker. The next time AJ dropped onto him he used his hands to keep her planted there and began to thrust up into her as hard as he possibly could. She was now screaming as he hit her g-spot perfectly and then finally came.

"Wait." She said as he kept moving to find his own release. "Condom?"

"Fuck." He muttered and she flew off of his lap leaving him almost blue. "Fuck!" He yelled looking down at his situation.

AJ dropped to her knees and quickly took him into her mouth. Although they were intimate seven years ago, oral sex was something she had never done to him so this was new. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to but she felt so good around him and he was so close that he could form the words. He gripped her hair and used his strength to keep her in place and thrust up into her mouth a few more times before he finally came himself.

AJ fell back on her butt as she used her finger to clean around her lips and Punk stood up and quickly zipped his pants back up.

"Are you ok?" He asked helping her up.

"Yea." She smiled deliriously. "You just made me weak in the knees."

"I didn't hurt you right?" he asked running his fingers through her hair since he had messed it up. "I didn't pull your hair too hard?"

"Stop." She giggled. "I loved that." she said leaning into his chest and looking up in hopes of getting a kiss which she did.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"And I know it's silly because you pulled out but uh- tomorrow morning could we stop at a pharmacy?" she asked him.

"For what?" he asked. "I have condoms I just didn't bring any to the wedding. This is the last place I thought we'd get lucky."

"I mean the morning after pill." She clarified.

"Oh, yea of course." Punk said to her. "Whatever will put you at ease. But I have to ask, are you not on birth control?"

"I am." She said to him. "I just want to be extra careful."

"Yea of course." He said a little sad for her. "But if you're on the pill-"

"I don't trust anything." She said to him. "I can't go through what I did before. It's too soon."

"We'll stop somewhere on our way to the hotel tonight." He promised her.

"Thank you." She said pushing on her toes and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Shall we get back to the wedding from hell?"

"At least let's eat." Punk suggested.

"You are probably starving." She frowned realizing he didn't eat today.

"I am!" he exclaimed. "Just let me get at least the main course in before you attack someone and we have to run out of here. We don't even need the cake."

"Deal." She smirked grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! More drama around the corner...**


	14. True Friends

**True Friends**

* * *

Punk walked backstage with AJ at his side for Raw, before even going to the locker room he grabbed the schedule for the night and looked it over.

"Hey look at that." He smirked showing it to AJ.

"That's my name!" She cheered.

"Yea you're working with Dolph tonight." He said to her. "They must really like you if they're not keeping you on the shelf at all."

"This is so cool!" She cheered snatching the paper from him. "Can I keep this? I want to frame it."

"Sure." He smirked and they headed to his locker room but she stopped at the Diva's locker room. "I'm not allowed in there anymore." He teased.

"I can't isolate myself." She said to him.

"Fine." He said and kissed the top of her head.

Punk walked down the hall into his locker room and saw Paul Heyman sitting inside already.

"You're late." Paul said to him.

"And you...don't work here." Punk smirked dropping his bag. "What's going on?"

"I'm here to plead Jay Lethal's case." Paul said to him and Punk rolled his eyes. "Just hear me out."

"Trust me when I tell you nothing you say or do will ever change my mind." Punk said to him. "Don't bring this up to me again."

"I'm pushing for the signing and they're close to it but you approving it might speed it up." Paul said to him. "It's going to happen whether it's today or next month it's happening regardless."

"No it isn't." Punk said to him simply. "Don't fight me on this."

"He's a great wrestler and you know it." Paul said to him and Punk shrugged.

"He's alright." Punk said to him.

"He's better than that." Paul scoffed. "If there was a logical reason for you not wanting him here I would understand and not be here right now-"

"I do have a logical reason." Punk spat. "You don't know anything about him or what I'm feeling."

"I know you're in your puppy love stage." Paul sighed. "Jay told me about her ok she seems sweet-"

"Before you continue with that sentence you need to really sit there and think if it's worth ending our friendship. I've known her longer than you. I've know her longer than him. Why does he want to be here around her anyway?"

"He doesn't look at it that way he looks at it maturely." Paul said to him and Punk gave him a smirk, he was really starting to piss him off. "He wants to be here because he deserves to be and let's be real he deserves to be here more than she does."

"How so?" Punk asked.

"She decided a few years ago to do this he's wanted this since he was child like you." Paul argued.

"Yet she got here." Punk shrugged. "On her own. She didn't have you or anyone else speaking for her. She worked her ass off to get here."

"And the fact that she's giving you that same ass is what's keeping her here." Paul retorted.

"That's not true." Punk said to him. "She's damn good and you know it."

"Because Jay trained her." Paul pointed out.

"I trained AJ." Punk informed him. "Seven years ago I taught her the basics and we wrestled shows together. Jay used her for her money."

"Oh stop it now." Paul laughed. "That's ridiculous."

"He was dating her and charged her to go to his wrestling school." Punk pointed out.

"He can't be biased." Paul said brushing it off.

"He lived in her nice big fancy New York City apartment with her while charging her to go to his school!" Punk laughed. "He didn't pay the rent either."

"So this really is all about her." Paul sighed.

"He was out with another woman while she was losing their baby." Punk hissed. "He's a scumbag and I don't want him around."

"She's not perfect." Paul said to him. "She always flirted with other men in front of him looking for a reaction."

"Even if that's true which I highly doubt she was a fucking kid when they were together of course she'd act out in certain ways doesn't mean he always had to take the bait." Punk said to him.

"He was only with another woman once and he's still with her happily so your fear of him taking her from you are ridiculous." Paul assured him.

"You think I'm afraid of losing AJ to Jay? Or any other man for that matter?" Punk laughed loudly. "Come on Paul you know I'm a little more confident than that."

"I can't think of any other reason." Paul said to him and rolled his eyes. "What if you and AJ breakup? Then can he come here?"

"If I say yes will you try to break us up?" Punk asked him and Paul just winked at him. "No. I'll never be able to look him in the eye because he's not a man."

"He's the one that should be angry and not just at her but you as well." Paul pointed out and Punk had to laugh again. "I'm serious here." he said to him. "Do you think he's loving the idea of having to face you and her together all of the time?"

"I was with her first." Punk reminded him.

"I asked him about it that and come on." Paul smirked. "A few weeks seven years ago doesn't compare to what they had."

"It was deeper than that." Punk said to him. "And Jay zeroed in on her like a fucking hawk. And why should he be angry at her? He broke it off with her."

"After she lost his baby." Paul said to him and Punk was no longer amused and grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Losing the baby was out of her control but maybe if her fiance was sleeping at her side that night he could have called for help sooner." Punk hissed. "Don't ever bring that up again."

"Relax ok." Paul insisted.

"You're talking about stuff you have no right to." Punk argued and still didn't release him. "You've officially pissed me off."

"Hey I was-" AJ started as she walked into the locker room but froze when she saw him manhandling Paul. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Punk said letting him go. "Paul was just leaving."

"Sorry to bother you." Paul said fixing his tie then walked to the door. "When you have a free moment I'd like to speak to you."

"She's busy." Punk said to him coldly.

"What was that about?" AJ asked as Paul left and slammed the door behind him.

"Paul being Paul." Punk said grabbing his bag.

"It was about Jay wasn't it?" AJ questioned.

"Maybe." Punk said to her. "It's nothing to worry about."

"He really wants him here." AJ said sitting on the couch.

"Doesn't mean he will be." Punk told her. "Don't worry."

"I don't want you fighting with your friend over it." AJ insisted. "Just let it go."

"I will not let it go." Punk scoffed. "Even if I wanted to now I'm really not because he's pissed me off."

"Is Jay really worth ruining your friendship?" AJ questioned sternly.

"No he's not. But your sanity is." Punk said to her.

"I don't want to get in your way." She said to him.

"You're not." he said to her.

"I don't want to piss Jay off either." AJ sighed. "He's spiteful."

"Please." Punk scoffed. "You're not alone anymore. You've got me."

"I know I do." She smiled. "Speaking of you were a big hit at the wedding. Francis's children even liked you."

"They're just wrestling fans." Punk said brushing it off.

"My mother wants us over for dinner next time we're both in New York." She said to him.

"Sounds great." He said to her and she laughed.

"We're never going there." AJ said still laughing. "But it's cute you want to try."

"I had a great time at the wedding." Punk said honestly.

"Of course you did. People flocked to you and begged for pictures and you got sex multiple times."

"I did." He remembered fondly. "I'd like to repeat that everyday."

"I'm sure you would." She laughed. "But seriously this Jay thing is causing too much of a headache for you-"

"It's not." Punk said to her. "It's situations like this where you find out who your true friends are. Has Jay tried to reach out to you at all and ask you about it?"

"Nope." AJ shrugged. "I wouldn't answer his calls anyway."

"Good." Punk said to her. "Put it out of your mind now and just worry about your Raw debut."

"I'm not worried." She smiled. "I've worked with both Dolph and E."

"Speaking of that they're crashing on the bus with Kofi tonight." Punk informed her.

"Cool." She said simply.

"You think it's cool." He mumbled under his breath.

"I told you a thousand times- no sex on the bus." She reminded him.

"Yea, yea we'll see about that." Punk teased.

"I have to get ready." She said as she stood up and gave him a kiss. "Just wanted to kiss you."

"You wanted to kiss me before you kiss Ziggler? That's sweet." He smirked. "Make sure you brush those teeth after your segment."

"Whatever." She mocked as she walked out the door.

* * *

Punk watched AJ's segment with Ziggler and was thrilled with how well she did. She was born to do this and he had to pat himself on the back a tad since he was the one who opened her eyes to this world. He wanted better for her but he was happy she was here with him.

"Your rookie is doing some good stuff." John Cena noted coming up behind Punk as he watched the small monitor.

"She's not my rookie." Punk reminded him. "She's Dolph's rookie."

"Heard you two were at wedding this weekend." John smirked and Punk looked at him. "You took a few photos and they made their way online."

"I've known her for a while." Punk said to him and John nodded.

"I'm not judging." John defended.

"You're not asking for a double date with you and Nikki are you?" Punk cringed.

"No." John laughed. "But Nikki seems to like her a lot too."

"She's likeable." Punk said simply. "So are you here to gossip about my personal life?"

"Actually I saw Paul Heyman on my way in." Cena said to him and Punk shook his head in disbelief. "He wants me to put in a good word for a guy I don't even know."

"Jay Lethal?" Punk asked and John nodded. "Don't do it."

"I don't know him but I was curious as to why he came to me and not you." John admitted.

"I don't want him here." Punk told him honestly.

"I figured as much." John said to him. "I won't say a thing." he assured him.

"Paul is really pissing me off with this now." Punk said to him.

"You know Paul usually gets his way." John warned him. "It's not my business but if this is about AJ-"

"Don't try to tell me how to handle this." Punk warned him.

"I was going to say if this is about AJ stick to your guns." John told him. "I know what it's like to be sleeping on the couch."

"You mean the guest bedroom? Don't you live in a mansion?" Punk scoffed.

"You know what I mean." John said to him.

"Yea I get it." Punk said to him. "I've known AJ for a while and she needs someone to look out for her and that's what I'm doing."

"I think it's a little more than that." John said to him. "You're already at family weddings."

"Like I told you before I've known her for a while." Punk reminded him. "She was a guest at the country club I used to work for."

"You were shacking up with the guests?" John asked amused.

"I introduced her to wrestling." Punk told him proudly. "And we may or may not have gotten to know each other very well during that time."

"And they invited you to a family wedding?" John snorted.

"Her family adored me. Even had me over for dinner during that summer." Punk told him smugly. "Parents dig me."

"You must really like her if you impressed the family." John noted. "Look, I don't want to get involved but if you want me to talk to Mark and Hunter about this Jay guy I will."

"No I've already taken care of it." Punk said to him.

"Did you see?" AJ asked running to the back to Punk.

"I saw and you were amazing." He smiled proudly. "AJ have you met John?"

"No I haven't." she said a bit nervously and John shook her hand.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. Nicole has told me all about you." John smiled kindly.

"She says great things about you too and Phil too." AJ told him.

"No I don't." Punk mumbled.

"Yes you do." She laughed.

"I'm flattered." John teased. "Also, Nicole wants to dinner soon." He told AJ and Punk glared at him. "It was great meeting you and I wish you all the best even though I don't think you'll need it."

"Thank you so much." AJ blushed as he walked away.

"Are you blushing?" Punk questioned amused.

"It's John Cena." She pointed out dramatically.

"He's not that great." Punk mocked.

"If I didn't already know you you'd make me blush." She teased.

"I make you blush." Punk said to her. "I'll make you blush all night tonight." He whispered and that in turn made her blush. "You just blush easily." He teased.

"A tad." She smirked.

"Alright we'll I'm heading out there. I'll meet you back at the bus." Punk said to her.

"I'll see you soon." she smiled as she watched him walk off.

"Young love." Paul smiled appearing from out of nowhere. "Good stuff you did out there."

"I didn't do much." AJ said to him.

"I hope you have a minute for me." Paul said walking over to her. "Punk makes it difficult to speak to you."

"Sure." AJ said to him. "You want to talk in catering?"

"How about outside?" Paul suggested. "I don't want people talking." he smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her outside.

* * *

Once outside the cold breeze hit AJ and she wrapped her arms around her body.

"I know you want to talk about Jay." She said to him. "I've told Phil not to involve himself in this but he's pretty stubborn."

"Tell me about it." Paul laughed. "Jay wants to sit down and talk to you."

"That's not going to happen." AJ said to him politely.

"We need to clear this all up." Paul said to her. "Because whether Punk likes it or not Jay Lethal will be working here and I don't want an awkwardness between the three of you."

"I have nothing to say to him." AJ said to him. "And I don't think Phil has anything to say either."

"You're a smart girl." Paul began. "Jay has told me many stories so you know you're the only obstacle between Jay and WWE and you know Jay wants to be here more so he deserves to be here. If it weren't for Jay you wouldn't be here."

"What do you want me to do?" AJ asked him with a shrug.

"I want you to speak to Punk." Paul insisted. "Get him to change his mind."

"I can't." AJ argued. "I've tried believe me. I don't want to be the reason Jay doesn't a contract or you and Phil stop talking. I didn't ask for him to do anything."

"Of course you didn't but Punk is very protective and he thinks he's doing you a favor but he's not." Paul said shaking his head. "This will backfire on you."

"How so?" AJ asked.

"Jay plans on speaking to Punk and you may not like what he has to say." Paul warned her.

"I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of." AJ said confused. "What would I care? Phil knows everything."

"He knows about the baby sure." Paul said and AJ was shocked he knew that. "He doesn't know about the drugs you took."

"Drugs?" AJ asked him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jay has a very different version of your relationship then you do." Paul informed her.

"He's a liar." AJ said shaking her head. "You're blackmailing me." She said stunned.

"That's such an ugly word." Paul frowned.

"I don't really care. Phil would never take Jay's word over mine." AJ told him.

"Probably. But I have a lot of media set up for Jay in the upcoming weeks. Fans tend to believe the more scandalous story." he shrugged.

"Oh my god." She said disgusted.

"Vince doesn't take kindly to those kind of stories." Paul told her. "It won't matter whose bus your rocking every night."

"You're absolutely disgusting." AJ said to him in awe of his other side. "He would use our child and lie about it just to get his foot in the door here?"

"Is it a lie?" Paul asked her tilting his head. "The drugs might be a fabrication but what really went on that night? How did you really lose that baby? Did you even want it?" AJ slapped Paul hard across the face as her own turned red.

"How dare you." AJ hissed pointing at him. "I loved that baby even though it was only a short time. I dream about it every night and you're using it to help Jay."

"Desperate times." Paul shrugged. "So I assume by this time next week Punk's tirade will be over and we can all agree to be adults?"

"No." AJ said to him. "What I'm going to do is tell Phil what you just said to me and I'm pretty sure he won't take kindly to it."

"Don't be stupid." Paul laughed.

"You're the stupid one." AJ said to him. "I'm not a doormat and I'm not helping Jay. And I am telling Phil about this but not because I hate you and want him to punch you in the face but because he deserves to know what kind of _friend_ you really are."

"Women come and go in his life constantly." Paul informed her. "I'm sure you've kept tabs over the years. He goes through women like underwear and you are no different. Maybe if you could sit down with Jay you two could work this out because you have a better chance at a future with him then you do with Punk."

"I'm going to vomit." AJ said disgusted. "The thought of him-"

"You were with him for years. You agreed to marry him." Paul reminded her. "You have a real solid history with him and the fact that you're putting Punk before him disgusts not only him but me."

"Go to hell." AJ spat then walked back inside.

* * *

Before Paul left he made sure to pop in to see Mark.

"It's all cleared up." Paul smiled to him. "I spoke to Punk about everything and it was just a misunderstanding that's not buried."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked him warily.

"It's the new girl." Paul whispered. "Punk was a little uncomfortable having her ex around her but they've both moved on and as a matter of fact we all sat down together and cleared the air."

"That doesn't sound like Punk." Mark laughed.

"Must be the new relationship." Paul shrugged with a laugh. "He's a much happier guy. I hardly recognize him anymore."

"Well in that case I'll speak to Hunter and fly out Jay Wednesday to Connecticut and go over the contract." Mark told him and Paul shook his hand.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Paul grinned happily.

* * *

When Punk walked on the bus Kofi, E and Ziggler were already on and he looked for AJ.

"She's in the bedroom." Ziggler told him. "Said she had a headache or something."

"Alright." Punk said dropping his bag. "Don't make too much noise." He warned them.

"Yes sir." Kofi mocked as he walked by.

Punk walked into the bedroom and saw AJ laying in bed.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I have a really bad headache." She said not even looking up.

"I have some aspirin." He offered.

"I already took." She said and sat up. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think you were right about this place." She said to him. "You told me all of those years ago that I wouldn't be able to handle the politics of working here and I think you were right. These people aren't people they're like vultures."

"What happened?" He asked growing concerned.

"I think it was all a big mistake." She admitted to him.

"It wasn't." He said confused. "You had a great night and you'll have an even better one tomorrow and the night after and the night after that. You're only just starting."

"That's what's scaring me." She said to him. "I run when I get scared." She reminded him. "I did it that night with you, I did it when my dad died-"

"You don't have to run anymore." He reminded her. "I'm here. Now tell me what happened."

"I saw Paul while you were having your match." She confided.

"The Jay thing?" Punk asked and she nodded. "You shouldn't let him upset you like this. He's an idiot."

"He told me if I didn't convince you to let Jay work here that he would go to the media about me and tell them I lost my baby because of drugs." She told him and Punk's face dropped. He knew Paul was relentless but this even surprised him. "He even tried to convince me that I would be better off with Jay over you."

"He said that?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"He was awful." AJ said shaking her head. "Is he really going to go to the media? I could lose my contract! And I don't want you to believe I took drugs I've never done a drug in my life. He accused me of losing the baby because I didn't want it!"

"Son of a bitch." He hissed standing up. "What else did he say?"

"That you go through women and we wouldn't last. That Vince won't take kindly to the stories he and Jay will tell and even if you believe me the fans won't." She told him.

"It's over." Punk said to her. "I'll take care of Paul."

"How could he and Jay even think of saying those awful things?" AJ cried. "Of course I wanted that baby."

"I know you did." He said to her. "They're just desperate."

"Is everyone this awful?" AJ asked him.

"No." Punk promised her. "Paul is just a special kind of awful. Paul lives in New York and I will fly out there tomorrow night and talk to him personally about this."

"I don't want you to fight with him." AJ said to him.

"Fuck that." Punk spat. "I told him to leave you out of it."

"I just don't know why he's fighting so hard for Jay." AJ said confused. "I know they were friendly but I didn't think they were this close."

"Paul is just picking a new favorite and going with it. He'll grow bored of him soon." Punk said to her.

"Is it really worth all of this?" AJ asked him. "I can avoid Jay backstage."

"I'm not giving in to a threat." Punk scoffed. "And neither are you."

"I won't survive if they bash me like that. I'm too new and most importantly I didn't want anyone to know about the baby."

"No one is even going to listen to them if they say anything because they're both nobodies." Punk assured her. "But don't worry I'll make sure it doesn't get that far."

"I thought today was going so good." AJ frowned leaning against the headboard.

"It still is." Punk said to her. "It's idle threats from Paul. He's more desperate than I thought. I'll talk to him and take care of all of it."

"I want to take care of something." She said to him.

"You're still learning the ropes just watch and learn." Punk said to her. "The politics can be a little tricky but you're going to learn from the master."

"I've heard stories about Paul but I didn't think it was true. I mean he really tried to blackmail me." AJ said to him.

"He's getting old and losing his touch because he should have known better than to think he could get away with that regarding someone with me." Punk said to him and sat back down next to her.

"Thank you." She said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"If you really want to thank me..." He trailed off and nodded towards the bed and she laughed.

"Give it up man!" She laughed pulling him on top of her as she laid on the bed. "We can snuggle and watch a movie though."

"You don't still have a headache?" He frowned concerned.

"It's feeling better." She said kissing him.


	15. Fool

**Fool**

* * *

A month later AJ was getting very used to her new routine. Sure being on the road was tiring for her but she was enjoying it. The only downside was being on opposite live event tours then Punk but she saw him plenty. And even though she was still fairly new there was already talk about her getting her own t-shirt and action figure which blew her mind. It was all happening so fast but she was excited it was almost as everything was going too perfect.

When Punk arrived off his bus he was hoping he'd bump into Paul who was dodging his calls and avoiding him altogether. Obviously his threat of going to the media was a lie since he hadn't spoken to anyone but the fact that disappeared like this did concern Punk. That usually meant he was off plotting and Punk didn't want to be surprised by anything. He walked into his locker room and tripped over a bag and saw clothes all over it.

"Sorry." AJ said sticking her out of the bathroom door. "I made a mess."

"Yea I can see that." He said dropping his bag and climbing over her stuff. "I can see why you're not in the Diva's locker room anymore."

"I'm with them a lot during the week I thought you'd appreciate a little more time with me." She pouted.

"Of course I do." He said walking over to the door. "What are you doing in there?"

"Getting changed." She said as he gave her a quick kiss hello.

"Why are you hiding behind the door? I'm pretty sure it isn't anything I haven't seen before." He smirked.

"I'm just used to changing in bathrooms I guess." She said walking away from the door and he followed her in. She had on her short jean shorts and just a bra as she re-applied her lip gloss. "I had a photo shoot when I first came in then had to change for a backstage interview then filmed something for some sort of special and now I have to change again because we're on in the first hour."

"Are you coming back to Chicago with him this week?" He asked her.

"Oh you want me to?" she asked looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Yea it would be nice since we've each gone home the last two weeks." He said to her.

"Yea but I'll only be able to stay a night." She pointed out. "You're going home tomorrow morning and I'm working Tuesday and Wednesday I have media so I can fly in Thursday but then you're leaving Friday morning."

"I'm actually flying out Thursday night." He sighed. "Bus is going in for maintenance tomorrow. I guess it's kind of pointless."

"Maybe we'll luck out and get on the same tour again soon?" she said hopefully turning to look at him.

"I miss you." he frowned wrapping his arms around her small frame and leaning down to kiss her deeply. "I almost forgot what you looked like."

"Really? You remembered Saturday night when you asked me for dirty pictures." She smirked.

"I didn't say dirty." He defended. "I said pictures. Your mind went to the gutter not mine."

"It's what you meant." AJ laughed.

"It's not." He smiled wide.

"So delete the dirty pictures I sent you." She said to him.

"I already did. I can't have filth on my phone." He said to her.

"Filth?" She asked offended as her eyes widened. "Let me see your phone." She said holding her hand out.

"It's dead." He lied quickly and she reached into his pocket to grab it but he locked his hand around her small wrist and guided her out of the bathroom.

"Let go." She laughed.

"I would love to tell you to take your hand out of my pants but I'm enjoying it." He said seriously.

"You're getting nothing after calling me filth." She warned him teasingly.

"I was kidding." He said leaning down trying to kiss her but she turned her head. "I did delete the pictures though in case I ever get hacked but I enjoyed them thoroughly first. Now kiss me."

"I don't know-" She began to argued but he leaned down and kissed her anyway.

AJ wrapped one arm around his neck and tried to pull her hand out of his front pocket but he kept it there causing both to laugh as they kissed. The locker room door swung open causing both to jump.

"Sorry but I have to talk to AJ." E said anxiously and Ziggler followed him in.

"Um do you mind?" Punk asked annoyed as AJ moved away from Punk and searched for a shirt to put on.

"It's just a bra, I've seen her in a bra before." Ziggler scoffed and Punk glared at him.

"What?" Punk snapped.

"The photo shoot earlier I was in a bikini." AJ said putting on a shirt.

"You were what?" Punk asked glaring at her now.

"What's going on?" AJ asked them.

"Did you hear about who our next feud is?" E asked her and she shook her head.

"This really can't wait?" Punk asked them annoyed. "You get to see her a lot more than I do."

"It's super important." Ziggler said to him. "I'm assuming neither of you got the script for the night?"

"No." Punk said warily and Ziggler handed him the script.

"Who is it?" AJ asked looking over Punks' arm to read it herself.

"It says TBA." Punk shrugged passing it back to him.

"It's Jay Lethal." Ziggler told them.

"No it's not." Punk laughed.

"Oh it is." E confirmed "We just met him in a closed door meeting with Mark."

"That's impossible." Punk continued to laugh.

"I'm telling you we just had a sit down closed door meeting about what we're doing tonight." Ziggler told him seriously. "He's with Paul so I figured you must have gotten a heads up."

"How is this possible?" AJ asked looking up at Punk. "Wait a second- I have to work with him tonight?"

"Tonight, tomorrow, live events..." E trailed off. "He's in the intercontinental title picture. Paul is going to be bringing him up tonight."

"I have to work with him?" AJ asked herself quietly.

"He even asked to hitch a ride with us." Ziggler scoffed and Punk was ready to explode. "I told him no way." he assured Punk. "We know this isn't comfortable for AJ at all."

"Thanks guys." She said putting on a brave face.

"Can you give us a minute?" Punk asked them.

"Yea of course. We just didn't want her to be blindsided." Ziggler said then left the room.

"We've got your back kid." E winked her then left.

"So this is what I'm going to do." Punk said to her once they were gone. "I'll refuse to even go out there-"

"You can't." AJ said to him. "He signed a legal contract. It's ok I'll just make it work."

"You shouldn't have to." Punk argued. "I thought I had this all taken care of! I told them-" he stopped himself and shook his head. "Paul." He hissed.

"It's done now." AJ reminded him. "We're going to have to just deal with it. Correction, I'm going to have to just deal with it. He's not working with you or on your tour."

"If it effects you it effects me." Punk argued. "And I don't want him on your tour." he said almost disgusted. "Being on the road separately sucks as it is but now I have to worry about your ex with you too?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" AJ asked him. "You don't trust me?"

"No it's not that but I would much rather be around." Punk said to her. "I don't want him upsetting you."

"It doesn't matter now does it?" she asked with a huff. "Finally I'm doing something I love and I feel at peace in my life and he shows up." she mumbled going through some of her clothes.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "I really thought I fixed this."

"It wasn't up to you to fix." She said looking up at him and could tell he was disappointed in himself. "I just need to grow up. I mean you work with exes a lot of people here do." She pointed out trying to make it not so bad.

"I just need to grow up." AJ said simply.

"You shouldn't have to. You were here first." Punk insisted.

"This is a business and if they want Jay here then he should be." AJ said to him. "It won't be easy but I'll suck it up and I think the best thing we could do is pretend it doesn't bother us."

"But it does bother me. It bothers me very much." He hissed. "I told Mark and Paul that I didn't want him here!"

"Obviously that wasn't enough and that's not your fault." She said to him. "I just can't let it seem like he can get to me because if he sees it he'll pounce on it and screw me up on purpose."

"I'll talk to Vince about getting your tour switched." Punk said simply. " This way you won't have to travel with him."

"But he's working with Dolph how can I be moved away from him?" AJ asked.

"They'll find you another story." Punk explained.

"No way." AJ argued surprising him. "I love what I'm doing and I'm getting so much exposure. Sure it's not much wrestling but I'm interacting with the guys and everyone is taking notice of me. I don't want to blow it."

"Well you can't work with him." Punk argued.

"I don't have a choice Phil." AJ laughed annoyed. "I have to do it."

"No you're choosing to do it." Punk shot back at her. "I can get you out of it."

"No you can't you couldn't even stop the Jay singing." She pointed out. "I'm not blowing my story I'm sorry but no."

"Well we have a serious problem here because I don't want you traveling with him." Punk said folding his arms.

"I'm not going to. Even if that means renting my own car and driving myself." She assured him.

"I don't want you traveling alone either." Punk said and she rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. "I mean it AJ I-" he began to follow her but she slammed the door and locked it behind her. "This is my locker room still!" He yelled knocking. "AJ!" he yelled banging on the door again.

* * *

An hour later AJ was out for her segment and Punk was in his locker room warming up when Kofi walked in.

"Why isn't the TV on?" Kofi asked. "AJ is on."

"I don't want to watch it." Punk said to him before he could turn on the TV.

"It's supposed to be a big segment." Kofi warned him.

"Jay Lethal yea I know." Punk scoffed.

"I didn't know it was him." Kofi admitted. "Wow."

"Yea tell me about it." Punk muttered lacing his boots.

"Poor AJ." Kofi said to him. "Just when she was getting comfortable."

"She's an adult as she reminded him a hundred times." Punk said to him. "She'll get to travel with him and put the past behind them and they'll be great buddies again."

"Are you serious right now?" Kofi questioned. "I don't know what went down between Lethal and AJ but I know it really scarred her so I'm sure this won't be easy for her especially since she's a woman in this industry and no one will take her side."

"I'm on her side." Punk argued.

"Really? Because you're acting like you just got dumped by your girlfriend." Kofi pointed out. "She needs you."

"Clearly she doesn't." Punk said to him.

"If you feel threatened that's normal." Kofi said to him. "She was engaged to him so obviously she loved him at some point."

"I don't feel threatened." He muttered quietly.

"I think you do." Kofi teased. "It's cute you're afraid of losing her."

"I'm not afraid." He snapped growing agitated.

"You never cared when your other girls worked with exes but this one really gets to you because you're really into her." Kofi noted. "You're definitely going to lose her if you brush her off or don't try to support her here."

"What am I supposed to do?" Punk groaned. "She doesn't want me to get her out of the story line so I just have to deal with it and I don't like it so you know how I get."

"Think of something else." Kofi said to him. "She can't afford to request out of stories you know that and believe me if you do it for her you're just painting a target on her back and labeling her as 'difficult' even though you're the difficult one."

"I am the difficult one." Punk said to himself and began to think. "You just gave me a great idea."

"Before you run off I will make a suggestion." Kofi said to him. "Make it clear to the 'new guy' that he better not step on any toes or piss of your girl. You are the champion here and you have right to mark your territory."

"Oh don't worry about that. I plan on speaking to both Paul and Lethal." Punk said smugly and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have hell to raise." he smirked and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

AJ didn't interact with Jay one on one tonight at all, he ran in during Dolph's match with Paul flanking behind him and that was that. Luckily her true reaction matched her character reaction but she was sure the camera spent more time on Dolph and Jay then her. She wanted to head right to the locker room and clear the air with Punk before they took off on separate tours.

"AJ." Paul Heyman called out trying to get her attention but she just kept walking.

"Please just one minute." Paul pleaded grabbing her arm lightly and AJ pulled it away and glared at him. "I think I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything." AJ said coldly. "And I don't want to speak with you."

"You're going to have to get used to me since we'll be working together the next couple of weeks." Paul reminded her. "I did the right thing and you'll see the bigger picture. This is a mans career a man you used to care about deeply."

"Don't care for him very much at all anymore." AJ retorted.

"I know and I think that's going to make things awkward." Paul said to her. "I think the three of us should sit down tomorrow night and have a nice long talk."

"Other than work a story onscreen there's nothing else I have to do with him and I don't plan on it." AJ informed him. "And I highly suggest you stay the hell away from me."

"Let's not get confused sweetheart." Paul grinned. "I'm Paul Heyman, I'm a man and I've been around a lot longer you are the bottom of the barrel here. You can sleep with as many champions as you want it doesn't change the fact that at the end of the day when he's done with you so will be the WWE. So I highly suggest you watch what you say to me."

"I just wont say anything." AJ shrugged.

"That wont work either." Paul teased. "Let's all sit down and maybe we can ride to the next town together seeing as how-"

"That won't be necessary." Punk said from behind AJ surprising her. "AJ rides with me."

"You're on a different tour." Paul reminded him. "And it's great to see you by the way I saw I missed a few of your calls."

"Actually the tours got switched around." Punk told him. "I'm switching over to the same tour as you guys."

"You are?" AJ asked him surprised.

"Yea I suggested it to Cena who wanted to be wit Nikki then I spoke to Vince directly about underhanded Paul was about everything and he was eager to please me." Punk said to him happily.

"I'm looking forward to being on the road with you again." Paul said to Punk.

"You shouldn't be." Punk smirked. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did. And don't think I won't be having a little talk with your new client as well."

"He'd love that." Paul smiled nervously.

"He's a fool." Punk said to him. "And I plan on making him regret his decision to come here."

"I don't think that's very fair." Paul said to him.

"Life isn't fair." Punk said to him. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked AJ.

"Yea ok." she said unsurely but walked away anyway.

"You went against my wishes and did this and betrayed me." Punk told Paul quietly.

"Oh stop." Paul chuckled.

"You ended this friendship and working relationship not me." Punk said to him. "I'm going to see to it that you're miserable here until you finally decide to leave again which I'm sure won't take long. You fucked with the wrong one here- you threatened my girlfriend, you tried to blackmail and now I can never trust you again."

"I was doing my job." Paul snorted. "This is how the business it."

"No it's not. Next time you want to speak to her you can do so through me. Want to go over ideas for matches or stories with her? You can knock on my door first and speak directly through me. If I see Jay anywhere near her outside of the ring I will end his career. He won't be able to work in catering by the time I'm through with him." Punk threatened.

"Trust me he wants nothing to do with her. He's not thrilled to be working with her either. She's not same great catch you discovered." Paul scoffed.

"I don't believe anything you say and I don't want you to respond I just want you to take everything I'm saying to you and go back and tell your new friend." Punk said to him. "When you see her in catering he's not to be there, when she's getting wardrobe or makeup done he's not to be there either." he told him.

"The minute she comes to me and tells me that he spoke to her or even looked in her direction a way she didn't like he's going to be dealing with me and you know me Paul, I won't be so pleasant."

"Have a good night." Paul remarked sarcastically as Punk walked off and then shook his head. "You fool."


	16. Don't Jump

**Don't Jump**

* * *

AJ was laying in Punk's bed on the bus elated. She was so elated she did what she said she'd never do, have sex on the bus.

"I would have switched tours weeks ago had I known I'd get this." Punk said slightly out of breath looking up at the roof of the bus.

"I just wanted to show you how appreciative I am of you changing your tour." She grinned rolling half onto his body and kissing him. "Thank you."

"I wanted to be around you more anyway." Punk said simply. "And it worked out because John agreed to swap. Now are you happy I'm on the tour because you want to hang out more is this strictly a Jay thing?"

"It's both." She admitted. "The hanging out is the most important. Did you only switch tours because you didn't trust me with Jay?"

"It has nothing to do with trust." Punk defended then sighed when she frowned. "Obviously you being on the road with a guy you loved at one point rubbed me the wrong way and it wasn't about trusting you it's just what if you realized you still loved him?"

"I don't think I ever loved him." AJ said to him and Punk snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. We were together for years and I think said it maybe twice and it was always halfhearted."

"You were with him for six years and that's it?" He asked her. "How did you not realize you could do better?"

"I was lost." AJ sighed. "Losing my dad nearly killed me and Jay gave me attention and distracted me. I wasn't talking to my mom and my siblings moved away and I didn't have you."

"I'll always regret walking out on you that night." Punk told her honestly.

"We grew as people. Who knew where we would even be today if you had stayed." She said to him.

"When you say you love me to me you mean it, right?" he asked carefully and she pinched his chest causing him to yelp.

"Of course I do!" she said to him. "How could you even ask me that?"

"It's just if you said it to Jay and didn't mean it..." he trailed off.

"You are not Jay." AJ reminded him. "You're the man I met seven years ago who gave me the most wonderful summer and showed me how I should be treated and you never took advantage of me. You weren't with me for my money and you didn't parade me around on your arm like a trophy. I love you and I've loved you for a long time."

"I like you a lot too." he said with a cute smile and she glared at him causing him to laugh. "You know I love you." he said kissing the top of her head. "This Jay shit wouldn't bother me so much if I didn't."

"Please don't screw up anything for yourself over this mess." She pleaded.

"I won't." He assured her. "But I know him and he's going to piss me off in some way and I'm not going to let him get away with it. I'm sure his ego is huge since he walked in with Paul and got put in a decent spot with Ziggler but I will knock him down a few pegs."

"Maybe you should just avoid him." She suggested. "I can't imagine him having anything good to say about me and he'll say it to just piss you off."

"Pissing me off is something he's already done. I wouldn't flaunt it in my face if I was him." Punk said to her.

"What did you say to Paul earlier?" AJ asked.

"I just made things very clear to him." Punk shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"He helped you get here, he signed you and I hate to think I'm to blame for you being mad at him." AJ frowned.

"I'm not mad at him. I have no feelings for him at all. He's dead to me." He said simply.

"That's a little harsh." AJ scolded.

"He betrayed me." Punk shrugged. "You do it once and you're out."

"He didn't betray you he just-" AJ began to defend.

"Don't defend him to me AJ." Punk warned her. "He knew what he was doing and he knew it would piss me off. If I couldn't trust Paul with this how could I trust him with anything else?"

"I suppose." She said to him resting her head against his chest.

* * *

Backstage at Smackdown Punk went out to open the show. AJ was watching from catering at a table alone when someone sat down across from her. She looked up and saw Jay.

"I think we need to talk." Jay said to her folding his hands.

"I don't." AJ said stiffly. "Please leave."

"Let's attempt to be adults here." Jay sighed. "We're working together. We do work well together."

"I don't want to work with you. I liked what I was doing before you and you're working with Dolph I'm just the girl at ringside." AJ reminded him. "I have nothing to say to you."

"You might change your tune when you find out they're thinking of putting you with me again." Jay said to her and her face fell. "Creative watched our old stuff and really liked us together."

"That won't be happening." AJ said shaking her head.

"I know you seem to think your boyfriend is capable of making the rules around here but he isn't. Let's just agree to leave the past in the past and move forward since we're going to be a team here." Jay argued.

"I'm not on any team with you." AJ scoffed. "It's taking all my strength not to jump over this table and strangle you, there is no way I could work with you."

"You're going to be." Jay told her plainly.

"Well then I'll quit." She announced and he laughed.

"Always with the dramatics." Jay chuckled.

"I'm not kidding." AJ said to him. "I will quit."

"Then you're dumber than I ever thought." Jay said seriously. "Don't blow this opportunity over something stupid that happened a year ago."

"The baby wasn't stupid." AJ whispered. "You may have thought that but you weren't carrying it. And it wasn't just one incident you were awful!"

"Oh come on. Don't paint me out to be a monster because it helps explain our relationship to your new boyfriend." Jay warned her. "I never hit you, I never abused you, I never intentionally set out to hurt you."

"You wouldn't let me breathe." AJ argued. "You wouldn't let me have any male friends, you cheated on me, you lived off of me, you took my dog-"

"Poncho was my dog first." Jay reminded her.

"You didn't even want him you just didn't want me to have him!" AJ argued.

"You wanted to use him as a replacement for your baby." Jay said to her.

"Our baby." AJ corrected and looked around. "And don't talk so loudly."

"How do I know it was even mine?" Jay asked. "We weren't together for weeks and you were living in a hotel."

"How dare you." She whispered harshly holding back tears. "Don't make up excuses or outrageous stories to ease your guilty conscious because you were so cruel to me after I miscarried."

"I have nothing to feel guilty over. I did right by you and I proposed." Jay reminded her.

"You were sleeping with another woman!" AJ laughed.

"We weren't together those few weeks before you told me I had moved on." Jay admitted. "I made some mistakes but I tried for you."

"No you didn't." AJ said shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you even have the nerve to sit here across from me with your puppy dog eyes and sympathetic voice and tried to get me to forgive you."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness same as I'm not looking to forgive you." Jay said to her.

"Forgive me for what?" AJ asked astonished.

"Do you really think you were so easy to be with? You constantly wanted attention it was like dating a child! You acted out when you didn't get your way and you were and probably are still the most spoiled little daddy's girl I have ever encountered." Jay told her honestly.

"How are we doing?" Paul asked walking over to them and AJ just stood up and stormed out of the room. "What happened?"

"AJ is just being AJ." Jay scoffed. "I hope your friend knows what he's gotten himself into."

"They'll never last." Paul chuckled. "He gets bored after six months they only have three or four more left."

"If she doesn't drive him insane first." Jay remarked.

"He's already insane." Paul smiled.

* * *

Punk made it back to his locker room and saw AJ sitting with her bag packed and sweats on.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. "Aren't you supposed to go on soon?"

"I'm not going on I'm not feeling well." AJ said to him. "My stomach hurts."

"Your stomach hurts?" He questioned narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yea it just came on. I spoke to Mark and he said it was fine." AJ shrugged.

"You're lying." He scoffed. "You are truly the worlds worst liar. I've known when you were lying since the day I met you."

"I just don't want to work tonight." AJ defended.

"It doesn't work like that here." Punk said to her. "If you start pulling stunts like this they're not going to want you to work." He argued. "You need to go get dressed and tell Mark you're feeling better."

"I'm not feeling well." She said coldly. "If I go out there I'll barf."

"Please tell me you're not letting this Jay cost you your job." He sighed annoyed. "You're stronger than that! You're not some sensitive little girl who can't handle herself." she just folded her arms and looked away and he rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat AJ! I'm serious when I say they'll fire you for this!"

"Good saves me the trouble of quitting." AJ said to him.

"This isn't school AJ." He argued. "You can't just quit!"

"That was a low blow." She huffed.

"What is your problem? Don't you want this? Don't you want to be her? What did I just change my entire schedule around for? You have to try!" he yelled.

"They want me to work with him!" AJ yelled back.

"I know this but you'll-" he began.

"No Phil I mean really work with him." AJ said standing up. "They want me onscreen with him."

"No they don't." Punk said to her with a ease.

"Jay told me and I asked Mark and he confirmed it." AJ informed him. "I'll work with Dolph who will wrestle against him but I will not be with him onscreen and have to kiss him or travel with him or do appearances with him." She said to him. "My sanity is worth more to me than this job."

"Whose idea was it to put you with him onscreen?" Punk demanded to know.

"Creative." AJ said to him. "They looked back at our old stuff and liked what they saw. They want me to turn on Dolph and help Jay win the title at the next pay-per-view. Then he had the nerve to talk to me about forgetting the past and telling me how he wasn't even sure he was the father to my baby!"

"You won't have to work with him." Punk told her.

"Phil it doesn't work like that." AJ sighed sitting back down and shaking her head. "They clearly don't want to hear what you have to say and I'm the bottom of the barrel I can't just demand to not do things or have my boyfriend do it for me."

"So your solution is to quit?" He asked her. "That's what you want to do? You fought your way here and now you're going to throw in the towel because of him? You're going to give him that power?"

"You don't know what it's like." AJ said to him as he sat next to her. "I hate him so much I just don't think I could even act like I like him."

"I won't let you give up your spot." Punk said to her. "We'll figure this out but please don't quit I want you here."

"Why? You managed just fine without me for seven years." She noted.

"Yes that is true but seven years is a long time and it got to the point where I didn't want to be here. It took everything in me to get out of bed and hop on the bus but now I jump on it and look forward to coming to work knowing you're here." Punk confided.

"Really?" She asked quietly with a soft smile, clearly touched.

"Yes really." He said kissing her forehead. "Don't go. Don't give up."

"You're right." she said to him. "I can do this."

"I swear you won't have to be with him onscreen like that." Punk promised. "I may not have been able to block his signing but I won't let him kiss you on TV or anything like that. I don't want you working with Jay or Paul for that matter."

"But isn't it just as bad to have you fight my battles for me?" She asked him. "It would be better to just quit."

"No it won't." Punk said reaching into his bag for his phone and typing.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Taking care of this." he said to her. "Now go get dressed and show Jay and Paul that you're not fazed because I know Paul and nothing will bother him more."

"Alright." She said giving him a smile but before that cupped his face and pulled him into a bruising kiss. "Thank you for the kick in the ass."

"There's a lot of things I'd like to do your ass, kicking it isn't one." he teased. "Get out there and show everyone that you're the best."

"You make me better." She said with a smile as she got up and headed off to change.

* * *

Punk wandered around as AJ was out in the ring with Dolph and E. He knew Paul and Jay were cutting a backstage segment and appeared behind the camera and watched them with folded arms. The minute the interview was over Punk walked over to them.

"Punk." Paul smiled.

"Paul." Punk greeted with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm glad you've decided to take me up on the offer to sit down and talk but we're going to be heading to the ring in about five minutes." Paul said to him.  
"Maybe after?"

"Oh I'm not here to talk with you I'm here to talk and you'll listen and it will only take a minute." Punk informed them. "Stop fucking with AJ. You're not going to be onscreen with her in the way that you're hoping I just spoke to Vince personally so you can get that deluded fantasy out of your head." he smirked. "If you continue to make her uncomfortable or corner her into talking to either one of you you're going to beg to be out of your contracts by the time I'm done-"

"Save it." Jay said cutting him off surprising Punk. "I think it's sweet you want to look out for AJ but you don't have any kind of claim on her. I was with her for seven year you were with her for a few weeks when she was barely legal. If anything I should be warning you away from her. You don't know AJ like I do and you two can pretend you have this special deep love but you don't. You don't know what her favorite color is or her favorite movie or what really makes her smile." Punk was now fuming and his face was beat red.

"I-" Punk began to argue but a producer ran over.

"We need you at the curtain now." The producer told Jay and Paul as he ushered them away.

Punk was pacing back and forth waiting for Jay and Paul to appear after being in the ring but AJ appeared first.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for them." Punk said to her.

"Don't." She whispered.

"I'm not letting them get the last word." Punk spat angrily.

"Remember what you said to me in the locker room?" she asked him. "Listen to your own advice."

"I remember you telling me he'd piss me off and boy were you right." Punk said to him.

"He wants this." AJ said pushing him away. "Don't give him the attention. You told me pretending they don't bother me would hurt them more so you should do the same."

"What's your favorite color?" he asked her.

"What?" She asked cracking a smile.

"Your favorite color quick." He said urgently.

"Black." She told him.

"That's a shade not a color." He snapped. "A real color."

"Green." She said to him and he nodded.

"Favorite movie?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Did Jay tell you that you don't know me?" She asked him.

"Maybe." He admitted.

"Well I like learning new things about you everyday and I hope you feel the same." She said to him. "Just because he knows my favorite movie doesn't mean anything to me." she pointed out.

"He has had a lot more time with you." Punk pointed out. "I mean you were with him a long time."

"And I couldn't even tell you the first thing he said to me but I can tell you the first thing you said to me." She smiled.

"Don't jump." He smirked remembering himself.

"That's right." She smiled. "I also remember our first match like it was yesterday and I don't even know who I wrestled with Jay the first time. I remember going back to the cabana with you after our match too." She said leaning in close to him and looking up at him.

"I remember you asking me to touch you." He smiled.

"I remember all the electricity in the room that night." She remembered fondly. "I remember the moment you were inside of me."

"It felt so good." He whispered leaning down so his forehead was touches hers. "You still feel the exact same."

"I scratched up your back." She reminded him.

"I didn't feel a thing." he said in a horse voice.

Just then Jay and Paul walked by but Punk didn't even notice as he whispered to his girlfriend and they reminisced about their first night together. Jay's eyes lingered as Punk kissed her only a few feet away and when he looked up he saw Jay looking at him and shot him a smug look then pulled AJ down the hall and they stumbled into his locker room.

"Don't fall into that trap." Paul warned Jay.

"What trap?" Jay questioned finally looking over to him.

"He's just trying to get under your skin." Paul warned him. "I know Punk and the only thing he has over you is the WWE title, AJ is a non-factor."

"Yea." Jay said shaking it off. "It's just weird because a year ago if I had seen that-"

"It's not last year." Paul reminded him. "Don't let them get to you like this. I already told you it will never last."

"Guys there's been a slight change." Mark said walking over to them. "Come to the office with me."

"So it begins." Paul smiled. "Don't worry Punk is no match for me." he assured Jay then both followed Mark.

* * *

The locker room door was locked and AJ was pressed against it as Punk kissed her feverishly. His hands were tugging down her jean shorts and pulling her panties along. Both knew this was wrong but it felt so right. While he pulled down her shorts she pulled him out of his wrestling trunks and stroked him.

"Just like that." Punk encouraged as he kissed over her neck and enjoying her touch.

"I want more." She told him and he lifted her and carried her over to the couch and placed her on it.

Punk dropped to his knees and pushed her top up and kissed over tanned stomach while his hands cupped her breasts that were covered by a bra.

"I want even more." She moaned arching her hips and he buried his face between her legs and ran his tongue over his second favorite set of lips she had on her body. She arched up further into his mouth and her knees were over his shoulders.

"You taste like gold." he muttered against her skin.

"Phil." She moaned.

"Shhh." He whispered as his tongued continued to work her body.

AJ used her foot to push him away as painful as it was for her to do because she was on cloud nine. He looked up at her in shock and watched as she shimmied off of the couch and crawled over his body forcing him to lay on his back.

"No matter what I've shared with other men it will never compare to how you make feel." she told him as her lips brushed against his.

AJ's hand reached behind herself and grabbed him then fell onto him connecting their bodies. She tried to kiss him as she moved but she was losing her breath too quickly. Her head dropped onto his chest as she used her strength to lift her hips up and down. Punk's hands wrapped around her back and began to push up into her to match her pace.

"That's it." She moaned loudly as Punk hit her g-spot masterfully. "Oh god!" she cried out and Punk lifted her head and kissed her hard to keep her down.

Punk rolled over so she was under him and pushed into her as hard as he could without hurting her all the while kissing her to keep her silent. Her back was rubbing against the rough carpet but all she could think about was him. Five minutes in she used the strength in her legs to arch herself up and two thrusts later she was sent destroyed. Her body dropped to the floor and he continued to move until he found his own release inside of her.

"I love you." he said to her the minute he released and she reached up and kissed him tenderly. "This is only the beginning for us."

* * *

 **A/N: Let the games begin...**


	17. Round One

**Round One**

* * *

A week later Punk was called into John Laurinaitis's office. Whenever he was called in there it was usually over something he did wrong. Usually something he said in an interview or tweeted but he was bothered to AJ already sitting in there nervously.

"What's going on?" Punk asked concerned closing the door behind him.

"Ah good you're here." John smiled and gestured for him to take a seat in the chair next to AJ's. "Please sit."

"What's this about?" Punk asked cautiously as he sat down.

"I have no idea." AJ whispered.

"No one is in trouble." John assured them. "But I do have to address with the two of you."

"What could you possibly have to address with us?" Punk asked annoyed.

"It's obviously about your personal life." John noted remaining friendly.

"I don't have to explain my personal life to you." Punk said to him. "What I do outside of work is my business."

"Agreed." John said surprising him. "What you do inside the arena while you are working is my business though."

"What did we do?" AJ asked growing more and more nervous.

"Relax April, like I said you're not in trouble." John smiled at her.

"Spit it out already." Punk encouraged growing annoyed by the second.

"We received a complaint." John informed them. "About you two behaving inappropriately at work."

"Give me a break." Punk laughed.

"I'm serious Punk." John said sternly. "We received a formal compliant and we can't ignore it."

"From Paul?" Punk asked.

"I can't say who put the complaint in but I would like to address it." John said to him. "I think this could be easily fixed."

"I don't have to fix anything." Punk argued. "Like I said our personal lives are our business."

"And like I said when it's work it's mine." John shot back. "We can't have you two making other employees uncomfortable."

"People are uncomfortable?" AJ asked feeling bad.

"No, this is Paul." Punk told her carelessly. "Ok great we had the talk but in the future don't waste my time with nonsense ."

"I'm not finished." John said to him. "I'm going to make a few suggestions you both take seriously. For starters April should be in the Diva's locker room. It's inappropriate for her to be sharing a locker room with the WWE champion. That room is for you and you only." he said to Punk.

"I want her in there." Punk shrugged. "Too bad."

"It's fine." AJ said looking at Punk.

"I also think you both could tone down the public displays of affection. We don't let any couple here kiss or carry on while they're in the arena." John said to him.

"We don't kiss or carry on here." Punk said to her.

"That's not what I've heard." John said to him. "It's also not what others have seen. April is very new here and some people might thing you're giving her special favors."

"Did John get this talk when he started sleeping with your soon to be step-daughter?" Punk asked annoyed.

"John and Nicole don't even act like a couple at events." John said to him. "Not only does this sort of behavior look bad but it hurts stories." he told them.  
"April is in a heavy story with Nick and if word starts spreading that she's really with you people won't buy it."

"It's a scripted TV show." Punk pointed out. "No one thinks its real."

"I'm not asking Punk." John warned him. "Start acting like a professional here, both of you. I would even go as far as to suggesting alternate travel arrangements for April."

"Oh you can fuck off with that." Punk said and AJ was mortified. "She travels with me and it's not just her by the way. Kofi, E and even Ziggler travel with me." he reminded him. "I never heard you complain about me traveling with the guys."

"Because the guys are guys." John said simply. "Dating a Diva is tricky-"

"I've dated a lot of them I know." Punk responded and AJ rolled her eyes. "Never had this talk before either."

"I never had a compliant before." John shot back.

"Paul is playing you." Punk said to him. "He filed that to piss me off. AJ and are professional when we are at work and if I want her in my locker room who cares?"

"I care." John said to him. "AJ belongs with the other girls and you belong in the champions locker room and that is that. And just a heads up this will be addressed in the talent meeting before the show about the new rules of employee fraternization."

"This is great." Punk laughed standing up. "Give him more fuel for his fire."

"I don't know what's going on between you and Paul but I suggest you both sit down and talk it." John said to him.

"Fuck him." Punk spat as AJ stood up.

"The complaint did not come from Paul." John told him honestly and Punk narrowed his eyes. "That's all I'll say on the matter. You both know what to do now."

"Let's go." Punk said to AJ then looked at John. "Am I still allowed to talk to her?"

"Don't be childish." John said not amused.

* * *

"I don't understand who could have complained." Celeste said to AJ who was preparing for the night. "I'd hate to be back in here."

"I would be sharing John's room if I didn't have Brie here." Nikki said to AJ. "It was probably just Paul."

"Or Beth." Brie added. "Her and Punk were pretty serious before you."

"She's barely even here anymore." Nikki disagreed.

"John said it wasn't Paul." AJ said to her.

"I can find out." Nikki said simply.

"John would never tell you." Brie laughed.

"Not boss John but my John knows everything and he'll tell me." Nikki stated proudly. "Give me five minutes." She said walking out of the locker room.

"I'm always with Jon during shows and no one has said anything to us." Trinity pointed out. "Someone is jealous."

"It's not a big deal." AJ said to them. "I like being in here too." She said lacing up her chucks.

"I'd rather be in Punk's big private room." Celeste smirked.

"I don't want to make a big deal out of it because if I seem upset it will only further piss him off." AJ said to them.

"So how serious are you guys?" Celeste asked her. "I know you have that history from a few years back but is it just as serious?"

"It's like we picked up right where we left off." AJ said happily. "He just gets me."

"I've known Punk a long time and I've never seen him so carefree and happy before." Brie said to her. "I hope you guys don't let Paul screw this up for you."

"What is his problem?" Trinity asked her. "I thought Punk and Paul were friends."

"I used to date Jay and Punk and Paul are just at odds over his involvement with him." AJ shrugged not wanting to get into details.

"I heard you two were engaged." Trinity said to her and all eyes fell on AJ.

"Barely." AJ said to her. "It was for a few weeks and then it was over."

"What happened?" Celeste asked.

"A lot of stuff but none that I want to talk about." She said to them. "Maybe another time."

"Hey I get that." Celeste said to her brushing it off. "We all have those exes we'd like to forget."

"It's kind of hard to forget this one when you're looking at him wrestle every show." AJ said to them.

"It's like a nightmare you can't wake up from." Trinity agreed. "Cheer up shorty the stories here change on a dime."

"Yea that's what I'm banking on." AJ sighed. "I really want to wrestle."

"Hey I'm wrestling and you get double the TV time I get." Celeste pointed out.

"It'll come in time." Brie told them. "For both of you."

"He wouldn't tell me." Nikki frowned walking back into the locker room. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Whoever wrote it doesn't change the fact that the damage is done." AJ said to them.

* * *

Punk was pissed off and not just because AJ was booted from his locker room but because Paul got one up on him. He would get back at him he just needed to be smart about it.

"Hey man." John Cena greeted poking his head in. "Got a minute?"

"Yea I have all the time in the world apparently." He remarked sarcastically.

"I heard about the AJ thing. I mean they made it kind of obvious at the meeting." John said to him.

"Did they? And here I thought they were being subtle." Punk said annoyed.

"I know who wrote that complaint." John said to him.

"Didn't need to hire a detective to figure it out." Punk scoffed. "It's just Paul being Paul."

"Actually it wasn't Paul." John said to him. "Heard it was Lethal. He was complaining about you two after his segment last week."

"Oh really?" Punk asked amused and smiled.

"He feels you were flaunting your relationship with his former fiancee in his face to be spiteful." John said to him.

"I was." Punk said to him and John laughed.

"I figured you were. Just give it a few weeks and it will blow over." John said to him.

"Fuck him." Punk spat. "He's officially pissed me off now."

"He was engaged to her." John defended.

"I was with her first!" Punk shouted. "Why does everyone keep forgetting that small detail? I was with her and he only met her because of me and I guarantee he only made a move on her to piss me off in the first place he stuck around because he saw money."

"AJ has money?" John asked intrigued.

"AJ is very well off." Punk said to him. "She doesn't need to work or be here but she chooses to because she loves it and he's ruining it for her."

"I don't know what their history is there but be careful." John advised. "AJ is still new here and dragging her into a battle with Paul will just be too messy."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Punk asked him. "It's taken everything in my power to not find him and his new toy and punch them in their faces but I don't want anything to fallback on her so I'm treading carefully and I'm even doing what your future father in law has told me too. If listening to what the higher ups say doesn't prove that I'm trying to protect AJ from all of this I don't know what well."

"You really care about her." John noted fondly. "That's good. If you want I can talk to him-"

"No I don't want more people involved." Punk said brushing it off. "Going against Paul isn't going to be easy because he knows me so well but I don't want any casualties."

"I'm not afraid of Heyman." John laughed.

"I'm not either." Punk said to him. "But the less involved the better. I have to be smart and make sure AJ isn't touched by this."

"So what do you have planned?" John asked.

"Don't know." Punk said to him. "It's not just Paul it's Jay too. I first am going to get him to pull that bogus complaint."

"But was it bogus?" John asked.

"We kissed it's not like I tore her clothes off and threw her against the wall and had sex with her in front of him." Punk scoffed. "I mean I did but not in front of him anyway." he rationalized.

"He's jealous." John said to him. "Maybe seeing AJ has stirred up old feelings."

"That's a shame." Punk mocked. "He'll get over it."

"Word on the street is that he was insanely jealous when he was with AJ. A buddy of mine worked with them and Jay dropped him during a match after he blew a kiss at AJ." John said to him. "If you're not careful you might be in the ring with him and get dropped."

"I'm the champion Jay isn't on my level." Punk laughed. "And trust me- I'd drop him first."

* * *

AJ watched the main event as Punk wrestled Del Rio and she was in awe of him. She wanted to be able to move around the ring just as good as Punk did. It wasn't just his wrestling talent but it was his vibe that lit up a crowd and she wanted all of that.

"Good match." a voice said from behind her but she didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Are you going to report me for watching him?" AJ asked Jay keeping her eyes on the screen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jay said to her. "Are you going to look at me?"

"Nope." she said to him trying to concentrate on the match but her smile was gone.

"I really am glad we're doing this together." Jay said to her. "It's like we used to talk about, remember?"

"I don't remember much from our time together." She replied stiffly.

"I remember a lot of it. You know contrary to what you've told people it wasn't all bad." Jay pointed out.

"I don't talk about you to anyone." AJ said to him. "I've only spoke to Phil. You're the one who told Paul."

"I trust Paul." Jay said to her. "I don't trust Punk."

"What a shock." AJ snorted.

"I've known him a long time." Jay reminded her. "He goes through women like water."

"I know him better." was all AJ said.

"You're not special to him." Jay said to her. "You don't have the connection with him that we have."

"We don't have anything." AJ said still looking at the monitor.

"We created life." Jay whispered and she cringed.

"Now it's 'we'?" She asked turning to look at him. "Last week you told me you didn't even know if you were the father, when it happened you told me it was burden."

"I wish you'd stop holding my initial reaction against me." Jay frowned.

"And I wish you'd stop bringing it up." She said coldly. "You didn't care when it happened, you didn't care before or after. You only care now because you're seeing me everyday and you're trying to upset Phil which for the life of me I can't understand why. If you're mad at me for whatever reason that's fine just leave his name out of it."

"He spoke to Vince directly and got our story scrapped." Jay said to her. "Did you know that?" she just looked away and he smirked. "Worst liar in the world."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that to me." she muttered.

"Why wouldn't you reignite the magic we once shared?" Jay asked her seriously. "I deserve an explanation."

"I don't we you a damn thing." AJ hissed. "And there is no magic. I couldn't pretend I cared for you no matter how many years of professional acting training I've had."

"It doesn't just go away." Jay said to her. "You can't just wake up one morning and fall out of love with someone that's not how it works."

"That night I woke up during my miscarriage and you weren't there was the night I fell out of love with you." she informed him.

"That wasn't my damn fault!" He yelled but she didn't even flinch but a few eyes did turn to look at them. "Stop putting the blame on me for that! I wasn't carrying that baby you were! You should really question how hard you were working out that day or the fact that you still insisted on drinking of coffee." he said causing her whole face to fall. "Or maybe-" he stopped speaking when AJ slapped him so hard that spit literally came out of his mouth.

"You are a son of a bitch." she said in shock of his cruel words.

"You can't just hit people back here." Paul said shaking his head at and stepping in-between the two.

"He's right." Mark said walking over. "AJ come with me."

"But he-" she started.

"Now AJ." Mark ordered and she followed him.

"Told you that would work." Paul said to Jay who just nodded as he rubbed his cheek.

"Fucking stings." Jay said.

"Well let's get out of here before Punk makes it back here." Paul said ushering him along.

* * *

When Punk made it backstage Dolph walked right up to him and filled him on AJ being called into managements office. Punk being Punk of course walked right in and saw her sitting down with Vince himself.

"We're in the middle of a meeting." Vince said to him.

"Whatever happened wasn't her fault." Punk said to him.

"It's ok." AJ said to him. "I messed up and I accept my punishment."

"Punishment?" Punk asked. "You're not really going to punish her are you?"

"Do you even know what happened?" Vince asked him.

"If AJ hit Jay I'm sure she had a good reason to do so." Punk said to him.

"I did hit him." AJ confirmed. "I let him get to me."

"I understand it's a sensitive subject that you two were discussing." Vince said to her then looked at Punk. "I'd really like to do this privately."

"Phil knows." AJ said to him.

"I know what?" Punk asked. He still wasn't clear as to what the argument was about.

"He brought up the baby very loudly." AJ said to him and he shook his head in disbelief.

"And you're going to punish her for that?" Punk asked him.

"No matter how good of a reason she had I can't tolerate violence like that." Vince said to him. "I also need to be assured that you can be a professional from here on out because you are still in a story with him and Paul."

"He was the one who approached me. He antagonized me." AJ insisted. "I don't mean to sound like I'm in grade school but it's true."

"I hope you plan on punishing him for that." Punk interjected.

"Why don't you go shower and clean up?" Vince asked him.

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "And before you 'punish' AJ just realize that if Jay caused a scene and discussed such a sensitive topic like this that it will be leaked online and any punishment for her will look badly."

"It won't be getting leaked." Vince assured him.

"Right." Punk scoffed.

"I'm not ashamed." AJ announced. "I'm sure it hurts your image of the company but I'm not ashamed of the fact that I was pregnant I didn't discuss it because it was painful."

"I understand." Vince sympathized. "Take a few days off. Everyone back here will think it's a suspension but it's not. You'll be paid. Report back to work on Monday."

"I hope you're sending Jay home as well." Punk said to him. "This is bullshit and you know it!"

"It's fine." AJ said standing up.

"You already have this week off so I thought I was doing you both a favor." Vince said to him. "Take the rest of the week and I'll tell Lethal to do the same and hopefully we call come back with clearer heads."

"Ok." AJ said standing up and leaving the office but Punk stayed.

"Are you kidding?" Punk asked him. "You're sending her home."

"I have to tread carefully here." Vince said to him. "And I know you're not a fan but Jay Lethal has proven to be very popular and he's only been here two weeks. He's already sold out a shirt."

"Oh wow a whole shirt?" Punk asked dramatically. "I get banned from hanging around AJ at shows so Paul and Jay could set her up you're playing right into Paul's hands."

"No I think you and AJ are." Vince said to him. "Jay Lethal isn't going anywhere and neither is AJ so I need you four to come to some sort of understanding."

"There will never be an understanding between us." Punk told him honestly. "What went down tonight was wrong and you know it. Stop letting the male talents act superior over the female ones."

"Don't go there with me Phil." Vince groaned. "I'm trying to keep the peace here because story lines aren't changing. I already did you one favor in that department and now I'm asking you to return it, talk to her and have her understand that this is her job and although I don't fully understand the relationship I don't want to. AJ is extremely talented and I don't want her tainted by all of this backstage nonsense. It could ruin her."

"Asking her to forget what happened and put on a brave face isn't fair." Punk argued.

"We all do it. Do you think Amy and Matt liked working together? Or Shawn and Bret? We've all done it." Vince pointed out. "This isn't like you to get so hung up in backstage drama so I suggest you tread carefully as well."

"It isn't like me." Punk agreed. "So you know I have a damn good reason to be so involved. I fucked up years ago with AJ I won't make that mistake again. She didn't get here by having family or friends who pulled strings she needs someone in her corner to protect her and it's going to be me. This Lethal and Paul thing is going to get ugly unless you put your foot down."

"I can't put anymore attention on this." Vince said to him. "I'm expecting you all to act like adults upon your return Monday. Have a good week." he said to him and Punk just laughed and walked out of the office slamming the door behind him.

"What did you say to him?" AJ asked nervously.

"Nothing that mattered." Punk said to her. "We're done for the night so grab your stuff and meet me at the bus."

* * *

On the ride home Punk woke up at around one in the morning and noticed AJ wasn't in bed with him. He walked out of the small bedroom and down the tiny hall and found her in the kitchen area with a hot cup of coffee.

"You ok?" Punk asked her.

"Yea I just couldn't sleep." She said giving him a weak smile.

"This thing at work will blow over." Punk assured her sitting across from her in the tiny booth.

"It's not." AJ said shaking her head.

"So what is it?" he asked curiously. "Don't leave me in the dark AJ." he practically begged.

"Jay said some things to me tonight that I tried not to think about for a long time." She admitted.

"About the baby?" He asked her.

"He mentioned how I worked a lot and had a cup of coffee everyday." She said to him.

"So?" Punk asked confused.

"So? You shouldn't do that while you're pregnant." AJ said to him. "What if I killed my own baby?"

"Plenty of women work out as a matter of fact doctors encourage it and most of them still have caffeine." he argued. "You wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt your child and don't ever let him get to you like that again."

"He said it in front of everyone." AJ said to him. "Everyone is going to be talking about it."

"Like I said it will blow over." Punk told her again.

"I can't believe I was ever with him let alone created a child with him." she said shaking her head.

"Were you trying to have a baby?" he asked a little nervously.

"No it was a surprise. Like I told you I wasn't even with him when I found out." She said to him. "I just don't know what he was trying to do tonight. He was trying to be so nice to me and talk you down like he was a better choice-"

"Oh really?" Punk asked taking in the new information. "How do that make you feel?"

"Disgusted." She said as she cringed. "Like I said I don't know what I was thinking when I was with him."

"You were grieving." Punk reminded her. "You had just lost your father."

"And you." She added. "Don't think I took that lightly. And please don't think I ran off with Jay and forgot about you because I never did."

"I didn't think that." he said to her. "And to be honest I don't want to think about him anymore we have the week off and I'm wondering what we're going to do. You want to come home with him?"

"I do." She said as she slowly smiled.

"Good because I was banking on it." he said to her. "Amy is going to be in town and I know she wants to see you."

"Ok." She said as he took her jittery hand into his own.

"I was thinking we could go to a hockey game too." he suggested.

"I'd really like that." She smiled even wider.

"My dad's been harassing me about you as well so maybe you can sit through dinner with him?" he asked and she giggled.

"You know I love your dad." She said to him. "It won't be a hardship to sit through a dinner with him. What else?"

"That was all I had." Punk smirked. "We'll wing it."

"Maybe these few days away isn't such a bad thing." She said to him.

"Yes. Another well calculated plan thought out by Paul only to backfire." Punk smirked.

"You think Paul put him up to this?" AJ asked him.

"I'd bet my life on it." Punk said to him. "This is me and Paul at odds and I'm sorry he's put you in the middle like this."

"It's ok." she assured him. " You and Paul are at odds and he's using me and me and Jay are at odds and he's using you." she pointed out. "It's a little sick." she had to laugh.

"They're not going to win." He said with ease and unafraid. "You're going to be a star AJ and no one is going to take that away from you."

"As long as you're standing next to me I know I can do it." she said surely.

"You don't need me at your side but lucky for you there's nowhere else I'd rather be." he teased then lifted her hand and kissed it over the table.


	18. Life and Death

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I wish I had a valid excuse but I really just got lazy and had writers block. Here's an update, enjoy, guess what's coming next and thanks for your continued support!**

* * *

 **Life and Death**

* * *

 _AJ's eyes were red and swollen, her arms were were wrapped around her small frame and she was sitting up in her hospital bed wondering what went wrong. She had thought when her father died she'd never feel pain like this again but sure enough she was feeling it again and this seemed almost worse. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of the bed and go home she felt like she couldn't even more._

" _AJ." A voice greeted pulling her from her thoughts._

 _AJ narrowed her eyes coldly at her MIA boyfriend. She woke up in the middle of the night with blooding pooling around her and when she reached for him his side was cold. The hospital had tried calling him for hours and finally he showed up._

" _It's about time." She said bitterly finding the energy to get out of the bed. "They wouldn't let me leave alone just sign me out and I'll call a cab."_

 _"What happened here?" Jay demanded. "What did you do?"_

 _"What did I do?" AJ asked stunned. "Where the hell were you?" She hissed. "Never mind." She said stepping closer to him. "I can smell the perfume on your body still." She whispered coldly._

" _This isn't about where I was this is about what happened." Jay argued. "What the hell happened tonight?" he demanded._

" _I lost the baby!" She yelled. "Didn't you get the messages?"_

 _"I want to know how it happened." He clarified and he seemed to be accusing her of something and she didn't like it._

" _It just happened." AJ said to him._

" _Stuff like that doesn't just happen." Jay scoffed._

" _You think I did this on purpose?" AJ asked horrified. "I was the only one that cared about this baby!"_

" _Don't go there with me." He warned her. "I lost a baby here too."_

 _"You didn't care! You've been out whoring around every night since you proposed!" AJ yelled. "Maybe that stressed me out." She snapped._

" _Don't do this AJ." He warned her. "Give me a chance to digest this."_

 _"Digest it? I've been here for hours and if you were in bed next to me I wouldn't have been alone!" She cried._

" _It just wasn't meant to be, ok?" He said to her and she completely lost it. She started slapping at him and he covered his face with his hands and arms as she swung wildly._

" _How dare you!" She screamed as she slapped as strongly as she could. "This was our child!"_

" _You're fucking crazy!" he yelled grabbing her wrists and tugging her against him. "I understand you're upset-"_

 _"You don't!" She sobbed as he kept his grip around her wrists. "You weren't carrying that baby I was and you didn't lose it, I did!" She continued to sob. "I hate you! I hate you for not being there! I hate that you can't even comfort me, I hate that you smell like your girlfriend! I hate that I even met you!"_

 _"Don't say things you can't take back." He whispered jerking at her wrists causing her to cry out in slight pain._

" _Hey!" A doctor yelled marching in._

" _It's fine." Jay said letting her go. "I'm her fiance."_

 _"No he's not." AJ cried as the doctor wrapped his arm around AJ whose knees were shaking. "He's nobody."_

 _"Security is on it's way." The doctor warned Jay as nurses walked inside. "I suggest you leave."_

 _"Fine." Jay said throwing his hands up and walking out of the room._

 _AJ turned her face into the doctors chest and cried uncontrollably._

* * *

"Where did you go just know?" Punk asked pulling her from her thoughts and she realized she was sitting in a diner with him.

"I'm sorry." She said with a sad smile. "I've just been all over the place."

"I've noticed." Punk said sipping his drink.

It was eight weeks later after Jay complained about them and AJ was still working with Jay and Ziggler. She wasn't sure this was ever going to end. Punk and Jay and Paul didn't involve WWE anymore but they were constantly at war, whether it was insulting sub tweets, egging of rental cars or buses or even canceling room or flight reservations. It was taking it's toll on AJ and Punk noticed.

"I just want out of this story." She sighed. "I'm tired of all of this."

"We're going on the UK tour next week." He reminded her and she cringed at the thought.

"I was so looking forward to it too." She admitted. "I love Europe."

"You went there often as a kid?" He joked.

"A few times." AJ said to him happily.

"It is a tiring schedule." Punk admitted taking one of the fries on her plate and eating it since she clearly wasn't.

"It's not the schedule. I don't want it to get to me but working with Jay and Paul is torture." She groaned.

"It has to end soon." Punk said trying to comfort her.

"It's been three months." She pointed out. "They're going to go into Wrestlemania against each other."

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "Mania is a few months away those plans can change on a dime."

"I'm tired." She admitted sadly and he was surprised to see her holding back tears. "I'm tiring of having to think back, I'm tired of not being able to enjoy our time together because they taint it somehow, I miss my dad." She choked out and he frowned.

"It's the anniversary of his death isn't it?" He asked her and she looked up at him surprised.

"It's tomorrow. How did you know that?" she asked.

"You just seem more off than usual these last couple of days." He said to her.

"My mother invited me home for dinner tomorrow." She scoffed. "Can you believe her? Like I'd sit at a table with her new husband while I mourn my father."

"You can always come back to Chicago with me." He offered and she gave him a weak smile.

"I'd love to have a couple of uninterrupted days with you before this annoying tour but I need to pack." She said to him and he just nodded. "You could come to New York with me." She suggested hopefully.

"I have to pack too." He reminded her and she nodded. "If I had known this was your dads anniversary I would go."

"It's fine." She said brushing it off. "It's really not a big deal I'm just going to stay in and pack."

"I feel bad about this." He said to her. "I can go." He said quickly. "I have clothes on my bus."

"Not clean clothes." She said scrunching up her nose. "It's ok I'll be fine." She promised him.

"I know these last few months have been really hard for you, the last year in fact and you keep getting the rug pulled out from under you but it will get better." He promised her.

"I'm not complaining." She said to him. "I got you back." She said with a sincere smile. "It makes this all doable."

"Are you really happy with me?" He asked her and her eyes lit up causing him to crack a smile.

"Of course I am. You're not just my boyfriend or mentor or road buddy, you're my best friend." She said to him. "I would have cracked under the pressure by now if it weren't for you I just hope you feel the same."

"I think you know how I feel." He smirked. "I love you, you know that."

"Alright I'm done." She said putting her napkin on the table. "I should get to the airport before I miss my flight."

"Alright." he said watching her stand up and throwing some cash on the table.

* * *

In New York AJ cleaned her apartment from top to bottom to keep her mind occupied. The last thing she wanted to do was sit and feel sorry for herself. She knew if she thought about her dad she would think about the baby and she refused to cry anymore. She packed up her luggage for her UK tour, put on a movie and ordered a pizza for herself because she deserved it. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she worked around the apartment in sweats. She was on the couch eating a slice of pizza straight from the box when she heard a knock. She paused the TV and crept over to the door and opened it on a crack leaving the chain up.

"Hi." Punk greeted with a smile and she quickly closed the door to take the chain off and let him in. "Hope you don't-" he started but she jumped into his arms and kissed him. "It's been twelve hours." He teased.

"I know." She said in awe that he would show up here knowing what an agonizing tour they had coming up.

"Pizza?" he asked licking his own lips and she giggled as he put her down and pulled his luggage inside.

"I have plenty." She said as he closed the door and then saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Oh my god." She muttered pulling her hair out of the ponytail and ran into her room but he followed her.

"I came a long way to see you why are you hiding from me?" he asked her amused.

"Don't look at me I'm a mess." She said seriously as she shielded her face and he let out a laugh.

"You don't look like a mess." He laughed pushing her hands out of her face. "You look relaxed and happy that's my favorite look of yours."

"If I had known you were coming I would have at least brushed my hair." She said to him.

"I like it knotted up." He smirked running his hand through it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still on cloud nine.

"You needed me here today I could see it in your eyes so here I am." He said to her as he sat on the bed. "There's also something I wanted to talk to you about."

"That doesn't sound good." AJ frowned.

"You know I love you right?" he asked her and she nodded. "And I love being around you-"

"You're breaking up with me." She said in shock and he laughed.

"No I'm not." He laughed. "I was just going to say that I don't like being apart from you. And you made a good point yesterday at lunch, we only really see each other when we're on the road and even than it's tough to be alone together."

"Sure sounds a breakup." She muttered but her grabbed her hands and tugged her closer and looked up at her.

"I want you to move in with me." He said to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Yea. I mean why not?" Punk asked her. "We want to spend more time together don't we?"

"Yes." She agreed.

"And what's really here for you?" he questioned. "I know you love New York but Chicago has Blackhawks and me." he said seriously and she laughed. "If it's too soon and I'm making a fool out of myself just say the word and I'll stop."

"Do you really want me living with you?" She asked unsurely.

"Yes I do." He said to her.

"It's a pretty big step." She reminded him.

"I know." he laughed. "Did you just hear that? I laugh with you so much you make me unbelievably and I want you with me all of the time not just part time."

"I'm messy." She warned him.

"Your apartment seems neat to me." He noted glancing around.

"That's because I stuffed all of my clothes into my suitcases." She pointed out moving so she was straddling him and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm neat." He shrugged.

"I also hog the shower." She warned him and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Good." he grinned and kissed her throat. "I like to hog the shower too...and you."

"I need closet space." She added in a warning voice.

"Do you not want to?" He asked looking up at her. "You're trying to scare me off."

"No I want to." She said excitedly. "It's just I'm trying to think of things that my former roommate complained about. I don't want to end up like that."

"Your former roommate is an asshole." Punk reminded her bluntly. "Having your clothes thrown around the bedroom would be a nice reminder that I'm not alone there anymore, having you in the shower will just cause me to jump in with you and as for closet space, you've seen my closet. It's the size of your apartment." he said to her and she smiled. "You can have it all. You deserve it all."

"I want to live with you." She smiled then gave him a look that made him realize there was a 'but' coming.

"But?" he asked.

"I don't want to rush this." She admitted. "I did it with Jay-"

"I am not Jay." He reminded her sternly. "We are two different people and I would never repeat the mistakes he made." he assured her. "We've missed out on seven years and I don't want to waste anymore time. We've been together for what? Five or six months? Known each other for almost eight years." He pointed out. "You didn't know him."

"Ok." She said feeling better and leaned into kiss him. "Let's do it." She said cheerfully and he picked her up and dropped her onto the center of the bed and she laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry." Punk said dramatically. "I heard 'do it' and you know where my mind goes." He said pulling his shirt off of his body.

* * *

" _Don't cry baby." AJ's father frowned as he held onto her small hand and brushed her tears out of her face._

" _I'm going to miss Abuela so much daddy." Eight year old AJ sniffled._

" _April." Robert sighed as he sat her down in the crowded funeral home. "Your Abuela wouldn't want to you cry. Today is a day we celebrate her life."_

" _You celebrate death?" she asked confused. "But I'm so sad!" she sobbed out throwing her arms around her father and he pulled her onto his lap and held her._

" _Abuela had a beautiful life." Robert grinned from ear to ear. "She lived a long time and was so happy. No one lives forever which is why it's important to leave your impact on the world."_

 _"I want her to live forever with me." AJ said still sniffling and looking down at her hands._

" _She will live forever in your heart." Robert reminded her._

" _What's an impact?" AJ asked confused._

" _A lasting impression April." Robert informed her. "Your Abuela is always going to be remembered and not just by us but all the lives she touched while here."_

 _"Will I leave an impact?" AJ asked him hopefully and he gave her a big smile._

 _"There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you'll leave a huge impact." He assured her causing her to smile. "You're an extraordinary girl April, there's something very special about you and I know you'll do good things."_

 _"I will daddy." AJ said to him then frowned again._

" _Want to go say goodbye to Abuela now?" Robert asked her and she nodded._

" _Don't let go of my hand daddy, please." she pleaded._

" _I promise April." Robert smiled and they walked up to the open casket and AJ's face dropped. "It's ok." Robert whispered. "Death can be so beautiful, when one life ends a new one begins. With death comes life."_

 _AJ looked up to him confused wanting to ask more questions..._

AJ's eyes shot open and she could feel her heart pounding.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked in a sleepy voice.

"I had a weird dream." She said curling her nude body against him.

"What was it about?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Death." She said and he slowly opened his eyes and smirked.

"Living with you is going to be interesting." Punk teased and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Do you believe in life after death?" she asked him and he was now more awake. "I'm sorry is it too late for this kind of conversation?"

"I'm up now." He groaned and stretched and rolled onto his back.

"So, do you?" She asked lifting her head so she was face to face with him hovering over him and he had to let out a small laugh.

"No I don't." He said running his hand over his face. "I believe once you die that's it. There's nowhere for you to go after you're just gone. You know my beliefs."

"That's not what I meant." She said shaking her head. "When one life ends a new one begins, have you ever heard that before?"

"Yea I have and it's not really a thing it's a fact." He said to her. "Someone dies every minute and someone is born every minute it's just the way the world works."

"Oh." She said dropping back to her side of the bed and he rolled onto his side.

"I know this is a hard few days for you." He sighed.

"My dad told me that at my Abuela's funerals and I just had a dream about it." She said to him. "But when he said with death comes life he wasn't talking to eight year old me he was talking to current me."

"So, what do you think it means?" He asked her.

"That I'm going to die." She said horrified and he laughed. "It's not funny!" she warned. "Phil-"

"You're not going to die." He assured her. "You have death on your mind and that's why you're dreaming these things. A dream is just a dream."

"What if it was my father's way of trying to tip me off that Jay and Paul are plotting to kill me?" She asked just as seriously and he again laughed.

"You're not going to die." He argued.

"We have a long plane ride-" she began.

"AJ stop." He warned her growing annoyed. "I don't want to think about this stuff. You're healthy, you're with me, you're fine." he said to her. "No one is going to kill you, nothing is going to happen to the plane. You're just a little off because of your dad that's all."

"You're right." She agreed reluctantly and tried to drift back off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of days later she was on the flight to the UK to begin the long tour with Punk next to her. He was fast asleep next to her but she was wide awake and anxious. Every time she looked over Paul would shoot her a wink or Jay would blow her a kiss and she wanted nothing more than to wake Punk up and have him them stop but he needed the sleep. Her death dreams were still happening and since she wasn't sleeping that meant he wasn't either.

She looked over to him and realized how tired the poor man was but gave up his nights to keep her company and calm her down after a dream. She now realized how lucky she truly was because he was so selfless when it came to her. She couldn't wait to get this tour over with so she could start to pack and move in with him officially and eventually guilt him into getting her a dog. She placed her hand over his and even though he was sleeping she felt him grip her hand back and smile.

"I didn't want to wake you." She whispered.

"You didn't." He said keeping his eyes closed. "I'm just resting my eyes."

"We're going to be landing soon." She told him.

"Good." he said relieved. "We need a real good nights rest."

"I promise to not wake you up anymore and ask you about death." she swore and he opened his eyes.

"You are becoming a bit morbid." He smirked. "I think you're just in a rut and I plan on helping you out of it."

"I'm not in a rut." She said to him.

"You are." He argued lightly. "You're working a story you hate with someone who brings up bad memories and I plan on distracting you."

"How so?" she asked intrigued.

"I have a few date nights planed for us." He said to her. "Sight seeing."

"Will we have time?" She asked him.

"We'll make time." He said to her. "I need you to start sleeping better. You're looking pale and getting sick."

"You think I look bad?" She pouted.

"No you look tired." He corrected. "I just want you have some peace AJ."

"You give me peace." She said relaxing a bit. "Maybe the change of scenery will help me forget a bit."

"You do always sleep well at my place." He agreed.

"I don't recall a lot of sleeping going on when I'm at your place." She teased.

"You sleep so well you snore." He said to her and she rolled her eyes. "It's so cute."

"It probably keeps you up." She said to him embarrassed. "Maybe I should go to a sleep clinic."

"Nah I like it. It's comforting. I know you're right next to me where you belong." He said to her.

"That was so sweet and if we weren't on company time I'd kiss you." She said with a smirk.

"No one is looking." Punk said leaning forward.

"Paul and Jay have been making faces at me this entire ride." She said and he looked past her shoulder and saw them looking and gleefully flipped them off.

"They're annoying you so much they're making you sick." Punk spat angrily.

"It's just annoying but I'm getting good at ignoring it." She said to him proudly.

"Hey guys." Mark greeted sitting in the seat next to Punk. "Do you have a minute?"

"I have nowhere else I can be." Punk shrugged.

"Do you want me to go?" AJ asked.

"No stay." Mark said to her. "We know working with Jay and Paul haven't been easy on you and believe me we've heard Punk's pleas to end the story."

"You plead my case?" AJ asked Punk who just shrugged.

"Is there a point to this?" Punk asked Mark annoyed.

"Sure is. Dolph and E are going to start feuding starting Monday, AJ will be backing E and turning heel with him." Mark said to her and she tried not to scream from the excitement. She was getting to turn heel and be away from Jay and Paul.

"Thank you." AJ said happily.

"We believe in you." Mark smiled. "And you will be moving into a program with Jay." he said to Punk and his face dropped.

"What was that?" Punk asked.

"It's all over the web you two hate each other. We want to capitalize on it." Mark informed him.

"I won't work with him." Punk said simply.

"If you don't work with him we'll have to keep him in the Ziggler program." Mark said simply and Punk shook his head.

"It's fine." AJ said to Mark. "I can work with him longer."

"No." Punk said not looking at her but glaring at Mark. "Fine. But don't think I'll drop the belt."

"Don't be silly." Mark smiled. "We're waiting for Dwayne to get back and that's the big title picture we're focusing on this is just to keep you busy."

"This is ridiculous." AJ argued.

"It's all good." Punk said shooting her a wink. "And he's done working with AJ now, right? Him and Paul both?"

"Swear." Mark said to them then stood up and walked away.

"Phil you can't." AJ said to him.

"I'm going to." Punk said to her. "It's fine I can handle the two of them."

"That's not fair. They basically blackmailed you into this." AJ argued.

"Wrestling politics 101." Punk remarked bitterly.

"He's jealous of you." AJ whispered. "He's a dirty wrestler."

"So am I." Punk said to her. "But you officially don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Of course I do. Your story is just as important to me as my own." She said to him. "I can handle this for as long as I need to and I'll tell Mark and Vince- whoever will listen that I'll do it."

"They've been hinting at a story with me and Paul for a while now. I have history with Jay it makes sense. I just don't want to put him over and I don't plan on it." Punk said to her. "This is great news." he reminded her happily.

"I feel like I'm just passing my misery onto you." She frowned.

"Good. I'll take it happily from you." He said to her. "I'll be fine I've been doing this a long time and I don't like anyone I work with anyway."

"I love you." AJ said and grabbed his face and kissed him not caring about the trouble she could get in.

"Wow." he said once she pulled away.

"I plan on thanking you tonight as well." She whispered and his eyes widened. "You're not the only one who planned in advance, I packed a few things you might enjoy."

"God damn." He grinned anxiously.


	19. Dreams vs Reality

**Dreams vs Reality**

* * *

The UK tour was tiring, very tiring for AJ in fact whose dreams kept happening. Her tiredness made her irritable and physically sick. It had actually gotten to the point where WWE tried to send her home.

"AJ you need to eat something." Punk insisted in the catering area.

"I told you I can't." She frowned.

"So maybe you should go home." Punk said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I go home now I won't get to work Raw tomorrow and end this story with Jay." AJ reminded him. "This is my last night having to work with him and Paul and I plan on enjoying it."

"I'm worried." Punk told her bluntly. "You need sleep."

"I'm going to sleep tonight." She promised him. "I know I am."

"Are these dreams about Jay?" Punk asked her quietly and she glared at him.

"I told you they're about my dad. This happened right after he died too. It'll go away I've just been thinking about him so much this last week." She said to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked her.

"No." She said putting on a smile. "Just watch me work tonight." She smiled standing up. "I have to get ready to go out."

"Alright." he said eyeing her with concern.

"How's she doing?" Kofi asked taking the seat AJ vacated. "First UK tour isn't easy."

"She's just not sleeping hasn't been for a while." Punk confided. "It's family stuff. She'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will." Kofi said to him. "So how are you two doing?"

"Great." Punk had to smile. "She's moving in with me."

"Woah." Kofi whistled. "Bachelor pad is no more."

"Nope." Punk said proudly. "She seems excited about it."

"Are you?" Kofi asked.

"I'm fucking thrilled." Punk admitted. "I like having her around, I need her around to keep me sane I just hope this lack of sleep thing isn't because she doesn't want to live with me."

"AJ strikes me as an honest person. If she didn't want to live with you then she wouldn't have agreed." Kofi told him and Punk grinned.

"She is blunt." He agreed proudly.

"Her history with Jay isn't much of a secret around here I'm sure working with him has been rough." Kofi said to him.

"It's going to be over after tonight. Starting tomorrow Lethal moves into a program with me." Punk said to him but Kofi didn't seem excited. "What?"

"Is that a good idea man?" Kofi asked unsurely. "There's a lot of pent up tension between you two."

"I don't give a shit about him." Punk said to him. "What he did to AJ disgusts me but I'm not going to fight her battles for her unless she asks me to."

"He has a reputation." Kofi reminded him. "I heard the stories of the guys getting real bloody noses or his friends getting some cracked ribs for even looking at AJ."

"AJ isn't his property or mine." Punk shrugged. "AJ is with me and he's well aware of that. He has no reason to hurt me in the ring and if he tries to I'll fucking end his career."

"Just be careful." Kofi said to him.

"I want him away from her. If I have to take a few real bumps from that asshole so be it." Punk said to him quietly. "But I plan on hitting back just as hard."

"It's not just Lethal, it's Paul too." Kofi said to him. "Two on one doesn't seem fair."

"I'm not worried about it." Punk said honestly. "Paul is a mouthpiece and Lethal can't even lace up my boots I'm going to embarrass both of them and teach them that fucking around with AJ was a big mistake."

* * *

AJ was ringside as she watched Ziggler and Lethal wrestle. She began to sweat and felt her legs got heavy. The crowd disappeared as she tried to squinting her eyes and the loud cheers became echos. She grabbed onto the apron and felt someone jerk her arm.

"You missed your cue!" Paul screamed in her face and pointed at the ring. AJ was supposed to go onto the apron and slap Jay as she had did for every live event. "Hello!" he yelled knocking her head lightly and she could hear the crowd faintly laugh.

AJ fell right to the floor hard leaving Paul shocked and he quickly put his hands up and mouthed 'I didn't do it'. Before Big E could even get around to check on her or the ref Jay was out of the ring checking on her.

"April!" Jay shouted feeling for a pulse.

"Let the ref look at her." Paul said trying to get Jay off of her.

"Don't touch me!" Jay snapped at Paul surprising him.

"Let the doctor look at her." Dolph argued.

"Fuck off!" Jay yelled at him next. "She's fine. She probably just didn't eat before the match." he said pushing her hair gently off of her face.

Someone grabbing his shoulders forced Jay away and right onto his ass. Jay looked up angrily and saw Punk standing over him giving the doctor a chance to look over AJ. Jay came right to his feet but security, Big E and Dolph stood in-between them. Punk gave him a cold glare that read 'back off' before turning around and kneeling over AJ.

"I'm really ok." AJ said sitting up.

"She's been under the weather." Punk told the doctor as he helped AJ sit up.

"I'm so embarrassed." She said mortified as the lights were dimmed but everyone could see what was going on.

"It's ok you're probably just dehydrated but let's get you to the back." The doctor said and both he and Punk helped her to her feet.

"Woah." Punk said grabbing her by her side as she almost dropped again.

"You ok to walk?" Doc asked stopping them.

"Yea I am I'm just thirsty." She said looking down then over to Punk. "Thank you." She whispered and he just nodded and helped her to the back. He looked over his shoulder and eyed Jay who was fuming.

* * *

AJ was ushered into the training room and Punk was pushed out so they could give her a thorough examination.

"How is she?" Jay asked walking over to him and Punk eyed him as if he was crazy.

"Get out of here." Punk warned pointing away. "Don't test me today."

"I can't be concerned?" Jay scoffed.

"Concerned? What was that shit you pulled? You wouldn't let anyone near her!" Punk yelled as his face turned red.

"She gets like this." Jay told him. "She goes through little fits and she doesn't eat-"

"Because of you and Paul!" Punk yelled shoving him. "You two have been torturing her for months! Are you fucking happy? Huh!"

"It's not like she's dead." Jay snorted and Punk's eyes narrowed. He had just enough of all the death talk from AJ he could handle these last two weeks. "And don't ever come at me like you did tonight when it comes to AJ-"

"She's not you god damn business!" Punk shouted as a few people walked over to keep them separated. "You did this to her! You made her sick and I bet it makes you happy." he said disgusted.

"She gets likes this." Jay repeated. "You would know this if you actually knew her." He shrugged.

"Stop throwing that shit in my face." Punk warned pointing at him. "Your past with her is nothing to brag about."

"You are jealous of my past with your girlfriend and I understand." Jay said to him and Punk laughed.

"Jealous? Jealous of the way she still has nightmares about you? Jealous of the way she physically shivers when you enter a room?" Punk asked him.

"Jealous that we created a life together which is a bond you can never understand." Jay said to him and Punk stepped as close to him as possible and looked down at him.

"I warned you to stop bringing that up so publicly here." he hissed.

"I'm not ashamed of my child." Jay said to him.

"You weren't too proud of your child when you were out fucking another woman while AJ lost it." He quipped and that earned him a hard punch in the fast that actually surprised him.

"Enough!" Hunter yelled grabbing Punk who was lunging for him. "You have a match go get ready."

"Fuck that!" Punk yelled.

"Now!" Hunter yelled pushing him down the hall.

"You have no idea what you've just done." Paul said to Jay and shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

Punk couldn't wait for his match to be over so he could into the back and check on AJ. He made his way to the back but was stopped at least five times before getting to the trainers office.

"We need to talk." Hunter said stopping him from walking into the trainers office.

"Not now." Punk said but Hunter blocked the door.

"What happened tonight can not happen again." Hunter warned him.

"He is out of control and because he can move merch for you you let him do and say whatever he wants." Punk argued.

"I'm not talking about the scuffle backstage because shit like that happens I'm talking about you running out to the ring tonight." Hunter informed him angrily.

"If I hadn't she'd still by lying at ringside." Punk hissed. "You have zero control over your people and it could have hurt AJ tonight."

"AJ is fine." Hunter informed him. "Jay was working the story-"

"He was not!" Punk shouted.

"You are aware that AJ is in a program with Ziggler?" Hunter questioned and Punk rolled his eyes. "What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that none of you were helping her so I did!" He yelled back.

"It's all over social media." Hunter said to him. "I need you and AJ to keep your relationship more discreet or we're going to have a bigger problem. The attacks on Twitter, the digs in interviews- fans are getting curious."

"I don't give a shit." Punk said plainly. "Tonight AJ fainted and he wouldn't let anyone help her so I went out to help her and I won't apologize for it."

"I wasn't expecting you to apologize." Hunter remarked.

"Now if you're done I'd really like to check on AJ." He said coldly.

"She's not in there." Hunter said to him. "We had someone take her back to the hotel to rest and I suggest you let her do just that."

"You know the personal issues between Jay and AJ and you forcing her to work with him has been making her sick." Punk said to him.

"And now she won't be." Hunter shrugged. "Tomorrow it's about you and Jay."

"Yea and don't think I don't realize or will forget how you blackmailed me into working with him." Punk spat.

"You've been begging to get her out of his story." Hunter shrugged. "It just worked out this way."

"Right." Punk scoffed then walked off.

* * *

Punk quietly entered the hotel room in hopes of finding AJ fast asleep but instead she wasn't even on the bed. He closed the door behind him and glanced around.

"AJ!" He yelled out dropping his bag.

"In here!" She yelled back from the bathroom and he walked in to see her soaking in the bath.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly sitting on the edge of the tub and she nodded. "What did the doctor say? Lack of sleep is making you sick isn't it?"

"No." She said with a sad laugh shaking her head. "Those dreams I've been having have been trying to tell me something."

"What are you talking about?" He asked concerned. "Are you sick or something?"

"Or something." She snorted looking straight ahead and avoiding his eyes.

"AJ talk to me." he demanded. "What the hell is going on?" he asked lightly tugging on her chin so she was looking at him.

"I'm pregnant." She said to him and he froze. She just shook her head in disbelief and looked straight ahead again. "They made me take a pregnancy test and it was positive. My dreams weren't about death they were about life."

"How?" Punk asked quietly in shock.

"Well sometimes when a man loves a woman-" she began.

"AJ we're always so careful." He said cutting her off. "I mean we're super careful."

"Your condom broke a few weeks ago, remember?" she asked him.

"Yea and you said you were going to take the morning after pill." He reminded her and she frowned. "You didn't?"

"I forgot." She admitted. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Christ." He muttered running his hands over his face and standing up.

"This isn't what I wanted either." AJ pointed out to him. "I was just getting started and I don't want to go through what I went through last time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her. "Why would you think that?"

"My life and death dreams Phil." She reminded him. "With life comes death."

"No with death comes life." He corrected. "We're having a baby." he muttered.

"Don't get too excited." She warned him.

"Why? Do you not want it?" He asked her.

"I would never have an abortion." She said to him and he seemed relieved which surprised her. "But I have a history."

"Let's get you to a doctor." Punk said to her. "I mean a real one." He said grabbing a towel. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Don't you want to know for sure?" he asked her. "I mean those pregnancy tests are wrong all of the time and if you're not it could be something else so let's go." He said holding the towel and she reluctantly stood up and let him wrap the towel around her.

"I'm pregnant Phil." She whispered.

"Ok." He said to her. "And that's a good thing."

"It is?" She asked him fearfully.

"It's a baby not a death sentence." He reminded her. "I mean we're solid, we love each other."

"I do love you." She said holding back tears and he cupped her face.

"So it's all good." He said to her. "I know you're scared but just because you lost one baby doesn't mean you'll lose a second one."

"What about work?" she asked him.

"You can still work you just can't take any bumps. I mean there's plenty for you to do that doesn't involve actual wrestling." He assured her. "But before we start really worrying and over thinking let's make sure."

* * *

At the hospital the news was confirmed and AJ was in fact pregnant.

"See right there." the doctor said pointing at the screen. "That's your baby." he said pointing at the small dot. "You're about eight weeks along."

"I've gotten my period." AJ informed the doctor.

"It's not your period it's probably just bleeding." The doctor said.

"That's bad though." Punk noted then looked at AJ. "Right?"

"It's not uncommon early on into pregnancy." The doctor assured them. "Was it heavy?"

"No it was light." she told him.

"Well, your tests look good, your blood work is good. When was the last time you had spotting?" the doctor asked.

"I guess last month when I assumed it was my period." AJ said to him.

"I wouldn't worry." The doctor smiled printing their sonogram.

"I've had a miscarriage before." AJ confided.

"There's nothing in your file that says you can't carry a child to term." The doctor told her. "I suggest the minute you're back in the states you make an appointment with your doctor but from what I can tell is that you have a perfectly healthy fetus." he said passing her the sonogram. "That's why you've been so sick. Your morning sickness moved to night since you're in two different time zones obviously." he smirked.

"That makes perfect sense." AJ said surprised she didn't think of that herself.

"Here's some pamphlets." The doctor said passing them to Punk. "And congratulations." he said to them then left the room.

"It's small." AJ said looking at the sonogram.

"A few more inches and the baby will be your size." Punk said seriously and she laughed and smiled for the first time.

"Are you as terrified as I am?" AJ asked him.

"Yup." He said with a laugh plucking the photo from her hands and examining it himself while she got dressed. "A baby." he whispered looking at the picture. "We're having a baby."

"I know." She said zipping her jeans up. "I'm just scared. I want to be excited but last time-"

"How far along were you last time?" he asked her.

"10 weeks." She told him.

"It's going to be ok you heard the doctor." Punk said to her. "The baby is healthy, you are healthy so it's all good."

"We can't tell anyone." AJ said to him and he nodded in agreement. "Obviously the doctor at WWE knows but other than need to know people I don't want to jinx anything."

"No problem on my end." He said to her.

"We can tell your dad though." She said to him and Punk smirked.

"He's going to be thrilled. He thought he'd never be a grandfather." Punk told her. "I'm sure your mom will be just as excited"

"We'll tell her much later on." She said putting on her sneakers. "Maybe at the baby's first birthday party or something."

"AJ." He warned her.

"Never mind she won't even be invited." AJ smirked.

"She loves you." Punk reminded her and AJ frowned.

"I know." AJ said to him. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled but let's just keep it quiet for the time being, ok?"

"Like I said that won't be a problem." he said to her helping her into her jacket.

"What happened with you and Jay tonight?" AJ asked him.

"Look, I just found out I'm going to be a father. The last thing I want to talk about is Jay." He said to her.

"What are you really thinking?" She asked him. "I know this is sudden and you never even mentioned kids-"

"What does it even matter? We're having a baby whether we planned it or not." He said to her. "I'm scared because I don't know if I can do this right but it's happening regardless and I love you and we're going to do this."

"We are." She said putting on a brave face.

"I know you're scared." He said to her. "But just know that I am not Jay and I'm not leaving you. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. Doctors appointments, crazy cravings, holding your hand when you're scared-"

"Birthing classes?" She asked and he eyed her.

"What's that?" He asked seriously.

"It's too early to even talk about that but you'll know." She said to him. "But you're a guy that likes his freedom and going to concerts with friends, and taking off for weekends- that's all over now. Are you ok with that your life completely changing?"

"Yea I am." He said to her.

"You say that now but Jay-" She started.

"I'm going to say it for the last time and try not to yell because it's really pissing me off- I am not Jay." He repeated. "I'm going to adjust to this news and I'm going to do right by you."

"I know." She said giving him a small smile.

"Now let's get you back to the hotel so you can actually rest." he said taking her hand into his own and lead her out of the room.


	20. Making it Count

**Making it Count**

* * *

Being back home was what AJ needed to finally get some much needed rest. The minute they landed they worked Raw, skipped Smackdown and headed right to Chicago rather than going back to New York to start packing because she didn't think she'd make it. She was so sick and the traveling didn't help. Punk wanted her to rest and knew she wouldn't if she went back to New York. She slept for close to twelve hours before finally waking up and looking for Punk. She wandered down the stairs and was expecting to find him watching a game but instead he was reading.

"What is that?" AJ asked amused noting the book. 'What to expect when you are expecting'.

"Reading." He said holding the book up. "Picked it up earlier and educating myself."

"I had that book." She said sitting next to him.

"You sleep ok?" he asked her.

"I did." She said to him. "I think being here was what I needed."

"Good." He said relieved.

"Do you think Vince is going to keep this quiet?" AJ asked him.

"He will if he values me as an employee." He said to her simply. "Stop worrying about that stuff."

"I can't believe you haven't freaked out yet." She teased.

"Nah. Not yet. I imagine my freak out will come the day you have the baby." He admitted. "You're worried about the pregnancy and I'm worried about the actual raising of the child."

"You'll be a natural." She assured him.

"We have to baby proof this entire house." He warned her. "Do you know how much there is to baby proof?"

"I don't want to do anything until I'm a little further along." She warned him.

"I know I just want to plan. I don't want everything halted until last minute." he said to her.

"You really are excited." She smiled in awe of him. "You told me you never wanted a family. You wanted to wrestle until you were old and ready for the home." she remembered.

"Things change." Punk shrugged going back to reading.

"You know when I told Jay he thought asking me to marry him was the only thing he thought he could do." She said to him and he dropped the back nervously.

"You want to get married?" he practically stuttered.

"No!" she laughed and he let out a breath of relief. "I'm just saying he didn't want to read anything about it or even thought about baby proofing. You're thinking about the more important things."

"I'm just glad you agreed to move in when you did." He said to her.

"You thought you were getting one roommate but now you're getting two." She said patting her stomach and he grinned.

"I have the room." He said to her. "I have three empty bedrooms."

"We'll only need one." She reminded him and plucked the book from his hands.

"I was on month four." He frowned.

"I'm finally feeling better." AJ said coyly placing the book on the table.

"Yea..." he asked eyeing her then smirked and she nodded and moved into his lap and kissed him.

"Not even a phone call to tell me-" Punk's father announced walking into the house freely.

"I'm taking that key away." Punk said as AJ jumped up.

"Hi Mr. Brooks." She smiled walking over to him and he gave her a hug.

"I wasn't expecting you I apologize." Dan smiled at her. "You feeling better? Phil told me you've been under the weather."

"Much." AJ confirmed.

"Here's your mail." Dan said walking it over and dropping it on the table and noticed the book. Punk looked over to AJ who nodded. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked Punk.

"AJ's pregnant." Punk told him and Dan's face seemed unreadable. "Did you hear me? You're going to be a grandfather." his face turned into a slow smile.

"Congratulations." Dan grinned and Punk stood up but he hugged AJ first. "I'm going to be a grandpa!" He cheered. "I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

"I'm glad you're so excited." AJ smiled.

"Hello?" Punk asked his father who turned.

"Right, I forgot about you." Dan smirked and gave him a hug.

"We're keeping this quiet though." Punk warned him.

"Who will I tell?" Dan asked grinning like a fool. "I can't believe it's finally happening I mean I really thought that Phillip would never give me a grandchild." he said to AJ who giggled.

"She gets it." Punk said annoyed.

"And how great is this? You have a baby-sitter who lives around the corner." Dan smiled then it hit him. "Unless you two are planning on living in New York? I mean if you do that I can get a place not too far."

"You would leave Chicago?" Punk snorted.

"I'd move anywhere to be near my grandchild." Dan said to him.

"I'm moving in here actually." AJ told him and he was elated.

"We have to celebrate!" Dan cheered.

"We were just about to do that." Punk said to him annoyed.

"I think you two have done more than enough of that." Dan smiled. "I'll cook. What are you craving?" he asked her.

"She hasn't been hungry." Punk said to him.

"I am today." AJ said glaring at Punk. "Pasta sounds good and oh! Your garlic bread! You know with the cheese melted on top?"

"I assume you have no food in the house?" Dan asked Punk.

"We just got back a few hours ago." Punk defended.

"You're going to have a baby you need to have food in the house." He said grabbing his keys. "I'll go to the supermarket."

"Thank you." AJ giddily replied and was clearly anxious for the food.

"I'll be back." Dan warned Punk who had to laugh as he walked out the door.

"He's really excited." AJ smiled.

"He's right about the babysitter thing too." He said to her. "It will make being on the road so much easier."

"Yea." She said to him. "I mean I kind of want the baby with us."

"You want to drag the baby from venue to venue?" He asked unsurely.

"It's still really early to talk about this." she said to him.

"It's ok to worry but its also ok to be excited." He said to her. "I know you're scared but you should be positive. It says in the book you should be positive."

"Is that what the book says?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yea right here." He said picking the book up but she grabbed it from him and kissed him.

"I am excited." She smiled pulling away as he lifted her up bridal style and walked up the stairs.

* * *

An hour later Dan was back and cooking in the kitchen and Punk made his way downstairs.

"Where's AJ?" Dan asked.

"She's taking a shower." Punk said to him.

"She's a great girl." Dan grinned.

"She is." Punk agreed. "So what do you really think about all of this?"

"My reaction was genuine." Dan said stirring his sauce. "I'm thrilled for you."

"I'm always on the road." Punk reminded him.

"So?" Dan asked him. "Plenty of guys do it."

"I don't want to be like them." Punk confided. "I don't want to miss everything."

"So what are you saying?" Dan questioned. "You want to retire?"

"My contract isn't up for two more years." Punk pointed out. "By two the kid is going to be running around and probably won't even recognize me."

"Don't be stupid." Dan huffed. "You and AJ are going to make this work. I'm sure she's not ready to retire yet either. And the baby is just a baby you won't be pulling it from school or anything bring the baby with you."

"I don't want my kid growing up on a bus." Punk argued.

"You can't afford to walk out of your job just yet." Dan warned him. "Sure you have money but children are expensive and it's not just the small things like diapers and clothes I assume you want this child to have a good education?"

"The best." Punk agreed.

"That costs too." Dan warned him. "Don't do anything rash. Just try to enjoy this time."

"She lost a baby before." Punk confided and Dan just nodded.

"I read something about it." Dan said to him. "She's probably terrified of history repeating itself."

"She is." Punk told him. "I'm a little scared too but I don't want her to know." Dan gave him a weak smile.

"That's natural." Dan assured him. "But I have a feeling." he said and Punk rolled his eyes. His father had lived off his 'feelings' since he could remember. He had a 'feeling' that the Cubs wouldn't make the playoffs or that the Hawks would win the cup or when he had his WWE tryout. He was always right too. "I also have a feeling as to what you're having."

"No you don't." Punk scoffed.

"I do." Dan said grinning. "A baby girl."

"Yea?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"Yup." Dan said to him. "I bet she'll look like your mother too."

"As long as she doesn't look like me I'm good." Punk said to him.

"She can take your eyes." Dan said to him. "You have great eyes."

"I'm more partial to AJ's eyes." Punk smirked.

"I bet you are." Dan smiled as he continued to cook. "So, are you marrying her?"

"This is a new day in age." Punk reminded him. "I don't have to marry her just because she's pregnant."

"Fine." Dan said to him. "I don't care if you get married I just want that baby." he said happily.

"You think I can do this?" Punk asked him and Dan frowned.

"Of course you can. You've learned from the best." Dan said seriously then smirked. "I didn't think I could take care of you but the second the doctor put you in my arms everything changed. It sounds cliché but it's true."

"It's a big responsibility." Punk reminded his father and Dan laughed.

"Yea I know I raised you didn't I?" Dan laughed. "And I think you turned out alright."

"How am I going to do this while being home only two days a week?" He asked him.

"You'll have help." Dan reminded him. "I'm thinking of not going back to the club this summer and I can help set up things in the house. I mean you're not very handy."

"I'm handy." Punk defended.

"No you're not son." Dan chuckled. "I can help with the nursery and bay proofing."

"That's supposed to my job." Punk said to him. "I just don't know if I have the time for all of it."

"Your job to raise your child." Dan corrected. "Grandpa's job is to all the fun stuff. You're going to need work done on whichever room you pick for a nursery. I'm talking about ripping up that old wood flooring, carpet being put down-"

"Doesn't need carpet." Punk argued.

"If your daughter is anything like you were you will." Dan smirked. "You tripped and fell all over the place. Had to put carpet down in your room to break your fall the minute you started walking."

"I didn't even think of that." Punk said rubbing the back of his neck.

"The walls need to be stripped and painted as well, bars on the windows-" Dan rambled off.

"Fine ok." Punk said to him. "You can do all of that stuff."

"I was going to anyway." Dan said with a shrug.

"Something smells really good." AJ grinned walking into the kitchen.

"Damn right it does." Dan said to her. "Come over here and taste the sauce sweetheart." he said waving her over.

* * *

Two days later Punk and AJ were again at the doctors office but this time they were meeting AJ's new doctor who had her files. She was anxious but Punk did a great job of keeping her relaxed. She waited anxiously as the doctor tried to find the baby on the screen.

"Something is wrong isn't it?" AJ asked fearfully as Punk remained silent.

"It's sometimes difficult to-" The doctor stopped.

"What?" Punk demanded.

"There it is." The doctor smiled and a small sound filled the room. "That's the heartbeat."

"Really?" AJ asked relieved.

"Yes." The doctor grinned. "You're only nine weeks almost ten, the baby is small and sometimes hard to find but there it is."

"So it's good?" AJ asked.

"Right as rain." The doctor assured her. "I want you to go for blood work though."

"Ok." AJ said to him.

"What about traveling?" Punk asked.

"She can travel, work out, stay fit." The doctor assured him and he nodded. "Just don't over do anything."

"You have my files from my doctor in New York so you know I lost a baby." She said to him.

"I did read over your files and there was no condition." The doctor told her. "Sometimes there's just no explanation but as of right now everything is perfect."

"Ok." AJ said to her and looked at Punk. "It's still so small."

"Your baby is right on target." The doctor assured them. "Strong heartbeat too." she told them. "No getting in the ring and wrestling though." she told AJ who nodded.

"Of course not." AJ agreed.

"Your due date is June 13th." The doctor told them.

"A June baby." AJ smiled. "Right in the middle of hockey playoffs." She teased looking at Punk.

"Damn." He muttered but AJ pinched his hand. "I'm kidding." He laughed.

"It's important to stay relaxed as well. I know you travel and like I said that's fine but you can't be on your feet all day." She warned her.

"We travel by bus so she'll have her feet up." Punk told the doctor.

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked them and AJ rolled her eyes and looked at Punk.

"I do." Punk admitted. "She's embarrassed because I wrote them down." he said fishing into his pocket.

"It's fine." The doctor smiled as he pulled out a folded piece of paper filled with questions.

* * *

Backstage at Raw Jay was pulled into a private room with Paul.

"This story is kicking off tonight." Paul reminded Jay.

"I'm fine with it." Jay assured him.

"Yea a little too fine." Paul said to him. "The personal tension will play a big part into making this story great."

"I know how to work a story." Jay reminded him.

"You won't be working live events with him though." Paul warned him and Jay narrowed his eyes. "AJ and Punk both have been pulled from live events until the week before Wrestlemania and AJ has been pulled from TV."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked him.

"Come on." Paul laughed. "It's pretty obvious. Fainting spell in the UK, no live events so they can have 'time'."

"I heard she was moving." Jay shrugged.

"She's pregnant." Paul told him and Jay's face fell. "That's what an insider told me at least and it makes perfect sense."

"She's pregnant?" Jay asked and Paul nodded.

"Found out backstage last week." Paul told him.

"She's having a baby with him?" Jay asked.

"Why are you so surprised?" Paul asked amused.

"I thought she would have been more careful that's all." Jay said shrugging it off.

"Well, accidents happen all of the time." Paul said to him.

"He'll never stick around for her or the kid." Jay scoffed.

"Probably not but that's not our problem." Paul reminded him. "I'm telling you so you realize how limited your time with him is going to be." he said to Jay who nodded. "You need to make it count."

"Oh, I'll make it count alright." Jay assured him coldly.


	21. Our Place

**Our Place**

* * *

Backstage AJ was now again back in Punk's locker room. Since the pregnancy wouldn't be a secret forever there was no point in hiding in their relationship anymore. Punk was pulling up his boots as he tried to get in the mindset for tonight since the last few days he's been all about AJ and on cloud nine over the baby.

"You look good." AJ said to him and he laughed.

"Yea? That's the most important part." Punk smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"My morning sickness is now strictly in the morning." She confirmed. "I feel really good. I could go out at least to ringside I don't know why they had to pull me off of TV."

"Because wrestling is messy and it's always possible someone could accidentally bump into you." Punk informed her and she rolled her eyes; which he caught. "I hope my dad is wrong." he mumbled under his breath.

"Wrong about what?" she asked curiously.

"He thinks you're going to have a girl." he said to her.

"Yea?" AJ asked cutely. "I think that would be cute. You wouldn't want a 'daddy's girl'?"

"I want anything that's healthy but a girl is going to roll her eyes at me just like you do." Punk pointed out.

"That would be cute." AJ confirmed. "So are you ready?"

"I was born to do this." Punk said standing up. "I'm not even getting in the ring with Jay tonight it's just going to be me and Paul talking and building this thing up."

"Alright." She said with a sigh. "It's just-" she started then stopped herself.

"What is it?" He asked her getting annoyed.

"When you do get in the ring with Jay he tends to be overzealous." She warned him.

"I've been warned about the guys he knocked around for acknowledging your existence." Punk told her. "I'll be fine and like I said I won't even be out there with him tonight."

"How are we going to explain taking off live events?" She asked him. "I know Vince is doing us the favor for these next few weeks but..."

"I told Kofi who asked me about it that we're going to be moving you to Chicago so Vince granted us some time to get it done." Punk shrugged.

"What about me being off of TV? People are going to wonder." She pointed out.

"They're revamping your character." Punk shrugged. "They do all of the time with talent."

"Ok." She said to him.

"Stop worrying about this insignificant crap." He urged her.

"Punk you're up!" A producer yelled from outside his door and Punk leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Give them hell." She told him and he shot her a wink.

The second Punk was gone the locker room door opened and Jay walked in.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked him.

"We had a long history." Jay pointed out. "I mean we were engaged, we worked together, we loved each other so we meant something to each other."

"What is the point of this?" AJ asked him growing annoyed.

"You owe me the truth." Jay said to her sternly. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't owe you anything." AJ informed him standing up and folding her arms. "And I want you to leave."

"You really are pregnant." He said stunned. "How could you be so careless? You can't even take care of yourself you can't take care of a child." he scolded.

"I'm not discussing anything with you." AJ snapped. "I want you out!"

"I'm just here to help you." Jay reasoned.

"Help me?" AJ asked stunned "Help with what?"

"How far along are you?" He asked. "If you're still early on-"

"Don't you dare." AJ hissed.

"You don't know Punk!" Jay yelled. "I know Punk! He's the guy who left you standing on stage in New York, he didn't even call after your father died-"

"He didn't know!" AJ yelled.

"He gets bored and he moves on." Jay told her. "You're going to sacrifice your entire career so you can sit at home changing diapers while he's out fucking any female that has a pulse!"

"He loves me!" AJ argued. "He truly loves me and he wants this baby which is more than I could say for you!"

"It's just so surreal." Jay said to himself. "I always thought it would end up being us in the end. I won't raise his kid." he warned her and AJ couldn't believe him.

"There will never be an 'us' ever again." AJ informed him calmly. "You were a rebound, a mistake, a one night stand that went for too long! Phil treats me with respect, he doesn't mooch off of me-"

"Is that what he told you about me?" Jay chuckled.

"Is he wrong?" AJ asked folding arms. "You lived with me and didn't pay rent, you made me pay for classes and that house in Tampa you're living in was bought and paid for by me!"

"He's that threatened by me that he brainwashed you against me." Jay said shaking his head and stormed out of the room.

That's when it hit AJ as to where he was going and walked out of the locker room and towards a TV monitor where Punk and Paul were talking in the ring. Jay ran down the ramp and slid into the wrong without Punk even knowing before it was too late. AJ cringed as he started punching Punk anywhere he could get a shot.

AJ cringed as she saw blood and knew Punk's face was cut up pretty badly. She watched as Paul tried to get Jay off of him but pushed him to the ground and soon refs and security slid into the ring to pull him off of Punk who never recovered from the blindside. She watched as the ringside doctor and entered the ring once Jay was properly restrained and snuck out from behind the curtain and walked down the ramp towards the ring herself. She passed Jay as he was being pulled to the back and he studied her as she crawled into the ring and dropped to her knees and leaned over Punk.

"Get out of the ring." Punk said to her. "I'm fine."

"You're covered in blood." She practically cried.

Punk sat up with the help of the doctor and cleaned off his face. He looked to the ramp and saw Jay watching AJ.

"He came into the locker room the minute you left." she whispered to Punk and he looked at her concerned. "He knew. I don't know how-"

"It's alright." Punk assured her then looked back towards Jay and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let's get you to the back." Doc said helping Punk stand up but he jerked his arm away.

"I don't need help." Punk grumbled and held the bottom rope up for AJ so she could leave the ring first.

* * *

Before going to the locker room Punk was pulled into a closed door meeting with Vince, Hunter and Mark. She knew what it was about and prayed that Jay would just be fired over his actions tonight. She paced outside the door nervously when Kofi joined her.

"How is he?" Kofi asked her.

"He's banged up but ok." AJ said to him and Kofi pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" Kofi questioned.

"Yea I'm fine." AJ said to him pulling away. "Have you seen Jay?"

"No." Kofi said to her. "I'm assuming he's in there or he's been asked to leave."

"I can't believe he did that." AJ said to Kofi shaking her head. "He's going to be fired right?"

"I don't know it depends on what Punk says I guess." Kofi said to her. "I heard you were pulled from TV and live events I was starting to wonder if you got fired."

"No." AJ said shaking her head. "Nothing like that. I still work here."

"AJ." Punk said walking out of the office. "I need her." He said to Kofi who just nodded as Punk took her hand and led her away from people.

"You should let the doctor look at you." she frowned running her hand over his cheek.

"Don't worry about that." Punk said gently pushing her hand away. "What happened in that locker room?"

"He knew I was pregnant and told me I shouldn't have it that you'd get bored and then he said you brainwashed him against me." AJ told him.

"He didn't hurt you?" Punk asked looking her directly in the eyes.

"No of course not. He's a jerk but he's not that bad." AJ said to him. "Why? Are they firing him?"

"No because he was supposed to come out I was told two seconds before I went out there he just came out early." Punk said to her.

"He really nailed you." AJ frowned running her thumb over the cut above his eye.

"I would have expected it if I had known he was coming out early." Punk groaned.

"I knew this would happen." She whispered. "How did he know? Did you tell anyone?"

"No, of course not." He said to her. "Paul probably put two and two together and told him." he said to her.

"Are you ok to work this story with him?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you what I told Vince just now, I'm not going to be the problem." He assured her.

"You keep telling me it's going to be ok and it's fine but he blindsided you tonight and busted your nose." AJ argued.

"I mean it AJ." He assured her. "I just don't know why he cares so much."

"He's just jealous." AJ said as they walked back to his locker room. "I've seen him get like that before. I've lived with that for years."

"That's insane." He scoffed holding the door open for her. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'd feel stupid losing you too if I was him but come on."

"If a fan even looked at me for too long he'd say something." AJ sighed remembering.

"That's because he knew you were too good for him." Punk snorted. "Let's just get the hell out of here and get to New York and start packing up your stuff."

"I would feel better if you got checked out first." AJ frowned. "What if you have a concussion?"

"I've had many concussions in my long career and trust me when I say I don't have one now." He said to her. "Let's just get out of here before I bump into Lethal."

* * *

Back in New York Punk was packing up AJ's DVD's while she packed her clothes into boxes. Someone knocking at the door stopped Punk and clearly AJ didn't hear it so he walked to the door and checked to see her mother and opened the door.

"Phil." Janet smiled and gave him a hug.

"Mrs. Men-" He stopped himself realizing that wasn't her last name anymore.

"Just call me Janet." she smiled walking inside removing her long navy french coat. "Where is that daughter of mine?"

"Janet?" AJ asked scrunching up her face as she held a box.

"That's mom to you." Janet corrected and shook her head at AJ as Punk took the box from her. "Are you moving in Phil?"

"No." Punk said and he looked towards AJ. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Janet questioned.

"I'm moving to Chicago with Phil." AJ told her and Janet just smirked. "What?"

"It's nothing." Janet said to her trying not to laugh.

"Say it." AJ insisted as Punk tried to busy himself.

"It's just you move a lot to appease the men in your life and before you say it, no that is not a dig at Phil." Janet told her.

"No it's a dig at me." AJ said with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't you think after the last relationship where you moved the guy right in and it ended that maybe you should take sometime to find yourself?" Janet asked her as Punk tried not to listen.

"First of all Jay and I were over for a while before I began dating Phil, a year actually." AJ informed her. "And second of all you're one to talk. Dad wasn't even cold before you moved on."

"Don't do this April." Janet sighed. "I don't want to fight."

"Why are you here?" AJ asked annoyed moving into the kitchen with an empty box.

"I haven't seen or heard from you since the wedding, I haven't seen you on TV so I got concerned." Janet said to her sadly. "You won't even answer my calls."

"I've been out of the country." AJ shrugged and caught Punk's pleading eyes. She knew he wanted her to tell her mother about the baby.

"Are you sick?" Janet asked concerned.

"No I'm not sick." AJ said shaking her head then looked at her. "I'm having a baby."

"What?" Janet asked stunned.

"Phil and I are having a baby. I found out two weeks ago." AJ told her.

"Another grandbaby." Janet smiled and wrapped her arms around her but AJ barely hugged her back. "This is wonderful but-"

"But what?" AJ asked her knowing she had something to say.

"You're moving to Chicago?" Janet questioned. "When will I see the baby?"

"You can come to Chicago and stay in a hotel." AJ shrugged.

"You'll need help." Janet insisted. "Why don't you both stay here?" she asked looking at Punk. "I can stay with the baby all of the time and you both could work without any worries-"

"Phil has a bigger home and I agreed to move in with him even before I knew about the baby." AJ told her.

"But what are you going to do about work? I mean Phil works all week you're going to need help." Janet told her.

"I'm going to help." Punk added and AJ gave him a sweet smile.

"Of course you are." Janet smiled.

"It's funny because when we told Phil's father I was having a baby he offered to move to New York with us to help." AJ said to her.

"I can't just uproot." Janet frowned. "But I respect your decision."

"Gee thanks." she said sarcastically.

"I wish you would have told me. Your first pregnancy is such an emotional thing." she told AJ who looked away from her and began packing up dishes. "Your body is going to change."

"I know what's going to happen." AJ snapped.

"At least let me help you pack." Janet offered.

"Not necessary." AJ said simply as she taped up a box.

"Did you put the apartment on the market?" Janet asked.

"I'm not selling." AJ told her and Janet nodded.

"That's good thinking." Janet agreed but it peeked Punk's interest.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"It's a great apartment." AJ pointed out.

"But you won't be here anymore. Why would you want to waste money here?" He asked her curiously. "Is this like a 'backup' place for you?"

"That's not what she meant." Janet smiled at him.

"Don't help me." AJ said to her mother then looked at Punk. "I do plan on visiting Phil, I have friends here and this way we won't need to get a hotel that's all. It's not a backup."

Punk just gave her a sarcastic smirk and carried a box into the bedroom.

"Phil." She sighed watching him walk away.

"I think you're doing the right thing." Janet whispered.

"It's not a backup!" AJ argued. "I just didn't want to sell I've lived her for so long and daddy-"

"Bought it for you." Janet finished for her. "So why didn't you just explain that to him?

"You can go." AJ said walking over to the door and opening it.

"I want to be part of my grandchild's life April." Janet said to her sadly. "Even if I have to fly out to Chicago every weekend you're going to have to accept the fact that I love you and I'm not going anywhere." she told her then walked out and AJ slammed the door after her.

* * *

AJ walked into the bedroom and saw him laying on the bed and looking at his phone.

"It's not a backup." AJ said to him.

"It feels like it to me." Punk responded not even looking at her.

"My dad got me this when I turned 18. It's the last great gift I have ever gotten from him." She said crawling onto the bed. "There's a piece of him here." She said then frowned when he didn't respond. "I'll put it on the market though if that will make you feel better."

Punk dropped his phone and looked over to her.

"You'd do that?" He asked her.

"My dad is gone." AJ said with a sad smile. "He wouldn't want me to risk my future over my past."

"Keep the apartment AJ." Punk said to her.

"No I'm going to sell." She said to him. "I need to move on."

"It's just the idea of you having a place that you can run off too and you're not alone. You and the kid are kind of a package deal." He pointed out and she gave him half a smile. "You're it. Your little self is my entire world and I don't want you sneaking out I want you with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised him. "I would never take your child from you either. You're going to be such an amazing father."

"Yea? I mean I don't know how to be one but we'll see." He admitted.

"I don't know how to be a mother." She pointed out.

"It comes naturally to women. You get to bond with that baby for nine months I start from scratch." He pointed out.

"Not all women are cut out to be mothers." AJ reasoned.

"You are." He said to her.

"I think we'll be a solid team." She said to him positively placing her hand over her still flat stomach. "I'm still worried about you wrestling Jay."

"AJ-" he began in an annoyed voice.

"Phil it's not just about you anymore." She reminded him. "If you get hurt remember you have me and a baby on the way."

"It's all I think about now AJ." He argued.

"Really think about it." She insisted. "If he drops you the wrong way you could be seriously hurt. And I assume you want to be able to walk around with your child, pick her up, dance with her at her wedding-"

"I get it AJ." He groaned.

"No I don't think you do. Worst of all he could actually kill you if he wanted to." She said to him and he rolled his eyes. "Don't do that because the first thing you told me when I stepped into the ring eight years ago that my opponent is putting their life into my hands."

"I believe I said freakishly small hands." Punk corrected.

"I need you around." She said to him.

"I'm going to have my will changed-" Punk began and she slapped his arm. "Ow! The fuck AJ?"

"You know it's not about money." She argued. "I have plenty of money it's about you. I need you and this baby needs you. Promise me that you'll take this week and really think this over before you put your life into Jay and Paul's hands."

"It's just wrestling." Punk reminded her.

"You need someone in your corner." AJ insisted. "And I think I know the perfect person."

"Who?" he asked curiously and she smiled broadly and he let out a big laugh. "You?"

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because you're pregnant and if something were to happen you even accidentally at the hands of one of those two I will be gone, I'll be in prison." He informed her seriously.

"Just promise me you'll think this over?" she pleaded.

"I'll think it over." He promised and watched as she got up and began to move around the room.

"No sex." She warned him and he narrowed his eyes. "I want to pack."

"That's not what I was thinking." He defended. "I was thinking of how much you've grown up."

"I didn't get any taller." she teased.

"It's just...I don't know." he said eyeing her and smiling.

"Well I'm not nineteen anymore." She said to him. "Or this baby thing would be awkward. Did you ever think we'd end up together all of these years later?"

"I knew I'd see you again." he said to her. "I thought about you a lot the last few years."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. "You were thinking about the club?"

"I was actually wondering what you were doing." Punk confided. "I used to follow you on your college Facebook account until you deleted it. I thought I'd see you in a play or something. I never thought you were wrestling. I would have been around if I had known."

"Why only if you knew I was wrestling?" she asked him.

"I never felt good enough for you." Punk told her and she frowned. "I mean you were- and still are- this beautiful woman with an amazing family, money, brains, personality, I just felt you deserved a guy who worked a 9-5 and made his living in an office somewhere."

"That's insane." she said shaking her head.

"I didn't belong in your world." He said to her.

"You always belonged." She said to him. "I told you none of that stuff mattered to me."

"It did to me." He said to her. "It was a pride thing and that's why I didn't stay in New York for your show."

"I thought you left because you realized I wasn't good enough for you." She admitted sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you kidding?" he asked with a laugh.

"I was young and naive and an attention seeker." she pointed out with a laugh. "My dad spoiled me and it wasn't until he was gone that I truly had to learn to take care of myself. I didn't even know how to pay my credit cards." She laughed. "You were so grown up and you protected me." she whispered. "The way you stood up for me after Kip hit me knowing you'd lose your job I didn't just love you but you were my hero."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be your hero after that." he admitted sadly sitting up and moving next to her.

"You've always been my hero." She said to him. "I watched all of your stuff and saw you climb to the top in a company that clearly didn't want you and it was inspiring."

"I'm not talking about work." Punk frowned.

"I had to grow up at some point." she reasoned with a shrug.

"You're not alone anymore." He reminded her and kissed her shoulder then neck.

"I want to pack." She groaned knowing where this was going. "I want to be in Chicago next week."

"We're almost done packing." He reasoned pulling her so she'd lay on the bed.

"I can't wait to do this when we're officially living together at your place." She said as he carefully kept his weight off of her but hovered over her body.

"Our place." he corrected before pressing his lips against hers.


	22. Trapping You

**Trapping You**

* * *

A week later they were back at Raw and AJ's stomach was in knots.

"Say it again." Punk said to her.

"How many more times do I have to say it?" She growled.

"Until I believe it." He said to her. "Again, please."

"I won't go out there tonight." She groaned.

"Like you mean it." He insisted and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not a child Phil." She reminded him.

"No you are not but this is great practice." He said to her. "I don't want you out there and you ran out there last week."

"I thought you were hurt." She said to him. "You'd run out for me too."

"I'd run to the end of the earth for you." He reminded her. "But that's my job not yours. Your job is to-"

"If you tell me it's to sit back here and be a good host to your child I will get up and kick your ass." She warned him and he smiled nervously.

"No." He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean that's it for me. I plan on working and being a good mother and a good girlfriend." She informed him.

"I have no doubt that you will." He said to her.

"And with all the help your dad is offering it's going to be real easy for me to get back to work." She said to him. "It must be nice to have a supportive parent."

"Your mom seemed supportive." Punk pointed out.

"Promise me that no matter what happens our child will always have both of us." She said to him. "Even if we don't make it- we'll stay present in their life."

"We're going to make it and we're both always going to be present." Punk assured her. "Your mom has been present in your life. From what I could remember you were pretty close to both of your parents."

"She married another man." AJ said to him.

"You don't think it was fair for her to move on?" Punk asked seriously. "I mean she deserves happiness too, don't you think?"

"The family friend that used to 'accidentally' walk in on Erica changing all of the time or the one who went on and on about how against the war he was the night before my brother left for Iraq, that one?" She asked him.

"You're going to need your mom." He said to her. "What if you have questions?"

"Questions about what?" she asked curiously.

"Pregnancy, parenting, child birth." He shrugged.

"I'll just ask my sister-in-law." She told him. "Why are you harping on this so much?"

"Because I think you'll regret it that's all." He said to her. "And I'm sure your dad wouldn't want you at odds with her like this."

"I'd ask him but I can't." She shrugged. "Stop worrying about my family and worry about your promo tonight."

"Not worried at all." He said with ease. "I'm more worried about fitting all of your crap into the house this week."

"Oh please I have a ton more stuff but it's back in Tampa." She scoffed. "Be happy that that's all I got."

"Like what?" He asked.

"My favorite coffee table for starters." She said to him. "A small comic collection, my office desk-"

"Why is it still in Tampa?" He asked her.

"Because I just wanted to get the hell out of there." She said to him.

"If you want your stuff I'll go get it." Punk told her.

"You just said we didn't have room for the stuff I am bringing and now you want my furniture?" AJ asked amused. "Or are you just looking for an excuse to get into a fight with Jay?"

"I have plenty of reasons to get into a fight with him but if you want your stuff I'll get it for you." He said to her. "I'll make room for all of your stuff and you want an office so you'll need your office desk."

"I don't want to go to Tampa." AJ sighed.

"We won't have to. I'll just tell Jay to pack it up for you and ship to my place." He said simply.

"You make everything sound so easy." She smirked.

"It is." He said to her and his locker room door swung open.

"Amy!" AJ greeted and stood up to give her a hug.

"Just come on in." Punk mocked.

"I did." Amy said happily. "Adam is here and I thought I'd tag along and check in on you." She said to Punk.

"I just spoke to you the other day." Punk reminded her.

"What's the big deal?" Amy asked.

"He's worried about his stuff with Jay." AJ said to her and he rolled his eyes.

"I thought so." Amy agreed.

"That's not it." Punk announced standing up. "I'm tired we've been doing a lot of moving and packing."

"Who is moving?" Amy questioned.

"I am. To Chicago." AJ told her and Amy's eyes widened.

"You've never even let me bunk there over night." Amy said to Punk who just shrugged and walked over to his bag.

"Let's tell her." AJ said to Punk. "It's twelve weeks."

"Tell me what?" Amy asked. "Does this have to do with you being off of TV?"

"We're having a baby." Punk told her and Amy's face dropped.

"A baby?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Punk said to her.

"You're not happy for us." AJ noted.

"Of course I am." Amy laughed and gave her a hug and looked over to Punk. "I'm just surprised."

"AJ we need you in media." A producer said sticking his head into the locker room.

"I'll be right back." AJ said to them and walked out.

"What?" Punk asked Amy.

"What do you mean?" Amy defended.

"You obviously want to say something so say it and get it over with." Punk encouraged.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amy asked him. "How could you let this happen?"

"Oh you think I planned this?" Punk asked her with a laugh.

"No but babies just don't happen Punk." Amy argued.

"Yea I know." Punk said to her. "It happened." He shrugged.

"And that's that?" Amy asked him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked curiously.

"It means you're never careless and now your girlfriend is pregnant." Amy said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Punk asked her.

"It's just AJ is sweet but you do remember what she's like don't you?" Amy asked him. "Constantly doing things for your attention?"

"You think she's trapping me?" Punk asked slowly hoping he misheard her.

"The timing is funny." Amy said to him.

"Fuck you." Punk spat surprising her.

"I'm concerned." Amy argued.

"I asked her to move in before we even knew about the baby and the only reason there is a baby is because my condom fucking broke." He informed her.

"Don't come in here and accuse AJ of shit because you don't even know her. And this 'baby' isn't a bad thing I'm happy and excited about it."

"It just never seemed like your thing." Amy reasoned. "I apologize."

"Just get out." Punk said to her.

"What is your problem?" Amy asked him.

"My problem? You walk in here and shit on my good news and you expect me to what? Be ok with it?" Punk asked her. "AJ is not only the mother of my child but I'm in love with her."

"It's just fast." Amy insisted.

"You really need to go. If you're not going to support me then I don't need you around." Punk said opening the locker room door for her.

"I support you and AJ." Amy insisted.

"Funny way of showing it." Punk argued. "Why would she trap me? She doesn't need my money and she's terrified this is the last thing she wanted."

"Why is she terrified?" Amy asked him.

"It's personal." Punk said to her. "That's not the point I don't have defend my choices or my girlfriend to you."

"You really are wound tight over this whole Lethal thing." Amy noted.

"I'm not wound tight." Punk snapped. "I don't want AJ stressed out that's all. I'm trying to mend fences with her and her family, move her into my place, keep Jay and Paul away from her and try to focus on how the hell I'm going to be a good father."

"You'll be great." Amy assured him softly. "And I highly suggest you keep your nose out of her family business."

"She is my family." Punk reminded Amy.

"She is. And that baby and that's all you need." Amy reminded him.

"I don't know if I can be a father." Punk admitted. "Every day I wake up I'm panicked because it's one day closer to her due date and what if I screw up this kid?"

"Are you insane?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"No." Punk said to her seriously. "I'm one of the most selfish people you know, you've told me that countless times! How am I going to raise a kid and take care of AJ? I have to put two people ahead of me now and I've never even put one ahead of me."

"True." Amy said nodding. "Except you have. I remember you putting AJ ahead of yourself when you got fired from the country club, a job you made great money from. You also put AJ first when you made a deal with WWE to get her out of that story line that made her miserable."

"That wasn't selfless that was just trying to make her happy." He said to her.

"Which was selfless of you." Amy laughed. "You do it with AJ and you don't even know it and trust me once you have a baby and it's in your arms there will be nothing you won't do for it."

"How am I going to be a father and be on the road?" He asked her.

"You'll figure it out everyone else does." Amy said to him.

"No. Those kids forget who their fathers are and then their wives leave them." Punk told her.

"Well, you're one ahead because AJ isn't your wife." Amy teased but he glared at her.

"I still love her." Punk defended. "I don't want her to meet a better man, a better father, while I'm on the road."

"You're thinking way too much about all of this. Just enjoy this time and soak up as much time with AJ while you can." Amy suggested.

* * *

AJ was on the bus waiting for Punk. She just didn't have the stomach to watch his segment with Jay and Paul and waited for him in the bedroom.

"How did it go?" She asked hopefully sitting up on the bed.

"It went." Punk shrugged. "Thankfully Paul is doing Jay's talking because he can't talk for shit."

"Are you hurt or anything?" AJ asked him.

"I didn't even take a bump. There was no fighting just talking." He said kicking his sneakers off and falling onto the bed.

"Amy seemed pretty surprised about the baby." She said to him and he scrunched up his face.

"I don't care." Punk said to her honestly.

"Well, I am currently wearing one of your t-shirts and nothing underneath." She said sitting up on her knees and he eyed her curiously and lifted the shirt slightly and nodded appreciatively. "I want you to be happy."

"I am." Punk said to her. "Sex isn't going to make me anymore happier- wait no I take that back." he said quickly and she smiled sweetly. "I'm very happy." He assured her and kissed her.

"You just seem quiet." She noted.

"I'm just thinking. I mean having a kid overwhelming." He pointed out. "It's not just about making sure it's healthy and has food and a roof over it's head it's raising it. I mean what if the kid doesn't like me?"

"Everyone likes you." AJ scoffed.

"That's not true." he laughed loudly. "I'm serious AJ. This life is completely my responsibility and I've never even had a pet before!"

"It's actually our responsibility." AJ corrected and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're going to be great. Imagine being me and worrying about the actual labor."

"That terrifies me too!" He admitted. "What if I'm on the road while you go into labor?"

"You won't be." AJ said to him. "And if you are you'll get back to me."

"I don't want to miss it." He said to her and she smirked.

"Do you know how long labor takes?" She asked him and he gave her a blank stare. "Hours."

"Hours?" he asked her.

"Yea." She laughed at his reaction. "Could be longer than ten hours." she warned him and his face dropped.

"I need to get more books." He said to her but she just kissed him.

"How about we enjoy alone time while we still have it?" she suggested.

"I like the sound of that." he smirked and pushed her onto the bed so she was laying down.

Punk removed his t-shirt and gently pushed her legs apart and rested on his elbows there. AJ lifted the large shirt slightly and he knew what she wanted.

"Yea? Is this what you want?" He asked teasingly.

"I am the pregnant one." She pointed out. "I need some attention."

"Of course you do." he mockingly replied and placed his arm over her stomach and lowered his mouth.

AJ was in heaven as she arched her hips slightly and let Punk use his tongue to gently massage her lips. She could feel him spread her further and now his tongue was inside of her and her moans were loud. She knew she was actually getting too loud so she reached over and too the radio remote and put it on so loud music would be blaring.

AJ's hands moved to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Punk's hands were at her thighs keeping them apart as she began to squirm under his mouth. She tossed her head back as her orgasm rocked through her body. Punk sat up but not before placing two fingers inside of her and back out before crawling up her body.

"I love you." He told her and she smiled as she tried to catch her breath then placed the two fingers into her mouth which she greedily sucked on. "That's how good you taste." He told her. "I'm jealous of it."

AJ didn't respond as she tugged down his shorts and began to stroke him. He leaned his mouth in and began to kiss her deeply as she warmed him just right. Punk pushed her shirt up higher to reveal her breasts and before leaning down he looked at them oddly.

"What?" She asked waiting for him to do something.

"They're bigger." he noted and titled his head curiously then nodded. "Yup."

"Can't be." She said to him.

"Trust me." He remarked smugly. "I know your body and I'd know a change and your breasts are bigger."

"Are they gross?" AJ asked and he tried not to laugh.

"No babe they're just right." He smirked and ran his tongue around one of her nipples. "Better than right."

Punk was fully sucking on her breasts and AJ was gasping and clawing at his back. Her breasts were tender and sensitive but Punk was gentle with her just as she knew he would be. She could feel how hard he was and tried to pull his mouth off of her so he could give her what they both really wanted.

"Phil I'm ready." She urged him.

"I'm having so much fun here." He practically wined.

"You need me." She pointed out and he agreed reluctantly.

Punk lifted AJ's legs so they were bent over his shoulders and slid into her slick body. He pushed in and out of her body as the music blasted to muffle her screams as he hit her g-spot just right. Her whole body was super sensitive and Punk was loving it.

"That's it Phil!" She yelled out

"I know baby." he grunted as her body constantly clenched him.

"I'm so close." She cried out as he dropped his forehead against hers.

A few minutes later AJ's body shattered and Punk kept moving and let her legs drop back onto the bed. Without removing himself from her body he rolled onto his back taking her on top of him and pushed up into her body repeatedly. His arms were wrapped around her and her face was buried in his neck nipping at his flesh as he kept pushing up.

"Fuck." Punk groaned out minutes later as he spilled his seed inside of her and she remained attached to his body. "Oh fucking hell AJ."

"I know." She said with a satisfied smile as she lifted her head up to look at him. "If I wasn't pregnant already..." She trailed off teasingly.

"That would have done it." He agreed with a smug smile.

"I want to sleep like this all night." she said snuggling against his body.

"I almost forgot, Jay is going to send your furniture." He told her.

"How did you get him to agree to that?" She asked him.

"I didn't ask him I told him and I said if he didn't send you your stuff I'd go down and get it then burn his fucking house to the ground." He said to her.

"That's my man." She laughed nipping his lips.


	23. Baby Shower

**Baby Shower**

* * *

" _Ten years from now, where do you see yourself?" AJ asked as she rested her head against her summer flings bare chest. It was hot out and with no air on the windows were open and blowing the curtains and the fan above Punk's bed was turning slowly._

" _I don't like to think like that." Punk said as his thumb slowly trailed up and down AJ's bare shoulder. "I day to day."_

 _"You don't have any hopes or aspirations?" She asked him._

" _Of course I do but if I think I'm going to be in a certain place and don't make it there I'll be let down." He said to her. "I set goals and that's that. What about you?"_

 _"The red carpet." She said happily. "Attending the Oscars and practicing my acceptance speech and my 'surprised I won' face."_

 _"I can see that." He smirked._

" _Maybe I'll be pregnant and I'll have this beautiful glow." She smirked._

" _You really want a family, huh?" He asked her._

" _Yea I mean who doesn't?" She asked him. "You?"_

 _"I don't know if I'm the settling down kind." He admitted. "It's hard to be a parent my dad didn't have it easy with me."_

 _"What about your mom?" AJ asked him. "You never mention her."_

 _"She left when I was two." Punk confided. "When I was kid I would tell my friends she died because it was easier than telling everyone that she couldn't handle being a parent and preferred to go out and drink."_

" _You had a bad experience but you and your dad are close." She noted._

" _We are." Punk agreed. "It's the only reason I work here."_

" _I can see you with a bunch of kids." She said to him with a smile and he snorted a laugh. "Chasing your daughter's dates away and teaching your son how to wrestle."_

" _I doubt it." He scoffed._

" _You never know." She teased. "I think you'd be great."_

 _"I'm not having kids." Punk warned her and she laughed._

 _The cabin door swung open and AJ let out a scream and pulled the sheet up over her head. Punk looked over and saw Vince stumble in._

" _There you two are." Vince said then burped as he tripped over his own feet. "We wondering where you two went after the bar."_

 _"Could you get out of here?" Punk asked pointing to the door._

" _Relax." Vince shrugged grabbing his bag._

 _Punk slid out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweats while AJ remained hidden under the thin bed sheets._

" _Can I have a word with you?" Punk asked him._

" _Whatever man." Vince said as Punk grabbed his arm and pulled him outside._

" _What the fuck were you thinking bringing AJ to that bar tonight?" Punk asked closing the cabin door behind him._

" _She wanted to have fun." Vince shrugged. "And if you're not going to have fun with her I will."_

" _Don't go there with me I told you she's off limits to you." Punk reminded him._

" _Look, every year you bang the rich women here it's about time you share the wealth and I mean literally." Vince reasoned._

" _It's not about her money." Punk snapped. "I know you and I know what you were fucking thinking and I'm telling you now to get those thoughts out of your head because she's with me."_

 _"For the summer." Vince scoffed. "You think this girl is even going to remember you by September 1st? She'll go back to her fancy school and her rich boyfriend will buy her pony and she'll forgive him and you'll be back here cleaning gum off of the floor."_

" _Fuck you." Punk groaned. "Back the fuck off of her or you and I are going to have a big problem."_

 _"Chill man." Vince laughed and the door opened and AJ stepped outside._

" _Thanks for the ride earlier." She said to Vince now fully dressed. "Phil I should get back to the cabin before my dad sends out a search party."_

" _I'll walk you." Vince offered and Punk turned to AJ._

" _I'll walk you." he said ignoring Vince. "Just let me put a shirt on."_

 _"I can walk myself." AJ assured them._

" _This late at night? There's all sorts of freaks and weirdos lurking around." Vince teased and Punk pulled AJ back into the cabin._

" _I wasn't trying to make you jealous by bringing Vince." AJ said to Punk who walked over to his shirt._

" _Yes you were." Punk said pulling his shirt over his head and began the search for his sneakers. "I wasn't jealous but you need to be careful who you associate with. A lot of guys see a pretty face and a shit load of money and their good intentions go right out the window."_

 _"You really don't care that I have money do you?" She asked him._

" _Not in the slightest." Punk shrugged honestly as he tied his sneakers. "But I'm not always going to be around to point these leaches out to you."_

 _"That's ok, my dad points them out too." She smirked._

" _I just think you need to be more careful." Punk said to her._

" _I'll be just fine." She promised._

* * *

Two weeks later Punk walked into the bedroom and saw AJ looking in the mirror with a pillow under her shirt and tilting her head.

"Wow you're progressing pretty fast." Punk teased.

"Aren't you curious as to what I'll look like when I'm bigger?" She asked him keeping the pillow under her shirt.

"Nope." He shrugged. "I'm happy your checkup went well and you're feeling better though. I don't understand why we have to go for another sonogram."

"This is a special place that can find out the gender." She pointed out. "I'm 15 weeks and want to know, don't you?"

"You are so impatient." Punk chuckled.

"It's a 3D ultrasound." She said taking the pillow out of her shirt and grabbing her jacket. "I'm dying to know." She admitted anxiously. "We'll get a better view of the baby and we'll know if we're having a boy or a girl. I know your days off have been filled with appointments and other boring things like unpacking me but after this we'll get a bit of a break."

"It hasn't been boring." He assured her. "I'm just not as anxious to find out the gender."

"You have to be pulling for either a boy or a girl." AJ smirked. "I want a boy."

"My dad said girl." Punk reminded her.

"I know but I feel this connection and I know it's a boy." AJ said to him.

"You told me two weeks ago you thought it was a girl." Punk noted and AJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"I changed my mind." she said coldly.

"Fine." He laughed. "But you're not having a boy. It's a girl."

"Just because your dad said so?" AJ asked him.

"No because I know." He said simply and the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's your dad." AJ told him and he frowned.

"Why?" Punk asked her.

"I invited him to the sonogram." She said and he rolled his eyes. "He's just as excited as we are and he asked to come so of course he can. Besides I can't wait to see his face when the doctor tells us it's a boy." She remarked smugly.

"Brooks are never wrong." Punk retorted and AJ scoffed.

* * *

AJ was sitting in the passenger side seat of the car as Punk drove trying to hide his smug smile.

"Thank you so much for taking me." Dan said to them from the backseat. "And I'm going to frame this incredibly creepy 3D sonogram."

"I'm glad you could make it." AJ muttered.

"She's just upset because she was wrong." Punk said to his father.

"I'm the baby's mother, how could I be wrong?" AJ asked him. "How is that possible? What kind of mother will I be if I don't even know what my own baby is. Thank god she'll have you two since you're the only ones connected to her."

"That's not true." Dan assured her peeking his head in-between the seats. "You have the biggest connection with this child, you're carrying her. And it's not like I said a 'girl' because I felt it I am a strong believer in karma."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked him keeping his eyes on the road.

"Come on, you've been hitting on girls since you were old enough to talk." Dan laughed and Punk's face went pale. "I mean you should have seen him." He said to AJ who laughed. "He'd ask me to take him the park and he'd have a pocket filled and lollipops and pass them around to all the girls, sometimes their young baby-sitters." He told her.

"That's not funny." Punk warned his father feeling himself start to sweat.

"He was a smooth talker." Dan told AJ who laughed again.

"I believe it." AJ said amused and she looked towards Punk.

"It's not funny." Punk warned her seriously and now Dan had to laugh.

"How old were you when I first caught you with a girl?" Dan asked him and AJ's eyes widened with amusement.

"What's the point of all of this?" Punk hissed.

"13 I think it was." Dan said to AJ.

"Phil." AJ teased smiling.

"My daughter won't be with any boys when she's 13." Punk warned them. "And I will put her in a private all girl school."

"You hate private schools and most private schools are catholic schools." Dan pointed out.

"I'll take her to church every Sunday to get her in a private school." Punk told them and AJ rolled her eyes.

"Even I didn't go to private school." AJ snorted.

"Maybe you should have." Punk retorted and she laughed.

"She'll be a wrestler." Dan said to AJ and her eyes lit up and Punk rolled his.

"No she won't." Punk said to them. "She'll be a lawyer or the president."

"You wanted a girl." AJ reminded him.

"No I wanted healthy which we have and I had a hunch it was a girl." Punk said to her. "Boys are easier obviously."

"Yea you were a real pleasure." Dan snorted.

"I was kind of a handful." AJ admitted and Punk tried not to laugh. "I wasn't that bad. Oh! Maybe we can take her to the country club. I think it would be sweet she can see where her parents met."

"Yea when she's older and maybe she'll meet a handyman she'll spend most nights with." Dan said to them and Punk clutched the wheel tighter.

"That won't be happening." Punk said to them. "And I'm not discussing this anymore. Stop whoring out my daughter she's not even out of the womb yet!"

"Relax." Dan laughed.

"You didn't have to raise a daughter." Punk pointed out.

"No but I plan on helping with this one." Dan said to him. "So you have a pay-per-view next Sunday?"

"Yea." Punk said to him.

"It's in Chicago so where is my ticket?" Dan asked him.

"You'll come with us to the arena." Punk said to him. "I'll get you a seat for the match."

"Are you sure I can't come out ringside for your match?" She asked him.

"I won't even respond to that." Punk said to her.

"Why can't she?" Dan asked.

"Because she's pregnant." Punk pointed out to him. "Her ex-boyfriend is in the match, Paul will be at ringside do I need to go on?"

"I never liked Paul." Dan said to them. "He thought he was your father."

"Well he's not and I don't want AJ out there." Punk said to them.

"So what are you doing for WWE?" Dan asked AJ.

"As of right now they have me doing backstage interviews so I'm still on TV technically but now that I'm starting to show that might stop." She said to him. "I might get to interview you tomorrow on Raw." She said to him. "It'll be the first time we share screen time."

"Do the fans know what's going on?" Dan asked.

"Nah." Punk said as he continued to drive. "They suspect it but we're private. They have no idea she's pregnant."

"How long are you keeping it quiet?" He asked them.

"Phil would like to wait until our child is four." AJ teased. "I think in a few more weeks when I'm showing to the point of where I can't hide it they'll put two and two together."

"Alright well this week I'm coming by to fix up the nursery." Dan told them.

"Isn't that a little early?" AJ asked him nervously. "I don't want to jinx anything."

"I'm just going to put some carpet down and fix the window and prime the walls." Dan told her and she nodded. "Do you know what colors you want to paint the room yet?"

"White." AJ said to him. "White and gray with a hint of a black."

"White room and a newborn." Dan teased. "That sounds messy."

"The baby will be in our room for the first few months anyway." Punk reminded him. "We picked the colors before even knowing the gender."

"Few months?" AJ asked him.

"Yea didn't you read those books?" Punk asked her.

"I skimmed them." she said to him. "I just have been so paranoid about jinxing things that I haven't done much reading."

"You can't save it all until the baby is born." Punk warned her. "You can do some reading."

"Yea I guess." She said thinking about it.

* * *

Backstage at Raw AJ had her nose in one of Punk's books while he warmed up.

"Do you think my breasts are going to get even bigger?" She asked putting the book down and looking at them and Punk smiled to himself.

"I don't know but I wouldn't complain." He said to her and she frowned. "Not that I don't like them the way they were."

"Right." She said eyeing him threateningly then picked her book back up again.

"Hey." Kofi announced walking into the locker room.

"Uh, hi." Punk said unsurely sensing Kofi seemed off.

"You're not watching the show?" Kofi asked turning on his TV.

"No I'm-" He stopped when he saw Jay and Paul in the ring. "What the fuck?" he asked standing up and walking over to the TV. "Our segment is last."

"They went on first to open and they're throwing you a baby shower." Kofi said to him and AJ dropped her book and stood up as well. "I thought you guys were keeping this off TV."

"We are!" Punk yelled glaring at the TV.

The ring was decorated with pink and blue balloons and wrapped presents.

"People are eating this up man." Kofi warned him as Punk turned the volume up on the TV.

"What's in this box?" Jay asked Paul as he picked up a box and he pulled the top off of it. "Oh look at that." Jay grinned holding up a teddy bear.

"It talks." Paul said to him and Jay pushed the stomach. "Usually you'd hear a heartbeat but we recorded something more appropriate."

"Your daddy is a loser." played out loud as the placed the microphone to the bear and Paul's voice filled the speakers. Both laughed hysterically.

"And what is in this?" Jay asked reaching for a bag and Paul pulled out a bottle of scotch. "He says he's straightedge but I think he's going to need this. Losing his title to me this Sunday, his freedom for life- he'll need a few of these a night. I heard his mom used to do the same thing."

"He has a mom?" Paul asked with a laugh.

"Yea and speaking of that, I was almost your step-father." Jay teased winking at the camera. "Instead of being your baby's soon be step-daddy I was almost his grandpa."

"Did you say step-dad?" Paul asked Jay theatrically.

"Well if history is any indication. I was also with the mother of his child...and his mother...interesting." Jay laughed. "I'm more family to Punk then he even realizes."

"Be honest, are you the daddy?" Paul teased as the crowd booed.

"Well it is more likely that I was man enough to get this done." Jay remarked with a cocky grin. "If this kid comes out handsome then we'll know." he winked.

Punk wasn't even in his tights, just shorts and his t-shirt as he walked down the ring with an angry look at his face.

"It's the dad to be!" Paul cheered. "He came to collect these awesome presents."  
"They are pretty pricey." Jay agreed as Punk slid into the ring Paul slid out and Jay and Punk began exchanging punches.

WWE gave them a few minutes before sending officials into the ring to break them up. Everyone was surprised when Punk didn't put up a fight as he was pulled out of the ring and was even smiling assuring the refs and backstage official's he was fine. Punk began to walk towards the ramp but quickly turned and now tackled Paul Heyman to the ground and began hitting him relentlessly.

Jay jumped out of the ring to try to get Punk off of him but that only started a fight between him and Punk again. It was a messy scene that even the guys from the locker room cleared out and separated them. Punk's face was beat red and he was cursing so much they had to keep the camera off of him. AJ was waiting by the curtain when Punk was dragged to the back and grabbed onto his arm.

"You made your point." AJ said holding onto him as he waited for Jay and Paul to make their way back as well.

"Go back to the locker room." He instructed her.

"Phil-" She started.

"Now!" He yelled. "I don't want you in the middle of this!"

"I already am!" She yelled back.

"Punk my office, now." Hunter demanded and he knew he was in trouble for going out there.

"I'm in the middle of something." Punk hissed at him.

"Now!" Hunter yelled as Vince stepped behind him.

Punk cursed and reluctantly followed Vince and Hunter into a private office.

"What was that?" AJ asked as Jay came backstage.

"It's called entertainment." Jay reminded her.

"That was cruel and you know it. The things you said about his mom was wrong too." AJ said to him.

"That was true too." Jay said to her and AJ's eyes widened. "She used to show up at ROH shows all of the time and he blew her off every time. Just like he used to blow you off." he reminded her. "Remember who was your shoulder to cry on?"

"How dare you." AJ hissed slapping him across the face.

"Relax yourself _mom_." Paul said stepping between them.

"No you relax yourself!" AJ yelled. "That wasn't your place to say anything! This is our child!"

"It's called a story AJ." Paul reminded her. "You're new to this but this is how things happen here."

"Why do you hate him so much?" AJ asked. "If you're mad at me then be mad at me." AJ said to them.

"No one is mad at you." Paul said to her.

"No he is." AJ insisted pointing at Jay. "You care more about the baby I'm having with Phil then the one I was having with you."

"It's just a story." Jay reminded her calmly. "If you can't stand the heat then get out of the kitchen."

"I was here first." AJ reminded him. "You resent me for that."

"I could have blown my way into WWE too but I choose taking the high road." Jay teased and AJ was ready to lunge at him.

"I worked my ass off!" She yelled.

"No you just worked your ass." Jay shot at her. "And don't think I don't know what you did here. You wanted a spot and now you have one for good. Giving birth to the top guy's kid is a lock for you-"

"Are you kidding?" AJ asked with a laugh. "You think I purposely got pregnant to have a spot here?"

"Not just here but with Punk who you've always been obsessed with." Jay pointed out. "You were like a lovesick fan and you damn well know he wouldn't have stuck around with you this time so you did the same thing to him that you did to me!"

"You're insane." AJ said still laughing and turned around but Jay grabbed her arm.

"Relax." Paul whispered to Jay.

"I didn't get pregnant on purpose now or especially with you." She informed him as he kept his grip on her arm. "Trust me that last thing I wanted at the time was to have your child, I was horrified, I was sick to my stomach at the idea of having to have you in my life forever but I wasn't too worried because you'd end up like your father who was a drunken loser who abandoned you! Don't you ever wonder why people keep leaving you? Your child surely would have as well!"

Jay raised his hand and AJ flinched but he didn't strike her he just slowly lowered his hand as Paul preyed Jay's hand off of her.

"Get out of here and go cool off." Paul ordered him coldly and Jay stormed off.

"I really hope you realize the kind of man you've gotten into business with." AJ said to Paul then walked off herself.


	24. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

* * *

"I'm not going to ask if you're ok." AJ said to Punk who was backstage now at at the pay-per-view. "Because I know you're focused."

"I'm very focused." Punk confirmed. "I'll be fine."

"I know." AJ said to him. "Because I know as much as you want this to be a real fight you know that two people are depending on you very much." She noted and he looked over to her.

"Of course. I'm not going to blow this match or my career over one of the worst and unfunniest segments in Raw history." Punk assured her. "I've got bigger things to worry about. I have a real story coming up with a real wrestler soon, I'm probably dropping the title-"

"You're dropping the title to The Rock?" AJ asked stunned.

"Yea I am." Punk said to her.

"That blows." AJ said narrowing her eyes at him. "That's not fair! He's part-time and-"

"Normally I would feel the exact same way but I want to fade a bit while you're pregnant." Punk said to her.

"Why?" she asked him. "You've worked your ass off to get here."

"I have and I should be able to sit back and relax a bit." He reasoned. "Our daughter is whole hell of a lot more important than this title belt."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked sniffling and he smiled. She had been very emotional the last couple of days as his big match approached.

"Yes I mean that." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. "You, the baby and me time is what I need. I've made my mark and I'll be back I just want to enjoy being a dad before I'm on the road again."

"I can't believe you'd take a break for the baby." She said resting her head against his chest.

"It's not just for the baby. I'm kind of partial to you too." he reminded her.

"It's just we've been so wrapped with the baby-" She started.

"Yea I know I've kind of dropped the ball on the dating thing but that's another reason I want to step back I want to spend some time with you too. I want some alone time before the two of us become a trio." He insisted.

"I really do love you." she sniffled and put on a smile looking up at him.

"I love you too." He responded softly and kissed the top of her head. "I've loved you since the day I saved you from the lake."

"I wasn't going to jump in." She giggled.

"I know I just really wanted an excuse to talk to you." He smiled. "I'm not just with you because of the baby I hope you understand that. I know what the people online are saying."

"I don't care what any of them think I only care about what you say and I believe you." She said to him.

"I want some AJ time." He said desperately.

"That can be arranged before I'm the size of a small house." She teased and reached up to kiss his lips.

"I have some time now." He said to her.

"Phil you know the rules." She teased. "They said we can't be a couple here."

"You're carrying my kid I think people know what we do in our free time." He smiled then kissed her.

Punk guided AJ over to the couch and sat down and pulled her onto his lap and she kissed him feverishly. Her hands were cupping his face while his hands were cupping her bottom as she rolled into him.

"Woah! Dad in the room." Dan announced walking into the locker room and AJ pulled away and jumped onto the couch next to Punk. "You should really lock your door."

"You should really knock." Punk retorted.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be getting 'busy' at work?" Dan questioned.

"Don't call it that." Punk cringed as he stood up. "You're going to stay backstage with her instead of sitting out front right?"

"Yea of course." Dan assured him. "I got you some food from catering."

"Great I'm starving." Punk said eagerly holding his hands out for the dish.

"Not for you." Dan scoffed and walked over to AJ and passed her the plate. "Are you carrying a child?"

"No but I have a big match." Punk frowned.

"You want some." AJ asked taking a bite out of the burger that Dan had given her.

"I don't eat meat." Punk growled.

"That's ridiculous." Dan scoffed.

"I don't know how he does it." AJ said to Dan.

"I have to go meet with Jay and Hunter and go over this match I'll be back in a bit." He said to her.

"Ok." AJ said with a smile and watched him leave.

"So, how's he really doing?" Dan asked her.

"He's upset." AJ admitted. "I don't know if it was the digs at his mom or revealing the baby thing-"

"He told me he was most upset about the little argument you had with Jay after he was called away." Dan said to her. "He called me at two in the morning after you went to bed and asked me to talk him down from going to kill him." He smirked. "He really does love you. Don't doubt that."

"I never have." AJ said to him as she ate. "I just hate that Jay is doing this to him."

"It's almost over." Dan reminded her.

"Good." AJ said relieved. "I can't wait to put this all behind us."

* * *

Punk opened his eyes and realized he was in a hospital room. The lights were killing him and he squinted his eyes trying to block it out.

"You're up." he heard AJ say and he looked up and saw her leaning over him fearfully. "Do you know who I am?"

"Vaguely..." He trailed off and she looked worried. "...you wouldn't happen to be carrying my daughter would you?" he made a light joke and she kissed his face.

"I was worried sick." She cried.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"You got knocked out during your match." AJ said to him.

"What?" Punk asked.

"You don't remember any of it?" She frowned. "You were talking to the EMT's for a bit."

"No I don't. I remember walking out and that's it." He said to her.

"You were running into the corner and hit your head on the turnbuckle." she told him and he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. "You were out cold."

"Fuck." He groaned. "How did they finish it? They just called it?"

"Well, no." She said nervously.

"Don't tell me they gave him the belt." Punk said in a warning voice.

"He went right for the pinfall before the ref could even check you and you know the ref has to do the count." AJ reminded him.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Punk yelled.

"Stop." she begged. "You need to relax."

"They just handed him my fucking title!" He yelled sitting up as the doctor walked in.

"Phil sit back." The doctor instructed.

"I didn't mean to upset him." AJ said to the doctor.

"I told you earlier you had to take it easy with him." The doctor scolded. "Maybe you should wait outside for now."

"No and don't talk to her like that." Punk warned the doctor.

"She's not family I was doing her the favor of letting her stay in here." The doctor told him.

"She is my family." Punk corrected. "And I'd rather you go than her."

"It's fine." AJ said grabbing her jacket. "I don't want to upset you."

"You leaving will upset me." Punk said to her and she gave him a faint smile.

"I have to examine you." The doctor said.

"And you can do that in front of her." Punk said to him. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at her and she nodded. "You look pale and you can't be so stressed out."

"I'm really ok just tired." She assured him.

"Can you get some food or a more comfortable chair up here for my pregnant girlfriend?" He asked the doctor.

"Pregnant?" he asked and looked back at AJ. "You didn't mention that."

"I was more concerned with him." AJ said to him.

"When can I get out of here?" Punk asked him.

"We're keeping you over night. You have a bad concussion." The doctor told him.

"I have to get back to work." Punk told him.

"You won't be working for a few weeks." The doctor informed him.

"That's not possible I have a lot coming up." Punk insisted.

"Phil listen to the man." AJ said to him. "Head injuries are no joke."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? I'm advertised for shows." Punk reminded her.

"You stay home and rest." AJ said to him.

"I can't do that." Punk argued.

"You need to take it easy." The doctor urged him. "You're not a young guy anymore, you have head injury history and you say your girlfriend is expecting?"

"Yea." Punk admitted quietly.

"You want to live long enough to hold your child-" the doctor started.

"-daughter." AJ corrected for him and the doctor smiled.

"I assume you want to live long enough to hold your daughter and at least chase away her first boyfriend?" The doctor asked.

"Of course I do." He muttered under his breath. "How much time away are we talking?"

"I don't know for sure but a minimum of four weeks it could be longer." The doctor told him.

"I won't even get my rematch." Punk said shaking his head.

"Your baby." AJ reminded him and he nodded realizing that was more important.

"Fine." Punk said to him. "I just wish it wasn't to him. Anyone but him."

"It's done." AJ said to him. "You'll get a chance to your redeem yourself soon." She assured him.

"I let you down." He said to her.

"You weren't wrestling for my honor." AJ reminded him.

"I wanted to be the better man." He said to her.

"And you are. It was a freak accident." She assured him. "No one thinks less of you."

"I think less of me." He said to her.

"You had a great match up until that point and I'm thrilled all you have is a concussion. I thought you broke your neck and it was all over." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Everything we've been planning, our daughter was going to grow up without a father."

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed.

"I'm not kidding around Phil." She argued. "You didn't see you. Your eyes were open but you weren't blinking and I wasn't even sure you were breathing. That was the worst moment of my life. I can't do this without you." She cried. "I'm too scared and I need you-"

"Alright shhh." He said pulling her into his chest and the doctor excused himself.

"It's not alright Phil." She cried. "You can't do that to me. You're all I have."

"That's not true." he reminded her. "You've got your baby inside of you."

"I can't be a mother without you." She cried.

"You won't have to. I'm fine and I'm going to take it easy." He promised. "It's fine AJ." he assured her letting her cry into his chest.

* * *

Two weeks later Punk was already going stir crazy but he still wasn't better. He still had headaches and was a little weak on his feet. AJ was spending all of her time taking care of him and not letting him do a thing.

"No AJ." He said as she dragged him into the bathroom. "I don't do baths."

"Trust me this one is perfect and it will relax you." She said about to open the door.

"I hate girly baths AJ I hate baths in general I-" he stopped when she opened the door.

The room was dark and filled with candles and he could see the steam from the hot bath and it smelt amazing inside.

"See, no bubbles." she pointed out and he inspected the large bath and nodded.

"I can see that." He said still unsure. "Is there something in there?"

"Bath gels." She said to him. "You'll love it." She said from behind him.

"I don't know AJ-" he stopped when he turned around and saw she was naked. "I mean you went through all of this trouble." he said quickly undressing but keeping his eyes on her the entire time. "It does smell nice. If you would have mentioned you'd be joining me I would have agreed two weeks ago."

"Just shut up and get in." She laughed and as he was about to he looked at her belly. "What?"

"You have a bump." He pointed out with a small smile. "You grew so much in two weeks."

"Tell that to the doctor who is insisting I put on weight." She scoffed.

"You went to the doctor?" he frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw a doctor in the hospital when you came in because I was a light headed." She said to him and his face dropped. "He weighed me and told me I need to put some more weight but I'm eating-"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he demanded.

"You weren't awake." she teased.

"I mean it AJ you have to keep me informed." Punk told her. "Why were you light headed?"

"My blood pressure was high, I was just scared for you." She said to him.

"How is it now?" he asked her.

"It's been fine I've been checking at home everyday." She promised him.

"You need to tell me these things AJ." He told her seriously.

"I didn't want to bother you." She shrugged.

"AJ you and the baby are my priority I don't care how out of it I am I have to know what's going on with you during this pregnancy." He said to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It was nothing really your dad made me see a doctor."

"He should have fucking told me too." Punk snapped.

"We don't want you anymore stressed out." She said to him.

"You're the one who can't be stressed out and you've been running around like crazy taking care of me." He reminded her.

"I've actually liked that." She smiled. "It's relaxed me having you home with me."

"Tell me when you're not feeling well." He warned her and she smiled.

"I promise." She said to him and he nipped her lips then bent over and kissed her growing bump. "Now get in the bath." She instructed pointing.

Punk undressed as AJ stepped into the bath then got in and sat in front of her.

"Lean back." She laughed.

"I don't want to squash the baby." He said to her and she laughed.

"You're not going to squash the baby." She laughed and he eased back so his head was resting on her bare chest.

"Yea, this is nice." Punk admitted and he felt her fingers rub his temple. "Real nice actually." He moaned happily.

"Yea? Good." She said feeling the most relaxed she's felt herself in weeks.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He admitted and grabbed one of her hands and it kissed it. "I never imagined myself with a family but I'm glad I have one."

"You're not bored? You don't miss running around with your friends and going to strip clubs on Wednesday nights?" She teased.

"No I- who the hell told you that?" he asked annoyed and she laughed.

"I hear things." She giggled getting his short hair wet and slicking it back while scratching his temple.

"That feels good." He groaned closing his eyes. "This being home thing isn't that bad."

"I just want you to be hundred percent." She said to him.

"A few more weeks apparently. I should make Mania but I don't know what the hell I'll be doing since they want Cena/Rock." he groaned. "Maybe I'll skip it."

"Skip it?" She asked.

"Maybe I'll take off until you have the baby." He suggested.

"I don't know how Vince will feel about that." She told him.

"I was thinking of something else I could do during these next few weeks." He said to her.

"What's that?" She asked as she kissed the side of his head lovingly.

"Marry you." he said and she froze.

"Phil." She said to him surprised.

"You haven't thought about it?" Punk asked sitting up and turning to look at her.

"No I've been thinking about a hundred different other things." She said to him. "Marriage? We haven't even talked about it. It's a huge step."

"Having a baby is a huge step." He pointed out.

"I don't want you to marry me because I'm pregnant." She said to him. "Jay tried that and it was meaningless."

"I'm not Jay." He groaned. "I want to marry you and not because you're carrying my kid but because I love you. We've been together now for almost a year we're both happy well at least I am."

"Of course I'm happy." she said to him. "It's just-"

"What?" he asked her.

"This isn't exactly a planned out well thought out proposal." She pointed out and he frowned.

"I'll get you a ring." He said with a shrug.

"It just doesn't seem genuine." She said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"It is genuine! I want to marry you!" He argued and she got out of the tub.

"You would have put more thought into it. I refuse to marry you." she said grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. "You only want to do it because I'm pregnant and when I get married I want it to be because the man wants me to marry me."

"I do want-" he stopped mid-sentence. "What do you mean _when_ as if I'm not going to be the one marrying you?" He asked as she stormed out of the bathroom. "Babe!" He yelled out then groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Hours later AJ wasn't even speaking to Punk and he chalked it up to pregnancy hormones.

"How's the head?" Dan asked walking into the house with a bag of groceries.

"It was great before AJ gave me a fucking headache." Punk mumbled looking at the TV.

"What happened?" Dan asked with a sigh. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Punk defended and he looked at him. "I asked her to marry me and she said no and now she won't even talk to me."

"You didn't tell me you were going to ask her." Dan noted. "Or that you got a ring."

"I didn't get a ring." Punk shrugged and Dan laughed.

"Now I see why she's not talking to you." Dan chuckled walking into the kitchen and Punk followed him inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked.

"You can't propose without a ring." Dan laughed. "Did you get down on one knee and present her with...well what did you give her?"

"I didn't get down on one knee." Punk defended and Dan laughed again. "We were in the bath."

"You take baths?" Dan laughed even louder and Punk glared at his father. "Sorry, sorry." he said calming his laughter. "You asked her to marry you while you were naked and didn't even give her a ring?"

"What's wrong with that?" Punk asked confused and Dan shook his head.

"I thought I taught you better." Dan said to him.

"She thinks I only asked her because she's pregnant." Punk said to him.

"Did you?" Dan questioned.

"Of course not." Punk said almost disgusted. "I asked her because these last few weeks have been amazing, actually his last year has been and the last time I was this happy was eight years ago when I spent the summer with her. I love her and I want to marry her."

"So why didn't you just say that to her?" Dan asked him.

"She didn't give me a chance to!" Punk argued.

"A woman waits her whole life for a man to ask her to marry her." Dan said unpacking the grocery bag and moving around the kitchen. "Even that Lethal guy gave her a ring." he scoffed.

"So I'll get her a ring." He said to him with a shrug and Dan shook his head.

"You're going to blow it." Dan mumbled.

"Fucking help me than!" Punk yelled.

"You really want to marry her?" Dan asked stopping what he was doing.

"I love her and I want nobody else." Punk said to him. "I want to marry her."

"Alright I'll help." Dan said giving in. "Only because you look like you're about to cry." He mocked his own son who glared at him.

"No I don't." Punk spat.

"First things first we need to get a ring." Dan said to him handing Punk his jacket. "I can't believe you proposed without one." He mumbled.

"I fucking get it!" Punk yelled annoyed following him outside the door.


	25. The Way We Were

**The Way We Were**

* * *

" _I told you I can't swim." Punk said folding his arms as the ocean waves crashed around his feet._

 _Not far from the cabin was a small beach and one night AJ begged Punk to take her there. She set up a blanket and packed a picnic and even had a candle lit. It was beautiful and just the two of them._

" _It's also dark so you shouldn't be going into the ocean." Punk informed her and he heard her laugh._

" _Why are you such a wimp? You get in a ring and fight every night but you're afraid of water." AJ teased kicking off her sandals._

" _I'm afraid of riptides and sharks." Punk informed her. "Not water. I love water."_

 _"Right." She snorted pulling her shirt over her head and noticed she was wearing a bra and not a bathing suit. "You haven't lived until you skinny dipped." She said reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra and tossed at him so it hit him in the face but then hit the sand._

" _You're not going in there naked are you?" He asked her slowly._

" _I am." She said pulling her shorts down and she wasn't wearing panties. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"_

 _"I want to come." He said seriously and she laughed. "Just not in the ocean, in you."_

" _You will." She said with a sly grin then headed into the water._

" _AJ don't!" He yelled out nervously looking around. "There aren't even lifeguards!"_

 _"I'm not going deep!" She yelled back. "Just up to my knees! You won't even have to swim!"_

 _"Fuck!" He yelled annoyed and pulled off his clothes quickly. "AJ wait for me!" He yelled and she walked back once he was undressed and grabbed his hand and pulled into the waves. "I don't like this." He said feeling uneasy._

" _What about now?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her naked body to his and kissing his chest._

" _That I like." he admitted as his hands roamed her back and cupped her bare ass and gave it a squeeze._

" _I like you." She murmured kissing over his chest._

" _I'm fond of you." He teased. "You keep making me leave my comfort zone."_

" _Do you hate me for it?" She asked teasingly and looking up at him with only the moon as a light to see his face._

" _The opposite." he said to her as a wave hit them and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist._

" _Kiss me." She requested and he leaned in and did as she asked._

" _Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked pulling away._

" _I don't look like the women you work with. They're beautiful." AJ corrected and he frowned._

" _They're covered in makeup and have had plastic surgery." He reminded her. "They're artificial you're genuinely beautiful."_

" _You're going to get laid you don't need to lay it on so thick." She teased causing him to laugh._

 _"And you make me laugh." He said smiling. "I can't remember the last time someone has made me laugh so much. I'm going to miss you after this summer."_

" _We can still keep in touch." She reminded him but he responded with kissing her knowing they wouldn't._

 _The kiss was getting heavy as Punk carried her out of the water and over to where the large blanket was and laid her down on it. He pulled his lips from her and she brushed his long hair away from his eyes and gave him a smile as he entered her..._

* * *

AJ had fallen asleep after her argument with Punk and a few hours later woke up. She realized how late it was and came down the stairs and saw Punk had two suitcases at the front door.

"Phil?" She frowned. Did she hurt his feelings so much that he was leaving or actually throwing her out. She was now shaking in fear.

"You're up finally." He said relieved. "Let's go."

"Go where?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said to her. "Go to the bathroom because it's a long ride and we'll pick up food on the way."

"Phil-" She started.

"We don't have a lot of time to be spontaneous because you're already halfway through your pregnancy." Punk reminded her. "I know you're mad at me-"

"I'm not mad." She whispered. "I feel stupid actually. It's my hormones."

"It's fine but get your jacket and stuff and let's go." He urged her.

"You're really not going to tell me?" She asked. "How long? I'll have to pack-"

"I already packed for you." He said proudly pointing to one of the suitcases.

"Did you pack me underwear?" She asked skeptically.

"You might want to grab some of that I forgot." He admitted scratching the back of his head.

"You're not driving me off to kill me are you?" She asked him.

"I told you to stop watching those lifetime movies." He said shaking his head. "I'm not going to kill you. Do you trust me?"

"I do." She said to him.

"Good, go get your stuff so we can go." he said to her. "We're on a tight schedule."

"Alright." She said unsurely and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Six hours later Punk finally stopped driving and it was almost midnight.

"The country club?" AJ asked looking around the empty lot. "You took me to the country club in the middle of winter?"

"Relax." He said opening his car door and she did the same and got out of the car. "I thought we should go back to where it all started.

Punk took her hand as snow lightly fell from sky and lead her down the dark path to his old cabin that they spent the summer. He pulled the key out of his pocket and she was surprised.

"You still keep a key?" She asked.

"Of course I do. This was the best job I had ever had." Punk said unlocking the door and when he did AJ gasped at the old dingy cabin covered in candles and roses.

"Phil." She whispered placing her hand over her mouth. "I had no idea this place could be so beautiful."

"You always made it beautiful." He retorted locking the door behind them.

"How did you do this?" She asked him.

"I had some help." Punk admitted. "My dad, your mom..."

"My mom?" She asked surprised.

"She likes to help." Punk shrugged. "You like it?"

"Of course I do but I don't understand." She said confused looking at him.

"I went about asking you to marry me the wrong way earlier." He admitted nervously. "You deserve more than that."

"Phil I was just tired it's been a long two weeks." She said shaking her head. "I shouldn't have reacted that way-"

"No you should have." Punk corrected. "It was stupid to ask you that way and of course you wouldn't believe how sincere I was being. And I should have told you that I'm only happy when I'm with you and you make all the bad stuff bearable for me. I didn't expect to ever see you again after that summer but I'm glad I did."

"I told you we'd meet again." she teased.

"You did." He smirked. "I really started to hate work and going there but you gave me a purpose to wake up and now you're giving me my daughter who I already love more than I even knew was possible. I want you to be my wife because there is literally no one else for me. No one has ever measured up to you and every other woman I was with I only compared to you and there was no comparison."

"You don't have to." She said to him. "I know what you're thinking, what everyone is saying-"

"What is everyone saying?" Punk asked.

"That I trapped you in this relationship and I don't want you to feel that way." She said to him. "I don't want you to think I'm still that spoiled brat you met that summer and you have to take care of her."

"I don't have to take care of you and I know that but I want to." He said to her. "And fuck what everyone is saying we know what we have and I want it forever. Let's be a family."

"We already are one." She assured him. "I just don't want you tied down to someone like me when you know you can do better."

"Better than you?" Punk asked with a laugh. "Why do you think that?" he asked softly. "What makes you think I could ever do better than you? Is that what Jay used to tell you? That he could do better?"

"Every guy I was with told me that." AJ admitted.

"They're idiots." Punk said without hesitation "And really you could do better so that's why I need to make this legal before you realize it." He smirked then dropped to one knee.

"You're really getting down on one knee?" She asked in shock.

"And I've got this." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dark blue velvet box and opened it for her.

AJ's eyes widened at the tremendous diamond ring that she was sure would be heavier than her hand. It must have cost him a small fortune.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her nervously.

"Only if you're really sure." She said and he glared at her. "Yes!" she added quickly and he stood up but she already had the ring out of the box and put the ring on her hand.

"No kiss?" He asked amused but she was enthralled with her ring.

"It's too big." She frowned as the ring turned on her finger.

"I didn't have a chance to get it sized." He frowned grabbing her hand. "We'll go to the store tomorrow and get it sized tomorrow."

"I love it." She said looking up at him and kissed him. "Thank you."

"I should thank you." He said happily.

"And you really want to do it in these few weeks we have?" She asked him.

"Yea I do but it's all up to you." He said to her.

"You don't think it's super trashy to get married while pregnant?" AJ teased.

"Nah." He shrugged with a grin.

"Let's do it." She said to him and he kissed her.

"You're the only thing that makes sense to me right now." he said resting his head against hers. "The only thing keeping me sane. I'm going to love you forever."

"Take me to bed." She whispered and he lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the cot.

"This is probably the same exact mattress from eight years ago." He warned her.

"It must remember us." She teased and pulled him on top of her for a kiss.

"Eight years later and we're back where we started." He said as she unbuttoned his shirt for him and he pulled at her tank-top. He dropped his mouth to her neck and began kissing her and she closed her eyes but they shot open and she pushed him off of her. "What?" He asked sitting up on his knees.

"The baby." She said laying still.

"What is it?" He asked nervously. "Did I hurt it?"

"No it's moving." She smiled and he pushed her shirt up and placed his hand there.

"I can't feel it." He frowned moving his hands all around her bump.

"She's not kicking she's just moving around." AJ said with a smile. "It's amazing."

"I want to feel it." He complained trying to find the movement.

"She'll be kicking soon." She assured him.

"You get to feel all the good stuff." He frowned.

"Yea I also get the vomiting and invasive exams." She pointed out.

"Good point." He said to her. "We have all night so we can wait." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Phil I want to have sex." She told him seriously. "Right now."

"She's up." Punk gestured to her stomach and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." She laughed but he wasn't. "Phil!" She laughed even louder.

"It feels weird." He said to her.

"I want to celebrate our engagement." She pouted getting off the bed and dropping to her knees before him and rubbing between his legs.

"Don't." He warned her but she didn't stop.

"It's been a while." She pointed out. "Maybe it's not about the baby but you're just not ready." She suggested egging him on.

"Oh trust me I'm ready." He said almost painfully and she removed her shirt leaving her just a bra then unzipped his jeans. "You don't have-" he stopped when her mouth kissed over his boxers and he groaned.

AJ pulled him out of his boxers and took him into her mouth fully. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and pet her head as she slowly sucked on him.

"That's it." He encouraged. "Nice and slow just like that."

She was an expert with him and knew exactly what he loved. She did this thing with her teeth that scared the crap out of him but he trusted her completely. He was already hard so he didn't need all this extra teasing. He gently pulled her mouth away from him and she looked up at him. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra removing it. She sat up and straddled him sitting up and kissed him deeply.

Punk laid back taking her with him so she was hovering over him. While they kissed he attempted to get her jeans down but they were so tight it was difficult for him. She pulled away from the kiss and moved further up his body so he could get her jeans down her breasts hung over his face so he made sure to lick and kiss what he could reach while removing her bottoms.

The minute she was free she licked her hands and stroked him a few times before lining herself up with him and dropped onto him slowly. He grasped her hips and she used her hands to keep herself perched up and began to slid up and down slowly but it sped it up as the minutes passed. She was going so fast now looking for her release. He anchored his hands onto her hips to ensure she didn't fly off of him and the minute she found her release she dropped onto his body while he was still hard and throbbing inside of her.

Punk began to move his hips up into her while holding her against his chest tightly and she took everything he offered her. She was moaning and he was picking up his pace, desperate to find his release. She lifted her head up and looked down at him and he knew she was going to come again and he welcomed it. He captured her lips with his own while she cried in pleasure into the intense lip lock. The minute he came she joined him and she rolled off of him onto her back.

"We've still got it." Punk remarked smugly looking up at the ceiling fan.

"It's the cabin." She said to him seriously. "It just makes me..."

"Wet?" he finished for her and she smiled.

"I was going to say excited but ok." She laughed and rolled onto her side to kiss his lips one more time. "You've made this very special for me. Thank you."

"You deserve it." He said to her. "I used to tell you I wasn't good for you, which is still true but I at least wanted to afford good things for you and here we are coming full circle."

"The ring is beautiful." She said looking at it.

"You deserve a beautiful ring." He said simply. "And everything else."

* * *

The next day AJ was up first and decided to explore the grounds since she didn't get a chance to at the wedding and when she opened the cabin door snow poured in and it was a full fledged blizzard outside.

"Oh crap." AJ muttered.

"It's cold!" Punk yelled from the bed pulling the blanket up to cover himself.

"Phil it's snowing." She said looking back at him. "And I mean a lot."

"Ok." He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Like to the point where we can't get to the car." She said and his eyes shot open and he got out of the bed and walked to the door.

"Oh fuck." He mumbled seeing the disastrous condition outside.

"We're stuck here." She said to him and he looked terrified. "What's the big deal? An extra day or two together isn't that bad." She smiled and he closed the door.

"No it's not." He said forcing a smile. "I didn't bring food."

"Oh." She said as it hit her. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. That's why we ate on the way. I didn't realize it was going to be this bad." He said grabbing his clothes and throwing them on.

"I think I left some fries in the car." She said to him. "I can go get them."

"They're frozen by now and you're not going out in that." he said to her and she rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and sat down knowing he wouldn't budge on that.

"My phone died let me use yours to call my dad." He said and she passed him her phone. "This is dead too."

"I have my charger." She said reaching into her purse and pulling out the charger and plugging it into the wall. "Uh-oh."

"The power is out isn't it?" He asked her already knowing. The cabin always lost power.

"We're going to freeze to death." She said horrified.

"No we're not." He said to her. "My dad knows we're here he'll come get us." He assured her. "And I think there's still people at the main lobby. We'll just go there because they have generators."

"Good idea." She said to him. "See that baby? Where mommy will panic daddy will be the calm protector." she said rubbing her baby bump.

* * *

Punk held onto AJ's hand as they slowly battled the snow to make it to the main lobby. The door was locked but he saw people inside and knocked on the glass door.

"They're not going to let us in." AJ said shivering and shielding her face from the snow by hiding behind Punk's back.

"Yes they will." Punk said and banged harder. "Hey! Let us in!" he yelled banging until someone walked over and opened the door.

"We're clos-" the man dressed in dirty jeans and a t-shirt stopped mid-sentence and let out a laugh. "CM Punk as I live and breathe."

"Vince." Punk retorted not exactly thrilled to see him since they didn't leave off on the best terms but he needed AJ in a warm place. He pushed past Vince and took AJ's hand and lead her inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vince asked amused and watches as he helped AJ out of her jacket.

"There's no power in our cabin and she needs food." Punk said and that's when Vince noticed AJ.

"Get the fuck out of here." Vince laughed. "April Mendez?"

"Hi." She said with a smile and small wave.

"You two seriously ended up together?" Vince asked in shock.

"Do you have food here?" Punk asked annoyed.

"We're closed." Vince said to him.

"Well she's pregnant and has to eat so fire up the stove or knock over the vending machine." he instructed Vince.

"I heard you were having a kid but I didn't realize she was the mom." Vince said stunned. "How did this happen?"

"Well when a man and a woman have sex-" Punk began.

"It's nice to see you again." AJ said cutting off Punk's sarcastic comment.

"I saw your last match." Vince cringed and Punk rolled his eyes. "That was a real bummer."

"Do you have food here or not?" Punk asked cutting to the chase.

"Sure." Vince said to him then looked at AJ. "It's not much but I've got some eggs I could cook up."

"I could do it." AJ said to him.

"Don't be ridiculous you're a guest. Once a guest always guest, unless you're Punk." Vince laughed. "I'll be right back."

"I can't believe he still works here." AJ whispered to Punk.

"I can." Punk said watching him walk into the kitchen.

"Thank god he does or we'd be starving." She said as he took his jacket off.

"I'm going to go charge your phone in the kitchen." He said taking the charger and she passed him her phone. "We'll be out of here in no time."

"Ok." She said to him. "I'm just going to walk around."

"Alright but don't be long you need to eat." He ordered and she nodded.

AJ looked down at her hand to see the ring to make sure it wasn't all a dream and that's when she realized the ring was gone.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled grabbing her jacket and searching her pockets then looked out the door and realized she must have dropped it outside in the snow.

"No, no, no." She mumbled searching her pockets over and over again.

She zipped up her jacket and headed outside to try to find the ring. Luckily she could see their food steps which made it easier to retrace her steps but the snow was so heavy she could barely see anything. She was all the way back at Punk's cabin and and luckily she found it right by the door. She grabbed the ring and kissed it, relieved to have found the impossible. She knew the ring had to have cost him a small fortune.

She made her way back but halfway there tripped over the snow that was already up to her knees and fell face first into it. She heard a snap when she fell but the pain in her ankle confirmed she had either broken it or really badly sprained it. She screamed out in pain and sat up on her butt and placed her hand over it. She looked towards the main lobby that was still a distance away but she could barely see it with snow falling so heavily.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked looking down at her stomach. "Did mommy hurt you?" She asked fearfully. She was much more afraid of having hurt the baby then her most likely broken ankle. "Move around in there for me." She begged.

AJ tried to get back up but her ankle was hurt too badly and with the snow she'd never be able to balance herself and stay up. She decided to drag herself to the lobby but she barely moved due to the heavy snow surrounding her. She put her hand over her stomach and prayed the baby was alright.

"AJ!" A voice yelled out.

"I'm over here!" She yelled hearing Punk's voice.

"AJ?" Another voice asked kneeling over her and it was her soon to be father-in-law who reached her a second before Punk did.

"What happened?" Dan asked concerned.

"I fell on the baby." She cried.

"What?" Punk asked kneeling down and Vince was behind him.

"I fell and I think I broke my ankle but I fell on my stomach and the baby isn't moving." She cried.

"The roads are closed but I'll call 911." Vince offered.

"I've got my truck we'll drive her to the hospital." Dan said to them.

"Is that safe?" AJ asked terrified.

"I made it here alright." Dan pointed out. "Does your stomach hurt at all?"

"No I don't think so but I'm really cold." She said and that's when she felt herself being lifted up into Punk's arms.

"Hospital right?" He asked his dad.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them you're coming." Vince offered but Punk was already halfway to his dad's large truck with her.

* * *

It took a little while but they made it to the hospital in under half an hour. The doctors wanted to check her ankle but AJ demanded he give her a sonogram and check her baby first who was perfectly fine.

"The snow broke your fall." The doctor told her and she was relieved but Punk was more relieved.

"I don't think it broke my ankle's fall." AJ frowned and the doctor and nurse carefully removed her boot and Punk actually cringed.

"Jesus Christ AJ." Punk said having to turn his head.

"I don't think it's broke." The doctor said looking at it closely. "Bruised and sprained for sure."

"I don't care as long as the baby is ok." AJ said to him.

"That has got to fucking hurt." Punk said to AJ.

"I'm more worried about the baby." She said to him.

"The baby is fine." Punk reminded her.

"How bad does it look?" She asked trying to look down but Punk blocked her view.

"I don't even want to see it. What the hell were you doing out there?" Punk asked her.

"I dropped my ring but look I found it." She said proudly holding up her hand.

"Are we ok?" Dan asked sticking his head into the room.

"The baby is good." AJ assured him.

"That's-" Dan smiled then looked sick when he saw the doctor and nurse examining AJ's ankle. "Dear god."

"Is it that bad?" She asked looking at Punk.

"Yea it is." He said. "You lost the ring and broke your ankle."

"I found it." She pointed out proudly.

"So she said yes?" Dan asked with a smile.

"Looks like you're getting a new Brooks." AJ told him.

"I am so happy. I've always wanted a daughter." Dan smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek as Punk glared at him. "Along with you of course." He added to Punk.

"Now you have a daughter and a granddaughter." AJ pointed out.

"Never thought-" Dan started.

"-you'd live to see the day?" Punk finished for him mockingly.

" You took the words right out of my mouth." Dan laughed.

"Thank you for getting us here." Punk said to his father.

"Of course." Dan said brushing it off. "We're family. And I got you this." He said passing AJ a bag and she opened it up and smelled fries.

"Oh my god." She moaned happily sticking her hand into the bag. "You are the best man in the world." She said to Dan and now Punk glared at her. "After you of course." She said quickly.

"I need to x-ray your ankle." The doctor said to her.

"She's pregnant though." Punk pointed out nervously and the doctor smiled.

"Don't worry dad her and the baby will be fine." he assured him. "Like I said I don't think it's broke but I need to make sure." Punk smiled to himself and AJ caught it.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked curiously.

"He called me dad." Punk smirked.

"Get used to it." Dan smiled proudly.


	26. At The Beginning

**At The Beginning**

* * *

"Why are you so upset?" AJ asked as she looked around the store at the baby furniture.

"Just because my doctor clears me doesn't me the WWE doctor is going to clear me and I don't think he will." Punk said.

"Why wouldn't he?" AJ questioned. "You've been home now for weeks I'm sure they're itchy to get you back."

"Wrestlemania is a few weeks away and plans are already set and I'm not part of them." Punk said looking at the cribs himself. "I like this one."

"White I said." AJ groaned.

"This is white." He shrugged.

"That's off white." AJ scoffed. She was due in three months and their wedding was a few days away so they were trying to get everything done as soon as possible. "She's kicking so much." AJ sighed rubbing her stomach.

"She wants out." Punk smirked.

"She needs to wait a few more weeks." AJ said to him. "What about making some kind of run-in at Mania?"

"I'm flying out to Raw Monday and I'll talk to Vince about it." Punk said to her.

"We're getting married Friday and you're flying out Monday?" She frowned.

"You can come with me." Punk offered. "I know it's shitty timing."

"It's fine. I want you to get back to work before the baby." She said to him.

"Sick of me being around?" He teased.

"Never but I'm still not sure what we're going to do when you go back to work." She said to him.

"I want you home." Punk said honestly. "At least for a few months. I don't want to drag a newborn to dirty arenas and I'll be home too." he said to her.  
"Vince is willing to give me a couple of more weeks after the baby."

"I'm also going to want to work at some point." She said to him and he nodded.

"I know and we'll figure all of that." He promised.

"Promise me that you'll support me." She requested.

"Not only will I support you but I'll help you in anyway I can." Punk said to her.

"Thank you." She said with a faint smile. "I guess we're not getting much of a honeymoon." she said sadly.

"We've kind of been on a honeymoon this entire time." Punk reasoned. "And once the baby is old enough we'll go away together. Somewhere real nice and no not the country club." He added quickly and she pouted.

"We met there and got engaged there." she pointed out sweetly.

"And I'm marrying you there on Friday." He added. "I've paid my debt to that club."

"I'm still not sure about getting married there." AJ warned him.

"Why?" He asked amused.

"My mom is planning and paying for it." AJ said to him. "I told her we would pay-"

"And she wants to do something nice to let her." Punk shrugged. "No sweat off my back."

"She's going to make it the way she wants it and not the way I want it." AJ argued. "I'm lucky I got to pick my dress."

"You told her you had no idea what you want." Punk reminded her. "She did a great job with setting up the cabin for the engagement."

"Whatever." AJ mumbled. "Robbie can't make it because he's deployed and can you believe she suggested I have her husband walk me down the aisle?"

"I didn't know that." Punk said feeling bad. "Who is walking you down the aisle?"

"Our daughter." She smirked patting her stomach.

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you." Punk sympathized.

"I think my dad would be so happy." She smiled. "Maybe not thrilled with the baby coming before the marriage but he really liked you."

"Yea?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"She said you were a young, hardworking man who was respectful yet people knew not to mess with and that's the kind of man I would need in my life. Someone who wouldn't have to but choose to take care of me." she said to him and he had to smile. "He didn't care how much money you had he cared that you protected me and made me smile. I'm very lucky to have you and so is our daughter."

"Don't get me all choked up in the middle of the store." He warned her nervously.

"He met Jay once before he died and he hated him." AJ confided and Punk's face perked up even more.

"Tell me more." He encouraged.

"He knew you worked with him so my father asked about you the entire night." AJ remembered. "Even though you broke my heart and he would have punched you in the face he still had hope for you."  
"Your dad was awesome." Punk agreed. "Always treated me well and tipped even better." he added with a wink.

"Ok enough of this let's pick a set because I still have to pack." She said to him.

"Pick whichever one you want." He said to her.

"We just can't have it delivered until last minute. I mean like two weeks before I'm due because I don't want to jinx anything so you'll be there to put it all together right? Or we can see if the delivery guys can do it." She suggested.

"No I'm the dad I'll do it." Punk said stubbornly.

"I bet your dad would love to do it." AJ suggested knowing he wasn't as handy.

"No he's done everything for the nursery I want to contribute." He argued.

"He wants to surprise us with it. He's been working day and night in there and I can't wait to see it." She said to him.

"Fine he can do it all but I'm more anxious about meeting our baby." Punk said eyeing price tags.

"Too much?" AJ asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"No I'm wondering why it's so cheap." Punk said to her. "I don't want our daughter sleeping in some cheap crappy crib."

"It's expensive enough." AJ laughed. "I like this one." She pointed out. "It has the changing table, a dresser, crib- everything we need."

"Ok." He said waving over an eager sales person and pulling out his credit card.

* * *

Friday night approached and AJ was in her old family cabin getting dressed. She was wearing a white silk dress that hugged her bump perfectly but complimented her curves amazingly.

"You look so beautiful." AJ's mother Janet grinned. AJ's hair was pinned on one side and she opted to not wear a vale.

"Thank you." AJ said genuinely. "Thank you for throwing us this wedding on such short notice as well."

"I just want to help." Janet sighed standing behind AJ who was applying her lip gloss. "Your wedding day is the second most important day of your life."

"Second?" AJ asked.

"In a few weeks you'll experience the most important and amazing day." Janet grinned. "Your father would be so happy for you." She said to her. "He's smiling down at you today I just know it."

"I can feel his presence here." AJ had to admit.

"I'm glad you let me be part of your special day and I'm sorry we shifted so far away from each other." Janet said to her.

"That's not entirely your fault." AJ said turning around to face her mother. "I was in a bad place after daddy died."

"I know you were." Janet frowned and cupped her face.

"Mom I was pregnant." AJ finally told her and Janet gasped in shock. "I wasn't far along when I lost the baby-"

"Why didn't you tell me." Janet cried holding AJ's hands. "I would have helped you."

"I was stubborn." She sniffled. "And I was so scared when I found out about this baby because I thought I'd lose it again. I kept having these dreams about dad and he was talking about life and then I was pregnant-"

"He's protecting your baby." Janet told her. "I wish you would have told me April." her mother cried. "What happened?"

"Stress." AJ admitted. "Jay was just not good for me and we were always fighting."

"Did he hit you?" Janet asked fearfully.

"No mom of course not." AJ said shaking her head. "It was dumb stuff and I was alone when it happened and it just made me bitter. I blamed you for not being there but I had shut you out so how could you have been there?"

"I would have been there in a heartbeat baby." Janet swore to her. "That must have been so scary to go through alone."

"It hurt." She admitted with a cry.

"I had a miscarriage April." Janet confided. "Right before I had you as a matter of fact. I could have held your hand because I know no words would have helped."

"I wish I could go back and call you." AJ admitted.

"You have me now." Janet assured her. "I've had similar dreams about your father and I know he's taking good care of your baby and ours." She said to her and AJ nodded sadly. "That's what the dreams were baby." Janet said hugging her.

"I have to re-do my makeup." AJ said pulling away and trying to clean her eyes.

"Let me help you." Janet offered and AJ accepted.

* * *

Punk was greeting the few people he knew and invited including Kofi who managed to get the night off.

"So this is where the magic happened." Kofi teased stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Looks good."

"AJ's mom did it all." Punk said to him"The food is fucking great." Ziggler said walking over eating a crab cake.

"How's work?" Punk asked them.

"Haven't you been watching?" Kofi asked.

"Nope." Punk said honestly. "I haven't had the heart to put it on. I can't stand to watch Jay walk around with my belt or Dwayne for that matter."

"Rock didn't make it back." Ziggler told him and Kofi punched his arm. "You said not to say it unless he asked. "

"He didn't show?" Punk asked. "So that fucking lunatic still has my belt?" he hissed.

"Yea." Kofi nodded.

"He must be selling well if Vince is letting him keep through Mania." Punk noted.

"Real well." Ziggler said and Kofi rolled his eyes. "Wrestling Cena in the main event."

"He's getting to main-event Wrestlemania?" Punk asked slowly trying not to explode.

"Him and Paul seem to be on the outs if that helps at all." Kofi said to him but Punk just glared at him.

"You know what? I don't fucking care. Today is my wedding day and I'm not going to let that son of a bitch spoil it." Punk said trying to get his mind back on track.

"That's the spirit." Ziggler grinned happily. "Seriously the champagne is delicious too." He said sipping a glass.

"Another?" A man dressed asked holding out a tray and Punk looked over and saw it was Vince.

"Hell yea." Ziggler said placing the empty glass on the tray and taking a new one.

"I didn't realize you'd be working this." Punk said feeling slightly bad.

"Hey you always said I'd be here for the rest of my life." Vince shrugged and laughed. "I got a glimpse at the bride by the way you're a very lucky man."

"Yea I know." Punk said to him. "If you want to just hang out I'll talk to AJ's mom or Francis-"

"Don't be silly." Vince retorted mockingly.

"Sorry I'm late!" Amy announced rushing in with Adam behind her.

"It's a reunion." Vince grinned. "Excuse me I have to serve." He said to them.

"Was that Vince?" Amy asked.

"Vince doesn't like you." Ziggler laughed downing his champagne.

"That's enough." Kofi said taking the glass from him.

"Congratulations." Adam said shaking his hand and Punk nodded.

"You look great." Amy grinned admiring his suit and fixing his tie. "Cold feet?"

"Nope." Punk said with ease. "I'm more nervous about being a father than a husband."

"It's getting close to that too." Amy grinned. "How are you not jumping off the walls."

"If I jump off the walls I'll scare AJ away." He teased.

"I doubt it. I passed her in the lobby on my way in." Amy said to him. "She's pretty excited and for a woman who is six months pregnant she looks hot."

"I had no doubt." Punk grinned smugly.

"No she means smoking hot." Ziggler said seriously and Punk glared at him. "What? She does?" he asked the group.

"Seats." Dan announced hurrying down the aisle. "We don't want to keep your bride waiting." he said pushing Punk up the alter and took his place next to him since he was Punk's best man. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for eight years." Punk said to him and looked towards the doors as they opened and revealed AJ.

"How did you land her?" Dan teased as he whispered to Punk.

"I don't even know." Punk said seriously as he watched her make her way down the aisle with her mom.

AJ was six months pregnant but she didn't look it. Her hair was pinned perfectly, makeup was subtle but visible but most importantly it's the happiest he had ever seen her and that's what made her the most beautiful to him.

The minute he took her hands into his he flashed back to it all. The first time he saw her by the lake, their first match, their first night together, their last night together...it all hit him like a ton of bricks. He had no idea how he went eight years without her. He barely remembered what he said with the vows because he was so mesmerized by her. He had no doubts and no hesitations. He was fully convinced AJ was put on this planet for him...

* * *

They swayed on the dance floor which Punk swore he would only do once for the wedding but he was sure he would do anything she asked of him. He wasn't capable of letting her down, not anymore.

"That's a pretty necklace." He said noticing it for the first time.

"It was my mom's. My dad gave it to her for their 20th anniversary it's my something old." She told him. "And she wants me to keep it and pass it down to our daughter."

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Punk smiled.

"I am too." AJ admitted relieved. "Tonight has been perfect. If you would have told me eight years ago we'd be here getting married..."

"You'd think I was crazy?" He finished for her.

"No." AJ scoffed. "I thought we'd be together forever. We just needed to grow. I don't regret a thing."

"Mind if I cut in?" Francis, AJ's step father asked nervously and to Punk's surprise AJ smiled.

"Sure." She said and Punk had no problem passing her off to him.

"You can dance with me." Janet Mendez said grabbing Punk.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Punk warned her.

"We're family now." Janet reminded him proudly. "I'm happy that I've gained you as a son."

"Thank you." Punk said genuinely. "I'm going to take good care of her- both of them."

"I know you will. You always have." Janet remembered. "I know both my daughter and granddaughter are an excellent hands."

"Thank you for throwing this wedding." He said to her.

"I'm just happy that you called me to begin with. I owe you one." Janet said to him. "Robert used to say that a man covered in tattoos is a man who wears his heart on his sleeve and you truly do."

The sound of a glass being tapped froze the room and Punk looked up to see who was trying to make a toast and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he let go of Janet.

"Hello everyone." Jay greeted, clearly already a little tipsy and dressed in a crisp suit. "I'd like to make a toast." he announced raising his glass.

"Don't cause a scene." Janet pleaded grabbing Punk's arm.

"To the happy couple." Jay said as everyone watched him. "To my beautiful gorgeous April." He said looking directly at her still holding his glass out. "I always envisioned this day but obviously the groom is a little uglier." He quipped then laughed. "I'm kidding." He assured the quiet room. "But the real toast is to the future because god only knows the past doesn't exist to her. I suppose when you're as spoiled as April you tend to forget things and focus on the gold. Speaking of gold I didn't bring mine with me but here's to Punk-" he said now holding his glass up in Punk's direction. "Fair trade you got my girl and kid and I got your job." only one person laughed and Punk glared at Vince who quickly covered his smile.

"Now if I could have this dance." Jay said walking to AJ but Punk was already in front of her and shoving Jay but before it could go further security grabbed Jay.

"Don't." AJ begged Punk. "He's mad at me don't feed into it."

"You're a spoiled brat April." Jay said disgusted. "You've always been spoiled and your daughter is going to be a cold hearted little bitch just like you!"

Punk snapped at the moment and lunged for him but AJ's step-father and Dan grabbed him.

"I will kill you you son of a bitch!" Punk screamed pointing at him.

"Bring it on Punk!" Jay yelled as he was being dragged by security.

"I want him arrested for trespassing!" Francis shouted towards security following them out.

"Don't." AJ begged holding onto Punk's arm who was literally shaking in anger. "Don't leave me here." She pleaded and he looked down and saw her trying to hold back tears. "Don't let him take this day away from me please."

"Ok." Punk said almost out of breath because his adrenaline was pumping. "How did he get in here?" Punk asked Vince who was walking by. "I'm pretty sure he wasn't on the invite list."

"There's a lot of people here he must have slipped in." Vince shrugged innocently.

"Just leave it and dance with me." She said grabbing onto his jacket.

"Come on I thought this was party!" Dolph laughed walking onto the floor trying to ease the tension then headed over to the DJ and instructed him to play something upbeat.

* * *

Later in the night Punk and AJ were in an actual nice cabin for their honeymoon and after consummating their marriage multiple times they came up for air and food.

"This fruit is so fresh." AJ said sitting up in the bed eat the tray that was left for them.

"You have a lot of energy for a woman six months pregnant." Punk admitted looking at her.

"My sex drive is up." AJ shrugged. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No." He said still thinking about Jay showing up.

"I'm not surprised he showed." She said to him. "That's how he's always been."

"I'm going to kick his teeth down his fucking throat." Punk warned her. "He interrupted our wedding, called you spoiled and called our daughter a bitch." He said disgusted.

"He was drunk." AJ reminded him.

"He didn't just stumble in AJ he knew he was going to show up and do that." Punk said to her. "Don't defend him."

"I'm not but I'm sure this wasn't easy on him. I've moved on and having this amazing life and he's stuck in the past." She said to him. "I pity him. I'd be jealous of you too."

"I am pretty awesome." Punk smirked. "Hot wife, baby on the way, rich." Punk pointed out. "I need to get back to work." he warned her and she nodded.

"Don't do anything reckless in the ring." she warned him

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him but it won't be in the ring." Punk said to her. "I'd never taint my clean record of never hurting anyone in the ring. How the hell did you put up with him for so many years?"

"He was all I had." She admitted.

"Was he always like that?" Punk asked curiously.

"When I was talking to another male? Yea he was." She said to him. "I used to find it flattering and I loved that someone cared enough about me to get that jealous but you taught me that actions speak louder than words. You not fighting tonight proved you love me a hundred times more than he ever did."

"I do." He said to her and put his hand on her stomach and was shocked when he felt a kick.

"You feel it?" AJ asked smiling.

"I do." Punk said in awe of the feeling. "She's strong."

"She is." AJ agreed.

"This is amazing." Punk said unbelievably excited.

"She knows your voice I'm sure." She said to him.

"You think so?" He asked anxiously moving his hand to feel the kicks.

"Absolutely." AJ said to him.

"This is exactly what I needed." Punk said almost relieved.

"See she doesn't want you do anything stupid either." She smirked.

"I can't wait to meet her." Punk said looking up at AJ but keeping his hand in place.

"Me either." AJ agreed. "I wonder who she'll look like."

"I hope it's me." Punk said to her and AJ laughed. "If she looks like you I'm going to be following her around until she's forty."

"Stop." She laughed out loud. "Besides Jay crashing did you have a good day?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding? I don't even remember him right now." Punk said still in awe of the baby. "Today was the best day of my life."

"Wait a few more weeks and that's going to change." She pointed out.

"It was kind of cool to have the wedding here." He said to her.

"Back at the beginning?" AJ asked.

"Yea but mostly because a lot of people still work here and you should have seen the looks on their faces when they saw I landed you officially." Punk smirked. "The poor handyman got the beautiful girl."

"Vince really seems envious of you." AJ said to him. "I guess his wrestling career didn't ever pick up."

"He's jealous that I landed you." Punk scoffed. "He always wanted a go at you."

"He was a friend." AJ corrected and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I told you years ago that men would see your pretty face and wallet and not have good intentions, Vince still does not. He definitely is the one that let Jay in tonight." Punk told her.

"I don't want to talk about Vince or Jay anymore for the rest of this weekend." She warned him and put the empty fruit tray on the bedside table.

"Again?" Punk asked arching a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Are you sure you can keep up?" She asked pulling him into a sensual kiss.

"I have no idea but I'll gladly die trying." He said honestly causing her to laugh.


	27. Best Thing

**Best Thing**

* * *

"You promised." AJ reminded him as he sat on the couch watching a hockey game.

Punk met with Vince and their doctors and they did not clear him as he expected so he and Vince agreed to hold off until after the baby was born which was due any day now. Though he was excited about the baby, he was miserable about work and the fact that Jay got to main-event Mania and not did he main-event it but John Cena put him over. This was supposed to be his year and now the man he hated most took his spot. AJ did all she could to cheer him up but she knew this was eating at him and she didn't blame him.

"But hockey." He whined gesturing to the screen.

"Blackhawks got eliminated weeks ago." AJ pouted. "You've been promising me for weeks you'd watch this labor video with me." she said holding the DVD up.

"Alright fine." He said giving in and she happily but slowly waddled to the DVD player and put it in.

He had to smirk as she slowly sat on the couch and she looked at him oddly.

"What?" She asked before hitting play.

"It's just you're so close to having this baby and you're getting so big." He said to her but she glared at him. "Big in a good way!" He corrected quickly.

"I can't wait." AJ sighed rubbing her stomach. "She's torturing me." She admitted desperately.

"You're almost there." Punk reminded her. "I mean I know you want her out because she kicks your ribs but I'm dying to meet her and hold her."

"Yea me too." She said to him. "But at this moment I just want her to stop squeezing my bladder." she hit play and they looked at the screen.

The video wasn't long but very graphic and both were silent as they watched it. Punk was in awe of the entire thing and could have choked up at the end when the baby was lying on the mother's chest. Though painfully, the end was worth it. Women truly were amazing just like he had thought. He looked over to AJ who's mouth was slouched open and her eyes were wide.

"You ok babe?" He asked amused.

"I can't do that." She said shaking her head and he laughed. "It's not funny Phil I can not do that!" She yelled pointing at the screen.

"Sure you can." Punk said with ease.

"Of course you can say that because you don't have to push a person out of your body!" She shouted. "I'm too tiny! The baby is too big!"

"The baby is a perfect size." Punk reminded her.

"Phil I can not have a baby." She said to him fearfully.

"It's a little late now, don't you think?" He teased and she pinched his arm.

"This isn't funny." AJ told him. "I can't do it." She said trying to stand up but it took her a few more minutes to get up.

"What's going on?" Dan asked coming down the stairs.

"Dan, I can't have a baby." AJ told him frantically. "I can't push a little person out of me."

"Oh you're having one of those moments." Dan teased pulling her into a hug.

"Phil thinks its funny and he doesn't care I'm going to be in pain." AJ insisted.

"I do care." Punk countered standing up. "But women do it everyday."

"You get pain medicine." Dan reminded her. "And it's not like you're going to be watching the labor, he is." He said pointing at Punk.

"He thinks its beautiful." AJ scoffed.

"It is." Dan smirked. "How about I show you the nursery to get your mind off of this, it's all done."

"That will just remind me I'm about to have a baby and have my body ripped in half." AJ frowned.

"Hey, if anyone can do it it's you." Punk assured her. "And the pain is a few hours but the baby is a life time."

"That is true." AJ had to admit folding her arms and thinking about it.

"And there's not much you can do about it now." Dan added.

"Alright I'll look at the nursery." AJ said passing them both and walking up the stairs.

"She's pretty hormonal, huh?" Dan asked Punk amused.

"I can't wait for this baby to get out of her." Punk sighed. AJ's mood swings were wild.

"A few more days." Dan said to him.

"I think you mean weeks." Punk corrected as they walked up the stairs.

"Just because her due date is the 13th doesn't mean she won't be early. Your mother had you two and a half weeks early and AJ's mother told me she was two weeks early." Dan said to him.

"I need the two weeks." Punk said to him. "I still have to baby proof things, we need more clothes, I need to get diapers and bottles and all of that crap."

"You didn't get any of that yet?" Dan asked stunned.

"I thought I still had two weeks." Punk shrugged and Dan shook his head. "I still have two weeks!"

"You might not." Dan warned him. "Then you'll bring the baby home and not be ready. The only thing that will be ready is the nursery which the baby won't even be using for months."

"So when should I get that stuff?" Punk asked him.

"As soon as possible." Dan urged.

"Come on!" AJ yelled waiting outside the closed door. "I don't want to go in alone."

"I have to go to the store." Punk said to her with a pale face.

"Right now?" AJ asked him.

"AJ we don't have anything." He pointed out. "We don't even have diapers!"

"You'll need wipes, baby powder, bottles, pacifiers, clothes, bibs, swaddles, socks-" Dan trailed off.

"We don't have any of that stuff!" Punk shouted.

"We do have it." AJ laughed. "My mom and Francis have been sending us stuff for weeks. And I got the clothes and stuff." she assured him. "They're in the basement because I washed all of them so you're going to have to carry it all upstairs and put it away." She told the two of them.

"You lucked out." Dan chuckled to Punk and then placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait so I've done nothing to prepare for this baby." Punk said stopping him. "You did the nursery, you did the shopping what the hell do I get to do?" he asked them.

"You get to do the late night feedings." AJ said seriously.

"No I mean it AJ I've done nothing." He said to her.

"You've been hurt." AJ pointed out. "Do you remember the concussion?"

"But I've literally done nothing." He confessed.

"You've been to every appointment." She pointed out.

"You helped pick the paint." Dan added and Punk rolled his eyes.

"She's going to be born and like you two more than me." He argued and both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't be silly." AJ snorted.

"I'm serious AJ." He said and the sadness in his voice was evident. "Do you guys not trust me or something?"

"Of course we do." AJ insisted while Dan remained silent and tried not to laugh. "She's your baby!" she laughed.

"I need to do something." Punk said to her. "I want to name her."

"What?" AJ and Dan asked at the same time.

"Yea you both have done so much for her and now it's my turn." Punk said to them.

"Um." AJ said nervously and looked at Dan who shook his head 'no'.

"Let me do this. I want to have a connection with her I want her to know that I named her." Punk insisted. "I can do it." He told AJ who still didn't agree.  
"You got to carry her for nine months and he did all the heavy lifting." he said pointing at Dan.

"Fine." AJ said to him and Dan looked at her like she was crazy.

"He had a pet rabbit he named Hubert." Dan warned her.

"I was a kid." Punk defended. "Thank you." He said to AJ feeling better.

"Oh boy." Dan mumbled then opened the nursery door.

It was exactly how AJ had wanted it. The walls were white with gray molding, white carpet and black end pieces.

"Holy crap." Punk asked looking at it.

"You like it?" Dan asked hopefully.

"It's perfect." AJ said in awe of it. "It's absolutely perfect." she then hugged him and cried into his neck. "Thank you so much."

"Oh it was my pleasure." Dan laughed patting her back.

"Is that my jersey?" Punk asked pointing to the framed Blackhawks Jersey that read 'CM Punk' with the number 13.

"Yea it's not the original but I had that one made up. She's needed something Blackhawks in the room." Dan told them.

"It's just so amazing." AJ said pulling away.

"There are bars on the window too." Dan pointed out and Punk nodded inspecting them for himself.

"Is that a Diva's title championship?" She asked spotting the authentic belt hanging on the wall as well.

"That was a gift from your boss." Dan told her. "He had 'Brooks' engraved on it."

"He wishes." Punk scoffed looking at the belt. "He'd put my kid in the ring the minute she could walk if it was up to him."

"Its very thoughtful." AJ said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Right." Punk forced out.

"Now downstairs in the laundry room is all the clothes and they have be folded." She told Punk then turned to Dan. "And in the bins in the basement are all the diapers and stuff and that needs to go in the diaper area." She said pointing. "I'd love to help but I need a hot bath and some pizza."

"Pizza?" He asked her. "There's pizza?"

"No but you're going to order it for me right?" she asked cutely and Dan chuckled.

"Sure." he smirked.

"Make sure you ask your father what he wants and get something for yourself too." She told him.

"I thought we'd share the pizza." He smirked and she glared at him. "Or not." He added hoping that was the right response. "You're eating for two so obviously you need to eat an entire pizza." he remarked and she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She then walked out of the room.

"Two more weeks." He mumbled to himself.

"You better pray it's two more weeks." Dan said to him. "You don't want her to be late."

"Oh my god she'll kill us all." Punk said fearfully.

"Regardless, you're in the home stretch now." Dan said slapping his back and walking out of the room.

* * *

Later that night Punk was fast asleep next to AJ while she tossed and turned. It was very difficult for her to get comfortable lately and tonight was worse. The pizza was repeating on her and she was sweating. She sat up and placed her hand over her stomach and looked over to Punk who looked like he was on cloud nine in a deep peaceful sleep.

"Bastard." She muttered in jealousy. "Phil." She said loudly but he didn't even flinch. She then placed her fingers over his nose and that woke him up. "Oh good you're up." She smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked sticking his head up.

"I can't sleep." She frowned and he looked at her as if she was crazy. "My stomach hurts."

"Is it the baby?" he asked concerned.

"No I think it was the pizza." She said rubbing her stomach.

"You did eat an entire pie." He muttered closing his eyes again and she pinched him. "You know I hate you pinching me. I told you that when we first met and you pinched me in a match to tag yourself in." He warned her and she smiled proudly.

"I really can't sleep and I don't want be up alone." She pouted.

"Crap." He said rolling onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. "You want to watch a movie or something?"

"You'll fall asleep if we put a movie on." She pointed out.

"Maybe you'll fall asleep." He pointed out.

"Nah not tonight." She said to him. "Oh! I know what we could do." She said to him. "Sex?" and he was now wide awake.

"I can do that." he said reaching under the covers and already pulling his shorts down.

"I just have to go to the bathroom." She said and slid out of the bed. She took one step and froze.

"What?" He asked her.

"My water broke." She said looking down at the puddle around her feet.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm in labor." She said to him slowly and he froze.

"We have two weeks." He reminded her.

"Phil my water broke I have to get to the hospital." She said to him and he quickly got dressed.

"Here." Punk said passing her some sweats to change into.

"Phil I don't have my bag." She said to him as she got dressed. "I forgot to pack a bag!"

"What do you need in it?" He asked her grabbing a bag out of the closet.

"Clothes, my tablet, slippers, a robe, an outfit to bring the baby home in-" She then froze. "Oh my god the baby is coming home."

Punk was running around packing her bag and ran into the baby's room to put anything he thought she needed while at the hospital and zipped it up. He then walked around to AJ and put her sneakers on for her since she was in such shock.

"I have to call my mom." AJ said to him and he nodded.

"I'll all her in the car." He said helping her stand up. "You have to let me know when you have a contraction because I have to time them."

"I kept getting pains but I thought it was just the pizza!" She cried.

"Just pay attention now." He urged her.

"We need to call your dad too." AJ reminded him as he grabbed her bag with one hand and her hand with the other and lead her out of the room.

* * *

Six agonizing hours later AJ had delivered a healthy, happy and gorgeous baby girl.

"Look at her." AJ smiled holding her in her arms.

"She looks like your grandmother." Dan said to Punk. "A cross between AJ and her."

"She's perfect." Punk agreed.

"You want to hold her yet?" AJ asked Punk and he shook his head 'no'. "She's too tiny I don't want to drop her."

"Don't be a fool." Dan scoffed taking the baby from AJ and placing her into Punk's arms. "Say hi to your daughter."

"Hi." Punk said not being able to keep his eyes off of her.

"Phil did you pick a name?" She asked but was still in awe of seeing Punk's entire world change before her eyes.

"Uh yea I have." He said to her but looking at the baby.

"Don't keep us in suspense and please remember she's not a pet fish." Dan urged.

"Bay." Punk said to them. "She looks like a Bay doesn't she?"

"You know what? I kind of love it." AJ had to admit.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Dan agreed.

"Hello." A nurse smiled walking into the room. "Are you going to want us to take the baby tonight?"

"No." Punk answered before AJ could. "She belongs with us."

"Sure thing." The nurse smirked then walked out of the room.

"I'm going to head out." Dan said and kissed the top of AJ's head. "I'll be back in the morning with your mother I'm picking her up at the airport."

"Thank you Dan." She smiled.

"Can I say goodnight to my granddaughter?" Dan asked Punk who was clearly not keen on sharing her.

"You can say it without holding her." Punk said keeping his eyes on the little girl to make sure she was breathing.

"Oh jeez he's going to be one of those." Dan mocked and kissed the top of the baby's head. "Grandpa will be back in the morning and hopefully your dad will share you."

"Fat chance." Punk muttered under his breath.

"Bay Brooks." AJ said reciting it out loud. "I really like that."

"It has a nice ring to it." Punk agreed.

"How did you come up with it?" She asked him.

"It honestly just popped into my head the minute I saw her." Punk admitted. "I wish I had a great story behind it." Punk only looked away from his daughter to look at AJ. "How are you feeling."

"Numb and sore." She admitted. "But happy she's finally with us. She really is pretty and I'm not just saying that."

"She's gorgeous." Punk said proudly. "Look at her." He said to his wife. "She's perfect." he whispered admiring her.

"Can you at least bring her closer?" AJ asked and he realized he really was hogging her.

"Yea here." He said very carefully placing her back into AJ's arms and the baby seemed to become fussy.

"I think she wants you." AJ smirked as she began to cry.

"Really?" Punk asked squeezing into the bed with her and he peered over AJ's shoulder and ran his finger over Bay's tiny hands. "Daddy is here." He assured Bay who seemed calmer.

"And you were afraid she wouldn't have a connection with you." AJ said looking at him. "She loves you."

"I've never felt anything like I'm feeling now." He admitted looking at the baby closely. "I mean look at her, we made her."

"We did." She said proudly. "She's the best thing we'll ever do."

* * *

 **A/N: Short but sweet! Rushed the pregnancy and baby plot so we could get back to the scandalous wrestling part ;)**


	28. Back On The Road

**Back On The Road**

* * *

" _What are you doing?" Punk asked walking into his room and seeing AJ Mendez running the ropes. "Running the ropes." She said to him simply not stopping. Last night was her first match and first time with Punk and she knew there would be awkwardness so she wanted to get passed it as soon as possible._

" _Look AJ, I think us working together isn't going to work." Punk shrugged simply._

" _Why?" She asked halting her movements and looking at him as he walked to the ring._

" _Because I need to focus on my career. Wrestling isn't some hobby it's my life." he informed her. "There is absolutely nothing else in my life that matters to me and I can't be distracted."_

 _"I distract you?" She asked teasingly and he rolled his eyes._

" _Not in a good way." Punk said to her and her smile disappeared. "You need to go back to your summer and hang out with your family and rich friends and leave me and wrestling alone."_

 _"Why are you acting like such a bitch?" She asked bluntly and his face dropped._

 _"Did you just call me a bitch?" he asked flabbergasted._

" _If the shoe fits." She shrugged. "I like wrestling, I'm good at it and I promised Amy I would fill in for her and I keep my promises. I'm sorry you have such an empty life that wrestling is the only thing you have going for you or you can't keep your hands off of me but you're going to have to deal with it."_

 _"I have no problem keeping my hands off of you." Punk laughed. "You're basic."_

 _"Basic?" She scoffed and laughed herself. Punk couldn't believe that didn't piss her off enough into leaving._

" _I'm anything but basic." She said leaning on the ropes and looking down at him. "We both know it."_

" _Can't you just go?" He asked annoyed pointing to the door._

" _I told you I'm sticking this out." She said simply. "You can either help me practice or you can shut up it's up to you."_

" _You have to be the most disrespectful guest that's ever been here." Punk said to her climbing into the ring. "I want you out." He ordered._

" _What is so wrong with me?" She asked folding her arms defiantly. "You said last night I was great."_

 _"I said you were good in the ring not great." He corrected._

" _I'm not talking about the ring." She corrected in a lustful voice and he shook his head. "Look, if you're intimidated by me sexually I get it." She said and he tried not to laugh. "We don't have to do anything that makes Punky uncomfortable but I will continue to wrestle just as I promised Amy and you will help me."_

" _You think I'm intimidated by an 18 year old girl in bed?" Punk asked amused._

" _There's no other reason I can think of you blowing me off." She shrugged. "It's alright."_

 _"I'm not intimidated it's just wrong." He argued. "You're a kid."_

 _"You act like a kid." She shot back. "And I'm not a kid. I'm 19 by the way." she corrected him for earlier. "Most guys would be thrilled that a young woman was willing to sleep with someone as old, un-groomed and cranky as you."_

" _I'm not-" He stopped himself but she was actually very right. "I'm not that old." he defended._

" _You act like an eighty year old man." She pointed out._

" _You weren't complaining about me last night." He pointed out and she took a step towards him and leaned in. "AJ this is such a bad idea." He warned her as she looked up at him and stroked him over his thin gym shorts._

" _Why?" She asked tilting her head innocently._

" _Girls like you get clingy." Punk told her honestly but let her continue to stroke him until she grabbed him tightly causing him to hiss._

" _I'm not a clingy girl." AJ informed him._

" _Fuck ok!" He yelled and she let him go. "Do it again." He grinned surprising her. AJ pushed him into the corner of the ring and dropped to her knees and pulled his shorts down..._

* * *

AJ slowly opened her eyes and they immediately fell on Punk who was sleeping next to her with their daughter on his chest. Bay had loved to sleep right across his chest since she had come home for the hospital eleven weeks ago. The bond her and Punk had already formed was amazing to her. A man who once told her wrestling was his life hadn't even desired to go back to wrestling. Vince kept calling and Punk kept dodging. He was way too attached to his daughter and was in no way ready to leave her. He had said to her numerous times he wasn't sure how guys just went back to work days after they had a baby.

"Why are you up?" Punk asked quietly with his eyes still closed.

"Why are you?" She asked just as quietly careful to not wake the baby.

"I can't sleep with her on my chest I'm afraid she'll fall off." He admitted and now glanced over to her. "What about you?"

"Just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you when you go back." She said to him.

"Well you said you and Bay can travel with me." He reminded her. Originally he didn't want that but now he couldn't imagine being on the road without them.  
"Did you change your mind?"

"Well, we can't go on the UK tour with you or anything." she pointed out.

"Don't remind me." He groaned. "I don't want to be out of state let alone out of the country."

"I think we'll manage." She teased. "That's when you're going back right?"

"Yea." Punk sighed. "One more week."

"Are you getting the title back?" She asked him.

"I better be." He said seriously. "I just need an excuse to leave."

"At least I'll be able to see you off properly next week." She smiled reminding him that she can have sex again next week.

"That's the only thing I'm looking forward to." he admitted as Bay began to stir and cry.

"Her late night feeding." AJ said sitting up.

"I'll give her the bottle." Punk offered but AJ took Bay off of his chest.

"No you're going to sleep." She instructed him getting out of the bed holding the fussy baby.

"No really I'll do it." Punk yawned rolling onto his side and curling under the blankets and AJ snorted.

* * *

AJ walked downstairs holding the baby and into the kitchen but the moment she turned on the light she let out a scream since someone was inside of it. She couldn't see who it was since they had on a dark hoodie and their head was down. The man pushed right into her sending her on her ass with the baby unharmed in her arms and ran right out the front door.

"Phil!" AJ screamed as the baby began to scream. "Phil!" She screamed even louder and Punk ran out down the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked out of breath and helped her up. "Did you fall?"

"There was a man in the kitchen." She hissed as he helped her up. "He pushed us right down."

"Is Bay ok?" He asked taking her right out of AJ's arms and inspecting the crying baby.

"Yea she didn't take the fall I did." She said to him and he looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine but I think that guy was in the safe." She said pointing to where he was and sure enough the safe which was hid in a cabinet (Punk's idea) was open and clearly the safe was tampered with but not actually opened.

"Call the police." Punk said passing Bay back over to AJ and put on his sneakers.

"He ran out the front door you'll never find him I never even got a good look at him." AJ insisted.

"I'm going to at least try." He said to her.

"Don't leave us here." She pleaded fearfully.

"AJ I have to-" he started to but changed his mind when he saw both of his girls with the saddest faces he had ever seen. "Fine." He said to her. "I'll call the cops you feed the baby."

"What if he wasn't alone?" AJ asked him. "What if other people are lurking around?"

"I doubt that but I'll look around." He said to her. "Just stay right here." he ordered her.

Punk inspected the house from top to bottom and spoke to the two uniformed officers who came by and by the time it was all over it was already late morning. Punk was drinking coffee at the table while watching Bay swing in her swing.

"Morning." Dan announced walking into the kitchen. "I got donuts." He cheered but Punk didn't seem amused. "Rough night?"

"Something like that." Punk mumbled and Dan walked over to the swing.

"Hi princess." Dan grinned lifting her out of the seat and she happily let her grandfather kiss her cheek and bounce her up and down.

"Someone broke in here last night." Punk told him and Dan's face fell.

"Everyone alright?" Dan asked concerned. "Where is AJ?"

"She's taking a shower and yea. The guy shoved AJ right to the floor while she was holding Bay." He told his father who's face grew angry. "He was trying to get into the safe."

"The kitchen cabinet was the worst place for that." Dan groaned sitting in a chair next to Punk with Bay still in his arms.

"It was brilliant. Who would think to look for a safe in the kitchen cabinet with all of these rooms I have?" Punk scoffed.

"Not that brilliant since someone found it." Dan said to him. "Who knows you keep your safe there besides me and AJ?"

"No one." Punk defended. "I don't even have that much cash in there. I have my marriage license, Bay's birth certificate, my contract and a few bucks." he said to him. "I was going to put more before the UK tour but not anymore." He scoffed.

"You should leave some cash in case of an emergency for your wife." Dan scolded.

"Oh, I mean I'm not going on the tour." Punk said to him. "I'm not leaving my wife and daughter home knowing some guy has access to my home."

"So you're never going to go back to work?" Dan asked him seriously. "How are you going to keep a roof over your wife and daughter's head? And I know AJ  
has plenty of money but I also know you're too proud to live off of her."

"I'll figure it out. I'll wait until after the UK tour." Punk said to him.

"Vince isn't going to go for that. He's been very generous with your time off but it's time to buck up and get back to work." Dan insisted.

"My wife and daughter come before work." Punk argued. "I'll never be able to concentrate. What if when I'm away he comes back and sneaks upstairs?"

"I'm sure AJ would beat his ass." Dan snorted. "Besides I'll be here too. I'll stay the entire week."

"I can't ask you to do that." Punk said to him.

"You're not. I'm offering. I'll bring my gun." Dan said and Punk cringed.

"I don't want a gun around my family." Punk groaned. His father was big on hunting but Punk had always been anti-guns.

"I'm sure you also don't want a strange man around them either." Dan said to him.

"My mom is freaking out." AJ announced walking into the kitchen then saw Dan. "Hi." She said relieved to see her father-in-law.

"My dad is going to stay with you while I'm out of the country." Punk told her.

"You don't have to do that." AJ sighed but was clearly thankful.

"I want to. You two hog her enough as it is." Dan teased.

"My mom wants to fly down too but she'll be in Paris with Francis on business." AJ said to him. "I begged her not to cancel."

"I'll have my gun." Dan said to her and Punk groaned.

"What the fuck did I just say about the gun? No guns in this house." He told his father.

"How do you know that guy doesn't have a gun?" Dan challenged.

"Because if he did he would have shot AJ last night." Punk reasoned and AJ's face dropped. "But he didn't so he doesn't have a gun. I'll call Vince and tell him I can't make the tour."

"No you have to go to work." AJ said to him. "We'll be fine I swear."

"They'll be in good hands." Dan assured him.

"I wonder who it was." AJ said to him. "It has to be someone you know. Someone who knew that's where you kept the safe."

"If it was anyone I trusted to tell where I kept my safe then they would know they could have just come to me and asked for money." Punk reasoned.

"Have you had any workers in the house? Cable guys? Anything?" Dan questioned.

"No, right?" he asked AJ looking for confirmation.

"No the only people who have been in the house since Bay was born was strictly family. Phil doesn't even let the mail come right to the door anymore." She told Dan.

"What is wrong with you?" Dan asked Punk amused.

"I have a beautiful family." Punk defended proudly. "I don't want any weirdos hanging around our home."

"Yet they're inside your home." Dan noted and Punk shook his head. "How did he get in?"

"He picked our back door." Punk said to him and he nodded.

"I'll get new locks." Dan said to him and Punk nodded. "They'll be changed before lunch."

"You're the best." AJ said relieved.

"Uh-oh I think someone needs a change." Dan smirked holding Bay out for Punk.

"Punk doesn't change dirty diapers or diapers in general." AJ informed Dan taking the baby.

"Still?" Dan asked him.

"I do the feedings." Punk defended. "And the burping."

"I did the birthing." AJ reminded him.

"I can change the diaper." Punk said standing up and taking the baby. "It's just smells make me sick."

"She is your daughter she won't make you sick." Dan scoffed. "Help your poor wife out and change that baby."

"I can do it I just thought AJ liked doing it." Punk defended walking out of the kitchen with the baby.

"Thought I liked it." AJ scoffed sitting in his spot and sipping the coffee he had prepared for himself. "You really don't have to stay with us. My mom is sending someone."

"Who?" Dan questioned.

"Francis has a security company and he's sending a guard down while Punk's away." AJ said to him. "I just don't want Phil to know right now because he'll get all sensitive and angry if another man is looking out for us."

"I think I'll hang around anyway." Dan said to her.

* * *

One week later AJ was packing Punk's bag for his trip while he said good night to Bay since he'd be leaving in the middle of the night to catch his flight. She was downstairs with his father who offered to sit up with her while they packed.

"I really don't think I can do this." Punk said to him. "She knows I'm leaving I can see it in her delicate sweet eyes."

"She'll be fine." AJ smirked.

"I won't be." He frowned sitting on the bed. "I'm used to her falling asleep on my chest and you drooling on my arm."

"You just remember us when all those pretty wrestling groupies are throwing themselves at you." She warned him.

"Please." He scoffed. "I just want it to be over already and I'm still not comfortable leaving you both here."

"Your dad is here." AJ reminded him.

"I know but I don't like it." Punk said to her. "The police said there have been break-ins on this block three times a week. It's a serial burglar."

"Your dad is insisting on sleeping on the couch rather than the guest room to keep an eye out and I wouldn't want to mess with your dad." She smirked.  
"Now stop being so down." She said crawling onto him and straddling his lap.

"Oh right." He grinned. "It's that time."

"Yes it is." She smiled leaning in to kiss him...

* * *

Dan was holding Bay with one arm and the remote in the other dying to change the channel but she loved watching tennis for some reason.

"I don't know where your love for this came from." Dan said to his granddaughter. "We like hockey and baseball." he informed Bay. The doorbell rang and Dan picked Bay up and walked over to the door.

"Hello I'm Ian Ryder." The man in a dark suit greeted.

"Oh that's right." Dan said remembering AJ warning him the guard would be coming by. "You're early." he said not wanting Punk to know he was here.

"I'm right on time. I need to inspect the house." Ian told him.

"Do you have an ID?" Dan asked him and the man nodded and presented his ID's to him. "You have to keep it down because my son doesn't know about you." He said letting the guard in.

"He has nothing to worry about." Ian told Dan seriously. "And this must be Bay." He said narrowing his eyes at the little girl.

"Have you ever been around children?" Dan asked skeptically.

"Of course. I'm certified in child care." Ian assured him. "I took care of Francis's grandchildren their whole lives."

"Ok." Dan said to him. "Just avoid the master bedroom my son and his wife are saying their goodbyes I'm sure."

"Absolutely." Ian assured him.

* * *

AJ was lying on her back as Punk plowed into her from behind. It had been so long that he could do this all night. He dropped his entire body onto hers and reached under her to cup her breasts as he moved his hips as fast as possible but suddenly he stopped.

"What?" AJ almost cried. "Phil-" She started.

"Shh." Punk whispered pulling out of her and sliding on his boxers. "I hear something."

"It's probably just your dad." AJ whispered back.

"No I told him to stay downstairs." Punk said walking over the door and noticed Bay's nursery room door was open and a strange man was walking around it.

"Wait Phil!" She hissed pulling one of his big shirts on over herself but Punk was already plowing into the man who quickly countered it and tossed Punk onto Bay's dresser.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mr. Brooks." The man assured him but Punk got free and hit the man and tackled him to the ground.

"Phil wait!" AJ pleaded trying to break it up. "He's a guard!" She yelled and Punk let go of the man he had in a choke hold.

"What?" Punk asked his wife stunned.

"He works for Francis and since you're going to be out of town she asked him to stay the week." AJ said to him.

"You were going to be living with a strange man all week and didn't think to run that by me?" He asked standing up. "I don't want some strange guy around my wife and daughter."

"He's just a guard and I was going to tell you before you left." AJ told him.

"I have to leave in half an hour!" Punk yelled. "You really didn't think I'd at least want to meet the guy who is shacking up with my family?"

"Your dad is going to be here too." AJ said to him as he stormed past AJ and into their bedroom. "Don't be mad." She begged.

"Mad?" Punk asked. "Mad that you went to your rich parents for help because clearly I can't provide enough for you? Mad that some young buff guy is going to be sleeping in this house with my young hot wife?"

"Sleeping in the house not my bed!" AJ argued as Punk walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"If you didn't feel comfortable here with just my dad you should have told me and I would have stayed. I didn't need you to go to your mother and ask her for help." Punk argued opening the shower door and stepping into the very cold shower.

"I didn't run to my mom and I do feel comfortable with just your dad my mom just insisted on helping." AJ said opening the shower door on a crack.

"Your step-father has been waiting for me to fuck up." Punk said to her and she rolled his eyes. "He still see's me as that poor handyman from the club that he never fucking tipped."

"That's not true you know they love you." AJ frowned.

"No your mother does, most women do." He said to her and she tried not to laugh. "Not Francis."

"Who cares what he thinks?" AJ asked as he quickly cleaned himself off.

"I didn't need him to do this I don't need that rich prick to provide for my wife." Punk said to her.

"You're overreacting." AJ said to him. "It's just a week."

"You must have known I'd act this way since you didn't tell me." Punk pointed out and he caught her there. "How would you feel if while I'm in the UK some strange woman was going to be locked up in a hotel with me?"

"Oh my god that's ridiculous. I would never cheat on you and again, your father will be here!" AJ shouted.

"I don't like it and you knew I wouldn't." he said to her then closed the shower door.

After his shower Punk dressed and grabbed his bags.

"Please don't leave like this." AJ pleaded. "I'll tell the guard to go."

"No keep your guard." Punk said to her coldly. "I'm sure he'll keep my daughter and wife very safe."

"I knew this was an ego thing." She sighed.

"Of course it's an ego thing." He scoffed. "I didn't even want to date due to shit like this. Being upstaged by your family or them thinking I'm not good enough for you."

"You're ridiculous." AJ scoffed.

"I'm not good enough to look out for their perfect princess April." Punk mocked grabbing his bag. "That's what pisses me off the most."

"They just wanted to make sure we were safe." She sighed following him out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Bye baby." Punk said grabbing Bay from his father and kissing her cheek. "I'll see you in a week and I love you. Take care of her." He said giving Bay back to his father. "Don't worry about AJ though because her parents have that covered." he said to him ignoring AJ as he walked to the door.

"Phil don't-" She begged again but he walked out the door and slammed it closed in her face.

"He's such a child." Dan scoffed. "I didn't raise him to throw a tantrum like that."

* * *

Punk was sitting in the airport witch his headphones on and fuming. He had gotten there too early since he stormed out. He looked down at his phone at a picture of AJ and Bay he took a week ago and smirked. Of course he was mad that her parents were paying for something and trying to do his job of protecting her but having a guard there did seem like a good idea and it should make him feel better. He looked up as his flight was called finally but felt someone grab his arm.

"Don't just walk away because I had to buy a ticket to get this far." His wife said to him. "I can't have you going out of the country mad at me. I love you and I hate fighting with you and-"

Punk grabbed her face and kissed it deeply earning some eyes from the people passing through the airport. He pulled his headphones off and looked at her and could tell she had been crying.

"There is no greater provider than you." She assured him.

"I love you too." he said to her cupping her face. "I'm sorry I stormed out like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the guard." AJ said to him.

"I get it." Punk assured her.

"You just walked out and didn't even look at me." she pouted.

"I would have stayed." He admitted. "It's late though and you need to get home."

"Ok." She said to him.

"I promise to finish what I started the second I get back." He said to her.

"Yea I'm glad you're flying off all sexually frustrated." She said folding her arms childishly.

"Gives me something to look forward to when I get back." Punk smirked. "I really do wish I had a chance to get to know this guard though."

"My mom would never have sent someone she didn't trust." She said to him. "My step-father met him at the country club years ago you might even know him. Ian."

"Ian?" Punk asked thinking about it. "No doesn't ring a bell." Final calling for his flight stopped Punk's thought process. "I have to go." He said and kissed her one more time. "Please be careful."

"I was going to say the same thing to you." She smiled as he pulled away. "I love you." she waved as he walked towards the gate and looked back at her just once more before boarding.


	29. Told You So

**Told You So**

* * *

In a connecting flight, Punk met up with all of his WWE colleagues. He sat next to Kofi the entire eight hour flight and talked about his daughter the entire time.

"That's her in the bath." Punk smirked showing him the photo on his tablet. "And that's her in the swing, she loves the swing."

"I can tell." Kofi smirked.

"That's her spitting up on AJ." Punk grinned at the next photo.

"How many photos of Bay do you have on there?" Kofi asked seriously.

"Thousands I think." Punk admitted. "Am I that annoying parent? I am aren't I."

"You're not annoying you're proud and excited." Kofi assured him.

"Let me see that baby." Ziggler said moving to the seat next to Punk and he showed him his tablet. "Damn." he smirked. "Cute kid. I can't wait to see her when she's 18." He said seriously and Punk looked ready to kill. "Out of curiosity!" Ziggler defended quickly. "I'm not that much of a perv."

"No more pictures for you." Punk said taking the tablet and turning it off.

"Are you excited to be back at work?" Kofi asked him.

"Nope. And I noticed Jay isn't on this flight." Punk said to them.

"Yea I think Hunter felt it would be better to keep you both separated until Raw." Kofi said to him.

"Asshole." Punk muttered under his breath. "I'm going to break his fucking face tomorrow night."

"Still mad about the wedding thing, huh?" Ziggler asked and Punk again glared at him.

"Am I mad that piece of shit tried to ruin the most important day in mine and AJ's life? Nah totally over it." Punk mocked. "I want my belt back and I want him in dark matches before shows where he belongs because he is in no way on my level."

"How's AJ doing?" Kofi asked.

"She's good." Punk said to him. "We got into this stupid argument that was all totally her fault before I left so I didn't even get to properly say goodbye."

"That's your wife man." Kofi reminded him. "You can't just storm out like a big baby. She has a real baby to take care of now she's not going to put up with your crap."

"Thanks for the tip." Punk shot at him annoyed. "She chased me all the way to the airport to apologize."

"You're fucking lucky." Kofi scoffed.

"I know." Punk said thinking about AJ and wondering what she was doing.

"So you didn't just marry her because you knocked her up?" Ziggler asked him seriously and Punk was now ready to hit him. "It's the word in the locker room."

"No of course not." Punk said to them. "I love AJ. I've loved her since that summer eight years ago. She's special."

"I'll tell the boys." Ziggler assured him.

"Tell them what?" He asked growing angry.

"He's kidding." Kofi laughed. "Show me more pictures of Bay." he urged Punk.

"No I want to know what the guys are saying about my marriage." Punk said to them.

"Nothing about your marriage it's mostly your wife." Ziggler said to him. "There's bets on how long it lasts and who gets first dibs on her when you leave her."

"When I leave her?" Punk asked offended. "Why are people saying that?"

"You don't have the best track record with women." Kofi pointed out.

"You also married her really quickly." Ziggler added.

"I married her because I love her." Punk informed them. "With or without the baby we'd be married. And I would never leave her and nobody gets first dibs on her because I'll kill anyone who even breathes too close to her, am I making myself clear?"

"I'm not in on it." Ziggler defended. "I think Jay started all of that shit anyway. He does get first dibs on her by the way."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Punk asked him.

"I'm just updating you on everything." Ziggler defended. "I'm being a good friend."

"I just want to get off this plane call my wife, look at my daughter and go to bed." Punk groaned.

"I bet you'll get a good nights sleep finally." Kofi said to him. "That was the only good thing when I went back on the road after my kid was born."

"Bay sleeps on my chest I don't think I can sleep without her." Punk admitted. "I bet she can't sleep without me either." He said giving it thought. "How the hell is she going to sleep without me?" He asked now alarmed.

"I'm sure she managed." Ziggler scoffed then stood up. "I'm going, I'm going." he said quickly and went back to his own seat.

* * *

AJ was fast asleep in bed because sleeping wouldn't come easy without Punk being there to help. Sure Dan was there but Bay missed her father and needed her mother. AJ was actually surprised by how uncomfortable she felt with Punk being gone and hoped it was only because he was so far away and not because she wasn't sure how she couldn't parent alone.

With Bay sleeping next to her, AJ knew she wouldn't have long before she woke up looking for a bottle and quickly fell asleep. She just hoped she wouldn't miss a call from Punk while catching some sleep. The room was completely dark except for the bedroom door being opened on a crack and AJ didn't even realize it was opening and someone was creeping in. It wasn't until she heard Bay let out an irritated cry she wouldn't have realized someone was picking her up.

"What are you doing?" AJ demanded sitting up and snatching Bay from the hired security guard.

"She was being fussy so I thought I'd help you out." Ian said as AJ quickly got out of the bed with Bay pressed against her chest and turned on the light.

"No she wasn't." AJ said shielding Bay.

"Please April-" Ian began.

"You know what? You can go." AJ said walking to the door and opening it for him. "I don't know you and Phil was right I shouldn't have let you come into the house."

"I worked at the country club." Ian reminded her and AJ rolled her eyes. "I used to bring you and your parents dinner every night." He laughed. "You always flirted with me." he reminded her.

"I doubt that since I was seeing Phil that entire summer." AJ retorted. "I want you to leave my house."

"I'm not leaving because your step-father is paying me a small fortune to watch you." Ian said to her.

"To watch the house, not me." AJ argued. "I don't like that you snuck into my room and grabbed my baby."

"I'm a professional." Ian reasoned. "I actually thought you wanted me up here."

"What in the world would make you think that?" AJ asked trying not to laugh in his face.

"Come on." Ian smirked. "I heard you on the phone with your sister you were talking loud enough. Punk left you all sexually frustrated before he took off for a week-"

"That was a private conversation." AJ shot at him. "And you thought that was an invitation to get into bed with me? Where was Bay going to go?"

"It wasn't well thought out." Ian admitted. "Look I remember you really well and you have a thing for the help-"

"Get the hell out of this house before I throw you out." Dan said to him as AJ's face fell from the comment.

"I'm being paid to be here." Ian told him.

"I may look old but I'll but beat your ass." Dan said simply.

"You know what? This family is still as screwed up as I remembered." Ian scoffed and walked out of the room.

"You ok sweetheart?" Dan asked noticing how sad she looked.

"Yea." She said quietly. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for." Dan grinned. "Are you sure you're ok? You're not going to let what that guy said bother you right?"

"It's not that." AJ said annoyed. "It's that Phil was right...again." she visibly cringed and Dan chuckled. "You think it's funny but he's always right and is always so annoying about it."

"You don't have to tell him." Dan shrugged and AJ shook her head.

"I can't lie to him because he'll ask about the guard. I am the worst liar I couldn't even keep his birthday present a secret." she told him.

"You're a good wife." Dan assured her and that's when she heard her phone going off. "That's probably him. I'll take her." He said taking Bay. "It's time for her feeding."

"Thanks." She said letting Dan take her and walked over to her phone and answered it to see Punk's face pop on the screen. He looked exhausted.

"Hi baby." AJ greeted putting on a big smile.

"I was going to ask if I woke you but clearly not." He said to her then gave her a weak smile. "Why are you up?"

"You're so jet lagged you forgot we have a baby." AJ teased with a pout.

"Wiseass." He scoffed. "I don't see her with you." He noted.

"Your dad is feeding her." AJ told him and he nodded. "How was your flight?"

"Long." He yawned. "How's everything going there?"

"Oh you know." She waved it off.

"How's your guard doing?" Punk asked trying not to sound bitter and AJ rolled her eyes. "What?" He asked.

"Your dad kicked him out." AJ told him and he frowned. "Well I kicked him out first." She added quickly.

"You don't say." Punk said slowly then smiled smugly. "What happened April?"

"Don't full name." She frowned. "He came into the bedroom just before and took Bay right out of my arms."

"What?" Punk asked praying he misheard that. "Why the fuck did he do that? And did my dad kill him? Did you kill him?"

"I don't even know but obviously it woke me up." AJ said to him. "Then he started talking about how I flirted with him at the country club and I told him to leave."

"He was trying to get into bed with you." Punk said to her and shook his head. "What the fuck did I say before I left?"

"I get it you were right and I was wrong." She said to him annoyed.

"I'm always right, never forget it." Punk reminded her seriously. "

"Whatever." She sighed. "I wish you were here." she blurted out.

"Me too." He said feeling exactly the same way.

"No I really miss you." She admitted. "I'm not used to sleeping in bed without you. I feel better when you're home. I can't wait until you're back and we can just go with you." She said to him and he frowned knowing she couldn't possibly go to every show with him. "You don't want us with you?"

"The only thing I want more than that is to just be home with you two." Punk groaned. "But we'll talk about that more when I get back."

"How are things with Jay? Have you seen him yet?" AJ asked him.

"No he was on a different flight." Punk said bitterly. "Is that guard out of the house?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

"I'm sure your dad is taking care of it. He won't put up a fight but I should call my mom and tell her." AJ said to him.

"What made him think he could just get into bed with you anyway?" Punk asked her and he could see her cold glare. "I'm not saying you lead him on but were you flirty with him that summer?"

"I don't remember him." AJ said to him. "It's actually your fault."

"How so?" Punk asked offended. "What part of my reaction from earlier said 'hey, it's cool if you have sex with my wife'?"

"He heard me on the phone with my sister talking about how you left me all frustrated." She whispered in case Dan was hanging around with the baby.

"What? Oh..." it hit him and he smirked. "Sorry."

"Right." She snorted. "You owe me big time."

"You're not the only one who is feeling that pain." He pointed out.

"If you weren't such a baby none of this would have happened." She argued lightly.

"Was I wrong?" He asked seriously.

"He wouldn't have tried to sleep with me if you didn't get into a fight with me like that in front of him." AJ pointed out.

"Oh please." He scoffed. "Have you looked at yourself? Who could resist the temptation of knowing you were sleeping under the same roof as them?"

"Your dad for one." She said to him and he gagged.

"Don't put that image in my head every again." He warned her.

"I'm a mess Phil. I haven't lost all of my baby weight, my breasts are tiny again, I can't remember the last time I did my hair and I'm pretty sure there's some baby spit up in it." she said running her hands through the knots.

"You look fantastic." He snorted. "You look exactly the same as you did before the baby and not for nothing I like your messy hair. It's all natural and more fun to tug on." he grinned waggling his eyebrows.

"How would you know?" She shot at him. "You didn't do much tugging before you decided to leave me hanging."

"I'll make up for it I swear." He said to her. "In the meantime pull down your shirt for me." He said seriously and she let out a loud laugh. "Seriously I'll show you something in return." He said almost desperately.

"Just look at regular porn." She told him still laughing.

"You are the strangest wife." He admitted seriously then grinned. "How did I get so lucky? But seriously just pull one out."

"Your dad will be coming in here any minute with your daughter." She warned him.

"Go into the bathroom." He said and she again laughed.

"No chance." She said and on cue Dan walked in with Bay who was crying.

"She won't take the bottle from me." Dan said and AJ just passed him her phone as she anxiously took her daughter.

"You're not my daughter." Punk frowned seeing his dad on the phone hoping he'd get to see Bay.

"No but I am your father and it's nice to see you too." Dan said sarcastically.

"Is that mother fucker out of my house?" Punk asked him.

"You talk that way with your daughter in the room?" Dan scolded.

"You should hear him during hockey." AJ chimed in.

"I mean it, is he gone?" Punk asked him.

"Yes he's gone." Dan said to him. "Relax yourself."

"Relax myself." Punk mocked to himself.

"Gotta give the guy a little credit for taking a shot." Dan joked hoping to lighten Punk's mood. "Ballsy."

"And stupid." Punk added. "Very stupid."

"I just can't place him from the country club." Dan said to him.

"Never heard of him." Punk said to him. "But I'll ask Amy if she remembers him."

"Why?" AJ asked and he could hear her even though he couldn't see her since he was still looking at his father.

"Maybe she knows him and his current address and the reason isn't your business." Punk said.

"She won't eat." AJ said to Dan and Punk seemed concerned.

"Is she sick?" Punk asked.

"No she's not warm." AJ frowned. "I think she misses you. She always sleeps on your chest."

"Let me see her." Punk demanded and Dan held the phone up.

"Look it's daddy." AJ said trying to point at the phone. "Do you see daddy?" she asked Bay who did catch her fathers eyes and her cries lessened.

"Hi Bay baby." Punk grinned. "I miss you."

"She really does just miss you." AJ said in shock.

"Of course she does." Punk said to her. "She wants to hear my voice. Hi Bay." he waved at the camera and she was now not crying at all as her full attention was on her father.

"You might have to stay on the phone and talk to her until she falls back asleep." AJ warned him.

"I'll do it." Punk said without a care. "Lay her down and turn off the light." Dan passed the phone to AJ and left the room then turned off the light and layed Bay across her chest and the phone next to her. "I have comics." he said to them and AJ smiled as she closed her own eyes.

"I might fall asleep." AJ warned him.

"Good. I want you both sleeping well." Punk said pulling out a comic. "Bay we were reading this one last week." he reminded her as she continued to look at the phone but he couldn't see her since she was laying next to the phone she really just needed to hear his voice. "Let's start from the beginning..."

* * *

Punk rolled into the arena for Raw a few days later and was exhausted. He hated being on this tour and was ready to go home to his wife and daughter he also wasn't looking forward to working with Jay but he was anxious to embarrass him and get his title back. But his mind was anywhere but here, it was thousands of miles away in Chicago.

"Hey, welcome back." Vince greeted sticking his hand out and Punk shook it back weakly. "Everything alright?" he frowned.

"Yea I'm just not used to being on the road like this again." Punk said to him and Vince nodded.

"How's the wife and baby?" Vince asked and Punk's face lit up as it always did when he was asked about them.

"Great. Ready to get back and see them." Punk said to him and Vince nodded.

"I hope AJ knows her job is waiting for her whenever she's ready as well." Vince said to him.

"She hasn't even discussed coming back." Punk warned him.

"I understand and respect any choice she makes." Vince assured him. "Are there going to be any issues between you and Lethal during this story? Has the time apart cooled your head?"

"Cooled my head? He's the one who showed up at my wedding and bashed my wife in a drunken toast." Punk argued and Vince seemed surprised.

"He did what?" Vince questioned.

"Yea showed up at my wedding uninvited and caused a huge scene." Punk said to him. "He's the man you let represent your company."

"I already told you at the next pay-per-view you're getting the title back." Vince reminded him quietly.

"Best decision you've ever made." Punk scoffed. "You need to talk to him and warn him to not bring up AJ or my daughter. We've kept our marriage quiet and although people know, I don't want it addressed on TV."

"I understand." Vince said to him. "I think you both will have a good story without drudging up your personal history. We'll leave it with professional history."

"Tell Paul too." Punk warned him.

"Paul hasn't been on TV in months." Vince told him which surprised him. "He cut ties with Jay after you got hurt in your match. He's working from home."

"Great. One less moron to worry about." Punk shrugged.

"After you settle in meet the guys in merchandise and pick up your new shirt and help pick out a few more designs." Vince said and Punk just nodded and headed into his private locker room but there was already someone in there.

"Do you have a death wish?" Punk asked dropping his bag to the floor upon seeing Jay Lethal laying back on his couch.

"Why do you get a better locker room than I do?" Jay asked seriously.

"Because I sell more than you do even being out for half a year I outsold you." Punk remarked.

"Interesting." Jay said sitting up. "So, let's see pictures of the baby."

"Get out before I throw you out." Punk said holding the door open.

"In all seriousness I wanted to apologize for my behavior at your wedding." Jay said standing up. "I was drunk."

"No kidding." Punk scoffed. "Apology not accepted I'll never forgive or forget."

"You have to understand how much I loved AJ." Jay said to him and Punk rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be serious here. This wasn't easy for me. I'll never love anyone like I loved her."

"Try to." Punk said with no sympathy. "You didn't treat her well when you were together and even though you claim to love her you still set out to deliberately hurt her. You knew showing up the way you did wouldn't only upset her which is why you did it because you don't love her you're set on hurting her and punishing her for being with me which I don't understand."

"We were together for six years." Jay reminded him.

"We were together first." Punk shrugged. "And I have a strong gut feeling that you only took her home that night you met her because you wanted to piss me off." Jay just smiled at the comment and Punk chuckled to himself. "That's what I thought."

"I guess I'll see you out there and don't worry I won't mention your daughter at all." Jay said walking out the door but Punk grabbed his shoulder.

"Same goes for _my_ wife." Punk warned him.

"Of course." Jay smirked. "I can't wait to see her again once we're back home because I'm sure she'll be around."

"Yea she will because she's with me." Punk reminded him. "And don't you ever forget it."


	30. Time Away

**Time Away**

* * *

Punk stepped off the plane in Milwaukee since that's where Raw was and as good as it felt to be on American soil he wished he was an hour or so away in Chicago with his wife and daughter. This last week had been the most miserable experience of his life. He had such anxiety being away from Bay and AJ and he knew it probably showed on TV but he didn't care. He actually thought he was seeing things as he headed towards baggage when he saw AJ and a stroller.

"It's daddy." AJ whispered pointing pushing the top of the carriage down.

"No way." Punk grinned and practically ran towards them.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her slightly then gave her a deep sensual kiss before putting her down and greeting his daughter.

"She's just waking up." AJ smiled as Punk unbuckled her and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Bay." Punk said happily holding her.

"She slept the whole way. I promised her we'd see you if she was a good girl, I'm sure she had no idea what I was saying but I'll tell people she did." She teased.

"She got bigger it seems like." Punk said to her almost concerned. "You look different too." He frowned.

"Yea I went crazy and actually brushed my hair today and put on some makeup." She smirked.

"You drove out here?" He frowned. "You shouldn't have done that."

"We really wanted to see you." She said to him. "It was only a forty minute drive." She assured him.

"Hey it's the family." Kofi grinned creeping over. "Let me see her." He said anxiously peeking over Punk's shoulder trying to get a glimpse at the baby.

Before they knew it there was a small crowd of their co-workers looking at the baby who was actually soaking up all of the attention. AJ stepped back and let Punk show off his proudest achievement, his daughter.

"Cute kid." Jay Lethal said coming up behind AJ. "I wonder if we would have had a girl."

"Not now." AJ warned him.

"When?" Jay asked her. "I think we owe each other a conversation."

"I don't owe you a thing but you owe me an apology for your behavior at my wedding." AJ informed him.

"Maybe I did but this hasn't been easy on me and you haven't been very kind about any of this." Jay said to her and AJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"We ended almost a year before I even started to date Phil again I don't have to be kind to you." AJ reminded him.

"I need closure." Jay shrugged simply.

"Closure?" AJ mocked.

"This thing with Punk-" Jay started.

"AJ." Punk interrupted and gently tugged on her elbow and pulled her away from Jay with his free hand while his other arm held Bay. "Problem?"

"None whats so ever." Jay told him coolly then backed away.

* * *

Later that night Bay was fast asleep in her portable playpen and even though he was exhausted, the last thing Punk could think about was sleeping.

"Do you want some? I'm full." AJ asked pushing her dinner plate away from her that had more than half it's food on it.

"You barely ate any of it." Punk frowned looking at the salad.

"So, did you have fun on tour?" AJ asked him and he glared at her. "Not even a little?"

"I have never felt such anxiety in my life then I did the last week. All I kept thinking about was you and the baby." Punk confided. "I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I hated being that far from you guys. This just isn't ideal for me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked him.

"I want to talk to you about it first obviously but I don't want to be on the road. I don't want to miss out on anything I want to be there for our daughter." He told her.

"So you're just going to walk away from everything you've ever wanted?" she questioned shocked.

"It's not everything I've ever wanted it's what I thought I wanted." Punk told her then let out a deep breath. "I was wrestling the other night and got kicked right in the ribs and remember thinking this is why I'm not kissing my daughter goodnight? Being tossed around a ring is really worth missing those moments that go by so fast?"

"It's your life Phil." AJ told him softly.

"It's not anymore." He argued lightly. "I share it with you and I want to know what you think."

"If you want to walk away from this I won't stop you." She told him. "I love having you home and to be honest it's not that easy taking care of her alone. But what would you do?"

"I can do anything. My name will get me through a lot of doors." He told her.

"But Wrestlemania." She pointed out. "Do you want to wait a year?"

"I don't give a shit about Wrestlemania." Punk scoffed. "I can't go another week like I did last week. Are you going to love me if I'm not a wrestler?"

"I loved you before you when you were changing the light bulbs around the country club and painting the rooms." She reminded him and gave him a smile.  
"I'll support anything you want and makes you happy."

"You and Bay make me happy." He told her. "I tried. I tried for a week and I didn't think I'd survive."

"I had no idea you were so miserable." She frowned. "I want you to be happy. You don't have to work yourself to death we have plenty of money."

"I want to work." He said to her. "I have no idea what I'll do but I'll figure it out."

"Do you think they'll just let you out of your contract?" AJ asked him.

"I have no idea." Punk said to her. "Regardless I'm done. I'll have that last match with Lethal since it's already being advertised but that's it."

"You want your last match to be against Jay?" AJ asked surprised.

"I think it would be rather poetic." Punk remarked smugly then stood up. "I need a shower."

"And sleep." She added. "Your eyes look so bad."

"Yea I can do that." He said taking his shirt off. "Or you can join me in the shower." He said to her but AJ's eyes narrowed at his ribs and she stood up.  
"What?"

"You're all bruised." She said gently running her finger over the bruises. "He's really trying to hurt you in the ring, isn't he?"

"This is nothing. I'm doing the same. It's just a few cheap shots." He assured her.

"Phil you can't take hits like this!" AJ yelled. "Why is he doing this?"

"Why? Let's see..." He trailed off mockingly. "...could have to do with the fact that I married his ex and had a beautiful daughter with her. He might be a tad jealous, god knows I would be too."

"I hate that he's punishing you because of me." AJ said disgusted. "If he's mad at me he should take it out on me."

"Oh, no." Punk chuckled tucking her hair behind her ear. "If he ever thinks about doing that then forget being home with you and Bay full-time, I'll be in prison for murder."

"I'm serious Phil." She said pulling away. "I hate that you're getting hurt because of me."

"This is what we do." Punk informed her coolly. "Its how us guys get our aggression out."

"It's because of me and I hate it." She said eyeing the bruises.

"It's not because of you." He told her. "It's a pride thing don't worry about it."

"I do worry." She said and gently kissed over one of the bruises.

"That makes it feel so much better." Punk said happily and felt her slippery mouth move all over her his chest.

"We don't have much time before she wakes up." AJ whispered and Punk lifted her up and dropped her onto the couch.

"I don't need much time." He said without an ounce of shame and quickly pulled her t-shirt over her head. "I've been dreaming about this for weeks now." He said anxiously moving to his own shorts and tugging them down and dropping onto her on the couch...

* * *

The next day Punk was up early and snuck out without waking AJ or Bay and came back up and head to get ready to go to the arena.

"I just need to get her dressed and we can go." AJ said walking out of the bathroom with Bay wrapped in a towel from a bath.

"Go where?" He asked her slowly.

"To the arena." AJ said to him. "We're already here why wouldn't we go?"

"I was thinking you two could hang out here and I would go to the arena then just meet you both back here. I don't have to work Smackdown tomorrow so  
we can ride home together." Punk said to her.

"Well I wasn't planning on going home without you." She teased as she dried off Bay. "But why don't you want us at the arena?"

"I just don't want Bay in that kind of environment." Punk shrugged.

"A lot of people bring their kids." AJ pointed out. "I plan on bringing her when I go back."

"So after I leave you're going to come back?" He asked her.

"Your career doesn't dictate mine." AJ pointed out dressing Bay now. "And when I do go back I want to have my daughter with me."

"You haven't talked about coming back once." Punk said confused. "I told you last night I wanted to leave and you backed me on it and now you want to go back."

"I told you I've always planned on going back." AJ said to him confused. "You knew this." Punk just nodded and began packing his bag for the arena. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset I just didn't think you'd want to go back." Punk shrugged not even looking at her. "I was looking forward to leaving but I can hold off."

"Why do you have to hold off?" She asked him. "You can go and it works out perfectly because the times I can't take Bay I know you'll be with her."

"I can't leave with you still there." He scoffed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And why is that?" She questioned as she placed Bay in her bassinet.

"Because I'm not going to just let my wife travel on the road alone." Punk said to her simply.

"What if I want to stay for years?" She asked him and again he shrugged.

"Then I stay for years." He said simply.

"Or until Jay leaves?" She asked folding her arms.

"You brought him up." Punk scoffed.

"You don't trust me." She laughed in disbelief.

"With my life. Doesn't mean I want you on the road with your ex." Punk said to her.

"You slept with half the locker room." AJ pointed out.

"None of them showed up at our wedding crying." Punk retorted. "None of them stalk me."

"Jay doesn't stalk me." AJ argued.

"I also never created a life with one of them and was engaged to them." Punk added casually.

"I just got my career started Phil I really want to wrestle and I barely got to." She argued.

"It's fine AJ I'm not stopping you." He reminded her. "I just thought you understood that I wanted to be home so you and Bay wouldn't have to travel and we could all be together."

"We can still be all together." She reasoned.

"We will be." Punk said to her reaching over and picking Bay up. "Daddy will be home soon." He assured his daughter.

"Why can't we go?" She asked.

"I don't want Bay growing up backstage at wrestling events." Punk said simply. "I want better for her but I guess that's not going work out like I planned."

"Why are you acting like I just sprung this on you?" She questioned.

"Why don't you go back to acting?" Punk suggested holding Bay. "That was your first passion."

"It was but that changed." She said to him. "You think being on the road would be bad I'd be gone months at a time filming or performing on stage. Wrestling is what I want to do."

"Why?" he asked her seriously. "How did you wake up one morning and decide to change your entire life and pursue this career?"

"You changed my mind." She whispered. "It wasn't just about wrestling I used to get these butterfly's in stomach before getting into the ring because I always thought of you. Even when I was in the indies."

"I'm sorry." He said to her and she frowned.

"It lead me to you and gave us Bay." She pointed out.

"I strongly believe we would have crossed paths again and ended up here without you wrestling, without the seven years of suffering." He said to her. "I just thought I'd hang up my boots and relax- we'd all relax and do the things with Bay that we talked about like maybe spending the summer at the country club. You do realize once you're back on the road you'll never have a summer off? And what about the UK tour which I just got back on? You're ok going all by yourself? You don't even like to leave Bay to go in for a shower and now you're going to go almost two weeks?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him. "If you don't want me to work just say it."

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy. I'd never hold you back from what you want and to prove it I'm willing to stay." He said with little energy.

"I can't do it if you're going to suffer." She said to him sadly. "You're really putting me in a bad spot."

"I don't want to do that and that's why I'm making the decision to stay." He said and kissing Bay's cheek and putting her back down.

"Phil-" She started.

"I really have to get going." Punk said cutting her off and kissed her cheek almost reluctantly. "I'll see you later tonight." he then walked out of the room with his bag and left her feeling bad.

* * *

Punk wrestled for the eighth night in a row after being off for so many months and his body felt wrecked. He was just about to walk into his locker room when Mark stopped him.

"Punk." He greeted stopping him.

"I don't have time to sign pictures or do any interviews I need to get back to the hotel." Punk said walking into his locker room and Mark followed.

"No it's about April." Mark said and Punk looked over to him.

"What about her?" Punk asked giving him his full attention.

"We haven't heard back from her yet and her contract was for a year and that year is up next week." Mark said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him.  
"We're having money issues-"

"Wait a second." Punk said holding his hand up to stop him. "You're firing AJ?"

"We're not firing her. We're just not renewing her contract." Mark said simply.

"That's firing her." Punk grunted.

"She hasn't kept up on social media while she was gone she declined to do interviews-" Mark tried to point out.

"If you fire my wife not only am I quitting but I'm suing you." Punk told him bluntly.

"We're only telling you as a courtesy to avoid these kinds of threats." Mark sighed.

"It's not a threat it's a promise." Punk told him honestly. "She wants to be here and she deserves to be here."

"We have a whole new crop of girls coming in." Mark informed him. "AJ is old news."

"She wants to be here so she will be here because if she's not here then I'm not here." Punk told him. "She was just talking to me tonight about coming back."

"She's a mom." Mark reasoned. "I'm sure her mind will always be with the baby. If in a few years-"

"Fuck you." Punk spat. "Get the fuck out of my locker room and tell Vince I'm done."

"Let's talk about this further. You and your wife are two different people here and shouldn't let personal feelings-" Mark began but Punk slammed his locker room door in his face.

As Punk was walking out to his rental Triple H caught him at the car.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Mark." Punk said already knowing why he was there and opening the trunk to toss his bag in.

"I heard about your conversation with Mark but then I also heard April called talent relations and informed them she wouldn't be renewing her contract." Triple H said to him and Punk's head shot up.

"She did what?" Punk asked stunned.

"She did it before Mark even spoke to you he just didn't get the message." Triple H informed him. "So why did you quit when you knew April was leaving regardless?"

"I didn't know that." Punk said to him. "I literally just spoke to her before I came to the arena and she told me she coming back."

"Well, she's not." Hunter said to him. "Even if she wanted to she wasn't." Punk gave him half a smirk and shook his head.

"You really arerip off the old block. You never liked AJ." Punk said to him. "I'm sure it was your choice to cut her."

"She's a mom and a wife now." Hunter said simply.

"This is why I never wanted her in this business to begin with. She's sweet and kind and innocent and it's people like you who taint good people like her." Punk said to him. "Your wife works and gets to be a mother."

"It's different. April wasn't being released because she had a baby so you can double think your lawsuit threat. April was being released because people didn't care about her character anymore." Hunter informed him. "She didn't keep up with it. I know her back story I know she tends to quit things-"

"Don't expect me to stand here while you insult my wife to my face." Punk warned him. "She is resilient and passionate and your loss is going to be somebody's else's gain."

"I wish her the best." Hunter said to him. "And I hope there's no hard feelings it wasn't personal. Our relationship with AJ shouldn't come in-between our relationship here."

"It won't." Punk said simply. "Because there is no relationship. I'm done."

"You're under contract." Hunter reminded him. "Don't throw a tantrum-"

"You know what's funny?" Punk asked him amused. "I was planning on speaking to Vince tonight about how I was going to leave and do a proper sendoff but it was AJ who insisted on coming back that made me change my mind and was going to stay. But now that she's gone I have no reason at all to hang around."

"I can think of a couple million." Hunter said to him referring to his contact.

"You said you did your research on my wife, you know money will never be an issue." He winked then got into his car and drove off.

* * *

When Punk walked into the hotel room he didn't see AJ or Bay and hoped he didn't piss her off so much that she went home but once he entered the bedroom he saw them lying in bed with the TV on mute. Bay was sleeping but AJ was wide awake.

"You didn't have to quit." Punk said quietly and she looked over to him.

"I thought about what you said." AJ said to him. "I don't want to miss out on time with Bay or you. But I guess my grand gesture was for nothing."

"What do you mean?" He asked in a whisper and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"When I boldly told them I wouldn't be coming back they informed me that I wasn't going to be asked back anyway." AJ said to him and Punk didn't say anything. "You knew it didn't you?"

"I only knew about it as I was leaving the arena." He told her honestly.

"Were you going to tell me?" She asked him but he didn't say anything. "I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Sorry for what?" He asked her.

"Sorry that you spent all of that time training me and I let you down." She said trying not to feel sorry for herself.

"You could never let me down." He said to her. "You were this spoiled little girl who worked her ass off. You didn't use money or connections to train or get where you are today. You should be as proud of yourself as I am which is extremely."

"I got fired Phil." She scoffed trying not to cry and it nearly broke his heart. "You must think I'm an idiot going off like I did before you left about how I wasn't finished yet and wanted to still wrestle."

"Not at all." He said honestly. "I am a little confused as to why you wouldn't talk to me first about leaving."

"I told you, you were right." She shrugged.

"I wasn't right." He said to her. "I'm an ass. You wanted to wrestle and you worked years at it and I shouldn't have guilted you out of it."

"It doesn't even matter anymore." She reminded him.

"AJ there's other promotions." He pointed out. "And I'll help you in anyway that I can I swear to you."

"It wasn't my dream to wrestle anywhere else." She admitted.

"You have time to think about it." He assured her. "I'm really sorry they did this to you."

"It's ok I did it to myself so Michael Hayes told me." AJ smirked. "I was too focused on my daughter and husband and forgot about my job completely."

"Is that what he said?" Punk asked and she nodded. "They're going to regret."

"Well now you have nothing keeping you there." She pointed out.

"I quit after they told me they were firing you." He said to her. "And it wasn't because I wanted out but it was out of protest."

"You shouldn't have done that." She sighed.

"I wanted to go anyway." He shrugged.

"They can sue you for walking." She warned him.

"And we'll counter sue." Punk said simply. "But I don't want to think about any of this." He said to her. "I just want to get into bed and fall asleep next to my two favorite girls."

"Are you going to shower first?" She asked scrunching up her face sniffing him.

"Yea." He said kissing her lips properly.

"We're both out of work Phil." She reminded him as he stood up. "We have a house and bills-"

"We have plenty of money." He laughed at her.

"It's just having a sense of security. My dad always taught me that. He said you can lose money in a blink of an eye and to never stop working." she told him.

"Your dad was right and we will work but a lot has gone on tonight and we don't have to worry." Punk reminded her. "I don't want you up all night worried and thinking we're going to be homeless because that will never happen."

"I trust you." she said giving him a hopeful but still weak smile.

"I know this sucks AJ but I promise you we're going to be better off." He said kneeling down at her side. "So what if WWE didn't realize what they had look what you have." He said nodding over towards their sleeping daughter.

"She is better than any sellout crowd." AJ admitted smiling at the baby.

"You both are." he said to her before walking into the bathroom to shower.


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: Another story down! Thank you all for your continued support & reviews :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"I want to do this the right way." Vince said to him. "I just want you to re-think this."

"There's nothing to think about. My head and my heart isn't here anymore it's with my family." Punk said to her.

"We can bring April back if that's what will keep you." Vince said to him almost desperately.

"I was leaving with or without her but your choice to fire her sped it up." Punk told him honestly as he signed the last legal document.

"I wish you the best and there's always a place for you here." Vince said to him but Punk didn't even respond as he slid the documents over to Vince. "Are you sure you don't want to finish out your story with Jay?"

"I plan on finishing it just not on TV." Punk said simply as he stood up and shook his hand. "Goodbye."

"If you change your mind-" Vince began but Punk was already out the door.

He went to Smackdown the next night to see Vince and make things official but he had one last thing to do.

"Hey Punk." Jay Lethal grinned holding his title over his shoulder. "Heard AJ got fired." he said to him. "Shame."

"Yea who are you going to fawn over constantly now?" Punk asked mockingly.

"She never had the talent. I carried her the last seven years and not just into bed." He added in a whisper with a wink.

"Did you hear I retired?" Punk asked him and Jay seemed surprised but couldn't respond before Punk clocked him then pounced on him as he began hitting him.

* * *

 ** _Six years later..._**

"Daddy I want to go in the pool." Bay pouted as his father laid out on a lounge chair by the country club pool.

"You just got out of the pool." Punk said eyeing her. His daughter was gorgeous. She had long dark curly hair and AJ's face mixed with his personality. She was the perfect blend of the two.

"But now I want to go back in." She sighed dramatically.

"Don't you want to lay out and catch some sun?" he asked trying to relax. Bay was very active she wanted to be running around 24/7.

"How can I catch it when it's so far away?" Bay asked seriously.

"I'll take you in." AJ said making her way over and putting her towel down on the chair next to Punk's. "But after a treat because Grandpa wants to get you ice cream." She said and pointed over to where Punk's father was waving.

"Bye!" Bay yelled to her parents as she literally ran as fast as she could to her grandfather.

"How was your massage?" Punk asked as AJ removed her robe to reveal her bikini body.

"It was lovely and thank you for setting it up for me." She said happily. "Want to put some sunscreen on my back?"

"I'll put it over your body." He said seriously nearly jumping out of his seat and pulling out the sunscreen.

"Fifth summer here. Are you sick of it yet?" she asked him.

"Completely but Bay loves it here." He said rubbing the sunscreen on her back after she sat in front of him on his chair.

"It doesn't bring back good memories?" she questioned.

"Of course it does." He said to her. "We met here, got engaged here, got married here."

"Maybe Bay can get married here too." AJ said excitedly and he stopped massaging her and she turned her head and laughed. "She's going to get married one day." She laughed.

"Not for another thirty years." Punk scoffed. "If she's lucky and I decide to let the groom live."

"I'm just glad you got some time off." She sighed.

"It's not difficult. I can write comics anywhere." He pointed out. "I'm glad you got the summer off."

"My understudy was thrilled." AJ smirked. AJ ended up doing off Broadway in Chicago and actually made a name for herself. She missed being on the stage.

"Yea I'm just happy you weren't upset about not kissing your attractive co-star for eight weeks." Punk said subtly.

"It's one kiss a show." AJ scoffed.

"One kiss a show three times a week." Punk pointed out. "But I'm not jealous."

"Right." AJ giggled. "He's not even a good kisser! He always bites my lip."

"Ugh." Punk groaned. "Wait, do you hate when I bite your lip?"

"No. I like when you nip my lips." She grinned.

"Like this?" he asked leaning and kissing her.

"So much better." She said with a relieved smile. "And your tongue is totally welcome in my mouth."

"My tongue is welcome in every crevasse of your body." He remarked smugly then his face dropped. "He tongues you on stage?"

"No." She laughed and kissed him again.

"This is a family joint." A voice reminded them standing over them.

"Look at that, Vinny have you promoted to head pool boy?" Punk asked his former colleague who clearly hated seeing the Brooks family every summer.

"Funny." Vinny said to him then handed him a doll. "I believe this belongs to your daughter. She stuffed into the pool drain...again."

"She is so cute." Punk said to AJ who tried not to laugh.

"I'll talk to her." AJ said to Vince.

"She also left silly string all over the front landscaping." Vince told them.

"That was me too." Punk told him proudly. "Don't pretend like you're too good to cleanup after my family."

"Your daughter is a handful that's all I'm saying." Vince said simply and Punk was out of his seat but AJ was expecting it and jumped in front of him. "She's cute as a button though." He assured Punk nervously backing away.

"I'll get your ass fired if you talk about my kid again." Punk warned him as he walked off.

"Relax." AJ sighed as Bay ran over with her ice cream.

"Look what grandpa got me!" she cheered.

"Did you thank him?" AJ asked Bay.

"Yes mommy." She said sitting in Punk's chair before he could sit back down.

"You stole my spot." Punk mockingly scolded.

"I'm the princess and sit where I want." Bay reminded him and Punk was speechless.

"You tell her that." AJ reminded him.

"That's right." Punk smirked swiftly lifting Bay and sitting in his chair and letting her sit in front of him.

"Bay did you make a mess in the front?" AJ asked her and Bay shrugged.

"Daddy did it." she accused.

"You rat." Punk laughed. "Don't worry about messes just have fun."

"Thank you daddy. You want some?" She asked holding out her ice cream cone and he took a small bite out of it.

"And you used to accuse me of being spoiled." AJ snorted a laugh.

"She's not spoiled she's treasured." Punk argued even though he knew AJ was right. Bay was an only child (and that was the plan to stay that way) and he spoiled her rotten and wanted her to know she was spoiled. She had good morals and an amazing heart so he didn't mind spoiling his only child. The only issues they ever had with her was the fact that she had a habit of sneaking stray animals into the house at night to feed and bathe them.

"Is being spoiled bad? I don't want to be bad." Bay insisted.

"No it's not bad." AJ said eyeing her happy daughter.

"Good." Bay said licking her ice cream. "Oh my dolly!" she cheered seeing it in Punk's hand.

"Yea they found it in the pool." Punk said passing it to her. "Why was she in the drain? What did I say about playing with near drain?"

"I didn't go near it I promise a million times." Bay said looking her father directly in the eyes. "I forgot her in the pool and she must have swam there herself."

"Uh-huh." Punk warily.

"Daddy I don't lie to you." Bay reminded him.

"Do you lie to mommy?" AJ asked curiously.

"Never." Bay said to her. "Can we go in the pool now?"

"With your swimmies on and I can see you you can go in by yourself." Punk reminded her.

"It's lonely." Bay frowned.

"Bay!" A little boy yelled from the pool. "Come in and play! We're playing marco polo!"

"What the fu-" Punk muttered under his breath.

"Here mommy." Bay said grabbing her swimmies quickly and passing her dad her half eaten ice cream cone.

"Don't you want to finish your cone?" Punk questioned.

"No Jason is waiting." Bay said to Punk who frowned. "You can have the rest."

"I'll just go in with you." Punk said standing up and AJ pulled him by his arm so he was sitting down then put the swimmies on her. "Actually you're supposed to wait an hour after eating before you can swim." he said to her.

"Stop." AJ laughed. "Her little friends want her to go play."

"Bay!" the little boy yelled again and Punk saw her eyes light up and cringed.

"I'm coming Jason!" Bay yelled happily as she jumped on her feet anxiously waiting for AJ to re-apply her sunscreen.

"All set." AJ said and Bay literally ran and jumped into the pool and swam over to Jason.

"We'll pay for half the wedding." Jason's father laughed from a few chairs down. They were perfectly fine people in fact AJ knew them from school.

"Yea in your dreams you think your little prick son could land my daughter." Punk mumbled under his breath and AJ slapped his knee. "You can pay for the whole thing!" Punk shouted with a fake laugh waving at him.

"I think it's cute." AJ smiled looking on as Jason splashed Bay who giggled but Punk was out of his seat until again AJ pulled him back down. "What are you going to do in a few years when she starts dating and I mean seriously."

"I really don't know." he admitted. "Follow her I guess." He said thinking about it.

"That's embarrassing." AJ smirked. "Wouldn't it be cute if her and Jason did get married? You know she met her future husband just like I did here." She grinned. "They could have summers like-"

"Do not say like ours." Punk warned her before she could finish. "I'll nail her windows closed and put an alarm on the cabana door."

"What if my dad did that to me?" AJ asked and he smirked.

"I'd sneak you out." Punk remarked. "You made that entire summer for me."

"Maybe next year we'll switch it up and go somewhere else." Punk said to her and she frowned.

"I like it here. It reminds me of my dad." She said to him.

"Yea I know." He said as she moved over and rested between his legs and let her back rest against his chest. He placed the ice cream cone in front of her face and she gave it just one lick and that satisified her sweet tooth.

"She's a good kid." AJ said relieved watching Bay play with her friend.

"She is. But we need to talk about her bringing in stray dogs and cats." He groaned.

"She wants a pet." AJ shrugged.

"She has a hamster." Punk argued. "We even brought it on vacation with us."

"A real one." AJ insisted. "A dog."

"You want a dog." Punk groaned.

"I do want a dog." She said happily. "Or do you want another baby? I need one."

"I think Bay is old enough for a dog." Punk said quickly and AJ smiled triumphantly.

"So I heard from some people they're considering you again for hall of fame this upcoming Mania season." AJ noted.

"I'll tell them the same thing I told them last year and the year before and the year before that- no." Punk said to her.

"Don't you want to let that anger go?" AJ asked him.

"I would have if after I left they didn't let Jay run his mouth and bash my family." Punk scoffed.

"It was me he was bashing." AJ reminded him.

"Are you not my family?" he asked her seriously and she gave him a soft smile. "If he wanted to trash me that's fine but not you- not ever. You and Bay are always off limits."

"He doesn't even work there anymore." AJ pointed out.

"Yea what a shame he kept failing those drug tests." Punk mocked keeping his eyes on Bay the entire time.

"You don't miss it at all?" She asked curiously.

"Sometimes then I look at her." He said nodding towards Bay. "I have zero regrets. Being home meant I could watch her take her first steps, teach her how to ride her bike, teach her how to swim, take her to school, help her with her homework, take her to hockey games-"

"It has been worth it." AJ smiled.

"I also enjoy the time with you." He said to her. "I love watching you do what you love and sleeping next to you every single night in our own bed." Punk was leaning in to kiss her when he hear Bay cry out.

Punk had a sixth 'Bay' sense and always heard her before AJ for some reason.

"Daddy." Bay yelled by the stairs of the pool and he ran over to her before AJ could even get up. "Daddy a bee stung me!" she cried.

"Where?" Punk asked scooping her right out of the pool.

"My arm." She cried and he carried over to their chair.

"Let me see." AJ insisted taking her arm as he sat her in the chair and she already had tweezers that were in her first aide she carried around.

"It's ok." Punk said trying to calm his crying daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"There it is." AJ said.

"Don't hurt me mommy." Bay cried fearfully.

"Would I ever hurt you?" AJ asked her.

"No." Bay sniffled.

"Just stay still." Punk said to his daughter as AJ pulled the stinger out.

"Is it gone mommy?" Bay asked as her eyes shut tightly.

"It's all gone just let me clean it." AJ said to her.

"And a band-aid." Bay insisted.

"She's not allergic right?" Punk asked AJ in a whisper.

"No. Remember when she was two and got stung here?" AJ asked him as she cleaned the spot.

"Oh that's right." Punk said remembering.

"You were about to drive her to the ER." AJ laughed remembering how frantic he was.

"I didn't know if she was allergic." he defended.

"Bay?" the little boy Jason asked carefully and he seemed just as scared.

"Hi Jason." Bay said looking at him with sad eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded. "Want to go play?"

"Ok." Bay smiled already forgetting the traumatic experience and standing up.

Punk's mouth dropped when Jason took her hand and walked off with her.

"That is so cute." AJ grinned snapping a picture.

"Stay where I can see you!" Punk shouted and Bay turned around and glared at him. "Oh my god she's looking at me like you do when you're pissed. You teach her that?" he asked his wife.

"No she learned that all on her own." AJ teased. "Are you sure you don't want another one?"

"How will that work into your show?" He asked her.

"I want to live our lives I don't want to put anything on hold for a job ever." She said to him.

"We can work on it." He shrugged.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yea I mean let's just see what happens no pressure." He said to her. "Bay is older now."

"And we're not getting any younger." She pointed out and he nodded in agreement then leaned forward and kissed him. "Your dad is taking Bay and Jason to dinner then out for pizza tonight we could get started tonight." Punk was about to respond with a kiss stopped short and eyed her.

"She's going on a date?" He asked her slowly and AJ rolled her eyes. "Dinner and a movie sounds like a date."

"A Disney movie and pizza." AJ snorted. "Your dad will be there too oh and they're only six!"

"Right ok." He said shaking his head then focused on the task at hand. "I'll get you pregnant tonight if I really put my mind to it." he said to her causing her  
to laugh. "You've been off the pill for a while which means I can burn my condoms. Tonight is the night I'm going to bust in you."

"You are so classy." she snorted and he kissed her neck. "Phil." She giggled as he nipped at her neck.

"Gross!" Bay yelled and they felt silly string hit them.

"You got her the silly string." AJ whispered to him.

"Get over here you." He said snatching her causing her to giggle and he kissed her cheek.

"Daddy can you teach me how to wrestle?" Bay asked and his face dropped in shock.

"What?" Punk asked with a nervous laugh. "Why would you want to learn?" they had never gone into great detail about their wrestling past. As far as Bay was concerned her dad wrote comics and her mom was an actress in plays.

"Jason watches it." Bay said to him with a hopeful smile. "And he said girls can't wrestle but girls can do anything boys can do only better, right mommy?"

"That's right." AJ grinned.

"Well your mommy would be the one to teach you because she's a great wrestler." Punk told her. "Some would say the best in the world."

"Really mommy?" Bay asked her.

"No not really." AJ shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous. I taught you how to wrestle right here and now you can pass it on to our daughter." Punk said to her.

"I think Bay is a little young." AJ said looking at her.

"I'm not going to wrestle anyone mommy I just want to know." Bay said to her anxiously. "Please, please, please, please!?"

"Ok tomorrow." AJ promised her and Bay kissed her cheek as hard as she could causing AJ to burst into laughter. "You want to take one more dip on the pool before we have to get you ready to go out with grandpa and Jason?"

"Ok." Bay said and jumped into Punk's arms. "I don't want my swimmies, you can carry me."

"Oh can I?" Punk asked mockingly and jumped into the pool with her in his arms.

"Come in mommy!" Bay shouted keeping her arms around Punk's neck.

"Yea mommy." Punk teased and AJ jumped in after but carefully not to get her hair wet or upper body since it was so cold.

"It's too cold." AJ said to them.

"Splash mommy." Punk instructed Bay who happily splashed her mother.

Punk had zero regrets leaving when he did because he wouldn't trade in his family time for anything. There was a nice feeling being back at the Country club with his family and even though he complained about going every year he deep down enjoyed showing off his beautiful family and being able lounge around a place he used to work for. But the best part was that AJ felt so connected to her family here and whatever made her happy made him happy. He was definitely ready for baby number two and had been for a year now he was just waiting on AJ. He couldn't wait to bring the next addition along on the traditional family vacation...


End file.
